Journey of the King
by xXDia-RoseXx
Summary: Luffy is now 17 years old and ready to set out on his own! After being raised by WhiteBeard his whole life he has a lot to live up to. Follow Luffy as he goes and gathers his crew and set's off to be the Pirate King-of course with WhiteBeard watching his back everything will go smoothly right? This is the sequel for my other story "The Beginnings of a future pirate king!"
1. An for the New readers!

**Hello and welcome to my story!**

 **If you have read "The Beginning of The Future Pirate King" Please go on if you wish.**

 **If you are new and have stumbled upon this story by chance please stop and listen to me first!**

 **This story is a sequel! That means that I have a story written before this one! If you are interested please go back and read the prequel "The Beginnings of The Future Pirate King." It's 63 chapters long but it's pretty good. It's a bit slow in the beginning since it is a story about Luffy being raised by the White Beard Pirates. This story will be a bit confusing if you haven't read the prequel!**

 **All in all Welcome back to my readers and I hope you all keep well! DR**


	2. Journey Begins

" **Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do." ― Apple Inc.**

"You sure this is the place kid?" A man from the third division asked Luffy whose grin was starting to stretch across his face.

"This is the place." He said quietly but the excitement was there in his voice.

"Would you like us to wait here for you?" Another asked him and Luffy shook his head no.

"I will do this all on my own, tell pops I'll see him later and tell Ma not to worry too much." Luffy said and the group laughed

"Oh, going to be a good boy for your Ma?" One of them asked teasingly only for Luffy to laugh loudly.

"Of course not, I'm going to get into as much trouble as possible!" He declared and everyone smiled after all this was their little brother for better or for worse.

"We'll make sure to let him know." They said before pulling away from the shore line leaving Luffy alone on the island.

Luffy looked ahead of him at the path that lead him to where his first mate was going to be and he almost wanted to run ahead to meet him.

"I'm here, Zoro." He said but only bird chirping and silence followed him. Luffy walked up the pathway that he remembered led to the Dojo at the top where Zoro should be all packed and ready to go. When he got up there he heard a bunch of new students practicing outside and they just ignored him as he walked in.

"Can I help you?" A man with glasses said causing Luffy to turn around.

"Ah! Mister! I'm looking for Zoro!" Luffy shouted in excitement and the man really took a look at Luffy before recognition hit him.

"Luffy! Oh dear what are you doing here?" He asked Luffy worry in his voice.

"Zoro and I were supposed to set out together. He promised me that he'd be here when I arrived." Luffy said ready to go and look for Zoro but the man stopped him.

"I'm sorry; Zoro said he was supposed to meet you last year." The man said to Luffy who felt his mouth open in shock.

"You don't mean-…" Luffy started and the man nodded.

"He got tired of waiting and said he'd go find you himself." Luffy felt like face palming.

"That idiot! Great, do you know which way he went?" Luffy asked him now in a hurry.

"With his directional skills it could have been anyway." He admitted and Luffy sighed.

"Looks like I have my first mate to find, Thanks Mister!" Luffy said running back down the trail towards his row boat where he had a barrel filled with apples in it to keep him satisfied for a while.

"Be safe child!" The man called as Luffy waved goodbye but a weird feeling was in his gut.

Luffy was now freaking out inside wondering where in him saying he'll be back in two years did Zoro hear him say he'd be back in one. Sighing Luffy didn't see the giant whirlpool that was now in front of him making it too late for him to turn around.

"Ahh man Ma's going to kill me if I die here! What can I do…If I don't think of something soon I will die." Luffy said but was leaning back on the barrel relaxing.

"AH! Even if I do think of something I'm in the middle of the ocean and I can't swim!" He said in thought but smiled anyways.

"Man I'm too hungry for this!" He whined then it was like a light went on in his rubbery brain. Luffy turned his upper half around in a twist and looked at the barrel that held his fruits.

"Desperate times come to desperate measures." He repeated something Ace had said as he untwisted himself and opened the lid of the barrel and began to eat all the apples he could grab before stuffing himself into the barrel and re-closing the lid.

"All that food made me sleepy…" Luffy said nodding off and closing his eyes not hearing the boat he was on crumble around him as the barrel floated off to sea.

When Luffy started to wake up he was hearing voice argue outside of his barrel. He figured that someone had pulled him up from the sea so he tried to escape it and see who his rescuers were. Unfortunately the lid on the barrel had been stuck on tight so he was having difficulties getting it off. Pushing as hard as he could he finally felt it come free and in his excitement he burst from the lid.

"That was a great nap!" he shouted out stretching his sore arms from being smothered In that barrel. Looking around he saw people on the ground now and a small kid just staring at him.

"Who are they? Oi, what's wrong with your friends? If they sleep like that Ma said they'll get sick and die." Luffy said simply stepping out of the barrel now and brushed his shorts off.

"Who-who are you?" The kid asked Luffy who grinned.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the king of the pirates." He said and the kid's mouth just dropped.

"Ne, do you have any food? I ate all that I had so I'm now hungry again." Luffy said looking around and sniffing the air for the slightest scent of a good meal.

"Don't you realize what you've just done!?" The kid asked and Luffy looked at him confused as the two guys got back up and drew their swords.

"How dare you knock us down brat!" One said swinging his sword but Luffy dodged it carefully and pushed the guy backwards breaking his sword in the process.

"Get lost; I'm talking with this guy." He said coldly to the men giving them a glare Thatch had taught him.

"Wow, what's their problem?" Luffy asked crossing his arms; he didn't think he looked that scary.

"W-what just happened?" Coby asked falling to his knees unsure of how to make out this stranger.

The kid suddenly fearing for the boy's life stood back up and begged Luffy to leave because they'd be back with reinforcements but Luffy wasn't too sure if he really cared or not.

"Man I'm really hungry." Luffy said with a smile looking away from the kid.

"How can you just say that?! There are a lot of pirates on deck… Wait you can't go that way!" The kid said as Luffy began to walk towards where the food smell was coming from. He was completely ignoring the kid that latched himself onto Luffy trying to stop him from moving, but when Luffy wanted food nothing stood in his way.

"Ah I found it!" Luffy said in excitement jumping into the piles of food and eating everything his rubbery hands could reach and stuffing it in his open mouth happily.

"My name is Coby and you're Luffy right?" He asked Luffy who kept eating his fruit but he was listening to the kid. "How'd you do that back there? It was amazing!" Coby asked and Luffy just shrugged.

"Training." He said simply before stuffing more apples down his throat.

Cabo sighed watching the boy eat more Luffy wasn't going to stop eating his food any time soon.

"Is this a pirate ship or something?" Luffy asked curiously to the boy who sat down behind Luffy.

"No this ship is being attacked right now by Lady Alvida." Coby said and Luffy tried to see if he recognized the name and found he didn't. She must be too weak for Haruta's database if he didn't know of her.

"Well doesn't matter. I'm strong so I've got nothing to worry about." He said smiling before opening up another crate of food.

"Hey, are there any boats on this ship? I'm looking for my friend and my boat got sucked into the whirlpool out there." Luffy said while still munching, man he hadn't eaten like this since his ship sank.

"Wait what? You should be dead!" Coby screeched thinking of the bad whirlpool out on the sea.

"This entire day's been nothing but surprises for me so the Whirlpool wasn't that much of a surprise." He admitted looking at Coby now with a large grin.

"Hey are you a pirate to?" Luffy asked him but he had already looked him over and knew he wouldn't survive as a pirate with being as weak as he looked.

The boy looked sad all of a sudden as he explained his story to Luffy who just shook his head at the kid.

"You know you're a real idiot-the biggest I've ever seen." Luffy told him not holding his thoughts back as per usual.

"Geez, how could you say something like that?" Coby asked his voice shaking slightly at being told he was an idiot.

"Why don't you just, ya know, run away? It shouldn't be that hard?" Luffy asked him and Coby began to panic with a course of No and Nevers. That's when it dawned on Luffy and he saw Ace in his mind for a moment and how Ace hated weak people.

"So you're a coward and an Idiot! I hate people like you!" Luffy said with a smile to the boy who just stared at him in shock. Taking a few deep breaths Coby looked at Luffy carefully taking into account that Luffy didn't look much older than himself.

"Luffy…What was it that caused you to set sail?" Coby asked him and Luffy smiled fondly at the dream.

"I already told you idiot, I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" He said in his normal fashion of faith.

"But many pirates are aiming for the One Piece and if you want to be the king that means you're aiming for it as well! Wait-this means you're a pirate!" Coby rambled out and Luffy laughed, yup this kid was an idiot.

"Yeah I'm a pirate." Coby's face paled now looking at Luffy differently.

"You're crew?" Coby asked in fear.

"Well my first mate didn't listen to a damn word I said so now I need to find him. Then I go get the rest." He said annoyed once more at Zoro for forgetting.

"You're dream is extremely impossible! Hundreds-no-thousands of other pirates will be looking for that treasure! You don't stand a chance! It's impossible!" Luffy's eyes darkened a little as he punched the kid on his head.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asked from the floor now and Luffy just shrugged his shoulders not liking how he called his dream impossible.

"I'm not doing this because someone told me to, I'm doing it because I want to. I decided a long time ago that I'd be the king and I have a lot of people who believe in me so I can't let them down. For them and for me I will be the king of the pirates and if I die fighting for my dream, then I die, that's it." Luffy said to Coby who was now looking up at Luffy with wide eyes and in those eyes a spark of courage was starting to form.

"Alright, now that I've eaten a bit I'm getting out of here. I can't waste too much time that guy could be anywhere right now." Luffy said walking past Coby towards the door.

"Luffy…Do you think…That I could... Become a marine?" Coby asked Luffy who just raised a brow.

"You want to be a marine?" He asked him and Coby jumped up and shouted his dream out to Luffy who laughed.

"Who knows?" Luffy asked but was thinking of his gramps and how he might be able to beat the kid into shape. Coby continued to yell his dreams out to Luffy who had always believed in listening to others dreams because they were all important. Coby had just about finished when the ceiling caved in and a fat hippo of a woman fell through.

"Who is it you plan to go after Coby? And you actually think this brat here is going to help you?" The lady yelled and Luffy was extremely confused now.

Luffy was watching the kid cower in fear the spark was fading fast as swords were shoved through the door towards Luffy's head. Luffy closed his eyes and dodged each of them easily his haki sharper than ever.

"My guess here is that you're not Zoro 'The Pirate Hunter'." She said and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Hold up ya old hag, you know Zoro? Where is he? I've been looking for him!" Luffy said jumping down towards Coby to get some answers from the lady. Coby's mouth had dropped along with the ladies.

"Coby, who's this fat lady?" Luffy asked since she wasn't giving any answers to him everyone's mouths dropped further.

In anger the lady picked up her mace and swung it down hard towards Luffy's head. Luffy sighed as he jumped away from it his hand landing on her shoulder and him flipping back onto his feet before looking back at her.

"Oi Kid, let's go!" Luffy said grabbing the boy and pulling him out of the wrecked ship.

The pirates on board were either too scared to fight Luffy or attempted only for Luffy to dodge them easily and knock them down with a small kick. This was way too easy for Luffy and a reminder on just how boring the East Blue was for him.

Luffy was now showing off for Coby since he really didn't have anything else to do when a man climbed up and jumped from behind with his sword. Luffy stepped out of the way and grabbed the man by his head.

"It's cowardly to attack from behind someone's back." He said before throwing said man over bored.

It seemed that the pirates figured that if they all ganged up on Luffy they'd have a better chance at beating him and Luffy made a break for it.

"Dammit if only my Haki was stronger I could have knocked them all out!" Luffy freaked and while his Observation and Armament Haki were great he had little control over his third one, heck it didn't just happen easily and he wasn't actually that pissed off enough to use it.

Luffy grabbed onto the mast with his one arm and kept running knowing full well how freaked out people could be of his ability. Haruta had told Luffy to use that moment of surprise to his advantage and so that he shall.

Running as far as the ship would allow him he looked back gave a smirk and rocketed himself back into the pirates leaving many shocked in fear. Alvida walked up to Luffy her mace in hand glaring down at him as Coby ran behind his back to hide.

"So you've eaten a devil fruit." She said and Luffy just smirked.

"Yup." Was all he said.

"I heard they existed but had never seen any proof of them until today." She said and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Have you been living under a rock lady? I know plenty of people with abilities." He said realizing that maybe Coby was stupid because he had been around this hag for too long.

"You're a little more skilled than just a normal sailor, are you a bounty hunter here to fight me?" She asked a smirk on her fat face.

"Nope, never heard of ya until today. I'm a pirate." Luffy said simply and she raised a brow at him.

"Just you?" She scoffed and Luffy smirked.

"Not really, but yeah kinda until I find my dumbass first mate!" Luffy was still mad at Zoro and was going to give his swordsman a piece of his mind when he saw him.

As Luffy was talking to her his observation Haki was picking up a presence he had known all too well and a smirk started to cross his face. His navigator was on this ship, how perfect was that?

"Since then we're both pirates and we aren't sailing under the same flag that would make us enemies." She said simply and Luffy felt like laughing, like he'd ever sail under anyone's flag other than his own or Pops's.

"Luffy we got to get out of here! You saw how strong she is so let's go!" Coby whined behind him and Luffy actually did laugh this time.

"Please I've seen seakings stronger than this hag." He said and didn't even bother putting armament haki on his arm as he punched her in the gut sending her flying across the water.

"Seriously not even a challenge." Luffy said in boredom walking towards the now freaking out crew that was shaking at the man who sent their captain flying.

Suddenly cannon balls were being fired at them and Luffy actually began to panic slightly, he didn't have his crew yet and sure as hell did not want his bounty to say he was with these jokes so he grabbed Coby and turned towards the freaking out crew.

"Get us a damn ship we're getting out of here!" Luffy demanded to them and they went into action.

"You said you want to be a marine so go on over to them if you want but I'm a pirate so I'm getting the heck out of here." He said hopping the railing and running to the boat that those idiots had prepared for him.

"Dammit Luffy it doesn't work that way!" Coby said jumping after Luffy following him.

Once they were in their boat Luffy let the ropes go and the boat was falling into the water below. Once the boat landed water splashed everywhere and a girl with Orange hair looked up towards the one who had just soaked her. She saw the boy with the straw hat with a large grin on his face and her eyes widened.

"Luffy?" She whispered in shock and Luffy's grin only got bigger.

"Told ya I'd be back." He said before the wind caught sail and they were gone.

"We actually did it..We actually got away!" Coby said in both excitement and shock at what was just done.

"Please, I've been fighting stronger pirates than her since forever!" Luffy laughed and Coby turned to look at him.

"Why were you fighting pirates? Were you helping the Marines?" Coby asked him and Luffy really shook his head no.

"Since you're the first I've met on my adventure I'm going to show you something cool." Luffy said turning around and lifting his shirt up revealing his Tattoo.

"That mark it's…" Coby said as the color began to drain from his face.

"Yeah I was raised by White Beard." Luffy said and Coby took a few steps away from the boy.

"You're a white Beard Pirate!" He squeaked out and Luffy shook his head no.

"I'm my own pirate now but Pops is my pops." He said smiling. "I'll never be ashamed to call them my family for as long as I live." He said and Coby nodded slowly.

"Does this mean you've been to the Grand Line?" Coby asked him catching hold of himself.

"Sorta, we didn't spend a lot of time in paradise." Luffy said and Coby's mind was ready to just turn off at this point.

"Paradise!? They call that place the pirate's grave yard!" Coby said to Luffy who smiled.

"For some it probably will be, I need to get a super strong crew then if we're truly going to make it there. Ah! I forgot to ask about Zoro's where abouts!" Luffy freaked as it finally hit him.

"Zoro, last I heard he's being held at some marine base…" Coby said and Luffy smiled at the boy.

"Then take me there, he's a part of my crew after all." Luffy said happy to finally know where his first mate was. And once he had Zoro he could go back and gather Nami since she now knew he was back. This just might be easier than he thought and a smile formed on his face again. I'm coming, Zoro.

 **Hello and welcome back one and all! It felt so weird to go back to episode 1! So I wanted to keep the first chapter relatively the same but I wanted some difference of course! Luffy is stronger guys, he's not a rookie who has no training out on the sea. Luffy was raised by WB and has Haki skills. He doesn't have much control over his third Haki; personally I found it a little too easy to have him blast the weak pirates and then leave. I wanted them to see that yeah he has a fruit and yeah he is strong.**

 **Luffy is kinda bored being in the EB again and I wanted to show that in this chapter. Zoro leaving on his own. Zoro needs his reputation and on his journey to find Luffy he got lost and had to bring in bounties to feed himself.**

 **So my plan for this new story will be to follow Luffy and the crew, sure there will be times when it's close to cannon but I want to try and twist it up into my own weird way. Speeches will be different said here than said in the anime. Luffy is strong but he's not going to be over powered, he may seem super strong in the EB right now and that's because he is here. This is the weakest of the seas but once he's back on the grand line it's going to be a bit more challenging. I will always do my best here to make this adventure my own way ^^ The crew will be a lot stronger than in cannon. Luffy will look and see who's talents can be worked with and Zoro and Usopp know they're apart of the crew so they have probably been working their butts off to match up to Luffy so who knows :)**

 **So my short I was working on that was supposed to be finished by tomorrow decided to take a turn for the long road. I am going to be going back to Weekends for this story much as I did for the prequel and continue writing the other story "Through Time" once again Monday. I'm kinda drowning myself in my writing which is rare so be nice right now until I get myself all back and sorted out. I am still a human even though I write so much :P Well I'll do my best to get another chapter up tomorrow ^^ Keep well and welcome back! DR**


	3. Finding His First Mate

" **Lay this unto your breast: Old friends, like old swords, still are trusted best."-** **John Webster**

'Man could this boat go any slower?' Luffy thought to himself while leaning on the boats edge looking at the water. Coby was still in slight shock about all that had happened all the new information he had just learned.

"Ne Coby, how do you know about Zoro?" Luffy asked the kid whose face paled.

"Zoro is a demon! He's a monster that is known to hunt down pirates and bring them in for their bounties!" Coby said thinking of all he had heard about the swordsman. "Some said they he even brings in his bounties in pieces, another said that he can turn his swords black through his hands!" Coby shivered at the thought of the man.

"Hmmm that might be some armament haki…" Luffy said a small smile on his face. Luffy had seen Thatch coat his Katana in Haki while fighting fruit users that attacked. Even Vista sometimes did it but wasn't very fond of hiding his swords design because of the black sleek.

"Why are you interested in Zoro?" Cabo asked him cautiously not sure what Luffy was thinking about.

"I'm going to make him my Nakama…Again.." He sighed at the last word.

"What why!? He'll slice you up, Geez you're going to go and do something stupid again aren't you?!" Coby yelled at him wondering if Luffy even listened to a word he had just said.

Luffy just laughed and decided to take a nap knowing soon he'd be back with his first mate and this time he'd make sure they left properly.

Once they got to the island Luffy couldn't help but look around a bit in curiosity since his grandpa was a marine and this was a marine base.

"I wonder where Zoro is." Luffy said in thought looking around and found people were either jumping away from him weirdly or making weird faces at him in fear or shock. Luffy thought they were funny, maybe they were doing some sort of comedy act.

"It seems people are afraid of Zoro…" Coby said in thought "I heard the marine Captain Morgan runs this base." Coby said and once again people began to freak which caused Luffy to laugh.

"Weird people in a weird town, yup this is definitely a marine base." Luffy laughed to himself and continued to walk towards where he had heard Zoro was being held.

When they finally got there Coby began to cry and start muttering to himself but Luffy was impatient on getting to his best friend so he started to climb the wall looking around for him.

The moment he saw Zoro he couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face.

"He's there!" Luffy shouted dropping down to the ground and running around the base to get a better look at his friend before going in.

Getting a better look at Zoro the smile began to fall on Luffy's face. Zoro looked like shit, and smelt like it too from where he was standing. He looked thin and tired; his face over shadowed and sweaty, seeing his friend like this caused rage to fill Luffy's gut.

"Let's go untie him and then we'll all escape." Luffy said to Coby who panicked at this point.

"What we can't do that! Do you know what people call him!? Do you know what he could do to us!?" Coby shouted at Luffy who just laughed.

"I'm strong and Zoro would never hurt me, I trust him." Luffy said simply and Coby just stared at the boy-captain in front of him as Luffy hopped over the wall into the marine field bellow him.

"Oi, you're such an eye sore. Go away." Zoro said not even bothering to look up and Luffy felt his brow twitch in annoyance but never lost his smile.

Coby began to panic as Luffy just put his hand on his hip and smirked.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your captain, Zoro." Luffy scoffed causing said man to look up and see who the hell was bothering him only for his eyes to widen.

"L-Luffy!" He said but his throat was so dry he couldn't say much more. Coby was still hiding at the wall when a ladder was propped up causing him to panic but calmed down when he saw a little girl begin to rapidly climb up and drop to the ground like it was nothing.

Luffy had noticed she was coming but didn't think too much of it since she was just a child that was of course until she ran right past him and straight to Zoro who looked just as shocked at the action.

Zoro who actually wanted to give Luffy his attention since he had been looking for the man sighed and looked at the little girl who was un-wrapping her package for Zoro. She explained to him that she had made him some rice balls since he hadn't eaten in weeks. Luffy didn't like the fact that Zoro hadn't eaten, I mean he eats about 15 meals a day so even missing one was terrible! How did Zoro survive with no meals!? Of course Zoro being the man he was completely told her off for the food.

"Come on Zoro, she's trying to be nice." Luffy said to his friend putting his hands on his hips and Zoro turned his head to Luffy.

"I said I'm not hungry so I'm not hungry! And do you know how long I've been looking for you?!" Zoro scowled to Luffy who frowned at him.

"Not my fault you're an idiot." Luffy countered only for Zoro to growl at him.

"You shouldn't treat kids badly, Zoro." A voice called and some weirdo walked into the marine base. Luffy was already pretty tired of the East Blue had he had only been here for a day.

"You still seem to have a lot of energy left in you." The guy said and Luffy just stood back to watch the banter back and forth between the two people. When the idiot guy took the rice balls and destroyed them Luffy did find he needed to restrain himself back from punching the guy. Thatch had always told him meals should never be wasted.

Zoro looked at the girl in sympathy those Rice Balls did look good but he was a man bound by honor and not even the wonderful scent of food could break that.

Luffy crossed his arms when the man ordered the marines to throw the little girl over the wall and watched him use his father against the marine men.

People like this guy really bothered Luffy; they were the people he never wanted to be like. Luffy knew the responsibility of having a father with a big name and the power that came with it. If pops ever heard he was using his name for stupid shit like this the old man would probably be pretty mad at him.

Luffy watched the girl go flying so he quickly turned on his toes and stretched his arms with her to catch the girl before she hit the floor. Once he felt she was safe-In shock probably- but safe, Luffy turned back to see what was going to happen.

For some reason the idiot guy just ignored Luffy and taunted Zoro some more before walking away leaving Zoro alone.

"So they said you're a bad guy." Luffy said to Zoro who could finally give Luffy his full attention.

"I don't care what people say about me." Zoro said to Luffy smirking but Luffy didn't smile.

"And they've left you out here to be publically humiliated… Are you really the strong Zoro I met 2 years ago?" Luffy asked him and Zoro growled at the boy.

"It's not what you're thinking Luffy." Zoro sighed and Luffy finally laughed while walking up towards him.

"I would have escaped with in three days so I'm actually quite surprised you haven't yet." Luffy said walking towards Zoro even though he smelt pretty bad.

"I'll survive this Luffy, I swear it." Zoro said his eyes shadowed under his bandana and Luffy just sighed but smiled.

"Whatever." Honestly Luffy was a bit surprised about this. He expected more form his first mate and to find him tied up like this kinda bothered him.

"When you're done being an idiot we'll talk." Luffy said turning away from Zoro but he was stopped.

"Luffy…That rice ball can you pick it up for me?" Zoro asked him and Luffy looked down at the mess that had been created and frowned.

"It's more of a mud ball but sure I guess." Luffy bent down and gathered the mess then turned back to Zoro.

"Doesn't matter, let me eat it." He demanded and Luffy felt his smile return, this was the Zoro he knew.

"Alright but don't choke on it." Luffy said throwing it into Zoro's mouth and the man ate it mud, rocks and all.

"Thanks for the meal, it was delicious." Zoro said happily to Luffy who smiled softly.

"Let me get you untied, where's your swords?" Luffy asked to Zoro who shook his head.

"I swore that I'd last a month, I can't go back on my word Luffy you know that." He said and Luffy felt relieved. Zoro wasn't doing this because he was captured it was because he promised to.

"Yeah but since we're talking about words you said you'd be at your home island to meet me!" Luffy said to Zoro who shook his head.

"It's you who was late Luffy!" This statement caused Luffy to sigh.

"I'm too hungry for this! I'll come back to visit you later alright?" Luffy said walking away before he turned back to Zoro with a cheeky smile.

"Don't go anywhere Zoro!" He called and Zoro felt his brow twitch in annoyance.

"Asshole." Zoro muttered to himself as Luffy left but he couldn't stop the smile. Luffy had kept his word even if he was late, he had come back to him and now they could finally leave. Just one more week he was pretty sure Luffy could last just one more week.

Luffy had decided to eat at the restaurant where the little girl's family owned when he heard the true story about what had caused Zoro to end up the way he did. He couldn't help but feel proud of Zoro for standing up for the owners and the little girl even if it did put him in a bad spot.

Luffy was finally enjoying himself when the idiot guy came in demanding stuff from the nice owner lady. He ignored him since really Luffy didn't care about him so why should he give his attention to idiots. Instead he let his eyes wander over to the orange haired girl watching the scene quietly. Luffy smiled wider and was ready to stand up and go visit Nami but he was stopped when he heard that Zoro was going to be executed.

He hadn't felt this angry in a while, Zoro was his Nakama, Zoro had made a promise and this man was going to go back on his word. Luffy jumped to his feet and ran at the man slamming his fist into the guy's face sending him flying backwards.

"Wh-what the hell!? You actually hit me! I'll tell my father and have you executed!" He said and Luffy's eyes darkened.

"Trust me my father is a lot stronger than yours will ever be. If all you can do is hide behind your dad's name then you're pathetic!" Luffy said and left the restaurant.

"Luffy where are you going?" Coby shouted and Luffy didn't even look back.

"I'm going to get my first mate and leave." He said and as annoyed as he was that he didn't get to talk to Nami once again he knew Zoro's life came first.

Maybe it was his anger or it might have been the way he was walking but people stepped out of his way when he walked by. He wasn't just going to let Zoro die especially by the hands of some idiot who used his father's name in such a cowardly way.

"Zoro." Luffy said but even the Swordsman could hear something was wrong.

"I'm setting you free and we're leaving." Luffy said leaving no room for arguing.

"Luffy I can't you know this, what kind of man would I be if I went back on my word like this!?" Zoro yelled at Luffy was beginning to try and untie the ropes.

"We'll talk about that later first let's get you free." But Zoro argued some more so Luffy finally did stop and looked up at him.

"Where are your swords?" He asked him realizing he was tightening the knots rather than loosening them.

"That guy took them away." Zoro admitted not liking that his swords were out of his sight.

"Then I'll go get them back for you, but if you want them back from me you're going to have to completely commit to joining my crew." Luffy said and Zoro felt annoyed at the kid.

"I already said I'd join you." He argued remembering his promise.

"Yeah but that was two years ago. I want to have your word again." Luffy needed to have complete faith that his Nakama would join him. Laughing loudly Luffy ran off to find the kid who took Zoro's swords but didn't quite know where to start.

Seeing that the best place to start might be the roof where all those Marine people were working he stretched his arms out and rocketed himself to the top. Of course though everyone back home had always complained he could break anything by touching it broke whatever they were working on with his Rocket.

"Who the hell are you!?" Some man shouted at Luffy it seemed his had an Axe for an arm but the one that caught Luffy's attention was the kid he had been looking for.

"Ah you! Take me to Zoro's swords!" He shouted grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him through the marine base.

"Where are Zoro's Katanas?" Luffy asked the screaming kid who promised to tell Luffy if he stopped dragging him so he did.

"T-they're in my room, you just ran past it." The guy said and Luffy gave him an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you say so dummy." Luffy complained as Marines began to swarm him shouting at him to drop the boy and surrender. Luffy wasn't going to surrender that easily so instead he held the kid up in front of him like a shield.

"Shoot if you like, I don't care." Luffy knew he was bullet proof but this guy had pissed him off so much in such a short time he really didn't care if he got shot or not.

Since the Marines couldn't shoot the boy they let Luffy go and found Zoro's katanas. The kid had fainted and Luffy was now needing to hurry since marines had gathered around Zoro.

Rocketing himself down in front of Zoro Luffy took the bullets and shot them back at the marines.

"It's not nice to attack an unarmed man." Luffy scowled at them and the Marines began to shake in fear.

"That kids got a devil fruit power!" A few shouted and Luffy was beginning to think that fruits weren't found around the East Blue.

"What the hell Luffy!" Zoro shouted and Luffy turned back to him in confusion. "You're late, again..." Zoro smirked and Luffy scowled at him.

"First off I wasn't late the first time! I said I'd be back in two years it was you who left early!" He shouted and Zoro

"Excuses, Excuses." Zoro muttered causing Luffy's brow to twitch and a tick on his forehead.

"Why are they ready to shoot you?" Luffy asked Zoro quietly and Zoro shook his head.

"I don't know! I don't understand what's going on at all! I don't speak stupid Luffy!" Zoro said and Luffy chuckled.

"Really?" He asked and Zoro swore when he got out of those ropes he'd slice the boy up.

"Just give me my damned swords!" He said and Luffy did and with the skills Zoro had been working on he was able to cut the ropes just in time as a bunch of marines began to charge them their swords drawn and battle cries being shout out. Zoro caught all pf them and sliced through the cheap swords easily.

"That's Armament Haki." Luffy said easily a small smile on his face at the sight of the black swords.

"Did you think I was just sitting on my ass waiting for you Luffy?" Zoro said with his sword in his mouth and the other two in his hands ready to fight. "I knew you'd get stronger being a White Beard pirate so I had to work hard to be able to stand by your side." Zoro said and a few who had heard what Zoro said looked over at Luffy in fear.

"A White Beard pirate?! Here in the East Blue?!" A few began to walk away from them.

"There's no way we can take on both Roronoa Zoro and a White Beard pirate!" The marines looked ready to run and Luffy was getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"I'm more than my father's name." Luffy said softly but the shiver went down their spines at his words.

"Who cares kill them!" The marine captain shouted at his men who still refused to step near them.

"Fine then I order you to all kill yourselves. Anyone who refuses an order must die!" The guy shouted and Luffy had just about enough. Whipping his leg out Luffy knocked the marines back and off their feet before turning to the Marine Captain with a dark glare.

"A commander taking advantage of those who follow him doesn't deserve to be in command of dogs." He said coldly. Luffy had seen the commander's work and the love they had for their siblings in the divisions. The idea that this guy was taking advantage of good people-marines or not- sickened him.

"No wonder your son's such an ass." Luffy thought out loud.

Luffy began to get to work fighting the weaker marines which was finished in no time while Zoro completely destroyed the captain.

"Thanks Zoro." Luffy said knowing that Zoro had his back without even having to check.

"No problem, captain." He said as the captain fell to his knees.

"If anyone else wants to fight bring it on." Luffy said to them and Zoro smirked putting his swords away as the marines agreed not to fight any more.

Luffy was about to follow Coby who had stood up for himself bravely to get more food before they left but Zoro stopped him.

"Luffy." He started and so Luffy gave him his full attention. "I promise to become a pirate with you; I swore that a few years ago. But I need you to understand this; my dream is to be the best and should you ever stand in my way of that dream I will have you apologize to me at the end of a sword." He said seriously his silver eyes staring right into brown ones. Luffy watched him carefully waiting to see if there was even a shiver in his resolve to be the best but it wasn't there, Zoro was serious.

"I'd expect nothing less from you Zoro." He said and Zoro smirked the air of tension fading away it was as if they were meeting once again back on Zoro's home island when the Sun was shining and Luffy was having a great time testing his reflexes out with a new friend.

"What are you guys doing?" Coby asked and Luffy waved for Zoro to follow him.

"So where's our ship?" Zoro asked once things had calmed down a lot.

"Right there." Luffy pointed out and Zoro made a weird face." Before looking back at Luffy.

"You've gotta be kidding me.." He said and Luffy smiled.

"Well we'll just have to get a better once soon; maybe Usopp could help us…" He said in thought and Zoro shook his head. Marines had come in and told Luffy that since he was a pirate him and Zoro had to leave. Luffy considered making a scene to help Coby but a different idea came to mind.

"Oi mister." Luffy said simply to the marine guy who looked at Luffy. "This kid here has potential and I sure as hell don't want him." Luffy began and Coby looked at Luffy curiously.

"Call my gramps he's always looking for new people to push around." Luffy said and the marine felt even more confused.

"Who is your grandfather kid?" He asked him and Luffy laughed his laugh.

"Monkey D. Garp, he'd love to have a new student." A few jaws dropped at the information and even Coby looked at Luffy in shock.

"Your grandpa is the marine hero!?" And Luffy nodded with a smile.

"Yup, tell him I sent you and he might go a little but easier on ya, but I doubt it." Luffy laughed before pulling Zoro and running to their ship to set sail.

Luffy had done what he had wanted and now had his first mate by his side as it should have been so now it was time to go find Nami. He just had one more thing to get straight.

"Hey Zoro, where in me saying I'd be back in two years did you get one?" He really needed to know this and Zoro looked away.

"You said you'd be back when you were 17. I could have sworn you told me you were already 16." He said and Luffy sighed.

"I was just turning 15 at the time!" He said and Zoro blinked a few times.

"You're now just turning 17?" He asked and Luffy smiled.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." He challenged and Zoro smirked.

"Never thought I'd have such a brat as my captain." He laughed and Luffy joined in on it.

"Let's get stronger Zoro, together." He said reaching his hand out and Zoro grabbed it.

"Together we'll become the greatest." He said and Luffy smiled at him.

"Then we'll go beyond that."

Luffy felt complete now and who could ask for any better? To have the greatest Swordsman in the world as his right hand man was like a dream come true.

"Nami, you're next."

 **Hello! Oh man you guys are amazing! I got a lot of questions that I'm going to try and answer here right now as best as I can okay so this might be long ^^;**

 **Am I going to catch up to the anime at some point? I'd like to, the problem with the adventure of Luffy and the crew is that I have no clear ending yet. When I wrote the prequel I knew how it would end and I could measure out where to stop. With this I'm kinda making it up as I go along and see what happens :)**

 **Zoro knows Haki or at least a bit of it. Luffy will help him work on controlling it better :) Sanji not liking that Zoro is already one step ahead of him will try and catch up to him so Luffy will help there as well ^^**

 **Yes I will do chapters to see how the WB pirates are doing without their Luffy since they are still going to be really important with this story! :D When Luffy gets his first bounty don't worry I'll do a chapter just for that :P**

 **The crew being bigger- well honestly I don't have the energy to create OC right now. When you add people you create you need to take time to develop them perfectly otherwise they are useless and just get in the way. I know that I don't have the time or energy at this moment to do that so no I will not be adding OCs into the story. Should Bartolomeo join I will add him, I have an idea on what I will do should I catch up to the anime but that's forever and a half away guys! :)**

 **Thatch will not die :D I have grown way to attached to him to let that happen :P Teach will be back guys, I have him planned out. He's going to be just as annoyingly annoying as ever though.**

 **One of the hardest things to do when writing this close to cannon is to keep it close but still different. It's really hard but I'm still working it out as I go. There will be different adventures in the GL that may not have happened in the anime, I'm doing my own things once there but getting the crew together will be slightly different and still close. I'm trying my best ^^**

 **I couldn't skip out Coby because I feel he is rather important still. I decided to give him right away to Garp. Just think of all the fun that old man could have with the kid :P (Goodness that sounded wrong on many levels -_-; )**

 **I'm asked about Ace quite a lot :P I cannot give you any answer on that. If I give that away it kills some of the suspense in a story. All I can say is wait patiently something will happen but I'm not giving any of that away :P**

 **Oh man do I ever need a proof reader! I'm not really good at asking for things and I don't know where to even find a beta. If any are interested in helping I'd love it! The thing is that I update Saturday and Sunday every week so I worry about putting that pressure onto someone else. I'll try once again to triple check but I honestly suck at grammar ^^;**

 **Zoro and Usopp have to be stronger due to the fact that they know where Luffy is from and how well he was trained. Not to say Usopp won't have his moment because it wouldn't be Usopp without them but he will be a bit stronger :)**

 **So I think that's everything :) I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday I actually haven't been feeling that great so my Boyfriend made me take a breather away from writing all together. I'll probably take tomorrow off from my other story to ensure I get proper rest but I'll be back Wednesday for that one and Saturday-Sunday for this one :D**

 **I think these chapters are going to be quite long since I have a lot to get in to each one :) I kinda skip all the talking from minor characters like Coby sometimes and the reason I do that is because this is Luffy. Like he'd ever truly take the time to listen to someone or learn their name properly. Sorry for the long AN just needed to try and answer stuff :) Keep well everyone! DR**


	4. Meeting Nami

" **You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough."-** **Frank Crane**

Luffy and Zoro sat in their small boat and had unfortunately been sailing for a long time now with no land in sight.

"Are you sure you were a White Beard pirate? Aren't they supposed to have some navigation skills?" Zoro asked Luffy as he was leaning back relaxing but stared at his new captain.

"What about you Mister Pirate Hunter." Luffy scoffed and Zoro glared at him but unfortunately neither had the energy to fight.

"I'm so hungry…" Luffy complained leaning over the ships edge. They had been sailing in circles for a few days and had run out of food at some point. Luffy had begun to start fishing but nothing short of a sea king could fill his stomach and East Blue wasn't cutting it. Luffy had started to pull himself together when a large gust of wind shook the waves and sent his precious straw hat flying.

"Ah!" Luffy freaked reaching his hand out on the sea to catch his hat tripping over the edge and nearly falling in. Zoro realizing his captain was about to drown jumped up and grabbed Luffy by the middle holding him steady as he grabbed the flying hat.

"Thank goodness…" Luffy sighed out taking a deep breath.

"What's so important about that hat anyways?" Zoro asked wiping his brow and looking up at Luffy who smiled down at the hat in fondness.

"This hat is from someone I respect greatly." He said thinking of Shanks and all he had done for him.

"Oh? Is it from one of your former crewmates?" Zoro asked him interested.

"Nah it's not from one of my siblings or even my Ma or Pops. This hat is from a man named Shanks he saved my life once and gave me this hat with the promise that I am to become the pirate king and bring it back to him."

"That sounds like one heck of a promise." Zoro smiled and Luffy nodded.

"It's the promise from an emperor and the future pirate king." He said seriously taking his hat and putting it back on his head safely and looking at his first mate.

"Zoro I was just thinking…How did you learn haki?" He knew Haki wasn't easy to learn nor control it was also strange that he was able to learn it here in the East Blue where there wasn't a real need for it.

Zoro sighed knowing this question would be coming sooner or later.

"Back when I was a kid I used to go Dojo to Dojo challenging people. Once I was beaten I would sometimes ask if I could stay and be trained there and most would just kick me back out. One Dojo I challenged had a man who wielded a black sword and it interested me. It wasn't until I met you and saw how you created a weapon with your own hands through the same blackness that I began to search into it more." Zoro said and Luffy nodded

"So that's why you were interested in Haki but how'd you learn it." Luffy asked and Zoro smiled touching the hilt of his special sword-her sword.

"The dojo owner, he isn't as weak as he looks. He once trained hard in the ways of the sword and taught me much about my will power to become stronger. If I'm going to become the greatest Swordsman it's only natural my swords advance with me in strength." He said and Luffy nodded, he thought he felt something different by that Mister.

"I can't hold it for long and I can only cover one of my blades but not to the point. I'm nowhere near strong enough yet." He said and Luffy patted Zoro's shoulder.

"That's why you'll become stronger." He encouraged before looking up towards the sky and smiling a mischievous look now in his eyes.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked realizing the boy was up to something.

"I think I found us some dinner, I'll be right back." He said stretching his arms up and rocketing towards a flying bird in the sky only to get his head caught in the beak.

"Crap! Zoro save me!" Luffy shouted and Zoro freaked as the bird flew Luffy away.

"Dammit Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he began to row his boat as fast as he could to chase after his idiotic captain.

Luffy couldn't say he wasn't having fun now getting this chance to see the ocean from this high up. It reminded him all too well of flying on Marco's back when he was a kid and how he missed getting to fly with his Ma. He loved the way the wind felt and how he could see his ocean from every angle when he was in the air.

The bird's beak was pretty strong as well but it seemed to be treating him rather gently for having his neck stretching through its beak. Luffy also knew that should he have needed to he could have gotten out of the bird's beak but that would mean he'd fall pretty far and this bird promised an adventure

"Ah an island!" Luffy said happily looking down at the land bellow him noticing a scene happening of a few people chasing what appeared to be a girl.

"Okay you can let go of me now." Luffy asked the bird but it didn't stop which annoyed him.

"I said put me down!" Reaching his hands up he grabbed the bird and twisted it so it lost its balance while flying and its beak opened up causing Luffy to fall straight down to the island bellow.

"Good thing I'm rubber!" He shouted as he fell bouncing a few times before coming to a stop. The girl that Luffy had come to recognize over and over again stared at him with wide eyes in shock.

"Ah it's you!" Luffy began to say and her eyes darkened before a false smile came to her face.

"Oh boss I'm glad you came! Take care of them for me alright?" She said and Luffy tilted his head in confusion on what she was saying before people started to shout at him and one even swung their sword knocking his hat off. Luffy turned to look at the man anger in his eyes ignoring anything he was saying before he punched both men down to the ground and picked his hat back up putting it on his head.

"Don't touch my hat." Luffy whispered out and turned to look at Nami who was sitting on a roof now a small smile on her face.

"You're pretty strong." She said to him her eyes watching him like a cat.

"Yup." He said simply

"Why don't we team up, Luffy?" She leaned down on her elbow and stared at him closer.

"No thanks." Luffy wanted her as his navigator but there was no way he was going to become a petty thief.

"Wait hold on a minute!" She said just before Luffy fell to the ground begging for food.

"Geez, you haven't changed a bit." She said but helped him up with the promise to feed him.

Taking him to a house Nami started to prepare meals for him not realizing how much this guy could eat.

"So you came back huh?" She asked him and he looked up from his food.

"Yeah..I said I…Would.." He said through mouthfuls then looked around.

"So do you live here?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No the town's people are gone now because Buggy and his crew are here." She said and Luffy laughed.

"So you really are nothing but a thief!" He laughed earning a glare form her.

"I'm not! I only steal from pirates so don't compare me to scum like them." She said and Luffy raised a brow.

"Yeah I remember you doing something like that when we first met but isn't a thief a thief?" He said to her and she scowled at him once more.

"I just need one hundred million, no matter how long it takes, no matter what I have to do, I'll get it." She said looking away from him. Luffy was interested in why she needed the money but chose not to ask, if she wanted to tell him she would.

"With this chart of the grand line I will be able to make my dream a reality!" She said and Luffy's smile widened on his face.

"So you're a good navigator then?" He knew she was a good one because she was able to take him places once before but navigating the Grand Line was nothing like the East Blue.

"Yup, I'm the greatest Navigator you'll ever find." She said winking

"That's exactly what I was looking for! Nami, Join my crew!" He said standing up and she smiled happily.

"Really!?" She said then he opened his mouth once again and made her mad.

"Yeah on my pirate crew." Her eyes darkened at him and she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Never. I'll never become the thing I hate the most!" Nami said to him and he shrugged

"And here I thought I had found a good navigator.." He pouted but wasn't going to actually force someone who clearly despised pirates to join him.

Nami was looking out the window but since she clearly didn't want to join him he was beginning to lose interest in her now. She on the other hand was thinking of a way to trick buggy into giving up his treasure to her and keep her map at the same time.

"Do you really want me to be your navigator? I guess I can join your crew." She said to him leaning in closer and he jumped up in excitement thinking he had gotten her all wrong.

"Really I'll do anything!" He really would.

"Alright then, if you'll do anything at all for me then I want you to go and meet Buggy and his crew." She said and he nodded.

"Sure let's go then!" He said and Nami inwardly smiled at how trusting this idiot was and that made her able to get him from behind.

"Uhh, why did you tie me up?" He asked her confused and she just smiled.

"It's just for looks, not that big of a deal I promise." She said and he shrugged going along with it.

"Sure why not, Shanks told me stories about Buggy so I'm excited to meet him." Luffy had been told that Buggy was an idiot but a good guy so he was interested to see if that was true.

The walk to see Buggy and his crew was silent Nami was trying to plan out her every move while Luffy was just excited to meet a pirate who had known Shanks.

Nami did feel bad about what she was going to do but for her dream for her freedom she would do anything. Also this boy was just another pirate destined to bring more pain and suffering to everyone he meets. Throwing Luffy down in front of Buggy she asked to join his crew and returned the map of the Grand Line.

Of course he welcomed her in with open arms and threw the tied up Luffy in a cage. Luffy hated cages they made him feel trapped and small so he did what he does best when he's annoyed, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Buggies scoffed at him and Nami made up excuses for his behaviour waving her hands and accepting her drink graciously. Luffy wanted to party as well, though this party was a bit weird with a clown theme or something. Attempting to reach his arm out to grab something to eat he started to regret letting Nami tie him up.

"Now listen up!" Buggy called and began to explain his plan on something stupid called the Buggy Ball which brought out a lot of cheers.

"I've seen better cannons on rival ships than that thing." Luffy pouted leaning back on the cage since he couldn't go anywhere and couldn't eat anything he might as well just sit there and wait to be released. Luffy was about to close his eyes when the cannon was set off and a large part of the town was destroyed spiking his interest.

"So, that cannon does actually pack a punch…" He said and judging by Nami's reaction she was in way over her head this time.

Buggy began to praise his work along with himself claiming with his cannon and his devil fruit powers he would become the next Pirate King. Luffy wasn't just going to take that sitting down ever.

"No you're not; I'm going to be the pirate king!" He shouted at Buggy who then turned his attention towards Luffy who didn't look away.

"Also those who just rely on their devil fruits alone don't last for very long, especially in Paradise." He said remembering what had been taught to him by Thatch.

"I can see why you've grown tired of him Nami." Buggy said with a laugh but the boy's words had caught his interest.

"By the sound of your words there I'd almost say you've been to the Grand Line." Buggy said and Luffy nodded.

"I was born and raised there." A few gasps went around the crew but Buggie shrugged it off.

"No matter." He said and turned to Nami who was trying to turn the attention away from Luffy but it wasn't working at all. Buggy then offered Nami the chance to blow Luffy away with one of his Buggy balls as a way to prove her loyalty to Buggy. They got the cannon set up and point towards Luffy who was giving Nami a blank look.

"This is what you get when you go into a situation with a half ass resolve." He said to her and she growled at him.

"Like you know anything about resolve! Should I lower myself to killing innocent people? Is that the way of a pirate!?" She said but he didn't look away. Luffy knew from the very beginning that this was too much for the girl and that in her hate for pirates she underestimated them.

The buggy pirates were calling to her telling her to just shoot it already but Luffy began to grin at her with a wide smile.

"No, it's about being able to put your own life on the line." He said his eyes firm and his smile true Nami just stood there shaking and stunned as someone tried to lite the cannon for her. Realizing what was happening she decided to follow the boy's advice and put her own life on the line just this once. Pulling her wooden rod from under her skirt she smacked the man over the head stopping the cannon from being lit.

"What are you doing Nami?" Luffy asked her now really confused.

"I refuse to lower myself to the level of people who took away my most precious person." She said not looking at him and he got it. Pirates took away someone she loved so she resented them for it. A flash of Marco appeared in Luffy's vision, what would Luffy do if something happened to him?

During the time he was thinking of his family the fuse had been lit by a small spark and he began to freak calling out to Nami to stop it but she was in over her head as it was. Buggy had ordered his men to attack and Nami turned around quickly grabbing hold of the fuse stopping it from burning any more.

Luffy wasn't sure if he was immune to explosions or not since Marco had never allowed him to get too close whenever any were happening so he was glad he didn't have to find out right now.

Nami's back was opened though because she had stopped to save Luffy and pirates were about to attack her from behind until a little green swordsman stepped in to save the day.

"Zoro!" Luffy said in excitement.

"Seriously I can't leave you alone for even a second can I, captain." Zoro said turning his eyes to Luffy who laughed.

"How'd you find me? With your sense of direction you should be half way to pops by now." Luffy joked and Zoro's brow twitched.

"Are you done joking around?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded.

"Can you cut the cage?" Luffy asked him and Zoro actually nodded.

"This cage isn't made of steel so it should be no problem for me." He said swinging his swords down and cutting the cage perfectly letting Luffy go free. Some of the pirates began to take a step back while others looked excited to fight.

"Your orders Luffy?" Zoro asked as Buggy began to walk forwards.

"Retreat for now but let's leave them something to remember us by." Luffy said looking at Zoro who smiled.

"Roger that captain." He turned the cannon towards the buggy pirates while Luffy lit the fuse setting the cannon off in their faces.

"Looks good on them." Luffy laughed while Zoro had thrown Nami over his shoulder bringing her to safety with them.

"What the hell!" She said once Zoro had put her down she brought both her fists down on their heads causing bumps to grow in that place.

"What the hell yourself witch!? I just saved your ass." Zoro yelled at her but she looked at Luffy.

"Why'd you run away!?" She yelled at him and he looked up at her from the ground still nursing his bump.

"Because fighting them is annoying and Shanks s a liar! That guy isn't a good guy at all!" Luffy pouted planning to give Shanks a piece of his mind for that someday.

"That's not the problem! I need that chart of the Grand Line! You said you'd do anything for me didn't you?" She asked him and Luffy sighed knowing he did say that.

"Just ignore her Luffy and let's go." Zoro said standing up and looking away from them.

"No I can't do that." He said and Zoro looked down at his whimsical captain. "A promise once made can't be broken." He closed his eyes then looked back up at Nami who had crossed her arms glaring down at him.

"I'll get you that chart back." He said and she nodded.

"As well as all my gold?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Every little bit." And she smirked. She would use this boy to get what she wanted because after all he was nothing more than a useless, scumbag pirate and a pirate that trusted way too much.

"I'll be counting on you." She smirked her eyes dark and Zoro swore he'd watch Luffy's back around her whether Luffy trusted her or not.

 **Hello! So here is another chapter! First thing I want to do is stop and thank everyone who sent me a message to help be my beta! I was so over whelmed since nothing like this had ever happened to me before! I do however have a fantastic beta now named Roaringmaniac. All of you are absolutely amazing! So where to start with this chapter ^^**

 **Zoro is stronger now but can't cut steel but is able to cut some of the weaker metals. I know Luffy was still in the cage in the anime but I'm doing things kinda different :) The scenes will be different but not extremely different. I'm happy to follow cannon but at the same time I want to create my own story and follow my own way. I'll stick close at time much like I did with the other story in parts but I want to have changes. Also I'm not Oda-Sensei-I did forget to mention that in the beginning ^^;**

 **I know I'm off schedule but since I'm not really working right now I don't have much to do so I'll just try and update as often as I can :D Keep well everyone! DR**


	5. Treasure and Home

" **You can either be a victim of the world or an adventurer in search of treasure. It all depends on how you view your life."** **―** **Paulo Coelho**

Luffy was looking around where they had landed after escaping from the Buggy pirates.

"So what's your plan Luffy?" Zoro asked him and Luffy laughed loudly.

"I'm just going to kick all their asses." He said simply and Zoro nodded.

"Woof" A dog barked sitting in front of what seemed to be a pet food store.

"Hey doggie you're kinda cute." Luffy said kneeling down to check out the dog that was sitting as still as a statue.

"Leave him alone Luffy." Zoro said but Luffy continued to pester the dog until it bit his face and refused to let go.

"Can't you stop playing around?!" Zoro asked him as Luffy began to pull on the dog to get him to let go and once he did he took a few steps back away from the growling little creature.

"So not cute." Luffy pouted glaring at the dog.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A man yelled coming up to the little group. Luffy was glaring and Zoro was sighing while Nami just watched from a distance not wanting to get too involved with these pirates.

"Who are you old man?" Luffy asked him and his brow twitched on his face.

"I'm not an old man you brat, I'm the mayor of this town! Who are you people and why are you bothering Chouchou!?" The man shouted at Luffy

"So this dog's name is Chouchou?" Nami asked the mayor coming up beside him to pet the dog who didn't bite her like it did Luffy.

"Yes that's him." The mayor said and Luffy glared some more at the creature.

"Such a lazy dog just sitting there doing nothing." Luffy tried to always forgive but it didn't stop him from being a bit bitter.

"If you guys are just going to sit around and talk I'm heading for a nap. I've been chasing you all over Luffy so I'm tired; wake me up once you've got a plan in mind." Zoro yawned and walked into a house to sleep.

"So what's this guy's story?" Luffy asked looking at the dog that yawned but didn't move from his spot.

"He's guarding this store." The mayor said and Luffy raised a brow at him.

"What's so special about this store?" Luffy asked him and

"This store was once run by a very close friend of mine and that friend owned this dog." The mayor said and Nami looked at him.

"The owner died?" She asked him sadly and the man nodded.

"Yeah, a little while ago." He said to Nami while filling up the dog's dish with food.

"Then why does he still stay here?" She asked while Luffy was giving the dog a blank look.

"Because this place is almost like his treasure I suppose." He said and respect filled Luffy's eyes.

' _This family is my treasure'_ Pop's voice rang through Luffy's mind and he smiled at the dog understanding now.

Luffy was getting caught up in his own thoughts he didn't really hear the banging on the ground until Nami and the mayor were screaming and running away.

"You're got a lot of guts dog I'll give you that." Luffy said to him but the dog didn't respond at all. Luffy felt the presence of someone coming up behind him he tilted his head up from where he was sitting to look at the lion and the freak.

"I see you've been abandoned and after you went through so much to escape. Now where is Roronoa Zoro hiding kid?" The weird man said and Luffy just stared trying to take him in.

"You're clothes are funny." Luffy said to him and laughed a bit making the man growl on top of his weirdly colored lion.

"It's not an outfit you rude thing, it's my hair!" He shouted and Luffy just stared at him.

"That's even stranger. You know you should talk to my big brother Thatch, his hair's kind weird too but he could probably give you better tips on what to do with it."

The man wasn't listening to a thing Luffy was saying though and ordered his lion to attack. Luffy sighed and stood up to fight the weakling only to be smacked to the side by the lion's great paws.

"Well that was surprising." Luffy said to himself after he had pulled himself out of the rubble. Luffy normally could see an attack before it happened so he just put it up to the lion got lucky, but it wouldn't happen again.

"You're alive!" Nami yelled at Luffy in shock and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Is it a bad thing I'm alive?" He asked her and she just stared at him.

"I don't really want to fight those guys." Luffy complained and Nami snapped out of her stupor.

"But you promised-." She started and Luffy looked at her.

"Yeah I promised I'd kick Buggy's ass but those guys mean nothing to that promise." He said and Luffy walked past her.

"Where's Zoro sleeping this time, we got to get going." Luffy simply said and Nami pointed to a house that was now being blown up.

"You're got to be kidding me!" Luffy shouted running towards the house slightly freaking out inside. "I just found my first mate and now some stupid clown's going and blowing him up!" Luffy was ready to start digging through all of the rubble when Zoro just stood up leaving a slightly shocked Luffy in place.

"Dammit, I was having a good nap." He complained stretching his arms and looking down at Luffy.

"What's your problem?" He asked his new captain who shook his head and let it go.

"We're going to beat up the clown, you ready?" He asked Zoro who touched his sword's hilt and smirked.

"Took you long enough." He complained as he tied on his bandana.

"They said they were looking for you, did you do something to them?" Luffy asked him as they began to walk away.

"Not that I know of." Zoro sighed and a small sound caught Luffy's ears causing him to turn and look at the dog howling.

"Wait one moment." He said to Zoro who nodded knowing his captain would do what he wanted either way.

Luffy walked towards the dog then past it right into the burning building of the old pet store.

"What does he think he's doing!?" Nami screamed as the place was on fire. Zoro stood still keeping an eye on his captain but didn't move in to help him. Luffy emerged from the flames a small box of food in his hand and he set it down in front of the dog.

"I'm sorry everything else is gone." He told the dog who looked at the food then barked picking it up with his teeth and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Zoro finally asked Luffy knowing the man could be whimsical.

"Treasure is important." He said simply then turned away. The mayor hadn't caught up with the group yet so he didn't see the actions taken by Luffy and the anger in the boy's eyes.

"Let's go kick some asses, Nami are you joining us?" He asked her and she stared at him.

"I will never join a pirate crew." She said simply her eyes dark and glaring at Luffy and he was ready to give up on her completely.

"But for the sake of my dream and goals I don't mind working with you." She said and Luffy gave her a high five. Zoro on the other hand was watching her carefully; she didn't say she was joining the crew she said she would team up. She was an alliance to this two man pirate crew and alliances usually ended in betrayal.

Luffy now having Nami on his crew-or at least in his mind- walked with them towards the circus going on to find Buggy laughing and drinking away but not too surprised to see them.

"So the thieves have returned." He chuckled out and Luffy frowned at him.

"I'm no thief, I'm a pirate." Luffy said to him and he laughed.

"Whatever you are doesn't matter!" He shouted and a bunch of weirdly dressed people jumped at Luffy who used his Gatling Gun to send them all flying backwards.

"Seriously these guys are super weak!" Luffy complained looking at Nami who pointed in the direction of where she was going so he nodded letting her do as she pleased.

"I sent one of my crew after you Roronoa Zoro, to think though that the pirate hunter would turn into a pirate." Buggy said and Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I was just looking for my lost captain." He said and Luffy felt a tick form on his head.

"Takes one to know one." He muttered under his breath.

"It doesn't matter!" Buggy shouted as a man on a unicycle came forward and challenged Zoro to a fight.

"East Blue is so boring." Luffy complained some more and Buggy looked at him carefully.

"Your hat is so eerily familiar; it reminds me too much of that damned red haired man!" Buggy said to Luffy who smiled widely.

"Yeah it was given to me by Shanks." He said and Buggy's eyes widened at the new information.

"So you know Red Haired Shanks then?" He asked Luffy who nodded.

"Yeah and he told me lots of stories about you." Luffy said causing Buggy's ego to go up.

"Well of course he did! I am after all the great Captain Buggy!" He declared and Luffy laughed.

"Yeah he said that you were the biggest idiot he had ever met." And the ego trip fell as well as Buggy's smile.

"Why that-I'll kill you." He said and began to fight against Luffy who dodged the attacks simply.

"You need to move faster if you want to fight with me." Luffy challenged and Buggy stopped to once again take in this boy in front of him.

"You're observation skills are amazing, where did you learn to move like that?" Buggy wasn't one to compliment another, or so Luffy had heard so he took it in respectfully.

"I learned all I know from the New World and my family." He said and Buggy's eyes widened.

"So you have been to the grand line?" He asked and Luffy gave him a face that stated clearly.

"So if I kill you I can say that I killed a New World Pirate!" Buggy grinned thinking his reputation would go up higher.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Luffy said and aimed one of his punches at Buggy's chest only for the man to split into pieces to avoid it.

"And you use armament Haki!" He said looking at the blackened fist that slunk back.

"You're a fruit user." Luffy said to Buggy who smiled.

"So are you it seems. I ate the Bara Bara no Mi." He said but Luffy sensed a note of bitterness in his voice.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." He replied and Buggy floated above Luffy's head but his feet remained on the ground.

"How did a brat like you come by getting a devil fruit?" Buggy asked him and Luffy explained how he got his fruit briefly not really going into detail.

"So Shanks caused your misfortune!" He yelled and Luffy became confused, sure he couldn't swim but was it really that bad?

"Not really, I ate it on my own Shanks didn't tell me to." He said and Buggy glared at Luffy now before explaining his misfortune with the fruit he ate and how Shanks played a part in it.

"Ah I see! You're just a bitter old idiot!" He said dropping his fist into his open hand.

"I've had enough playing with you time to die!" He shouted pulling out some small daggers to throw at Luffy and Luffy took his stance to fight back with.

"Bring it." Luffy growled as Buggy threw his knives at Luffy and the boy bent and twisted to he could properly dodge each and every one of them.

"Stay still brat and let me kill you properly!" Buggy shouted at Luffy who laughed and turned his eyes towards Zoro who was fighting a swordsman on a unicycle. Zoro was having no troubles with this man in fact with all the training he had done since meeting Luffy this was one of his weakest opponents.

"Please tell me there are stronger people on this crew than you?" He mocked the man as a lion came around the corner.

"I have found you Zoro!" The man on top of it shouted and Zoro sighed.

"I had to ask, alright let's see if you're stronger than this idiot!" He shouted cockily at the man causing the original fighter to growl at Zoro.

"I'll make you pay for that!" He shouted and Zoro grinned looking down as the bandana darkened his eyes.

"Then show me what you got, this is a pirates fight not a playground."

Nami was slinking through the ship her knowledge of where the treasure was usually stored clear in her mind. She may have teamed up with these pirates but there was no way in hell she was going to be fighting for them. Her goals came before anything and anyone and she would do almost anything to ensure they came true.

"Found you." She said the gold's glimmer reflecting in her eyes as she smiled brightly and began to gather it all up to head out.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Buggy shouted at Luffy his hand flying down and grabbing the hat off of Luffy's head while his other hand was throwing blades at Luffy keeping his on his toes. Zoro who was fighting two opponents felt the air chill once the straw hat was off the boy's head.

"Give me back my hat." Luffy said calmly but there was danger leaking from his voice.

"Oh? Is this straw hat really that important to you?" He asked smugly before pulling more knives out and stabbing the hat through breaking the straw

" _Return this hat to me in good condition…"_ He heard shanks say in his memory as Buggy was laughing away pleased with the reaction he had gotten out of Luffy.

"Captain some girl's running off with all our treasure!" One of the pirates screamed and Buggy turned his attention away from Luffy dropping the now torn hat down on the ground and looking towards a running Nami.

"That Bitch!" He yelled and moved to attack her. Nami had her hands filled with bags of gold and couldn't stop the clown from attacking her. Luffy looked up at buggy his eyes dark with rage before walking towards him grabbing him by the shoulder redirecting him away from the girl making him face Luffy.

"No one touches my Hat!" He shouted coating his hand in Armament Haki and Punching Buggy in the face as hard as he possibly could causing the man to faint from the pressure.

Now lying on the ground Luffy glared down at the clown pirate before picking his hat up and putting it back on his head the anger spent.

"And here I thought you'd be stronger since you were once a Grand Line pirate." Luffy said to the now beaten pirate as he tied him up quickly with ropes he found close to him and threw the pirate away like trash. Walking away from the shocked remainder pirates he turned to Nami who was staring at Luffy in shock.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked Nami who nodded silently and Luffy looked at Zoro who had beaten both the men easily.

"Let's get out of here then." He said and they began to run towards the shore.

"Should we say goodbye to the Mayor?" Nami asked passing a bag of gold to Zoro who caught Luffy's eyes and tossed it into an alley.

"Nah no point." Luffy said and they got to the boats and began to sail out when Nami realized one of her bags was missing.

"Where did you put that other one?" She demanded Zoro who looked at her funny.

"Luffy said to drop it." He answered and leaned back on one of the boats.

"No he didn't! Don't make things up!" She shouted at him and he smiled.

"Yeah I did, the town looks like crap so I thought they might need some extra help fixing it up." He shrugged before remembering his hat had been ripped.

"Ah Nami! Fix my hat!" He demanded and her brow twitched as she closed her eyes.

"I should drown you for that." She growled and Luffy smiled at her

"Please?" He asked her giving her the big eyes he would give Marco when he wanted something or to Thatch when he wanted extra portions.

"Fine." She yelled taking the hat forcefully and pulling out a sowing kit stitching the hat back together.

"Hat!" He began to chant as Nami worked.

"What now Luffy." Zoro asked him knowing he needed to distract Luffy before Nami actually did drown the man.

"We go get our next Nakama." Luffy said and Zoro nodded.

"Which is?" He actually didn't know all the people Luffy had planned.

"Usopp." He said smiling at the thought of his sniper.

"Maybe while we're there we can get a ship these boats aren't going to make it far." Nami said tossing the hat back to Luffy who caught it with joy.

"Right." Luffy said smiling they were almost there his small family was almost complete.

Usopp was sitting on the cliff a telescope in his hands and a smile on his face.

"It's about time you got here, Luffy."

 _ **Meanwhile Back on the Moby Dick**_

"What's wrong Marco?" Pops asked his son who had been pacing the ship for a few hours now.

"Someone's fighting with Luffy-yoi." He said simply and Thatch laughed from the railing.

"Mother knows best." He chirped earning a glare from Marco.

"It feels different; maybe we should call him-yoi." Marco said to himself and Pops laughed.

"You worry too much Marco." And maybe Marco did but even from a distance his bond with Luffy was one of the strongest any had seen.

"He's going to get into battles Marco we can't be there to stop each and every one of them." Thatch said smiling at his brother.

"I know that but something feels weird-yoi…" He said looking up at pops who nodded because even he had felt the change happen in the world.

"The seas are changing; a new generation has taken to its waters." Pops said and even though he was happy to have Luffy out following his dreams he wasn't looking forward to the new rookies coming his way.

"He hasn't got a bounty yet so he can't be doing something that dangerous." Thatch sighed and Marco shook his head.

"It's only a matter of time; I can feel it-yoi." And he knew he was right Luffy wasn't one to stay silent no matter where he was in the world.

"I hope his is bigger than Ace's was." Thatch laughed.

"He'd have to pull off something huge for that to happen-yoi." Marco sighed and Pops laughed.

"He always did want to out do his brothers." Pops said softly and Marco smiled relaxing some.

"I just hope he stays safe, is that too much to ask-yoi?" Pops and Thatch laughed.

"For Luffy? Probably." Marco shook his head wondering just what his little Luffy was doing to make him worry this far away.

"You'll go grey acting like that!" Thatch said throwing an arm around Marco's shoulders and leading him away.

"Let's grab a drink while we can!" He shouted and Marco smiled a drink sounded nice.

"Only if I make my own, I don't trust you-yoi." Marco said causing Thatch to give his best friend a shocked expression.

"You insult me brother!" He said but the smile that played on the man's lips spoke otherwise.

"I think I'd like my teeth to remain white this time-yoi." He said to the prankster as they walked away together towards the galley leaving pops to lookout over the water.

"What changes are you causing in this world, Luffy?" He asked, but the wind didn't tell him anything he will just have to keep his eyes open and ears sharp for anything now. The world was changing but was it such a bad thing? He'd have to wait and see for himself.

 **Hello and a chapter! I have written and re written this a thousand times :P Am I too close to cannon-probably- should I cut out the dog? Should I do something with Nami? Should I-… Screw it! I have written it without Chouchou then added him in then retaken him out and put him back countless of times . I left out the mayor but I did add him in a bit. I felt the moment with Chouchou was kinda nice showing that Luffy values people's treasure just as much as his own. Usopp has been slightly re-introduced he will be stronger; he's not that same boy from before :)**

 **I want to do small snippits on what's happening back home so like with this one ( but maybe longer maybe give them a chapter of their own?) show what they're doing, how Ace is doing and even I'll probably do the Sabo Arc in this if people want. That's a lot but I think it's be cool to every once in a while step away from Luffy and have a chapter for Ace and a chapter for Sabo then get back to Luffy who will be somewhere else in his journey. If I don't write it down like that I'll forget about it so you guys get my lovely ramblings ^^**

 **I want to thank my fantastic Beta! I'm a crappy author who takes forever to get the chapter to him! He puts up with my mess and bad scheduling so I'm so very thankful to him! I can't guarantee a proper time schedule right now any more I'm so messed up in timing that it's not fair to promise much right now. All I can say is that I will update as soon as I can when I can and you all know that I stick to my word there! Anyways Thanks for reading this you guys are super fantastic and I'm so lucky to have readers like all of you! Keep well everyone I'll see you soon! DR**


	6. Meet Usopp

" **A storyteller makes up things to help other people; a liar makes up things to help himself."** **―** **Daniel Wallace**

Nami was laughing and that was something she hadn't done in a really long time-or at least honestly.

"We're going to meet up with my friend Usopp." Luffy said, Zoro nodded accepting that was going to happen and chose to rest his eyes.

"If you hadn't found me, how were you expecting to find him?" Nami asked, Luffy leaning on his hand to look at her, he closed his eyes, and tried to think about it.

"I dunno, maybe just by luck I guess?" He said then shrugged his shoulders causing her to sigh and smile at the boy.

"Luck doesn't work that way Luffy." She said, and he shook his head.

"Of course it does! Luck brought me to all of my friends-you included." He said and she laughed at his logic.

"Whatever you say Luffy." But she smiled at him as they continued to follow the compass to the right island. Luffy looked at her, and could clearly see that even though she was here with them she wasn't truly here.

"Oi Nami." Luffy called to her sitting up, and giving her one of his very serious looks.

"What? I don't have any more food for you." She said thinking that look was for food.

"If you're ever in any trouble, I promise I will help you." He said, and Nami felt the color pale in her skin, what did he know?

"I'm fine." She said, and Luffy just nodded not wanting to press right now.

"Just remember that, if you ever need help all ya gotta do is ask." He said leaning back putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Nami felt tears brim in her eyes but wiped them away quickly; she hadn't cried in years, and wouldn't break that right now.

What stunned Nami was that even though this boy was a pirate he seemed so genuine. Luffy didn't have any hidden agendas or plans for anything as far as she could tell, and what he had done for that dog stuck with her.

She knew she could be wrong but… There was a good chance this pirate wasn't so bad.

"Get some sleep idiot, we'll be there soon." She said to him, and looked up at the bright sky there were no clouds to block the burning sun. "Thanks." She whispered hoping he didn't hear her, but from under his straw hat Luffy smiled not saying a word in return.

"Wake up!" Nami yelled at the sleeping boys in the boat she was sailing beside.

"Ehh is the meat ready Thatch?" Luffy asked sleepily, and Nami felt a bit of confusion on the name she was just called.

"No the meat is not ready! We're at the next island." She said, and the drowsiness was gone from Luffy's eyes as he punched Zoro in the arm to wake him up.

"Zoro, we're here!" He shouted in excitement, and the swordsman opened his eyes, and rubbed his shoulder in annoyance.

"All right." He said simply looking towards the growing land, a smirk playing on his face.

"So now we just need to locate that Usopp guy right?" Zoro asked him and Luffy nodded.

Once they landed on the shore Luffy jumped the small boat, and instantly began to look around.

"Man it's been forever!" He smiled, and it only grew as a sling shot dart hit him in the foot.

"Welcome to this island ruled by the greatest sniper you'll ever meet, Usopp-Sama!" A tall man with a long nose stood tall his one hand on his hip the other pointing high in the air causing him to look proud. What Usopp had yet to gain in height he had gained in muscles. He was stronger than the lanky teenager Luffy had met two years ago but even now he had lots of room for improvement.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted, and Usopp looked down at the boy in front of him a small smirk on his tanned face.

"What took you so long, Luffy?" He asked, and Luffy laughed loud.

"My First Mate got lost." Luffy said, and Zoro shouted at him from behind "And my Navigator hasn't completely decided if she wants to join yet or not." Luffy shrugged and Nami closed her eyes her brow twitching.

"How about you? You're not going to tell me no are you?" Luffy looked up the cliff at Usopp giving the man his big brown eyes and Usopp jumped down the cliff carefully top land in front of Luffy.

"I promised you I'd join you, didn't I?" He asked, and Luffy felt relief spread through him knowing that Usopp wasn't going to cause him any troubles.

"Yeah you did." Luffy said smiling Zoro watched the scene, and couldn't help but smile, because even he could see the bond between them.

"Luffy how's your old man doing?" Usopp asked as they began to make their way to the village.

"He should be fine, but Ma's become super protective lately over everyone! Thatch said that since he can't worry about me as much he needs someone else to worry about, apparently its pops." Usopp laughed remembering hearing tales of how protective Luffy's Ma could be.

"Luffy, he knows?" Zoro asked and Usopp nodded turning to look back at Zoro.

"Yeah I know his past." Usopp said and looked at the two people that were following Luffy.

"So he suckered you guys into joining as well?" Usopp said and Zoro grinned.

"I'd say the same to you." He said and Usopp laughed.

"That's Luffy for ya." He chuckled, but Nami remained silent, her eyes overshadowed, even if Luffy wanted to help her, she knew he couldn't do anything until she asked for it.

They got to a restaurant, and Usopp helped them order a lot of food to keep Luffy satisfied.

"I take it your appetite has grown as well in these past 2 years." Usopp said and Luffy nodded drool beginning to form at the corner of his mouth.

"Eat as much as you like." He cheered and Luffy had sparkles replace his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Zoro asked him and Usopp nodded the excitement of having his friend here fogging his brain. Once Luffy had eaten his fill and Zoro had a few good drinks Nami looked over to Usopp.

"We're going to need a new ship if we plan to go any further, is there any way you can help us?" Nami asked Usopp who looked down at the table in thought.

"I'm not too sure I can help with the ship part but…" He trailed off and Luffy looked at his friend in concern.

"Luffy I might need your help with something." Usopp said looking up at Luffy now a note of seriousness in his eyes.

"What can we do to help?" Luffy asked him, and Usopp relaxed a bit and looked out the window towards a house sitting on top of a hill.

"On the other end of this village a good friend of mine is sick." Usopp started, and Luffy frowned.

"I'm not a good doctor, have you tried feeding her some meat?" Luffy asked only to get a scowl from Nami.

"It's not her sickness I need help with Luffy, listen to me, please." He asked and Luffy nodded while taking a bite of more food.

"I've been training hard for the past two years knowing I'd have to somehow match up to you in strength if I want to ever stand with you as a pirate." Usopp began, but Luffy opened his mouth to interrupt, but Usopp held his hand up telling Luffy to let him finish.

"During my training I found I could see things better, hear things better and I'm honestly not sure when it began but… When I'm with Kaya I try and make her feel better through my stories." Usopp said and Luffy smiled knowing that Usopp's Observation Haki was awakening.

"She has a butler, and something doesn't feel right with him. Whenever he yells at me I almost feel something…like something's a little off about him." Usopp said, and Luffy knew that Observation Haki could help you get a good feel of a person and their intentions. If what Usopp was saying is true then something might be bad about that butler guy.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Luffy asked him, and Zoro looked up at the sniper.

"Do you want us to kick his ass?" Zoro asked him curiously causing Nami to just open her mouth and stare at the two boys.

"You can't just fight anyone you want even if he has a bad feeling about this butler guy! It's wrong!" She yelled at them and Usopp nodded.

"You're kinda right, I don't want you guys to go and fight him so easily we need to make a plan and work this out."

"Eh, but can't we just go beat him up if he's a bad guy?" Luffy whined

"No we can't!" Usopp shouted at Luffy who just pouted at not being able to do anything.

"Why don't you like this butler? You can't just go on instinct; he must have done something to you for you to feel like this?" Nami asked Usopp but the boy shook his head.

"It's a feeling, I can't really even explain it, and I just know something's going to happen if we don't do something." Usopp said to them, and Luffy looked up from where he had been pouting to smile at his friend.

"Well, let's go meet your girlfriend then." Luffy said simply, and Usopp glared at Luffy.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted standing up.

"I'm going to go up first, you guys stay here for a while that way I can let her know others will be coming." He said and Luffy just shrugged.

"Sure why not, can I have more meat?" He asked Usopp and the guy shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit Luffy, sure why not." Luffy gave a cheer in happiness as he called over the waitress to order more food as Usopp left. Once the food had been delivered, and eaten Luffy was starting to look the shape of a circle with all he had stuffed into himself.

"Really, how can you eat that much?" Nami asked Luffy but she had a smile on her face as he just laughed.

"Stop right there you guys!" Three small children came running in and Luffy looked at them curiously trying to remember if he knew them or not.

"We saw you come in here with our great captain Usopp what have you done with him?" One of them yelled at Luffy who had begun to pat his stomach in content ignoring the children since they didn't come up in his memory at all.

Zoro leaned in and looked at them an evil grin on his face and Nami began to laugh behind her hand and Luffy looked at his friends in interest wondering what was going on.

"If you're looking for your captain well, we ate him." Zoro said giving them a scary look and watched as they paled before turning towards Nami, and screaming at her. Luffy couldn't stop himself from laughing along with his friends at the scene not expecting Zoro of all people to say that.

After everyone had calmed down a bit, and the kids were feeling normal as could be- but still keeping a good distance away from them- Luffy wanted to know more about what was going on.

"Kaya's parents died not that long ago, and Usopp has been keeping her company as best as he can." One said, and Luffy nodded but probably didn't really catch anything.

"Our captain should be up there right now in fact." Another said, and Nami nodded.

"Yeah he told us he was heading there." She said, and they smiled at her.

"Then why don't we go up there as well!" They all shouted, and Luffy smiled at them glad to have some action finally happening. They followed the boys up to the large mansion house that apparently Usopp was visiting.

"Should we go knock on the door?" Nami asked looking around the hedge, but the boys shook their heads indicating that was a bad idea.

"The butler isn't very welcoming of people so Usopp has to sneak in to see Ms. Kaya." One kid said and began to mess around with the hedge, and pulled out a square shaped block of tree letting them go through.

"Wow this is more adventurous than I thought!" Luffy said excitement building in him.

"Oiiiii Usopp!" Luffy called to his friend who was sitting on a tree branch talking to a pretty lady.

"Oh Luffy?" Usopp looked down at Luffy and the people following behind him. Kaya was shocked to see people she had never met before in her yard, but welcomed them either way.

"Who are you guys?" Kaya asked softly she was pale, but other than that she looked to be fine.

"That's Luffy he's in my crew I was just about to tell you about him." Usopp said proudly to Kaya but Luffy crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It's the other way around Usopp, you're in my crew." Luffy said, and Usopp rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Kaya giggled.

"Hey miss I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Luffy called up to her, and Usopp tilted his head in confusion at Luffy.

"From me?" She had never met these people before so she had to admit she was curious.

"Yeah you see we're in need of a proper ship, our little boats aren't going to make it far, and I really don't want to ask my pops for help already." Luffy said, and Kaya was about to open her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a tall man with glasses.

"You there, what are you doing on this property?" He asked them, and Luffy had to fight off a smirk. So this was the guy that Usopp didn't like; now he could understand why. This guy just radiated bad intentions which caused Luffy to feel the urge to just kick his ass already.

"Get out all of you; I'll have you know this is private property meaning I can charge you for stepping foot on here." He said, and fixed his glasses in a weird way, and then Kaya called his name worriedly.

"Unless you have business with me I want you all out of here now!" Luffy could sense this man was not who he said he was, but his love for pissing people off was too strong for him to fight.

"Alright, can you give us a ship then?" Luffy asked him, and Usopp who had gone into hiding behind the tree froze wondering what Luffy was doing.

"Of course not." He said in anger and Luffy caught the glint on his eyes, was that fear?

The butler turned away from Luffy, and looked towards the tree where Usopp was hiding then called him out.

"So you are here Usopp, I've heard quite the stories about you, and your reputation in the village." The butler said to him, Usopp then jumped out from behind the tree to stand beside Luffy.

"Uhhh hi…" Usopp said awkwardly as the butler turned his eyes onto him.

"You've been on quite the adventure, that's really impressive for someone as young as yourself." He said cockily, and Luffy tilted his head.

"I've been on more adventures than he has probably." Luffy said thinking of the things that had happened when he was just a kid.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said to Luffy causing the boy captain to cross his arms, and stare at him.

"No, you're talking to one of my Nakama so it doesn't really make any difference." Luffy said with a bit of heat in his voice.

"Nakama? Do you also follow the, what was it, Great Captain Usopp?" He said, and Luffy didn't say anything else since there really wasn't any other reason to. Luffy felt no need to explain himself to this guy so he did what he does best in these situations, nothing.

"Usopp you'll never be anything more than the son of a filthy pirate" He shouted at Usopp, and Luffy's eyes darkened slightly as the image of his own father came into mind. He could see pops on his chair, hear his laughter, and see his smile.

"And what's the problem with that? Usopp's father is a thousand times the man you will ever be." Luffy growled his hat over shadowing his eyes.

"I would expect nothing less from followers of this scum. You and your kind should leave this respectful young lady alone. What is it you're truly after, money? How much do you want?" He mocked them, and Usopp was shaking right beside Luffy in anger.

Kaya began to yell at her butler to apologize to Usopp, and his friends, but he refused. Usopp was trying to calm her down while the others just stood by and watched. Zoro wouldn't move unless Luffy gave him permission to, and Nami as much as she wanted to, didn't know what she could do in this situation.

"I'm just stating the truth Milady, and I do sympathise with you. You must hate your idiot of a father for choosing to take to the seas and become nothing more than pirate scum." He said to Usopp who in turn looked at Luffy who had let the anger fall from his face, but Zoro could feel it in the air. For Usopp, and Zoro who knew of Luffy's heritage, they knew this man wasn't just insulting Usopp, but Luffy as well.

Luffy on the other hand was thinking of Ace, and how much he hated his own birth father. Was it people like this that had twisted Ace's ideas on his father into ones of pain? If so Luffy was going to need to start making a list of reasons to kick this guy's ass.

"Don't you dare say anything about my dad!" Usopp finally shouted, and Kaya turned her attention onto Usopp and his shout.

"Why not? Isn't it times like these you should do what you do best, and lie? Why not tell me your dad is actually a merchant sailor, or even a marine, not some worthless pirate scum in search of treasure." The butler continued on, and surprisingly enough it wasn't Usopp that acted, it was Luffy. Luffy's fist flew straight for the butler's face.

"You talk shit, but honestly you know nothing. Usopp's father is a good man, and I won't let trash like you put him down." Luffy's eyes were dark, and while he wanted to punch the butler over and over again, he didn't, because Usopp planted his hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Case, and point, only people who can follow a man such as Usopp would act in such a violent way." The butler said from the ground glaring up at Luffy who tried to take a step further finding Usopp's grip stronger than he expected.

"Let me hit him again." Luffy asked Usopp who shook his head, and looked at the butler instead.

"I am proud of my old man, and what he has decided to become. I know I may exaggerate from time to time, but I will never lie about the father I am proud of!" Usopp yelled at him, and Kaya put her hand over her mouth in shock at all that was happening.

"You may not have been the one to act violently, but that little outburst was proof of your savage blood. I've heard you call pirates great warriors of the sea, but isn't that a foolish way of looking at things? You're just like your father, isn't this why you are getting close to the lady of this house? You want to steal her fortune don't you!?" He said to Usopp who then started to say something in return only for the butler to insult him further. Finally having enough Usopp let go of Luffy, and grabbed the butler by the color of his shirt, his fist aimed back ready to punch him.

"Stop, Usopp please!" Kaya shouted from her window down at Usopp who flinched at her tone "No more fighting I can't take it! Klahadore is a good man, he's just trying to do what he believes is best for me and… well sometimes he takes it too far!" She yelled down to Usopp and Luffy, who looked up at her with a blank expression on their faces, but Zoro could read Luffy like a book and knew he was annoyed with her nativity.

"Leave, and never return." He said to Usopp once the boy had let him go.

"Sure, whatever." Usopp said, and walked off the property annoyed and angry. Usopp's friends began to shout at the butler which caused Luffy to join in on the anger.

"It's not our place Luffy." Zoro said to his captain, and even though he too wanted to slice the man up it was Usopp's battle to fight not theirs.

"All of you leave this place." And while the kids went running to Nami, Zoro had to drag Luffy away literally kicking and screaming, which was a pain in the butt for the swordsman.

Once they had gotten away from the property and Zoro had decided Luffy was calm enough now to be let go, Luffy found a way to escape from his friends. Following a trail, and using his observation haki he tracked Usopp down to a cliff side easily. Usopp was sitting down on the ledge kicking his feet back and forth with the passing wind and waves.

"Hey." Luffy said taking a seat beside him catching his attention.

"Is it weird to say I knew you were coming?" Usopp asked Luffy and Luffy smiled looking at the boy.

"Nope that means you're getting stronger." He said to Usopp who smiled grateful for the compliment form Luffy.

"I'm sorry about all that." Usopp said, and Luffy shrugged.

"I've met your dad you have more reason to be proud of him than many." He said to Usopp, he then turned his head towards the sky.

"I wish I knew more about him." He whispered, Luffy then smiled his toothy grin.

"Then we should set sail soon otherwise you'll never meet him." Luffy said simply, but Usopp shook his head.

"I can't leave things like this, something still feels wrong." He said then looked down at the shore where the butler was walking along it with some stranger.

"What's he doing there?" Luffy asked looking down as well his anger towards that guy returning full blast.

"I knew something didn't feel right…" Usopp whispered looking down at them as well. Luffy turned his eyes towards Usopp, and smirked hoping to give the sniper a chance to learn.

"My brother Izou is an amazing Sniper, and he taught me that our eyes can be deceiving and miss things easily." Luffy began, but Usopp was barely listening as he was trying to see what the butler and the other guy were talking about.

"Usopp." Luffy said catching his attention finally.

"Try observing with your ears and less with your eyes, let your senses do most of the work." He said, and Usopp made a confused face, but Luffy pointed to the beach telling him to try it.

"That other guy with him is strange." Luffy said observing them.

"I've never seen that guy around the village before." Usopp said in thought.

They listened carefully to what was being said and the one main thing that stuck out was the plan to murder the rich girl.

"Kaya.." Usopp whispered in fear.

"It's critical in our plans that Miss Kaya perishes in an unfortunate accident so don't screw that up!" The butler guy said and Usopp narrowed his eyes while Luffy frowned.

The other guy began to tell his plan loud and clear making Usopp's blood boil at the thought something like this could happen.

"You felt something was wrong with him, how long have you felt that Usopp?" Luffy asked his friend they were now lying on the ground listening.

"For just under two years now, ever since I started training." He whispered back but his attention was focused onto the butler and his companion.

The companion and the butler talked for a while longer Luffy didn't like what was being said, but then again he didn't understand much of it either way. Usopp was growling and shaking with anger at this, but he froze when he heard the real name of the butler.

"Captain Kuro." He whispered and Luffy just looked at him clapping his feet together relaxing on the ledge.

"Those guys don't sound very nice." Luffy said simply and Usopp turned to Luffy with an incredulous look.

"Luffy those guys aren't just bad their evil! Don't you know who Captain Kuro is?" He asked Luffy who shook his head.

"I don't really know East Blue pirates since they were never a threat to pops or the family." Luffy shrugged which was once again a reminder just where Luffy had come from.

"He was known as the man with a thousand plans; he's downright scary and evil." Usopp said his knees shaking a bit.

"So he'll be stronger than that Boggy guy?" Luffy asked trying to remember the clown guy's name now.

"Of course!" Usopp shouted at Luffy not knowing what the heck Luffy was talking about.

"But still I've faced stronger pirates than these guys." Luffy whined and Usopp shook his head as Luffy stood up suddenly and began to shout at the butler and his companion gaining their attention.

"Well if it isn't Usopp the mischievous town liar… Did you hear anything?" The butler asked and Usopp even though he was a lot stronger was still quite the coward.

"Nope nothing! Nothing at all!" He shouted shaking all over and grabbing onto Luffy who didn't even flinch at the glare he was given.

"We heard everything." Luffy said simply to the man who narrowed his eyes then nodded to his companion who sighed and stepped forward.

"Look here boys and watch my ring closely." The guy said and Luffy felt excited all of a sudden, was this like a trick Thatch use to try and do to Marco to get him to stop being so cranky.

"Luffy don't you see that it's some kind of weapon, I know you're strong but let's get out of here!" Usopp said from behind Luffy.

Luffy's eyes followed the ring as he was directed to while the guy was saying funny things he didn't really care much about. Usopp freaking dived away from Luffy, knowing that Luffy was the stronger of the two and could probably take whatever it was on his own.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked looking up at his friend who hadn't moved a muscle "What are you doing? You'll fall like that!" Usopp shouted as Luffy began to sway with the wind and fall from the cliff landing head first into the ground.

"This can't be real…Luffy these people they just killed Luffy!" Usopp whispered his eyes wide in fear

"Dammit…" He whispered as Kuro told his plan to Usopp mocking him at the same time.

"I'm sorry Luffy." He whispered before getting to his feet and running away.

"We begin tomorrow." Kuro's words were the last Luffy heard from the bottom of the cliff before sleep truly took over him.

 **And I'm back! I was worried this chapter might be slow due to the fact it doesn't have action in it really. I needed to have a build-up chapter to action and this is what you got :) I actually had a lot of fun working with this chapter so I'm excited to keep going, Usopp's arc was a lot longer than Zoro's I find so I want to try and finish it off in the next chapter or so. I didn't realize I made Nami so dark I shall work on that ^^ I'm so thankful for you reviewers who help keep me on track! As well to my amazing Beta who is helping me make my work so much better than it ever was!**

 **I chose the quote at the top because I now see Usopp as a great story teller-of course he's still a liar – but he told those stories to help Kaya and that was prey awesome :) I'm working to make my chapters longer but I don't want to just add for the sake of adding. (It's really early as I write this :P) I hope you all enjoy the chapter I'm going back to bed-really why am I even awake right now?- Keep well everyone! DR**


	7. Usopp the Liar

" **Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that** **something else is more important than fear."** **―** **Ambrose Redmoon**

Usopp was running away from the cliff where Luffy had just fallen from. He had seen his best friend hit the sand, and not move at all! Luffy was strong so for something to stop him like that, it must be more powerful than he first thought!

"Okay you need to calm down!" Usopp said to himself, he then stopped himself, and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"This is Luffy we're talking about! He's stronger than that!-Oh, but he didn't move an inch. I really don't want to be the one to tell his family that Luffy got killed from falling off a cliff! Whitebeard sounds scary as it is, but from what I've heard of his Ma… I'm screwed." Usopp ranted to himself a dark cloud falling over his head at the very idea of having to tell anyone about Luffy dying.

"Hey Usopp!" Nami called to him waving her hand at him calling him over even if he didn't really want to go.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked him his arms crossed over his chest looking at Usopp expectantly.

"He is Ugh.." Usopp said and Zoro raised a brow, his steel gaze sharp on the boy.

"He's at the cliff side relaxing-Haha! You know what's he's like so easy going and all. But I'm in a real hurry I've got people to see places to go, you know what I mean, well I'll see you guys around!" Usopp said rather hurriedly before taking off away from the small pirate crew.

"What was that all about?" Nami asked not sure why Usopp was so freaked out.

"Luffy is strong, I wouldn't call him my captain if he wasn't, but…" Zoro said only for Nami to smile at him and shake her head.

"Then have faith in him right?" She said to Zoro catching him off guard so all he did was nod in response. Zoro decided to go and see Luffy for himself since that was the only way to completely clear his head.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked him as he began to walk away.

"For a walk." He said simply and continued on the path that leads towards the shore. Nami just shrugged her shoulder not worrying too much until Zoro suddenly took a sharp left straight into a forest completely leaving the path.

"A walk right…" She said sweat dropping at his directional skills, and wondering just where exactly he thought he was going. Nami decided she would head back to the village since there wasn't any real point sitting around a farmer's field and she might be able to get a better idea on what was happening with Usopp.

Usopp was running towards the village with a few thoughts in his mind. Should he warn the villagers? Should he force them out of their homes and could he get everyone away from the village in time? But what of Kaya!? What should he do about her? If he warned her would she believe him? He didn't think so since most of the village if not all of it knew he was a liar. Usopp began to slow down, and walk now, sweat was on his forehead from all of his nerves being shaken.

"Hey Usopp, what's wrong?" One of the kids that he called his friends asked him walking up to their slightly pale captain.

"I-.." He started then began to think again, would they believe him if he told them the truth? It was a shot in the dark but just maybe…

"We need to warn the village! Pirates will be attacking soon!" He shouted at them and their eyes widened before one of them shook their head and sighed.

"But we already did that this morning Captain." One said and Usopp just stared at the boy.

"Yeah we can't do it too many times or we'll become a bother to the village." Another said and Usopp closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'm telling the truth this time!" He shouted and they just stared at him.

"Forget it, Damn it!" He said turning away from them and running away. Usopp knew that if his own friends didn't believe him then the village wouldn't the only person he could count on for help now was Luffy, and as far as he knew Luffy might be dead. Looks like he needed to go back to that beach, and find out the truth or his village and his friends were screwed. First though he was going to stop by to try and warn Kaya, she'd listen to him right?

Zoro was getting frustrated with all of these trees! He was more than sure he was walking towards the beach so where did this forest come from?!

"Dammit! If I keep running this way I'm sure I'll find the exit!" He said to himself, and began to run only for him to find himself back in the center of the forest.

"How the hell did I end up back here!? Is there some kind of trick to this place?" Zoro asked running forward once again only to return back to the center from the opposite direction.

"I just want to get to the beach, forget it I've had enough." Zoro said standing up tall and closing his eyes taking in his surroundings before unsheathing his blade. "If I can't run to find the exit I'll just make my own." He said and began to cut down every tree that crossed his path until he had finally exited the now patchy forest.

"Seriously places like that should be guarded." He said glaring at the trees that were left standing after his rampage. Sighing and putting his blade completely back in its sheath Zoro began to look around him happy to see the beach not that far away. He walked towards a ledge so he could see better, and hopefully find his captain. Jumping down the ledge his boots hit the sand sinking slightly before he continued along the shore before his eyes found Luffy on the ground not moving.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro yelled moving towards his captain worry gripping his chest but he felt himself relax when he finally got to Luffy and found him only sleeping on the sand.

"Easy going.." Zoro muttered remembering Usopp's words before he began to shake Luffy awake.

"Come on you idiot there's no time for naps right now." Zoro scolded as Luffy began to sit up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"That was a nice nap." Luffy yawned, and Zoro did feel a slight bit of envy; while he was chopping down a forest his captain was taking a nap.

"What are you doing down here anyways?" Zoro asked him and Luffy looked around him realizing he wasn't on the cliff any more.

"Ah, I must have fallen." He said simply and Zoro shook his head sighing.

"Usopp's acting funny, and I'm guessing you might have an idea as to why." He asked looking at Luffy who smiled at his friend.

"Something like that. I heard something fun, wanna hear about it?" He asked Zoro who smirked back at him knowing that what Luffy considers being fun usually meant a fight of some sorts.

"Why not?" He asked taking a seat as Luffy began to tell Zoro what he had heard.

Nami was walking through the village and listening to what people had been saying. Usopp was considered a liar here and for good reasons as well apparently.

"Hey, why does Usopp lie so much?" She asked a lady who was sweeping her porch.

"No one really knows any more, he's just being doing it for so long now it's become a habit of sorts." She said and continued to sweep as Nami bowed and continued on.

"The boy who cried wolf…" Nami mumbled under her breath remembering an old tale she had once read with her sister.

"I hope nothing bad happens…" She decided to go find Zoro and Luffy knowing them they had probably figured something out but then again knowing them…. Nami sighed hoping they both weren't getting into too much trouble already.

Usopp had gone to try and warn Kaya but that had no effect at all, in fact it had gone worse for him than he ever thought it would. Couldn't she see that he was trying to protect her? Couldn't she see that he was her friend trying to ensure her happiness? It frustrated him to no end that all he wanted to do was protect the people he care about and the village that had practically raised him but no one seemed to want to listen to him.

"Oiii." Nami called from the cliff above looking down at Zoro and Luffy who were having a conversation. She ran to a smaller slope where she could come down without hurting herself to find out what they were doing just sitting there.

"Nami where were you?" Luffy asked her and she just closed her eyes.

"I was checking out the village trying to find out why Usopp was so freaked out earlier." She said to them and Luffy nodded in understanding.

"I know why and now so does Zoro." Luffy said and she just stared at him before rubbing her forehead softly.

"Please explain to me then." She asked and Luffy laughed his special laugh as he and Zoro told her what they knew.

"I'm really glad you heard all of that Luffy." She said smiling and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Now we know when to get the heck out of here so we don't get involved." She said, but Luffy shook his head.

"Usopp is my sniper I'm not going anywhere without him." He said, and Zoro knew that to be the truth. When Luffy wanted something he could be as stubborn as ever until he got it, especially if it was a new Nakama. They were sitting down in the sand Luffy beginning his normal whine for meat while the others tried to hide their smiles of fondness for the boy-captain. Usopp having had a bad argument with Kaya while trying to save her life decided that if nothing else worked he's go check on Luffy.

"Usopp!" Luffy called to the boy who was looking down to the ground feeling rather pathetic at this point which caught Luffy's attention quick. Usopp realizing someone had called his name looked up and Saw Luffy sitting there perfectly fine with Zoro and Nami beside him.

"Luffy.." He said tears on the edges of his eyes at the fact his best friend was alive and well.

"Luffy! I thought I was going to have to tell your family you were dead!" Usopp yelled at him and Luffy chuckled before looking at him funny.

"I was just taking a nap, haven't had one in a while you know." He said and Nami scowled knowing full well that he and Zoro took naps quite a lot on the way to this island.

"What happened to your face?" Nami asked Usopp a tint of worry in her voice seeing the normally tanned boy's face with a bit of sharp red on the cheek.

"I had an argument with kaya…" Usopp said putting his hand on his cheek where it stung.

"You tried to warn her?" Zoro asked him and Usopp nodded before looking at Zoro in surprise.

"How the hell did you know!?" He asked and Zoro just pointed at Luffy who laughed.

"I told them what I know." He admitted and Usopp sighed.

"I guess you would, they're your crew after all." Usopp sighed and Luffy nodded before looking at Usopp with sharp eyes.

"You're also in my crew, remember?" He asked him reminding the sniper that he was one of Luffy's Nakama. Usopp looked up at Luffy and nodded his head wiping his nose on his sleeve and drying his eyes.

"Right. So what are we going to do about this?" Zoro asked looking at Luffy who then turned to look at Usopp.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked the boy who thought about his options for a moment before looking Luffy straight in the eyes seriously.

"I want you to help me protect my village and Kaya." He said and Luffy grinned.

"Then I guess I'll have to do that." Luffy then stood up and dusted off his pants looking at his two other Nakama.

"You guys in?" He asked and Zoro closed his eyes giving a deep sigh before smirking at Luffy.

"Did I ever have a choice?" He asked but Luffy knew he was excited to battle again.

"Fine I'm in as well, but-I get all of the treasure you find." Nami said pointing her finger up in the air making it clear what she wanted and Luffy laughed.

"Right then it's settled." Luffy cheered and even though Usopp knew Luffy considered him on his crew he couldn't stop the feeling of shock from taking over him.

"You're really going to help me?" Usopp asked and Luffy nodded while Zoro and Nami smiled at the boy.

"You're our Nakama and we never turn our backs on a friend." Luffy said to him kindly and Usopp felt another round of tears starting up.

"Alright, we need to come up with a plan." Usopp said blinking fast to stop the tears since now was not the time for them.

"Mn, I've spent some time fighting New World pirates so these guys should be a piece of cake…Maybe a piece of meat sounds better…Hmmm." Luffy started to drift off into the land of meat as Nami pulled him back.

"Let's think of a plan then we'll go grab food alright?" She asked him and Luffy nodded now focusing since meat was promised if he did.

"Why don't we think of a plan while getting food, we've been sitting here all day and the sun's going down soon." Zoro said looking at the sky and knowing that as hard as Luffy may want to try he wasn't going to concentrate on an empty stomach.

"Best idea ever!" Luffy cheered jumping up and the group just smiled at him knowing there wasn't changing his mind now.

"Alright let's go." Usopp said and smiled but the feelings of worry were only intensifying by the minute knowing that by morning the pirates would be here and bad things could happen.

"Captain!" Three kids came running towards Usopp as they walked down the trail asking what the problem was. They explained how they had gone to see Kaya and she told them something weird. Usopp knew that the kids were strong but they weren't strong for this.

"Ah I was just telling another lie, nothing's going to happen I was silly-Ha Ha- sorry about that guys!" He said rubbing the back of his head while the three behind him were no longer smiling but watching Usopp carefully. The kids of course didn't take it well, and chose to tell Usopp in their own way how they felt before leaving him alone with Luffy and the others.

"Why did you lie to them?" Luffy asked his hunger momentarily forgotten.

"Because I know there is nothing they can do to help." Usopp replied and Luffy shook his head.

"But what you said was the truth; if nothing is done this place will be totaled…" Nami said and Usopp turned to look at her Zoro just stood tall his arms crossed over his chest.

"I tried to warn kaya and she didn't believe me, if I try and warn the village they won't believe me. There's nothing I can do because no one believes a liar." Usopp told them and Luffy frowned even more at him.

"I believe you. Now let's go eat, all this talking is hurting my stomach." He said and they fell back into heading towards the restaurant. Usopp didn't say anything but he was honestly happy when Luffy said he believed him.

"So what are we going to do about this Luffy? We can't just leave this town alone now." Nami said and Luffy nodded while biting off another chunk of meat.

"I'm strong, but you guys need some training." Luffy swallowed his meat and the group looked at him now confused.

"I was trained a lot by my family and I've also been fighting pirates since I was like well… I dunno…10 years old? But you guys haven't so maybe instead of thinking of this as a problem try and see it as an opportunity to get better." Luffy said and smiled widely at them as they just blinked.

"Not all of us are strong monsters like you!" Nami said ready to punch Luffy over the head as he laughed.

"A chance to get stronger…" Zoro said to himself and really felt excited at the idea. Zoro knew that as of right now Luffy was still much stronger than he was and if this opportunity gave him the chance to gain some strength then maybe he should use it.

"So what are you guys good at?" Usopp asked them hoping to know what they could do to help fight.

"I'm good at cutting things." Zoro said placing his hand on his swords.

"I can stretch." Luffy smiled and Nami made a sign of money.

"I'm good at finding treasure." She said and Usopp nodded.

"I'm good at running away." He admitted hoping to pass the fighting onto them.

"You're also a good sniper, and you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Luffy said and Usopp gave a small smile in gratitude to Luffy.

"Then let me prove it. Tonight I'll set up some traps to trick the crew and even slow them down." Usopp said knowing that his skills were more set for fighting dirty rather than in their face.

"Nami could you go distract Kaya, maybe try and get her away from Kuro?" Usopp asked her and Nami nodded understanding that Kaya was in trouble and right now it might be a good idea for her to be away somewhere safer than her home.

"I got it; I'll head over there soon and talk with her." Nami smiled at him and Usopp nodded in thanks.

"Zoro and I will go keep watch." Luffy said but Usopp shook his head.

"I agree with Usopp, you guys will probably sleep through your watch. Instead why not help Usopp set up?" She asked them and Zoro just nodded not wanting to argue with the witch.

"Ehh, but I always did watch back home..." Luffy pouted and Usopp shook his head.

"And how many times did you fall asleep on the job?" Usopp asked him and Luffy tried to think about it.

"Dunno, every time I did watch Ma was with me…" Marco would only allow Luffy to do watch as long as he was there to ensure Luffy got enough sleep in the end of it. Marco also didn't mind doing his paperwork while Luffy kept look out and when the boy fell asleep he would take over smiling.

"My point exactly." Usopp said, and the restaurant owner was looking their way as if telling them to finish up so he could close.

"So we all know what to do right?" Usopp asked, and all nodded as they left. Nami waved goodbye to her friends and walked down the path to check on Kaya.

"I know that butler isn't going to open the front doors so it looks like Usopp's spot will have to do." She said searching the bush for the hole to climb through. Looking up at the tree Nami jumped up it easily before knocking on the window.

"Kaya.." She called softly hoping that she didn't cause any trouble. Kaya opened the window in excitement hoping to be Usopp so they could properly talk, but when she saw it was the girl from before she felt confused.

"My name's Nami." Nami introduced herself and Kaya took the outstretched hand in greeting.

"What are you doing here Nami?" Kaya asked and Nami smiled kindly at her.

"I heard you and Usopp had a little argument, I was thinking us girls could have a little girl time together?" Nami asked hoping that would work. Kaya wasn't too sure what she should be doing or really what to say to Nami who was already pushing her way into Kaya's room.

"It'll be a sleepover." Nami said with a wink. Kaya had never had one of those before so she had to admit she was very interested in the idea.

"Alright but we have to be quiet." She said and Nami smiled.

"Of course!"

Usopp, Luffy and Zoro were helping to put traps around the shores they could come from.

"What if they don't come from this spot but from the other area?" Luffy asked which surprised Usopp that Luffy was thinking this all through.

"Then I'll go and make sure it's covered as well, we can't take any chances this time." Usopp said and Luffy nodded before motioning for Usopp to come talk with him.

"Usopp don't be scared." Luffy said to him knowing full well that Usopp was terrified of fighting these pirates.

"I-I'm not scared! I'm the brave captain Usopp!" He shouted, but his knees were beginning to shake.

"Do you know what the best thing about being a sniper is?" Luffy asked him Izou in his mind at that moment.

"Being able to hit your target right?" Usopp asked and Luffy buzzed at him saying nope.

"It's being able to watch our backs. A sniper doesn't have to fight on the front lines because he's making sure our backs are covered. Pops may have scars on his chest but his back is forever untouched because he has reliable snipers just like my big brother Izou, watching pop's back." Luffy told him and Usopp stared at Luffy but a warm feeling of pride was filling his chest.

"I'll protect you guys just the same!" Usopp declared and Luffy smiled at him.

"I'll be counting on you." He said before walking back to the slope where Zoro had just poured some oil to make it slippery.

"We're all set now we just need to wait." Usopp said looking at the work they had done.

"I can't wait." Luffy smiled widely before sitting down on the dirt road looking off into the night.

"I take it you're not going to fight as much in this are you?" Zoro asked Luffy who gave his special little laugh.

"I will maybe, I like fighting, but Ace said I should give you guys a chance to get stronger." Luffy said to Zoro who shook his head.

"I've been training ever since I met you, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to face whatever is on the Grand Line and Usopp must have been doing the same if he knows your background." Zoro said and Luffy gave a small smile this time.

"Sure you guys are a lot stronger than before but this will be a good chance to see just how strong. That Kuro guy is mine to fight though so leave him to me." Luffy said causing Zoro to raise a brow.

"I thought you'd leave him to Usopp since this was his problem?" Zoro asked and Luffy thought about it for a moment.

"I'll let Usopp have the first shot at the guy but he's mine." Luffy said confidently.

"Why are you so determined to fight him?" Luffy have Zoro a serious look in return.

"Because, no one mocks the bonds of family and Nakama around me and gets away with it." Luffy said and Zoro grinned at him. He really hoped he got the chance to see a good fight from his captain, not many in the east blue after all can say the follow a man who lived under Whitebeard's flag.

"I'll show you how much stronger I've become, Luffy." Zoro said before sitting down under a tree and closing his eyes trying to catch a few moments of rest before the fight.

"I really can't wait now."

 **Hello everyone! So early morning chapter here! Haha I have to be up at 5:30 am and it's going on 1 Am right now ^^ so yeah I'm a bit tired :P I have the next chapter here for all of you at least! So I wanted to finish off Usopp but I felt that if I dragged it on too much longer then it would lose its feel that I enjoy. I will be doing the Kuro fight the next chapter with the beginning of Sanji Arc. Sanji –unlike Zoro and Usopp- didn't make any agreements to join Luffy's crew but they did become friends (of sorts) so I'm excited! Also with Sanji's arc is the return of Uncle Hawki :P**

 **So back to this chapter I'm getting ahead of myself there! I want Kaya out of the way so I put Nami with her; Nami is strong and can protect her better than a bunch of kids could. I haven't gone this far back in the anime in forever! So it's a bit harder than I expected ^^; Usopp is still a liar and a coward that hasn't changed at all but he's also stronger now. I gave some classic Zoro moments here and Luffy with his meat loving self :) Any ways I'm tired so I'm off to bed! I have a bonus chapter that I plan to send to my beta first thing this morning and get that up :) any ways, Keep well guys! DR**


	8. Bonus! Father's Day Dreaming

" **I believe that what we become depends on what our fathers teach us at odd moments, when they aren't trying to teach us. We are formed by little scraps of wisdom." ― Umberto Eco,** _ **Foucault's Pendulum**_

Luffy was really young when he first learned about Father's day, but it was a tradition that had stuck with him throughout his childhood and even through his teenaged years.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Sabo asked his little brother who was wandering around the island's town looking into each window carefully then moving on with a sigh.

"Looking for treasure." Luffy said simply before returning to what he was doing.

"I doubt you'll find it in these windows…" Sabo said concerned with Luffy.

"I found something last year like this." Luffy said almost ignoring Sabo's words all together which bothered the blond.

"What kind of treasure are you looking for Lu?" Ace asked leaning over Luffy to look into the window as well hoping he could understand what was going through his little brother's mind.

"A special treasure." He said moving onto the next window leaving a confused, and annoyed Ace behind him.

"I didn't know he liked treasure so much?" Sabo whispered to Ace who also shrugged at the boy's antics.

"This is Luffy he can go from normal to weird in a few seconds flat." Ace said and Sabo nodded knowing that was the truth.

Luffy wasn't sure of the treasure he was searching for, but all he knew was that it had to be special since pops was special to him. Completely forgetting about his brothers Luffy continued to walk along the street searching ever store and window for that special treasure.

"What's wrong with him now?" Ace scowled as Luffy began to talk with shop owners before leaving them, and moving onto another.

"What's wrong with who?" Thatch had come up, and threw his arm over Ace's shoulders leaning his chin down to talk into Ace's ear.

"Luffy's acting weird… well, weirder than normal." Sabo said to Thatch who got off of Ace and smiled at them.

"Ahh so it's about that time again isn't it?" He asked looking towards the straw hatted boy who was frowning at a pile of objects in a large basket.

"What time would that be Thatch?" Ace asked him really wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Just keep watching." He said winking at the boys before walking off towards a bar.

"Of course he comes, and gives us more questions rather than answers." Sabo said glaring at the fourth commander as he left.

"Maybe we should ask Marco, if anyone knows Luffy best it's him." So off they went searching for Marco who knew they would probably make their way to him sooner or later.

"So you showed up brats-yoi." Marco sighed putting his pen down knowing he wasn't getting any work done as long as two teenaged brats were leaning against his door frame.

"What's happening with Luffy?" Ace wasn't going to waste any time figuring out what was going on this time.

"Who knows, Luffy does strange things all the time-yoi." Marco really didn't want to give it away. Luffy took father's day seriously and enjoyed having his gifts being somewhat of a surprise.

"Yeah, but this time he's being weirder than normal." Sabo frowned, and crossed his arms showing Marco they weren't giving up that quickly.

"Sabo you know how to use a calendar right-yoi?" Marco asked Sabo whose brow twitched in annoyance at the question.

"I sense sarcasm in your voice, Mama Marco." Sabo scowled and Marco chuckled at the boy's tone.

"Why not use that knowledge to see what day it just might be then-yoi?" He asked pushing his chair back, and stepping past the brothers who were now fully annoyed.

"Maybe it's a day designed for everyone to act weird?" Ace thought out loud thinking how Luffy, Thatch, and Marco were acting different than normal.

"No, it's something else." Sabo sighed and brushed a few blond strands of hair out of his face. "Seems like we'll have to go do our research I guess." Sabo smiled them and left the first commanders room to find out what was really going on.

Marco headed to the town to find Luffy, and see what he was looking for. Marco enjoyed messing with the boy's heads since he didn't usually get an opportunity to do so. When he saw Luffy he couldn't help the chuckle because he now knew why the brothers were all worked up.

"Did you find anything Lu-yoi?" Marco asked coming up beside the boy who was frowning.

"Nothing, this is harder than before…" Luffy said, and Marco patted him on the head affectionately.

"Why don't we look together than-yoi?" Marco said, and Luffy was glad to have his Ma's help finding the perfect gift for his pops.

Ace and Sabo had swarmed the library on the giant ship looking up the date and what happens on this day. Sabo almost laughed when he saw it was Father's day while Ace just made a blank face.

"I should have known it would be something silly like that." Sabo said shaking his head understanding now what Luffy was doing and why the crew was acting weird.

"Father's day…" Ace said his expression still blank which caused Sabo to sigh, and look at Ace sadly.

"That man isn't your father Ace." Sabo said to him and Ace finally looked at him.

"Pops is your dad now just like he's mine. No one's expecting us to do something for this day. Heck, pops has enough sons here to spoil him that he probably won't even notice we didn't participate." Sabo said giving Ace his hand hoping to cheer him up.

"You're right.." Ace said not taking the hand but walked past Sabo out of the library.

"What a stubborn guy." Sabo smiled softly and sadly.

Thatch was returning from the bar after having a few drinks and so happened to stumble upon Ace-literally.

"You know it's not nice to sit somewhere where drunk people can trip on you ya know?" Thatch scowled picking himself up, and glaring at Ace who was pouting on the floor.

"I didn't think you'd be drunk." Ace whispered and Thatch shook his head at the fire user's attitude.

"What else would I be doing on a fine afternoon like this?" Thatch asked picking up a wrapped bottle of booze and checking to make sure it was alright after his wonderful trip.

"I take it that's for pops?" Ace asked pointing to the wrapped bottle and Thatch nodded with a smirk.

"You finally realized what's goin' on then?" He asked Ace helping the teenager up.

"Yeah Marco got all sarcastic on us…" Ace smiled knowing a sarcastic Marco was a rarity.

"I wish I'd been there to see that!" Thatch laughed causing Ace to laugh as well.

"Yeah, but you were getting yourself drunk at the time." Ace was feeling a bit better; he knew Thatch would make him smile.

"So what's the deal kid, you don't just hide and trip me for nothing. What's bothering you?" Thatch was very watchful on the boys. They were all so young that he worried about them at times but maybe it's him just getting old…nah it can't be that.

"What's so special about Father's day?" Ace asked looking away from Thatch, which caused said man to laugh loudly.

"It's a day we celebrate having pops in our lives. Look kid, he doesn't care if we celebrate or not, and honestly we didn't really celebrate much until Luffy came along." Thatch said in thought which confused Ace.

"Why did you guys wait until you had Luffy to celebrate?" He would have thought by the cheerfulness of this crew any excuse for a party would have been taken.

"Because every day was a party to us! When Luffy found out that there was a day set aside for fathers he just had to do something about it." Thatch remembered the day little Luffy only four years old discovered Father's day, and the chaos that happened, because he hadn't known before.

"That sounds just like Luffy." Ace said thinking about how Luffy made sure to celebrate every holiday, and birthday that came to pass.

"Ever since Luffy has made sure to bring pops a gift of some sort on this day, heck even we got into the habit of doing it." Thatch lifted up the wrapped bottle as proof.

"Pops doesn't mind?" Ace asked and Thatch patted him on the head.

"He thinks Luffy is adorable like all of us do, but honestly who doesn't like to be told they're great and have a day celebrated for them?" Thatch asked and Ace smiled.

"I don't think I'm ready to celebrate just yet…" Ace admitted to Thatch and the man smiled at Ace leaning down to his level.

"There isn't any rush Ace, pops loves us all, and that includes you! If you want to celebrate that's fine, if you don't that's also fine. You're important to us Ace, just as much as pops is important to us." Thatch said which made Ace feel really warm inside.

"Now I'm going to try and sober up a bit before Luffy gets back." Thatch said waving to Ace and walking or a little bit stumbling away.

"Good Luck with that one." Ace snickered knowing full well that Thatch would probably give up on sobering and go for another drink instead.

Feeling much better now Ace decided to go find Sabo and tell him what he and Thatch had talked about. Luffy would probably be back shortly, and by the smells in the kitchen there was likely to be a grand party tonight.

Luffy had given up on the shops, and decided that Marco should buy him some lunch to make up for it.

"And how is emptying my wallet making up for you not finding the perfect gift-yoi?" Marco asked, but honestly he didn't really care about money.

"I'm eating my feelings of disappointment." Luffy said through a few mouthfuls of meat.

"And where did you learn such a phrase?" Marco was genuinely curious about that.

"Dunno, can't really remember, eating right now." Luffy said and Marco chuckled.

"Say Lu, I heard there's a waterfall close by why don't we go check it out after this-yoi?" He knew Luffy needed to burn on the now refilled energy before they got back to the ship since setting loose a hyper Luffy was not exactly welcome all the time.

"Really?" Luffy asked nibbling on the leftover meat from the bone before putting it down to look at Marco with stars in his brown eyes.

"Then let's go!" Luffy was pulling Marco out of the restaurant rather quickly so once outside Marco chose to take the lead from there.

"Do you have any idea where the waterfall is Luffy-yoi?" Marco asked him causing the kid to stop in his tracks and try and think about it.

"Nope!" he shouted proud of himself which caused Marco to just shake his head at the boy.

"Then why don't you let me take you there-yoi?" Luffy agreeing to that plan followed Marco on a trail that lead into the forest area of the island.

"We need to go off the trail now Lu, you okay with that?" Marco asked ,and Luffy nodded in excitement.

"Keep close and watch your feet." The land was a bit soft, and damp which could cause the boy's feet to sink in. Roots and other plantation were also a danger to the boy especially ones that had thorns on them.

"There it is-yoi." Marco whispered looking in front of him at the magnificent waterfall.

"Amazing! It's so cool!" Luffy shouted before kicking his sandals off, and running to the shallow end of the water.

"Careful Lu neither one of us can swim-yoi!" He reminded the boy who nodded, but just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid Marco would keep careful eye on him.

"I wish we could bring pops and the others here!" Luffy said as he splashed water into Marco's direction with a small laugh.

"That would be fun; we will have to do that before we leave this island-yoi." Marco said blocking another splash from the laughing boy. Marco was right when he thought the waterfall would be a good idea for Luffy to burn off his energy. Luffy was running through the shallow areas where the water just brushed to his ankles and playing in the sandy area.

"Ma!" Luffy shouted at Marco a large smile on his face as he turned his brown eyes towards his brother.

"Hmm?" Marco hummed looking up at Luffy who was crouched down his hands in the water.

"What do you think about this?" Luffy stood up a small smooth rock in his hand showing it to Marco.

"I think it's perfect-yoi." Marco said a smile on his face looking at the treasure Luffy had found.

"I thought so as well. Can we go back now Ma? I'm done playing in the water." Luffy said, and Marco nodded. Luffy wasn't that wet since Marco had made sure he didn't go too far in the water so he would dry off quickly on their way back to the Moby Dick.

"Where have you guys been?" Sabo asked a tad bit annoyed since he had been wandering the town with Ace looking for them.

"Ma found a super cool waterfall, so I got to splash around a bit." Luffy said his hand holding tight to the rock keeping it safe.

"So did you find what you were looking for in one of the shops?" Ace asked Luffy and Luffy frowned shaking his head.

"All the shops had was stupid junk or food, I liked the food part, but I didn't want the junk." Luffy said stepping past Ace and Sabo leaving a grinning Marco behind him.

"So did you guys find anything?" Sabo asked knowing Luffy wasn't one to just give up so easily. Marco pointed to Luffy as if indicating for them to wait and watch.

"Pops!" Luffy climbed up on the old man's lap causing the older man to smile at the kid knowing he was about to get a gift.

"Here you go I found it with Marco." Luffy said and dropped a smooth heart shaped stone in the old man's hand. The stone had been shaped by age and the water's tides much like Pops himself had been so Marco thought it was a perfect gift for their father. Luffy on the other hand liked how it felt in his hands, and the shape was pretty cool.

"Happy Father's day pops!" Luffy cheered, and the old man laughed softly patting the boy on the head thanking him for the gift as the celebrations began.

"An old rock? He gave pops a rock?" Ace asked confused and Marco laughed at his expression.

"Pops doesn't care what we give him, a gift comes from the heart ,and any gift from Luffy's heart is always special no matter what it is-yoi." Marco said.

"Next year we should do something." Ace said and Sabo smiled at him.

"I guess we'll have to now, won't we?" Sabo said heading to find Haruta to see what he can help with for the party.

Luffy was lying in a small boat with Zoro sleeping on one end, and Nami keeping her eyes on the clouds and waves.

"Luffy?" She asked as he sat up suddenly and stretched giving a loud yawn in return.

"That was a good memory." He said suddenly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"A good memory?" She asked him confused and Luffy gave a small laugh.

"Shishishi, I hope we find a waterfall." He said and Nami shook her head.

"I hope not! This little boat isn't strong enough to survive one and you can't swim!" She said as Zoro opened one of his eyes listening to the two.

"Not to go down, but to splash in!" He said and Nami realized he meant just a small waterfall on an island.

"I guess that would be alright.." She said in thought as Luffy looked up at the clouds.

"You never know what treasure you'll find at a waterfall." He whispered and Zoro smiled closing his eye.

Luffy was missing his family at this moment, but he knew the next time he saw his pops he'd have more treasure to give him than just a small rock. He'd have all his Nakama, the greatest treasure of all.

 **Hello! So I have here a bonus chapter for all of you :D This chapter is a father's day chapter because Pops is a great dad :D I hope all dads had a fantastic Sunday! Whether you are a granddad, a step-dad, an adoptive dad or a dad to be I hope you all had a fantastic day for you! So I left out Luffy's age here because it was a memory within a dream :) Once he wakes from his dream it is set just before getting to Usopp's island, Luffy was thinking about his family. Honestly though I've missed writing about Marco and the others :P I thought I'd bring back some mama Marco moments for everyone :) Well anyways I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I just wanted to say Thank you all for being patient with this lazy author :P Keep well everyone! DR**


	9. Captain Kuro, Usopp Joins The Crew!

" **Either you decide to stay in the shallow end of the pool or you go out in the ocean."-Christopher Reeve**

After spending time with Kaya, Nami had come to a nice conclusion, she liked the girl. Kaya was open-hearted, and truly intelligent which made Nami smile, a true smile for the girl. She listened to Kaya's tale about her parent's death and felt her heart go out for the girl. She also took in how Usopp had been coming over ever since it happened and trying his hardest to cheer her up with his wild stories.

"I know all Usopp told me was lies but…" Kaya felt tears forming in her eyes thinking about how harsh Usopp had been laying like that about her butler.

"People do crazy things to protect the ones they love." Nami said, her eyes distant thinking of the things she had done.

"I just wish he would be honest with me…" Kaya said taking a sip of her tea, looking down to the ground. Nami knew her job here was to keep Kaya away from as much trouble as possible, but she had decided that before Usopp went off with Luffy on his little adventure she'd make sure they set things all straight.

"When we get the chance I think we should talk more with him alright?" Nami asked picking her tea cup up, and sipping it.

"You're right Nami, I'm glad we're talking." Kaya smiled happy to have time with another girl for once.

"I am too," Nami replied hoping everything went alright with Luffy on his end.

"How long are you both going to sleep?!" Usopp asked, while Luffy, and Zoro who were both snoring away under a tree as if a crazy pirate crew wasn't making their way towards the island this very moment.

"It's not like I have to really fight hard, and if those guys know what's good for them they won't actually want to fight me." Luffy shrugged opening one eye and looked at Usopp who had his jaw slack slightly.

"Because you're strong?" He asked once he pulled himself together.

"Nope, because Marco will probably find out some way or another, and they won't like what he might do to them." Luffy laughed imagining his Ma all fired up, his blue eyes glaring down anyone who so much as touched Luffy.

"I keep forgetting there are people out there watching your back that are a lot stronger than you.." Usopp said rubbing his forehead with his thumb sighing.

"Shishishi, Pops will help if I need it, but I don't want to have them protect me anymore. It's time that I started to get strong for myself and my crew." Luffy said looking at Usopp while Zoro continued to sleep, but Luffy sensed that he was actually paying attention.

"You have one super cool family, Luffy…" Usopp mutter turning to look at the water knowing that soon a bunch of pirates would be here.

"You do to Usopp; your dad is pretty awesome!" Luffy exclaimed happily and Usopp blushed before rubbing his nose.

"Yeah I guess so; I must get my amazingness from my old man!" Usopp then took a pose, but Luffy just laughed it off before leaning back on the tree and closing his eyes again.

"The party should be here soon so rest while you can." Luffy encouraged, but Usopp shook his head.

"I'm alright; I'll keep watch for now." He then climbed the tree, and kept his eyes out on the open waters.

"Suit yourself." Luffy shrugged before falling asleep once again.

"I'll protect this village if it's the last thing I do…" Usopp muttered to himself as snoring began once again indicating that Luffy had fallen back to sleep.

When Kaya fell asleep, Nami opened her eyes sitting up slowly not to alert the girl she was moving.

"Luffy and Usopp say your butler is untrustworthy so I'm to guard you just in case." Nami whispered taking a seat by the door so she could listen to any movement in the dark house. Being a thief, and a really damn good one, Nami had learned to use observational skills to see her surroundings to help protect herself better, never once in her lifetime though did she ever think she'd use those skills to help another person.

"A pirate wants me to protect someone that has nothing really to do with his goal, what a weird man you are Luffy." Nami couldn't help but smile, because out of all the pirates she had met Luffy just appeared so different. It could be the fact that he was so open, and honest about what he was feeling and thinking, he didn't have any hidden agenda, or secrets so she couldn't help but trust him. Placing her hand over the covered tattoo on her shoulder she thought about what was happening back home.

"If only all pirates could be like you Luffy." She said sadly before looking up startled, because of a loud sound happening down the stairs.

She could wake Kaya but first it was time to check things out-carefully of course! There was no way Nami wanted to fight whoever was causing trouble in the house she was just on guard duty, Luffy was the one to kick people's asses. Listening harder Nami could hear someone coming up the stairs so she hid as best as she could in Kaya's closet. Hopefully whoever it was didn't see her, and even more so wasn't strong enough to sense her like Luffy could.

When the door opened it was the butler Usopp had told them about. Nami had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting, or even from breathing to hard. She watched through the small crack in the closet as he walked over to Kaya and placed his bladed hands close to her throat. Nami felt herself beginning to shake so she stepped away from the wooden doors so she didn't make any sounds.

She knew it was her job to protect Kaya, and leaving the girl to die would be letting Luffy and the others down. Nami was now mentally preparing herself to jump out from the closet, and try and fight off the man, but heard his footsteps as he left the room leaving the door open. Nami looked over at Kaya's sleeping form, and sighed knowing things were going to go bad for the kind girl.

"Sorry Kaya, I need to go now Luffy is strong, but I want to be there to help where I can." Then she opened the window, and jumped out rushing to the place she knew Luffy and the others were hopefully waiting.

Usopp kept his eyes on the sea when his spy glass spotted a ship hiding off close to the island.

"They're here…" He whispered panic searing through his veins.

"Luffy! I spot a ship!" Usopp yelled down to his friends who were now stretching and yawning.

"'Bout time I thought they'd never get here." Luffy yawned, and Usopp scowled a tick on his forehead.

"We don't want pirates on this island, stupid!" He shouted at Luffy who just gave a small special laugh to his tone.

"But I'm a pirate, you don't want me here?" Luffy asked which just caused Usopp to sweat drop at Luffy, and his logic.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Usopp snapped worry was getting the better of him now.

"Let them come, I'll take them all on myself." Zoro yawned standing up, and watching as the sun was coming up on the horizon now.

"Luffy!" Nami had raced from Kaya's house all the way to the cliff where she knew everyone would be.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kaya?!" Usopp asked even more worried now.

"She's sleeping. The butler guy did something in the house." Usopp just stared at Nami

"Then why are you here? You should be protecting her!" He didn't like the idea of Kaya being all alone in the house by herself.

"She'll be fine as long as we do our job here." Luffy sat up fully now his eyes on the ship that was sailing ever closer to the island.

"I'm not going to completely fight; I want to see how strong all of you have gotten since we last met." Luffy knew that should he need to he was to step in, and end the fight all together, but why get in the way of some needed training.

"But I don't want to fight all those pirates!" Nami freaked out, and Usopp nodded panicking hard.

"Usopp, Nami, if you guys can't handle these guys you'll never survive in the Grand Line." He needed to make it clear to them that the Grand Line, and New World were no joke. "Here you can make mistakes, but there one mistake could mean your life."

Zoro was stunned by Luffy's behaviour, normally Luffy was laid back, and laughter, but here he was acting more serious, and even finally taking on the role of captain.

"So all we need to do is kick these guy's asses?" He asked Luffy, and the straw hatted captain nodded crossing his arms looking at Zoro who was now tying his bandana on his head ready for battle.

"Should be pretty easy for you." Luffy smirked looking up at Zoro a sense of pride going between them, because Luffy knew Zoro would never lose, and Luffy would never let anyone touch his Nakama so long as he lived.

"They're here…" Nami whispered as pirates were beginning to jump to the shore from their ship.

"So it's time to begin is it?" The sun was up and the battle ready to begin.

"Luffy you wait here this will be over quickly." Zoro had touched the hilt of his blade smirking down the hill at the pirate crew.

"Right then we can go get Sanji." None of the people around Luffy knew who this Sanji guy was but if Luffy had said his name it meant he was one of them whether he liked it or not.

Walking into the group of pirates Zoro placed one of his swords into his mouth clutching the hilt tightly with his teeth. Pulling his other blades out he glared at the pirates before using all three swords in perfect unison slicing them before they even made it up the hill.

"He's so strong!" Usopp stuttered out as Luffy plopped himself down at the top of the hill.

"He's been training just like we have been Usopp. Zoro's going to need you to watch his back as he deals with all those in front of him." Luffy said but his eyes never left Zoro as he continued to butcher the weaklings one by one.

"Right." Putting his goggles over his eyes Usopp got his slingshot ready to attack should any poor sucker sneak past the swordsman.

"I'm going to rob that ship." Nami stated knowing that it was probably filled with treasures.

"Sure." Luffy was too preoccupied with the small fight happening in front of him to really listen right now. Nami being a capable thief knew how to sneak around dangerous situations even some like this one right now. She carefully snuck by the pirates catching Zoro's eye for a moment as he blocked another blade before breaking the weak metal under the pressure of his own strong ones.

"Luffy I'm getting bored." Zoro complained up at Luffy who laughed.

"Shishishi."

"The sun glows in the sky; Captain Kuro isn't a patient man." One of the guys said before looking around, and yelling at his beaten men on the ground. Zoro turned back to see them starting to get up, and gave them an almost bored expression.

"So you want to be beaten down again?" He scoffed at them as the leader of the group pulled out some circled knives dangling from a strong and swaying them back and forth.

"What are they doing down there?" Luffy stood up to take a better look and the sun caught off the circle blade catching Luffy's attention.

"Shiny." He muttered looking closer watching the blade swing back, and forth as the man said something and Luffy's mind went blank rage filling his very being.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked watching as Luffy began to growl like an animal before charging down the hill his fists blackened with Haki.

"What the-?" Zoro asked as Luffy ran right into the pile of growling pirates knocking them all down and even causing some to lose their anger and run back away from the boy.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The hypno guy freaked as a few of his crewmates ran past him in fear.

Luffy growling ran towards the leader who cowered in fear that the boy was going to send him flying as well but Luffy just ran past him and attacked the ship like it was nothing.

"Why is he attacking the ship!?" The man yelled which caused Zoro to have enough. Walking towards his rampaging captain-who was using enough Haki to cause a few of the weaker pirates to faint- Zoro was going to stop Luffy from making his job harder.

"Kill them, Meow bond Brothers!" The leader shouted, but Zoro was so angry to even pay any attention to them continuing his walk towards Luffy the brothers moved to attack Zoro from the air.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Usopp shouted pulling his sling shot back and shooting the brothers from the sky.

"I'm the greatest sniper on Luffy's crew so it's my job to have their backs!" Usopp glared at the brothers as they moved away from Zoro and decided to fight against Usopp who kept stepping back.

"A sniper doesn't have to fight on the front lines as long as he's got his captain's back." Usopp had never felt this brave before but now he knew nothing would stop him.

Zoro walked right up to Luffy who was punching into the ship causing small fist shaped dents into the wood. Closing his eyes Zoro put his blades back into their proper sheathes before punching Luffy on the head not knowing that his fingers up to his knuckles had turned black with Haki.

"That hurt!" Luffy shouted grabbing his head before blinking his eyes confused as to why he was at the bottom of the hill.

"You tell us to handle these pirates ourselves then run down the hill like a maniac!" Zoro yelled at Luffy who was rubbing the back of his head apologizing.

"How'd this ship get so many holes in it? Don't these guys know that ships sink that way?" Luffy asked examining the broken parts of the ship he was standing by only for a few tick marks to appear on Zoro's head.

"You caused that damage idiot! I thought I was going to die in there!" Nami had come out of the ship just to punch Luffy in the back of the head for his reckless actions.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Luffy once again apologized.

Usopp was feeling quite proud of himself being able to take on two opponents at once with a relative ease it seemed.

"Why don't you let us see your little toy, hmm?" One of the brothers called to Usopp reaching for his weapon with one of their clawed hands.

"No thanks." Moving his hands quickly Usopp put in a new bit of ammunition to use and try out.

"Fire Bird Star!" Usopp shouted letting the flaming attack fly, and hit one of the brothers burning him enough for Usopp to climb into a tree.

"I'll use the leaves as cover for me." He whispered to himself. "Even if they block my vision slightly, Luffy is counting on me to win so I will!" He knew one of the brothers was down burnt so hopefully he wouldn't be getting back up so quickly.

"Here goes nothing." Usopp then pulled his sling shot back and shot at the other brother trying to get him to lose his footing.

"You can't hide from me!" The man yelled at the sniper before realizing Usopp was in a tree so he climbed it like a cat would to reach the boy, but Usopp could see his plan right before he did it.

"I'm faster than that guy since I'm smaller." Climbing swiftly through the branches, but still aiming at the guy was hard, but Usopp could do it.

"He doesn't get it; his stupid cow bell gives away his position every time." Usopp laughed quietly to himself as the man once again was hit by one of Usopp's attacks. For some reason or another Usopp felt like he could see each movement the man was making before he even made it.

"I only had one Fire Bird but my normal ammo isn't going to cut it…" He knew the sniper was only as good as the weapon he used and being around Luffy long enough taught him that it was okay to need help.

Looking around for anyone to help him as he moved through the trees his eyes spotted Zoro who was knocking a few more people off their feet while Luffy was protecting Nami and her treasure. Pulling his sling shot back he aimed it at Zoro's feet to get the swordsman's attention which worked quite easily.

"Zoro can you deal with these guys?" The swordsman was wondering why Usopp was in a tree in the first place and not on the ground but decided not to question him as Luffy laughed.

"Usopp you look like a monkey in that tree." He chuckled and pointed.

"I work better from a far!" He shouted in Luffy's direction which only caused the captain to laugh a bit more. "I'm not monsters like you guys, I've still got lots more training to do before I can match up to you!" Usopp shouted at them as Zoro moved into finish off the brothers.

"What's taking you so long?" Luffy turned his head towards the bottom of the beach where the main jerk had just arrived.

"We ran into some difficulties Captain Kuro." The hypno guy said to him and the man carefully pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I should have known that leaving this task to you was too much to ask for." He spat out at the man before turning his eyes to Usopp and smirking.

"Good job trying to warn the villagers, you made yourself look like a complete fool." Kuro mocked Usopp who was gritting his teeth at the sight of that man.

"What have you done to Kaya?" Usopp spoke through his teeth glaring at the butler

"Nothing…Yet." He smirked causing Luffy's eyes to narrow. Luffy wasn't one to interfere with another's battle, but this guy was pissing him off and he hadn't done much yet.

"So you're the captain." Luffy asked in an emotionless voice causing the man to turn his eyes away from Usopp and onto Luffy who was still sitting in the dirt.

"And who might you be little boy? The affairs of this village and all in it have nothing to do with you." He said back to Luffy how shook his head at the man as if calling him stupid.

"I'm Luffy and anything my crew decides to protect means I'll protect it as well." Luffy shrugged causing the butler to laugh at him.

"Well you are doing a poor job of protecting anything just sitting there. Can you really do anything at all?" He asked Luffy who just smirked, his hat shadowing his eyes slightly now.

"I don't need to move right now there's no need. And can I do anything? Well, I can kick your ass if I need to, but I did think Usopp might want a crack at ya first." He said as Kuro laughed loudly at his threat.

"Usopp? You mean that weakling, and liar?" Luffy really didn't like him, but honestly he had seen much worse people in the world to be fazed by much.

"He may be weak-." Luffy started "Oi!" Usopp cut in "But he's a lot more of a man than you'll ever be butler guy." Luffy said simply, but the man just turned away from him.

"It doesn't matter either way you'll all be dead shortly. Usopp, and his pirate blood is reason enough for him to never have been born." Kuro said before turning, and shouting at his men who were cowering as Zoro finished off the brothers easily.

Luffy stood up silently he was finished playing around now.

"Usopp!" All but Luffy turned around to see Kaya standing by the trees her face pale, and eyes sad.

"Kaya what are you doing here?" Usopp jumped down from the tree, and ran towards her wanting to push her as far away from this place as possible.

"I came to say I'm sorry! I was wrong…" Kaya had stumbled upon another of her house servants Merry, and heard the truth from him what had happened.

"Miss Kaya, this place isn't safe for a lady such as you." Kuro said to her taking back on his butler formalities.

"Klahadore why? If you want my fortune, my mansion you can have it, but please, don't hurt anyone else!" She cried to the man

"Oh, but I have to miss Kaya." He said before beginning to talk about why he was running from the sea.

"I don't care." Luffy said crossing his arms. Zoro gave Luffy a look wondering what he was up to.

"What did you say to me brat?" Kuro snarled so Luffy repeated himself.

"I don't care. I don't care about your backstory, and why you hate the sea. I don't care about what you want with that girl's life; I really don't care about all that at all. What I do care about is that you mocked, and harmed my friends, and for that I'm going to kick your ass." Luffy said before turning to look at Zoro who was still looking at Luffy waiting for orders. All Luffy did was nod in Usopp's direction, and Zoro grinned.

"I got it, captain." He said before turning and moving to guard the girl.

"Usopp, we're to protect this lady here." He said giving Usopp Luffy's orders.

"But shouldn't we be fighting Kuro?" Usopp was confused Luffy hadn't spoken any words to the swordsman at all.

"No need, this battle will be over soon." Zoro closed his eyes, and could feel the anger coming off of Luffy, that man was about to get what was coming to him.

"So you wish to fight me little boy?" Kuro mocked before beginning to sway back, and forth weirdly.

"Fine, I'll just have to kill you myself then." He then moved really quickly slicing everyone and everything in his path. Luffy was watching the butler guy, and the way he harmed the people who followed him pissed him off more. Winding back his fist he aimed it towards the butler hitting him easily.

"But how?!" Kuro exclaimed touching his face where Luffy had hit him.

"I'm not like you." Luffy whispered angrily.

"That's right; you're weak compared to me! You could never be half the man I am." Kuro said before stepping back into his attack causing his men to scream in terror at the thought of being killed by their captain.

"All that running around is really annoying!" Luffy shouted before grabbing the guy by his shirt holding him still long enough for Luffy to get a good punch into the man's face.

"But that's impossible!" He cried out "I'm Captain Kuro the man of a thousand plans!" He declared.

"I will not be defeated by a no name pirate on these seas!" He pointed at Luffy once he had got his footing back.

"I'm not some no name pirate. I'm Monkey D. Luffy the man who will become the king of the pirates!" He shouted glaring at the butler.

"No one's ever been able to even touch Captain Kuro before! How could this even be happening?!" The hypno guy cried out in fear, and Zoro smirked down at Luffy.

"What good is speed when your opponent can see your every move?" Zoro said softly knowing that Luffy's observation skills were too good to even let him get a scratch from that guy.

"But no one is faster than our captain!" One person shouted out before being taunted by said captain.

"You all had pretty bad Luck, running into Luffy." Zoro couldn't stop the excited feeling in his chest knowing Luffy was stronger than most people.

"That's right, Luffy isn't just anyone! He's the son of White Beard!" Usopp smiled his sling shot still pointed at anyone who dared move near Kaya-especially the hypno guy.

"A White Beard Pirate? Don't make me laugh! People like them never come to the East Blue." Kuro said not believing that Luffy was really anything other than a new rookie on the seas.

"You're right I'm not a White Beard Pirate, I'm my own captain now and don't need my pops to take care of me anymore." Luffy said to Kuro who stopped smiling.

"A White Beard Pirate but that's…Impossible..." Nami whispered her eyes wide really looking at Luffy now trying to see the title beyond the care free boy in front of her.

"Like I said pops is pops, and I'm me we're totally different crews now!" Luffy was starting to get annoyed knowing that this reaction might happen a lot by people.

"We can't touch him! If we do that old man will kill us all!" A few weaklings called out to Kuro who turned towards them and snarled.

"Weak people like all of you should just die then if you aren't here to fight." Kuro then went back into his attack moving quickly slicing many of his Nakama along the way.

"You know being from a large family, I hate people like you. People who misuse their crew, their Nakama, their own family don't deserve to be commanded like dogs." Luffy growled stretching his arm out and grabbing Kuro by the leg dragging him back towards Luffy around the fallen, and dead pirates.

"You think you can defeat me boy?!" Kuro shouted as Luffy then stretched his neck far back while holding Kuro by the shoulders.

"Of course!" Luffy then coated his forehead with Haki before shouting his attack.

"Gomu Gomu no… Bell!" Letting his neck snap back forward he hit Kuro in the head a loud ding could be heard from the move but Kuro fell to the ground completely unconscious blood trickling down his forehead by the force of Luffy's head on attack. Feeling slightly dizzy by the action he tried to regain himself before pulling Kuro up by the shirt and throwing him to his old crew.

"Take this man back with you, back to the sea he so hates, and never return to this island." Luffy looked up at them his eyes dark and angry as the men nodded sweating bullets before rushing back to their broken ship and setting sail away from the island.

The dizziness setting in fully now Luffy stumbled upon his feet as Nami caught him before he fell.

"Luffy, why did you get so upset at them?" She needed to know especially if Luffy had always been a pirate.

"Because they're wrong, Nakama-family shouldn't be treated like that ever." She helped steady him before smiling softly but sadly.

"Not every pirate thinks like you do." She truly believed in Luffy now even if what Usopp said was true about his family, Luffy was still Luffy.

"I'm hungry…" Luffy whined closing his eyes before falling on his back in the sand.

"We did it!" Usopp cried out happily before giving Kaya a hug in excitement. Kaya was laughing softly at Usopp as he blushed embarrassedly after letting her go.

"Thank you, all of you for saving me, and this village." She said walking towards Luffy, and bowing deeply to him, but he just laughed it off.

"It was Usopp, and his courage that made us want to help out." Luffy said truthfully.

"And I got a lot of treasure out of it." Nami winked to Kaya who smiled at her friend.

"But we still don't have a ship guys." Zoro reminded them and Nami sighed remembering their small problem.

"You need a ship?" She asked confused.

"Yeah that's what we came to ask you for last time." Luffy said leaning on his elbows in the sand looking up at the girl.

"I'm not sure what I can do, but please let me try!" She smiled to Luffy who cheered at her happy and tired but more importantly he was hungry.

"Usopp…Food…Now…" Luffy whined once again before falling back to the beach sand, and holding his stomach his tongue falling from his mouth to emphasize just how hungry he was.

"Alright, let's go eat." The small band of pirates were tired and hungry-especially Luffy- but it finally seemed things were looking up for them.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Luffy shouted looking at the shiny brand new ship before them.

"Wow that's a caravel class!" Nami said happy to see such a beautiful ship.

"Merry here designed it." Kaya said happily her hands folded in front of her.

"It's an older model, but still a dream ship I like to call the Going Merry." He said happily to talk about it. Usopp was standing beside Luffy his back pack filled with everything he would need for the journey out at sea.

"It's going to be lonesome without your stories Usopp." Kaya said as Luffy, and the others jumped aboard to check out the new ship merry following behind to talk about each place.

"The next time we meet I'll have real stories to tell you so don't stay sick alright?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I as well will be different the next time we meet." She was planning to start studying to become a doctor.

"Oi Usopp, hurry up!" Luffy yelled leaning over the railing to yell at his sniper.

"Impatient as ever, I guess I'll see you around." Usopp waved before jumping to the ship as well.

"Goodbye everyone!" Kaya, and Merry called waving as the Merry sailed away from the island. Nami watched as Luffy finished waving goodbye before approaching Luffy.

"Is what Usopp said true? Are you really a White Beard pirate?" Nami wasn't stupid she knew of the big names in the pirating world.

"I grew up with pops, and the others so I guess I was part of that crew, but I'm not now. They're still my family, and I love them a lot, but I want to be strong on my own." He shrugged not understanding why it was such a big deal to everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me this when we met?" She knew fully if he had she would never have joined him-or maybe she would have but it doesn't really matter anymore.

"Because it's not a big deal. Pops, and the others won't get in our way of having an adventure." Luffy pouted annoyed that his pop's name was already starting to stick to him.

"Nami I'm me and pops is pops just like I said to that butler jerk so let's have fun alright?" Luffy gave Nami one of his trademark grins before running off to find Usopp to get the flag designed. Nami watched him leave before sighing, and putting her hand over her covered tattoo.

"Would you like these guys? Bellemere?"

Meanwhile a flirty cook was serving a sweet treat to a beautiful lady at a restaurant not far off. Looking at the waves through one of the windows in the dining room he couldn't help feel like something was about to happen.

"Sanji, stop dawdling around and serve those people their drinks already!" the Head Chef shouted at the teenager who glared at him before passing out the waters to the table of only men ignoring them as he walked back away.

"That boy should be back soon…" Zeff said to Sanji who looked confused for a moment before the memory of a loud straw hatted kid came to mind.

"Better let the cooks know he'll be back so they can prepare for his stomach." Sanji sighed rubbing his head, but really he was excited to see the boy again. Looking back out the window that strange feeling was returning once more taking a deep inhale of his cigarette, and blowing out the smoke he smiled.

"What trouble are you bringing with you this time, Luffy?"

 **Good morning? Well, it's morning for me now I guess :P So I have a chapter for all of you wonderful readers ^^ So where to start… I didn't add the three kids really because I know they played a good role in the anime but I wanted to more focus on Luffy and the group. Usopp is stronger but he still has a ways to go. A good Sniper watches his crews backs and I feel that's Usopp's style, he's still too much afraid to do up front battles yet. In the anime Zoro took on the brothers but this time I thought why not give them to Usopp for a while then pass the left overs to Zoro. Usopp used a fire Bird Star, when he wasn't training to get stronger he was creating new weapons. He only had one of them because they were newly invented.**

 **So Luffy will be a bit (tad bit) smarter because he's been raised differently and has different experiances in this world being from the New World and all. I want to keep the clue less Luffy that I do love but his Observation Haki and other Haki's helps him read things better, also I've noticed that every time there is a battle Luffy becomes cool and serious with a bit of Luffy humor then when the battle ends he goes back to being goofy and the Luffy we love. We shall now be heading to Sanji and that means Mihawk :D Uncle Hawki returns so that will be interesting to write :P I'm still working out how Zoro will take this new situation.**

 **I wanted Nami to find out about Luffy's family name because everyone else knows about it now, she took it well because she's now gotten to see the kind heart Luffy has. Luffy loves his crew and she can see that and his fight with Kuro proved that even more so now.**

 **Any ways I'll now be focusing on this story since my other once has finished! My wonderful Beta is so amazingly patient with me so I'm more than thankful and grateful to have them helping me! Well I'm off Have a fantastic day all of you! Keep well DR**


	10. Sanji, Home, and Nami

" **Reunion reveals friendship potential that haven't yet been emerged in the past." ― Toba Beta**

"Usopppppp!" Luffy called from the figure head where he had decided to make this his special spot.

"You don't need to scream Luffy seriously!" Usopp scolded his captain, and friend who just laughed happily.

"I drew our pirate flag want to see it?" He asked excitedly pulling his art work up and showing his small crew what he had decided would represent their pirate crew.

"Hmm is it an abstract art maybe?" Nami asked tilting her head and squinting her eyes trying to decide if she liked it or not.

"Well, a pirate crew's mark is supposed to strike fear into people's hearts and that does a pretty good job." Zoro was just a step away from approving the flag until Usopp stepped in to save the day-and his crew's reputation.

"Nope, sorry Luffy, but really you should have asked a real professional artist to make the flag." Usopp sighed before taking new fresh black cloth that Kaya had supplied onto the ship for them and recreating a new flag with a mixture of his sniper qualities, and Luffy's straw hat. Usopp wanting to be a little sneaky, he put a touch of himself in.

"See doesn't this look better?" He asked knowing full well Luffy was about to deny it.

"Not at all, stop joking around!" Luffy scowled and Usopp chuckled happy to have pulled a prank on his captain. Nami couldn't stop herself from laughing at the flag that had been created which in turn caused the entire of them to laugh along with her.

"Make us the proper one now." Luffy said wiping a few stray tears away from his eyes, and grinning as Usopp nodded a serious look on his face but still he smiled.

Once the new and proper flag was created Usopp was ordered to paint the sails with the same mark while Nami and Luffy helped prepare the drinks for a party to celebrate that afternoon.

Luffy was curious, and never being one to let things go couldn't stop wondering when Nami was going to do something he wouldn't like. He didn't want to ask her what was wrong since he did feel it wasn't much his business, but at the same time as one of his Nakama it was now becoming his business. The mental dilemma continued on in his head on whether he should ask her about what was wrong or not before she turned to look at him pulling a few glasses down from the cupboard.

"Ne Luffy, do you have a mother?" Nami asked him leaning against the counter, and looking at him carefully.

"Hmm, well kinda…" He said knowing Marco wasn't probably the mother she was thinking of.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My mother I guess is Marco, he raised me from birth, and has always been there for me no matter what so I guess he's my mother, and I do call him Ma." Luffy chuckled at the end really thinking about his Ma.

"Wouldn't that make him your father then?" Hearing that his 'Ma' was actually a man.

"Nope, pops is my father." He said that simply because that was the truth.

"So you never met your birth mother?" Luffy was confused on why this was a big deal the people that raised him loved him a lot so did it matter whose blood was really in his veins?

"Nope, but I don't really care about that. All I know is that my birth dad gave me to pops, and Marco and they have loved me like their son my entire life. Why should I be interested in the people who didn't want me?" He didn't know for certain if his birth parents did, or didn't want him all he cared about was that he was raised by his family and nothing could ever change that.

"Nami, family is family it doesn't matter who you are or what you've done." Luffy said to her pouring some juice into the glasses, he and Nami walked out the door with glasses of juice in their hands. "If you need our help all you need to do is ask." Leaving it at that for Nami to think about Luffy left the galley. Walking towards Zoro Luffy passed him his drink only for the man to frown at it.

"Juice?" He asked Luffy staring down at the liquid.

"I don't like alcohol much." He shrugged leaving Zoro with the drink as Usopp climbed down from the sails panting and covered in paint.

"There!" Usopp said proudly as Nami gave him a drink and smiled.

"Thanks for your hard work." She greeted him, and he smiled sheepishly at her gratefully.

"It was nothing for an experienced painter like myself, I've been doing this for nearly 50 years you know." He said sitting on the deck taking the drink and cooling off.

"Fifty years, really?" Nami asked in sarcasm catching his lie easily.

"How many grandchildren do you have Usopp?" Zoro snickered at the sniper who was beginning to blush.

"Wow you must be as old as my pops!" Luffy joined in causing the teenager to shake his head, and drink his juice back quickly avoiding the laughter coming from his joking crewmates.

"To the Going Merry!" Luffy shouted raising his glass to his new ship along with everyone else. The day passed by smoothly filled with laughter and exploration of their new home when Usopp heard Luffy making loud noises on deck waking him from his nap.

"What are you doing Luffy?" He had fallen asleep after the party from exhaustion due to painting the sails in the hot afternoon sun.

"Trying out the cannon!" His siblings never let him near anything that could earn the first commanders wrath so using the cannons back home was something he never got to do.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Usopp joked pushing Luffy aside stuffing the cannon with the proper things and lighting it allowing it to go off and hit a giant rock far off into the distance.

"Amazing! You hit it!" Luffy yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"I…I did…Of course I did! I'm the great and amazing Usopp-Sama!" Usopp threw back his shoulders making himself stand taller in pride. Before the two could celebrate properly a small boat was being rowed towards them at top speed.

"Come out pirates!" A voice shouted as a man jumped aboard the ship, and sliced the railing up.

"Stop hurting our ship!" Luffy screamed at him but the man was too angry to listen.

"I've killed hundreds of pirates like you all so how dare you kill my friend!" He cried out and sliced another railing up causing Luffy to have enough, and punch the guy down to stop him.

"I said stop hurting our new ship we don't know anything about your friend!" Luffy shouted at the man loudly waking Zoro up from one of his many naps.

"What's going on now Luffy?" Zoro yawned walking towards the deck his eyes opened wide when he saw who was on the floor.

"Johnny is that you?" Zoro asked taking a good look at the man who glared at the pirates.

"Who dares speak my name so casually?" He growled out, but smiled once he realised who it was that was talking to him.

"Big brother Zoro!" He shouted in happiness which brought confusion to Luffy on who this guy was.

"So it is you? Where's Yosaku? Don't you guys travel together?" Zoro looked around for the other man he was friends with but didn't see him which was weird.

"Yosaku he's sick! He was fine until a few days ago and now he's dying big bro!" Johnny cried out, and Zoro couldn't help but feel bad for his friends.

"You know these guys Zoro?" Luffy asked still confused.

"Yeah, I traveled with them for a while when I was looking for you." Zoro said off handedly going, and checking on Yosaku to see how the guy was with his own eyes.

"You were the guy big bro was looking for?" Johnny asked Luffy looking up at the straw hat captain.

"Well he was supposed to be waiting for me, but yeah I guess I am." Luffy shrugged following Zoro and looking at the sick friend.

"Maybe if you feed him some meat he might get better?" Luffy suggested only for Usopp to slap him over the head.

"That doesn't work on people Luffy!" He shouted

"We were resting on that rock island over there when a canon was shot at us." Johnny said hiding his eyes with his sleeve as he cried.

"Ah, we're so sorry!" Luffy, and Usopp said at the same time bowing their heads in shame causing Johnny to shout at them some more. Nami rolled her eyes at the scene before walking towards them her hand on her hip to take a good look at the guy.

"From the looks of it he has scurvy. Luffy, Usopp, there are some lemons in the storage room right? Go grab some for me." She commanded, and the two boys were up and moving following her order.

Once they returned with piles of fresh lemons in their hands Nami rolled her eyes taking only one of them cutting it in half, and squeezing the juice into the man's mouth. Suddenly the man jumped back to life like nothing had happened.

"Yosaku you're alive!" Johnny yelled, and the two hugged laughing, and even crying.

"You're lucky you're alive, you had scurvy, and by the looks of things you only had a few days left at most." She scolded the man who then grabbed hold of her hand and thanked her profusely.

"Wow Nami, you're like a doctor!" Luffy said in awe looking at his Navigator.

"Every person who sails these seas should know about this Luffy, it can happen to you if you don't come prepared." She scolded but Zoro nodded to her grateful that she was able to help save his friend.

"You're right, what we need is a Sea Chef then to help balance our food properly so we don't all get sick." Usopp said in thought.

"Well if you guys are looking for a chef we know a place." Johnny said to the crew but Luffy brushed it off.

"Nah, we got a chef already." He said only for Nami to smack him behind the head.

"Where were you guys thinking about?" She asked them and Johnny smiled.

"The Baratie! It's got the best chefs around." Luffy hearing those words grinned like an idiot.

"It does, doesn't it? Sanji will be waiting for us there." Luffy said to them which brought about a bit of confusion.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked, but Luffy turned to Nami.

"Remember the place you brought me to when I went missing a few years ago?" He asked her causing her to blink in confusion thinking back that far.

"You mean that giant floating fish place?" She said placing a hand under her chin thinking carefully.

"Yeah that place! We have a chef waiting for us there, but he doesn't know it yet." Luffy thought out loud.

"That's the Baratie, if you're already heading in that direction please allow us to take you there." They said jumping up happy to be useful only for Yosaku to fall back down tired, and sick.

"Yosaku!" Johnny shouted only for Nami to scold them for thinking he would be healed right away.

"So we're finally coming for you Sanji." Luffy grinned Zoro couldn't stop the feeling of annoyance at the thought of this new crewmate even if he hadn't met him yet.

They sailed for a long while allowing Zoro, and his friends to catch up on the stuff that had happened to them since they had been split.

"So that's the captain you were looking for Zoro-bro?" Johnny asked as his friend Yosaku got some needed sleep.

"Yeah, he's a real pain in the ass, but he's the man I chose to follow." Zoro said fondly as Luffy lay on his back on top of the figure head looking at the clouds going by.

"He's rather strange?" Johnny wasn't as strong as Zoro, but even he could feel that the boy with the straw hat was stronger than he appeared to be.

"Luffy doesn't need to act strong to be strong." Zoro couldn't believe those words had come from him, but being with Luffy, he learned some new things. While he himself gave the appearance of strength and caution, Luffy always seemed to have that air of childishness appearing like a kid in way over his head. As great as it was to have people fear him at sight Luffy's childishness worked in his favour most times. Most people didn't take Luffy seriously until it was too late, but for him they took him seriously each, and every time.

"If you will follow him then he must be a good guy." Johnny smiled as Luffy began to cry out for food.

"I'll make you something, for a price of course." Nami smiled, and Zoro closed his eyes in annoyance.

"With rates like yours we'll starve witch." Zoro growled at her and she just laughed at him.

"Why not make it yourself then _captain_?" She asked Luffy who scowled at the water.

"Last time I tried to help in the kitchen I burnt down the bakers table. My brother Thatch refused to let me back in there for a month after that, and even then I had to beg Marco to talk him into forgiving me." Zoro couldn't stop the laugh at a clumsy Luffy burning things down around him.

"Figures." Usopp said shaking his head as Luffy pouted at their teasing.

"How much longer until we get there?" He whined some more as Yosaku woke up and came to join the crew on deck.

"Should be shortly, see over there!" Johnny pointed in the distance where a large ship was floating "That's the place!" He said with a smile.

"Yosh!" Luffy jumped in excitement at the idea of getting some of Sanji amazing food once again.

Sailing closer to the floating restaurant excitement was in the air at getting a good meal and for Luffy, seeing his good friend. All excitement drained when a marine vessel showed up in front of them blocking their path.

"Pirates?" A man with pink hair asked looking down at the annoyed and even scared faces on the Going Merry.

"Oi, can you move your ship, it's in the way." Luffy called at the man who laughed.

"A pirate telling me, a Marine Lieutenant, Iron Fist Fullbody what to do? I've never seen your mark before pirate." He scoffed looking down his nose at Luffy.

"Yeah we just made it today." Luffy said simply to the man who turned to look at Johnny and Yosaku who were cowering on deck.

"So it seems you finally caught yourselves some actual pirates." He said to them, and they growled at the marine.

"Orders, Sir." A grunt asked and the man smirked.

"Sink it." He then turned away from them moving towards his date leaving the pirates to their fate as a cannon was shot at the Merry.

Taking action Luffy blew himself up, and bounced the canon ball away from the ship, unfortunately Luffy's foot got caught on the railing of the merry, and he stumbled shooting the cannon into the restaurant.

"We're in big trouble now…" Nami said, and Luffy fell back on the deck closing his eyes.

"Sanji's gonna kill me." He sighed. Accepting his fate Luffy, and the crew all moved into the restaurant to talk.

"I gotta go find that old man, and apologize." Luffy said to his crew who nodded knowing Luffy's nature of honesty. Smiling softly at the memories of this place Luffy walked up the stairs looking for Zeff and hopefully the stray shot.

"So it was you brat, what are you doing shooting at us?" Zeff the owner looked down at Luffy who was still climbing the stairs.

"It was an accident." He smiled and Zeff shook his head.

"That _Accident_ of yours will cost you." Zeff moved to let Luffy past him, and they walked towards an old room Luffy had stayed in once before.

"I'm kinda poor right now can I pay ya back later?" Luffy asked Zeff who crossed his arms, and pointed to the hole in his roof.

"Why don't you work the payment off then?" Zeff asked him with a smirk and Luffy scowled.

"No way."

"I'm not asking for much time, just a year." Zeff said and Luffy glared.

"If this is Ma's way of keeping an eye on me by making me stay in one spot I'll be mad." Luffy said slowly to the old chef who didn't say anything just smiled.

"I'll be sending the bill to your pops." He challenged knowing that Luffy didn't want his family's help.

"Tell pops I say hi." Luffy grinned, it was quiet for a second before they both burst out in laughter.

"I want you to do that yourself brat." Zeff then walked to a desk opened it up, and pulled out a transponder snail.

"You should have one of these…" He hadn't brought one with him when he left since he wanted to have his own adventures.

"You're lucky to have a family that cares kid, don't worry them too much." Zeff left the room with Luffy sitting there staring at the phone. He did miss his family really! But… he wanted to talk to them when he was back in home waters.

"Looks like that old man's not leaving me any choice is he." Luffy sighed picking up the receiver and smiling softly to himself.

"Hello?" The smooth voice of Thatch made him smile wider.

"Is that all you have to say after so long?" Luffy asked his voice a bit shaky but it was from excitement more than emotion. There was a pause on the other end as the snail's eyes widened at recognizing Luffy's voice.

"Lu?" Thatch asked just to be sure, and Luffy gave his signature laugh.

"Shishishi, Where's Ma?" Luffy asked his brother who laughed.

"What am I not good enough brat?" Thatch joked, and Luffy gave a feigned pout.

"Of course you are I just need to talk to him that's all." There was a shuffling around on the other end so Luffy knew Thatch was rushing to find Marco, and anyone else who wanted to talk to him.

"You didn't bring a snail with you-yoi." Were Marco's first words, and he sounded slightly offended.

"I forgot." Luffy said before laughing at the annoyed Marco.

"Where are you, and how did you come by one of these?" Thatch asked pushing Marco aside.

"I'm at the Baratie I may have blown a hole through their roof…" Luffy giggled, and Marco sighed.

"So Zeff gave you this did he-yoi?" Marco asked, and Luffy looked confused.

"Didn't you give it to him to give to me?" Luffy thought for sure this was Marco's idea to keep an eye on him.

"Have you forgotten that there is one other person who might be very protective of you Lu?" A voice that Luffy had missed the most asked him through the phone and he couldn't help but grin a toothy smile.

"Ace!" Ace chuckled pushing both Thatch and Marco away from the phone.

"I think I left that there when we visited a few years ago." Ace admitted to Luffy who nodded.

"So Marco wasn't trying to keep tabs on me." He said and Ace laughed.

"Nope this time it was me, what kind of trouble are you in this time?" He asked Luffy who chuckled.

"I'm not in trouble!" He wasn't, at least not now any way.

"Yet brat, you're not in trouble yet." Someone had called in the back ground

"Have you found those Nakama of yours yet?" Ace asked him and Luffy nodded.

"I have Zoro, Nami, and Usopp right now were just about to find Sanji but something feels weird…" He looked out the window a weird feeling in his gut.

"What kind of weird-yoi?" Marco asked him.

"I think I'm going to be fighting someone soon, but I could be wrong." Luffy knew someone with a lot of power was coming their way the feeling it was giving him was almost familiar.

"Ne pops, you didn't send anyone out to visit me in surprise right?" Luffy asked knowing they were by his pop's chair.

"No my son, we know your wishes to do this alone." Luffy nodded knowing Pops held things like freedom as highly as Luffy did.

"Someone familiar is coming my way, but I don't know who?" Luffy was good at pinpointing the way he felt around people. Being raised in the New World taught him that anyone could be considered an enemy if they weren't part of your family. By judging his feelings on people Luffy had kept himself relatively safe growing up.

"Keep yourself safe Lu." Ace warned and Marco nodded.

"If you need us we will be there-yoi." And he would be, if Luffy so much as asked he would come in a heartbeat, probably with Ace and half the crew behind him-make that the entirety of the crew.

"This is the East Blue; it's not that exciting really." He felt he might need to remind them where he was before an Emperor's crew showed up there scaring every marine and village alike.

"Just remember we have your back, that's all kid." Thatch said to Luffy who nodded before a knock could be heard on the door.

"Luffy-yoi?" Marco asked realizing that they were losing the kids attention. Sanji opened the door to see Luffy sitting by the window the Transponder snail awake.

"I can come back later." He said and Luffy shook his head.

"I'm heading out I'll call you guys when something interesting happens." Luffy said to his family

"Sanji?" Ace asked and the blond made his way over to the phone.

"I recognize your shitty voice." But Sanji was smiling down at it.

"Asshole, take care of my brother." Ace said but he too was smiling.

"Bye guys!" Luffy called before hanging up the phone, and turning towards Sanji.

"What's up?" Sanji lit his smoke before he sighed.

"You really bring trouble everywhere you go don't you?" Looking at the hole in the ceiling Luffy smiled.

"It was an accident I swear." He said and Sanji shook his head.

"Come help me serve these shitty customers, and I'll forgive you for the…Accident." He said once again looking up at the hole shaking his head.

"Fine, but only if you feed me afterwards." Luffy jumped off the windowsill, and followed Sanji to the dining hall.

"Ne Sanji." Luffy stopped and looked at his friend just before he entered the hall.

"Hmm?"

"Join my crew." Luffy said with a big toothy grin causing Sanji to make a face before laughing.

"Don't joke shit head." He said as Luffy just laughed since Sanji didn't quite say no-not like he'd ever accept a no from him.

"Shishishi." He laughed walking past his friend.

"We have work to do so don't mess up." Sanji grabbed an apron from one of the staff areas and threw it towards Luffy.

"Looking good Luffy!" Nami yelled, and waved towards their captain who scowled once he saw they were eating something.

"Mr. Waiter, I'd like to order some more drinks if you don't mind." Zoro said laughing silently at Luffy who had his finger up his nose then flicking his snot into Zoro's drink when the man wasn't looking.

"This water is boring I'd like some rum." Zoro said picking up his contaminated drink as everyone snickered around the table. Zoro not being weak knew Luffy had done something to his drink so smiling he tipped the cup to his lips before grabbing Luffy's neck and forcing him to drink the bad water.

"Try something like that again and I'll cut you up." He said, but there was no anger in his voice only humor.

"Is that any way to talk with beautiful ladies that close by? Especially someone as extravagant as you, mademoiselle." Sanji asked Nami bowing to his knee, and taking her hand before glaring at Zoro who just raised a brow, and grunted at the new comer.

"What was that?" Zoro asked as Luffy grabbed Sanji throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"This guy's going to be our cook!" Luffy said to the crew and Sanji pushed him off scowling at him.

"I agreed to nothing Luffy now are you going to help or not?" Zoro glared at the blond man hoping Luffy was just kidding about having him join.

"Mn, coming!" He called to Sanji waving at his friends who found it rather funny and refreshing to see Luffy helping out, and acting sort of normal.

Helping with the dinner service Zeff rewarded his crew by letting them stay the night in some of the upstairs rooms.

"Even though you blew a hole through my roof-which I shall send the bill to your family for brat- and broke many of my dishes, good work kid." Zeff said causing Luffy to smile.

"Thanks for the food." Luffy replied stuffing his face with meat.

"It's been such a long time since you've been back, I'm surprised those shitty brothers of yours didn't follow you." Sanji said smiling while thinking of Ace and Sabo.

"Sabo's on his own adventure with my birth father and Ace probably wanted to follow me." Luffy knew that if given the chance Marco and Ace would be stalking him across the world and only didn't because pops wouldn't let them. Marco would obey instantly mostly because he was a grown man who knew boundaries but Ace… Who knows?

"So Sabo went off on his own…" Sanji remembered how protective that brother was so for him to be away from Luffy and Ace was surprising to him.

"Sabo has his own adventures just like Ace, and I do when we meet again we'll tell each other all about them." Luffy couldn't wait until he met his brother again but he was some what patient.

"I'm shutting the kitchen down so let's head to bed." Sanji turned the lights off, and headed towards the stairs.

"Zoro is already up there with Usopp so I'll be up in a moment, I have something I need to do first." Luffy said with a grin.

"If you say so, just don't fall in the water please?" Sanji sighed before waving at Luffy, and continuing up the stairs.

"The stars are a little different here then they are back home." Luffy said walking on the deck of the Merry startling Nami.

"Are you good at reading them?" She asked him and he laughed loudly.

"Nope, I just like to look at them. Even when the sun goes down and darkness fills the sky there is always a little light because of the stars." He said and Nami giggled.

"I didn't know you were such a philosopher." She said to him causing him to blink not recognizing the word so he chose to ignore it.

"You can't stay long huh?" He asked her causing her to turn her head towards him quickly her eyes wide.

"What do you-?" She began but Luffy shook his head.

"Nothing, I don't know anything, and I don't really care about anything. Your past is yours but you're my friend, and I just want to help where I can. I'd help any of my Nakama no matter what because that's what families do for each other." He said to her putting his hands behind his head staring up at the stars. The straw hat fluttered slightly in the cool ocean wind as Nami looked away shadows over her eyes.

"It's a long story." She sighed and Luffy nodded

"I don't want to hear it then." Long stories weren't his thing, he's not a kid anymore, and Pops has told him enough stories for quite a while.

"My village needs me." She pretty much made her long story short that way causing him to nod.

"What do you want me to do?" He needed her to ask him for help otherwise he could do nothing.

"You're from the Grand Line right?" She asked him and he nodded again.

"Are you really one of White Beard's sons?" She knew that this question bothered him because names were not something he cared much for. Luffy cared about you by the actions you did not by the title you carried.

"Yes I am." His voice was strained but she needed to know this.

"Prove it." If he truly was a White Beard pirate maybe just maybe he could stand up against Arlong.

Looking at her through the shadows of night he lifted up his shirt showing his back to her and the tattoo that was on it.

"That is pop's mark and my Ma's feather." That was proof enough for her to nod silently as he pulled his shirt down.

"Nami, what do you want me to do?" He asked her once again this time fully turned towards her. Nami placed her hand on her shoulder over the tattoo that had haunted her for most of her life.

"I want you to save me."

 **Hello! So I have a chapter leading up to a whole lot of everything :P Nami asking for help, she's realizing that Luffy is strong enough to deal with Arlong (Not like he ever wasn't.) Luffy has never been one for long back stories-Fishman island him falling asleep during the back story of the queen and Fisher Tiger.- Luffy wasn't ever interested in Nami's past originally from her sister. So I kept that a bit. I did a call to home, I will be doing a reverse on that to show how they are feeling after Luffy hung up the phone. I gave Ace some time to talk to Luffy because he knew Sanji from before. This chapter was a bit slow-East Blue is a bit slow- but good news is I'll be introducing Mihawk next chapter!The moment many have been waiting for ^^**

 **On other news though, I will be going away for 2 weeks on Saturday(July 25** **th** **) and won't be fully home until the 10** **th** **of August. I'm going to New Brunswick with my dad and siblings which will be a 14 hour drive from Ontario. I may be able to do some writing once I'm there but I can't guarantee anything. This will be the first time I've seen many of my relatives in many years so I might want to take a breather and be with them. If I do get to writing it won't be a full huge chapter but I'll do my best! Thanks for reading all of this guys! I'm so lucky to have readers such as you all! Any ways keep well everyone!DR**


	11. Uncle Hawkie Returns

" **The greatest danger, of course, was to believe that I was equal to them, because assurance can morph into arrogance that Death loves to prove unfounded." ― Dean Koontz**

Luffy had got the confirmation he needed from Nami, and so he would do as she asked.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?" She sighed but Luffy pushed himself away from the railing a small smile on his face.

"Nope, I said I wasn't interested and I meant it. Just show me where to go and I'll fight whatever or whoever is hurting you." He laughed to himself and Nami smiled at him shaking her head.

"I need to get back to my village as soon as possible…" She knew there wasn't much time left.

"Tomorrow take the Merry we'll meet you there." Luffy knew that Zoro's friends had a small ship so they could get him there just as fast.

"But you don't know where to go, idiot." Turning away from the water Nami pulled out a rolled up wanted poster, and showed it to Luffy.

"This is Arlong, those friends of Zoro's, Johnny and Yosaku; they're bounty hunters they should know where he is." Nami knew Luffy would find his way to her village regardless, but giving him a hint to find it would be better than him and Zoro going in circles while she wasn't there.

"Right I'll give this to them." He rolled it back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day…" Luffy said softly jumping from Merry onto the deck of the Baratie.

"Interesting, that's a great way of putting it." She sighed joining him as both went their separate ways into their own rooms.

"What were you doing out there all alone with the beautiful Nami-swan?!" Sanji growled once Luffy was in his room.

"Talking." Simple because that was all he was doing.

"Luffy.." Sanji said his friend name through gritted teeth as Luffy ignored him heading to the same place he had slept years ago.

"I'm tired can we do this tomorrow." He whined, and Sanji closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Fine, but you're getting up early with me shit head." He would interrogate the kid tomorrow morning while making breakfast. Sanji, like many who had met the boy, knew full well that Luffy could be bribed with food.

"Fine." As soon as Luffy's head hit his pillow he was out like a light.

"Haven't changed a bit have you shit head?" Sanji smiled getting into his own bed, but it was relieving to know that Luffy even after all these years was still the same meat loving kid he had met.

"G'night." He whispered before rolling over getting no answer, but snores in return.

When morning came Luffy didn't complain getting up to watch Sanji cook breakfast for the restaurant.

"When can I eat.." He mumbled to himself rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"When prep's finished, the restaurant comes first then we can eat." Sanji said peeling more potatoes swiftly.

"Ehh, but I'm hungry now." He whined some more hoping Sanji would give in to him, and feed the loud whiner.

"Here eat this." Zeff had entered the kitchen and threw an apple Luffy's way.

"That won't fill me up at all." Luffy said taking a bite and Zeff laughed to himself.

"I don't expect it to; I just want you to stop whining. I've got enough to deal with this kid around." Zeff said looking towards Sanji who had a tick appear on his head.

"Shut it you shitty old man." Sanji grumbled out, but his words were almost spoken out of habit.

The exchange between Sanji and Zeff reminded Luffy so much of home he couldn't help, but smile at them.

"What's with that look brat?" Zeff asked Luffy who stood up, then stole half the plate of bacon before grinning back at them.

"You guys just remind me of home." Swallowing all the pieces quickly before Sanji and the other chef's yelled at him Luffy took off to find Zoro and the others.

"Damn brat giving us more work to do." Zeff smiled and Sanji sighed placing more strips of bacon back on the pan.

"Nothing new, he's still the same shitty bastard he was last time we saw him."

Breakfast had rolled around, and the place was filled.

"Hey Luffy, why is your chef friend helping out in the front if he's a cook?" Usopp asked pointing towards Sanji who was bringing people food and drinks.

"Ah, from what I remember this place can get a bit rowdy so a lot of the waiters quit." Luffy said remembering how a few waiters walked out when he came a few years ago.

"So we get dinner, and a show here. Not a bad deal." Zoro grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Well it's no wonder; this place is really close to the Grand Line. People probably stop here before going over to that sea." Nami said, and Luffy nodded his head but wasn't really listening.

"Waiter!" A man called and Sanji turned and looking in direction a brow raised at him. Luffy thought he recognized the man calling Sanji, but then again he wasn't sure either. Sighing Sanji walked over to the man who was holding his wine up, and smelling it with a look of glee on his face.

"Yes?" Sanji asked- this guy wasn't a lady so he saw no need to be formal with him. The man went on to describe the wine Sanji had given him only a few moments earlier asking if it was a famous brand and Sanji almost rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not even close, eat up this dish, its best when it's hot." Sanji said forcing a spoon into the man's hand as the restaurant began laughing at the man who had just been humiliated.

"What were you saying about dinner and a show?" Nami snickered, even Zoro couldn't fight off a small smile at the marine's poor fortune.

Sanji began to walk away before stopping, and turning back at the man glaring slightly.

"Sir, also my name is Sanji I'm the sous-chef all the waiters ran off, and our volunteer is sitting on his ass eating more of our food." Sanji felt ticks appearing on his head as Luffy was stuffing his face some more.

Even though Luffy was stuffing his face with the breakfast Zoro and the others had on their table he couldn't stop his eyes from watching what the weird man was going to do next. He could see that the guy was angry after being humiliated, but would he make a bigger fool of himself over one person's words? Luffy then let his eyes drift over to Sanji curious as to what he might do if this guy flew off the handle.

"Hey waiter!" The man shouted again, and Sanji gritted his teeth at being shouted at by some guy.

"What now?" He asked his tone clearly said he was annoyed.

"How can you expect me to eat this garbage!? There's a bug in my soup!" He shouted showing Sanji the soup that did in fact hold a bug floating in it. Sanji sighed shaking his head, and removing the bug before turning to the lady beside him.

"I'm so sorry my lady; to have a date like him must truly be embarrassing." Sanji said sadly placing his hand on hers causing her to giggle, and others to snicker at the scene. The man stood up, then smashed the table in breaking all of the dishes and destroying the food that was in them. Everyone could feel the air in the room change as Sanji kneeled down to pick up a piece of glass staring at it and the mess on the floor.

"If you had just picked out the bug it would have still be good. I spent three whole days and nights working on this soup with care, and now because of you shit head it's been wasted." Sanji's voice took on a deadly coolness that threatened any around him. Luffy didn't smile at the scene, but took on his poker face, and stopped eating altogether. Luffy had learned from a very early age that wasting food was a sin on any ship, food was hard to come by when you're sailing away from islands, and hunger doesn't care how many people need to eat. What this man has done would have earned him a beating followed closely by a salt water bath had Thatch been here to see this.

The man not understanding the danger he was in decided to mock Sanji on his customer service by stepping on his hand, and squishing his foot to add more pressure. He mocked Sanji some more, but the blond didn't even flinch, because he was so mad, only when the beautiful lady tried to interfere did Sanji look up. The man had thrown the lady back away from him knocking her over and that was the last straw for him.

"Can money fill your stomach?" Sanji asked in a deadly whisper, and the man just stared confused.

"Can money fill your stomach?!" Sanji repeated, but his calmness was fading as shadows took over his face, and before anyone knew it he was up and moving. Sanji dropped to his hands, and used his strong legs to teach this marine a lesson. This was the first time Luffy had seen Sanji fight so his poker face broke, and a huge grin took over in its place.

Sanji grabbed the bleeding man from the floor, and held him up to his eyes level to speak to him fully.

"Don't go ruining a good dish. Messing with a chef of the sea is a pretty good, and easy way to get yourself killed." Sanji said before dropping him into the mess on the floor and walking away.

"Are you sure about this guy Luffy?" Zoro asked not impressed with the show like Luffy was.

"Yup, he's the only one who will cook for our crew." Luffy said seriously, but the grin on his face and the way he was vibrating in excitement was showing his true emotions-Luffy thought Sanji looked cool enough to be one of them.

Zeff came down from the kitchens along with many of the other chefs to see what was going on.

"Sanji! Don't you get it, customers are kings!" A large man with bulky arms shouted as Zeff walked towards Sanji and the man

"Patty, Sanji, if you wish to fight please do it elsewhere." Zeff then looked towards the mess while walking towards Sanji "And what is the meaning of this Sanji?" Zeff asked staring down at the bloody marine who was beginning to get back on his feet.

"He wasted food." Sanji simply said as Patty let him go. Zeff closed his eyes before bringing his peg leg up, and kicking Sanji over the head knocking him to the ground.

"So you thought it was a good idea to teach him a lesson then, eh?" Zeff asked Sanji who was growling on the floor up at Zeff as Full Body got back up grinning in triumph over Sanji.

"You see, that's what customer service really is." He snarled down at Sanji who just glared as Zeff kicked Full Body as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" He shouted at Zeff who just gave him a dirty look.

"That's for wasting food in my restaurant now get out!" He shouted at the marine who was ready to run off the ship when the front doors were slammed open. A man who looked pale, and thin walked in carefully as if he wasn't about to fall over from exhaustion, and what appeared to be starvation.

"It looks like another customer has arrived." Patty said staring at the man, and even Sanji was giving him a look, but instead of anger it was almost a look of pity.

The man sat down in one of the chairs his face thin, and his stomach growling in agony.

"I don't care what it is just bring me food right now." He called out to whoever was listening Patty welcomed him in a polite way, but Sanji knew Patty well enough now to know it was a false kindness.

"Do you have any money to pay for this meal shit customer?" Patty asked him, and the man pulled a gun from his cloths pointing it at Patty.

"How about a bullet through the head?" He said in anger but Patty wasn't afraid.

"If you don't have any money then you're not welcome to eat here! Go starve somewhere else!" Patty then threw the man out of the restaurant leaving a relieved amount of people that the bad scary pirate had been dealt with.

Luffy watched as Sanji turned, and silently left the dining room towards the kitchen, and smiled knowing Zeff had seen the same thing. He wanted to follow Sanji, but that feeling of familiarity was returning full force, whoever was coming towards him was almost here, and a whole lot of trouble would happen right afterwards.

"Nami." Though Luffy said her name neither looked at one another.

"Mn." She knew he was giving her the chance to leave soon but the timing felt off.

"Someone's coming, and when they get here I want you to go." He said slowly ignoring Zoro's eyes watching the two of them.

"Who is it?" Nami asked quietly but Luffy shook his head not knowing quite yet himself.

"Dunno just do what you have to." She nodded understanding as Luffy stood up and walked towards the kitchens hoping to find Sanji, and see what he was going to do about that hungry guy.

"Eh I missed him…" Leaving the kitchen Luffy went outside to check on the weird guy instead only to see Sanji place some food down in front of him. The guy refused the food only for Sanji to give him some good advice to keep living. The things Luffy saw here was the reason he had chosen Sanji to be his cook, Sanji had heart, and that was something Luffy respected in a person.

"You're lucky you know, if Sanji hadn't fed you you'd probably be dead." Luffy said not sugar coating his words as the man was sitting up from his deep bow to Sanji.

"You two know each other?" The man asked, and Luffy nodded excitedly.

"Sanji's my cook on my crew." Sanji felt a tick appear on his head.

"Don't make shit up Luffy." He sighed, but was flattered that Luffy wanted him, but his responsibility to this restaurant was more important than his dream.

"I'm not I already decided." All Sanji did was shake his head knowing that he would be arguing with Luffy until the sun went down if he got into a fight right now.

"So you're a pirate?" The guy asked, and Luffy laughed loudly.

"Of course." There was nothing in this world Luffy would ever want to be.

"So you really did set out on your own this time." Sanji said, and Luffy pouted slightly.

"Haven't you been listening to me? You're going to be the cook on my ship!" Luffy shouted, but Sanji interrupted him.

"Later Luffy." Because later he would put the kid in his place if he continued to pressure him like that.

"Sorry to interrupt but my name is Gin and I'm a member of Don Krieg's pirate fleet." Gin said bowing again, and Luffy closed his eyes wishing he had spent more time with Haruta learning about the rival pirates. Then again even if he had spent more time with her he still probably wouldn't know any of them either way.

"I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be the Pirate King." He said giving his trademark smile.

"Pirate king? Does this mean you're heading towards the Grand Line?" Gin asked, but the man looked frightened.

"Mn, I have people waiting for me there." Honestly he couldn't wait to get back into home waters the East Blue was fun at first, but now it was getting boring.

"If I were you I'd avoid the place no matter if people are waiting for you there, or not." Gin recommended, but Luffy stopped smiling at that.

"Why? I know paradise is crazy but it can't be as bad as the New World…" Luffy tried to think back to the times he was in Paradise with his pops and truly didn't think it was as bad as Gin was saying.

"Paradise?! They call that place the pirate's graveyard!" Gin shouted at him, and Sanji felt like telling the man to save his breath with Luffy.

"Yeah only if you're weak." Gin didn't like hearing those words from Luffy especially since the kid said it with a smile.

"What happened?" Sanji asked lighting a new smoke.

"I-I don't even know. We were just getting in when this man came out of nowhere and began to slice everything! I didn't even think my captain would escape, but he did. The thought of going back and running into a monster than that man is terrifying!" Gin closed his eyes trying to block out those memories Sanji blew out some smoke his eyes drifted over to Luffy who was frowning.

"I must return to Don Krieg as soon as possible. Sanji, Luffy, thank you for everything it means a lot to me, and I hope we meet again someday." Gin said, and Luffy laughed softly waving goodbye to the man as he sailed away on a small boat.

"Luffy." Sanji was still staring towards the water. "Is the Grand Line that bad?" He had taken Gin's words seriously so Luffy thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm, depends on who you run into I guess. There are a lot of strong people there, but that's why you should only go if you're strong otherwise someone stronger will wipe you out." Luffy said having seen his family take out newcomers quite often.

"Oi brats don't you have work to do?" Zeff was standing over the balcony looking down at them, but his eyes were turned on to the straw hat kid.

"Ehh, why do I have to work more?" Luffy asked and Zeff smiled.

"Because it was you who blew that hole through my roof." Zeff said, but Luffy knew that it was just a new joke for the old man to laugh at. Luffy grumbled about the extra work, but didn't say no as Sanji threw the empty dishes into the sea, and smirked at the old man who shook his head and headed back inside.

"Why'd you throw the dishes away?" He was confused on Sanji's actions.

"If there are no dishes then there is no proof that I fed Gin." It was as simple as that, but it was enough for Luffy to get it. The afternoon began to pass with Luffy helping the restaurant, and Nami preparing the Merry secretly.

Luffy was leaning back in a chair watching Sanji work since he had given up when his Observation Haki alerted him to something was coming.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked as Luffy silently got up, and looked out the restaurant at a broken ship approaching them. Everyone followed him to see what was happening that's when many began to shake in fear knowing already who was at their front door, Sanji, and Zeff just stared up at the ship a look of annoyance on both of their faces.

Luffy started to look closely at the ship his eyes widening when he realized he recognized just what had happened to that poor thing.

"Of all the people you guys ran into him…" Luffy whispered recognizing his uncle's work from training with him.

"It doesn't seem like the damage was from cannons…" Sanji said trying to see why Luffy had gone silent which was rare.

"It's not, and if they're still alive…" Luffy felt like turning away knowing that his Uncle didn't let his prey leave him alive. Realization hit him then, and the feeling he recognized for the past day, and a half became clear, his uncle was on his way to finish off this ship.

A man in armor stepped forward on the ship, but his appearance was pale, and thin showing he hadn't eaten in many days. Mildly to Sanji and Luffy's surprise Gin was supporting the man into the place so they guessed this must be his captain. The man begged for food which many of the people protested about. No one wanted the guy to have enough strength to get back on his feet, and kill everyone.

"Luffy, just how strong are you?" Sanji whispered to Luffy who was giving a blank face at the scene.

"I'm strong. I've faced people must stronger than these guys back home." The guy also looked too weak to fight, and Luffy wasn't one for taking advantage of people at their weakest.

"So if something happens?" Sanji needed to know if Luffy would help defend their ship.

"You guys are my friends, and no one hurts my friends, and gets away with it." Luffy clarified, and Sanji nodded understanding that Luffy would help.

The man was begging, and even though Sanji had the feeling that something was going to happen he went, and grabbed some food, and wine for the man. Placing the things in front of Gin, and his Captain he couldn't help but smile, Gin felt like crying in gratitude towards the chef who had been so kind to him. Krieg thanked Sanji as he stuffed the food in his mouth not even bothering with a fork he was so starved.

One of the chefs went running past Luffy towards Sanji shouting things asking Sanji if he knew who this man was. He stated that the guy starving was the ruler of the East Blue one of the strongest pirates around. Luffy looked closer at the man, and shook his head almost laughing at that statement. Strongest of the pirates? These people must never have met his pops, and siblings before. The chef went on to tell all of the bad things this guy had done, and even Luffy had to admit they were pretty bad. Just as Luffy was deciding he really didn't like this guy Krieg got up, and knocked Sanji off his feet ensuring Luffy's dislike towards him.

Gin shouted at Kreig, but the man broke his arm once he stood up. People like Krieg really pissed Luffy off, just like that cat guy what's-his-name, this guy didn't deserve to be a captain of any crew.

"This is a pretty nice ship; I think I'll take it from you people." He said looking around "On my ship there are about a hundred men who are starving, if you value your lives make something for them to eat then get the hell off this ship." He said as Gin was begging him not to do anything. Sanji was getting up slowly the attack knocked the breath out of him since he wasn't expecting it, though really he should have been. Once he was able to get back up on his feet Sanji turned towards the kitchens to make the meals ordered to him.

"Sanji?" Luffy was considering kicking this guy's butt but wanted to wait for Sanji to ask first.

"These orders aren't going to make themselves, once they're finished do as you like." Sanji said to Luffy then finished walking towards the kitchen.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

The chef, Patty wasn't so open to helping the pirates, and made that clear by pulling out a large gun and shooting a canon at the pirate captain sending him backwards. Luffy was stunned on what was going on, but the excitement in the air was something he hadn't felt since he was back home. Don Krieg got back up rather quickly, and began to shoot the chefs with guns underneath his shoulder armour. Krieg then shouted at them that they should follow his orders, and never to disobey him, of course the chefs were ready to stand back up, and fight again when Zeff dropped a large bag of food in front of the man.

"Take your orders and get out." He said as many chefs yelled to him.

"You're Red Foot Zeff…" Krieg said and Zeff just stared at him. Luffy was looking at the old guy now curious on who he was.

The chefs were shouting at Zeff, but the old man just walked away before turning back to look at him.

"You want this restaurant fine, but tell me do your men have the will left to fight? Did your will survive your defeat?" Zeff asked him and many turned to look at Krieg now in shock at the knowledge that he was defeated. One of them was talking about how Krieg who had a fleet of fifty ships couldn't make it on the Grand Line without having to turn back.

"The Grand Line? So this guy really did get chased out of paradise by Uncle…" Luffy closed his eyes knowing soon enough Hawkie would be here soon to finish the job.

During Luffy's musings Krieg started to tell the tale of Zeff and the rumors that came along with him.

"Enough chit chat here, what do you want from me?" Zeff asked bring Luffy back to the conversation.

"Red Foot Zeff, you survived the merciless waters of the Grand Line for an entire year. I want your captain's log on how you did it." Krieg said a shadow over his face showing he was going to try, and take that log no matter what.

"What an idiot." Luffy said suddenly causing the man to turn his eyes towards Luffy who had his hands behind his head, and eyes closed.

"What was that brat?" Krieg growled towards Luffy who opened an eye to look at him.

"You're an idiot. You failed in the first waters of paradise, even with that log thingy do you really think you'd get far?" Luffy asked him which shocked a few people on who Luffy was talking to this pirate.

"Oi don't you know who this guy is?" One person shouted at Luffy who shrugged.

"Why should I care?" Luffy was bored and now hungry, maybe the old man left some extra food in the back for him.

"What do you know of the Grand Line brat!?" With that shout Sanji felt like laughing.

"So far more than you do, do you really think the guy who turned your ship into firewood is really going to just let you go?" Luffy asked his voice a deadly softness to it. "Just saying."

"You know nothing boy! I only failed because I didn't have enough information! But now I can fix all of that. Once I have your log book I will form another fleet, and seize the legendary treasure becoming the Pirate King!" Krieg said as Luffy's brow twitched in annoyance.

"No way, I'm the one who will be the Pirate King!"

"I won't allow such a brat to talk to me like that, this isn't a game kid." Krieg said anger building even more now that this kid wouldn't stop butting in.

"Yeah I know I'm still going to be the one who will conquer the Grand Line." Luffy said cockily to the man whose anger was bursting over now.

"No you won't! We didn't have the right information, but my fleet of 5000 men were wiped out in only 7 days you brat! That sea is just plain hell!" Krieg shouted at Luffy, and even Zeff had to fight off the smirk Sanji was sporting.

"Hell is it? Well that's just fine for me." Luffy said thinking about how much he missed home waters.

"Unlike you I don't find anything you're saying to be funny. If you keep talking kid I'll crush you right here and now." Krieg said, and Luffy grabbed his arm showing he was ready to fight.

"Go ahead if you want, unlike you I've lasted more than 7 days in Paradise." He had to get in a few more jabs at the man's pride.

"You know it would be my pleasure to send you to an early grave." Krieg threatened. Sanji moved towards Zeff, and whispered to him something that caused the smile he had been fighting off.

"Think we should tell this guy whose crew Luffy comes from?" Sanji asked and Zeff shook his head.

"Why don't we keep that little bit of information to ourselves for now." Even if Krieg made it through paradise if word ever reached that Emperor's crew that Luffy had been threatened, no matter the number, Krieg's crew would have been destroyed.

"Luffy, we don't have all day to play with weaklings like him." Luffy didn't have to turn around to know Zoro was there with Usopp who surprisingly stood tall beside the swordsman.

"It's not like these guys could touch Luffy either way." Usopp said bringing a larger smile to Luffy's face not because of the complement, but because Luffy could hear the quiver of fear in his sniper's voice.

"Hey guys, Thatch said it's rude not to listen to people who challenge you even if they're weak." Luffy said looking back at his friends.

"Are those two people apart of your crew? What a small group you guy's would never make it on the Grand Line." Krieg laughed which was beginning to annoy Luffy with all this never make it talk.

"They're not all; I still have two other members!" He said holding up two fingers towards Kreig as Sanji shouted at him.

Krieg looked down at Luffy, and Zeff before picking up his bag of food, and making his way out of the ship not before giving the group his warning to leave or die. Once he left, Luffy turned to look at Zeff hoping to get the old man to understand what was going to happen.

"I don't like getting involved in things like this." Luffy began as Usopp shouted at him saying he got involved in this stuff all the time. "But I can't leave things as they are. I'm stronger than that guy so there's nothing to worry about if you just let me kick his ass." Luffy said to Zeff his face serious but almost blank.

"Kid you're brave I'll give you that, but what makes you think you stand a chance against Don Krieg?" Patty shouted at Luffy but Zeff placed a hand on the chef's shoulder stopping him.

"If anyone stands a chance against Kreig it would be you boy, if one of Whitebeard's sons can't stop him no one can." Zeff turned away leaving a bunch of people staring at Luffy funny and even a few dropped jaws.

"Even if you…you…you're one of his sons how can you actually stop him by yourself!" A chef shouted in fear

"I've been fighting pirates since...I dunno, I was ten maybe twelve?" It didn't matter really to Luffy though "That guy's only strong, because he has a lot of people, but if the people are weak does it matter the number?" Pops had a lot of sons, but each and every one of them could kick ass on any given day.

"Oi old man, don't tell Pops, and Ma what's going on." He really didn't feel like dealing with home again just yet.

"Wasn't planning on it brat." Zeff said sitting down in a chair Luffy walked up to him, and squatted down to look at him.

"There's something I want to try on those guys, but I need you to keep your friends away from me while I do it." Zeff raised a brow at him telling him to explain.

"Sometimes when I'm mad at people something happens, and they end up falling asleep." He said thinking back to the times he used his weird feeling.

"That sounds like Haki." Zeff was no stranger to Haki he had been to the New World a few times.

"Right that's what Ma called it! But it's not like my other Haki abilities. I want to try, and use that one on them, but I don't know if I can." Luffy had only been able to randomly use that Haki it was so unpredictable that he was taking a risk even mentioning it.

"And if it doesn't work?" Zeff asked.

"Then I'll still kick all their asses either way." While Luffy, and Zeff were having their quiet conversation the chefs were getting worked up grabbing weapons, and knives to help defend the restaurant alongside Luffy.

"Kid I don't care whose son you are if you're going to fight to protect this place then we'll help you." They said and Luffy smiled at them nodding.

Zoro and Usopp looked down at Luffy a grin on their faces at the way he was handling himself in this situation. All was starting to feel normal when Johnny and Yosaku barged into the place freaking out.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked them walking towards them.

"It's Nami-sis! She's taken off with the ship and the treasure!" Usopp paled and Zoro gritted his teeth at the news.

"What?! How dare she?!" Usopp growled since that ship was a gift from Kaya.

"Luffy did you hear?" Zoro asked his captain who didn't seem to react at all.

"Yeah I already know." He said shrugging causing the small group to look at him.

"What do you mean you know?" Zoro asked slowly.

"I told her to, she has something she needs to take care of so I told her to go on ahead." Zoro closed his eyes calming his nerves knowing that Nami hadn't betrayed them if Luffy ordered her to go on without them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Usopp asked confused.

"It's been kinda busy here; I didn't really have much time." He said honestly then turned to Gin.

"I think I know what happened to you guys when you got to the Grand Line." Luffy said sadly to the man who was still on the floor shivering in fear.

"Do you because I still don't understand what happened. One man came out of nowhere is destroyed all of our ships like it was nothing! If a storm hadn't of happened he might have destroyed our flag ship as well. I just want to forget! It was like a terrible nightmare, his eyes were like a hawk's cold and murderous his gaze alone felt like we were all going to die!" Gin said which made Luffy feel pity for the man. Zoro was now gripping the railing to the stairs tightly knowing just who was being talked about.

"I'm sorry of all the people you could have run into it had to be him." Luffy remembered Mihawk's eyes all too well, and the fear they could bring if they were set upon you in anger, but mostly boredom.

"That can only be the one known as Hawk Eye; your description of him is dead on." Zeff said his gaze catching Luffy.

"You were a fool to think he'd just let you go." Luffy said walking out of the restaurant with Zoro following behind him.

"Hawk Eye Mihawk is the man I have been searching for." Zoro said to Luffy who nodded sensing Usopp right behind them.

"I know you want to meet him, but Nami is going to need our help, and I promised her I'd save her." Luffy turned to look at Zoro full on.

"I want you to take Johnny and Yosaku and go after her." He said then turned to Usopp.

"I have this, this is the one we will be dealing with next, I can't come yet since I have stuff to deal with here and need to get Sanji to officially join so go on without me."

"Alright, we'll go after her. You can count on us." Usopp said and Luffy thanked him smiling as Usopp ran off to get Johnny and Yosaku ready to go.

"Zoro…" The swordsman sighed but nodded.

"She's one of us." He said rubbing the back of his head in defeat.

"She needs us, all of us." Luffy smiled, but realized that the pirates on the other broken ship were beginning to freak out.

"What's their problem?" Luffy asked but a feeling he really didn't need hit him hard.

"Why now Uncle!" He growled under his breath causing Zoro to look at him funny.

"I can't believe he followed us all the way from the Grand Line!" Krieg shouted in fear and anger.

As a bunch of pirates began to shout battle cries ready to attack the restaurant a few slices were made along the ship breaking it into even more pieces. Everyone's eyes widened, but Luffy frowned at the man he loved like an uncle. Zoro was practically shaking from seeing the man he had sworn to defeat before him so soon. Luffy took off to try, and get as close as he could without him drowning in the sea to see his uncle, and maybe get him to go away now that he's finished cutting up that ship.

Zeff walked out beside Luffy at the ship's edge his eyes wide as he caught sight of the man who just cut that giant ship.

"That man is Hawk Eye" Zeff said confirming to Zoro that this was in fact the man he was looking for.

"Zoro…" Luffy said softly but his eyes never left Mihawk.

"Luffy, that's the man I've been looking for." Zoro's eyes were overshadowed as Luffy's own hat darkened his face. "You promised Luffy that you wouldn't get in the way of my ambition." Zoro said walking towards Mihawk who had sailed closer to the ships. Luffy didn't say anything, because Zoro was right he did promise not to get in his way.

"I've never seen a sword handled so gently, or with amazing grace." Zoro complimented Mihawk who turned his eyes towards Zoro.

"There's no grace in swords play based on force." He drawled out in a dry tone.

"Was it you who destroyed this ship?" Zoro asked, but Mihawk didn't even look at him.

"Then it is true, you're the best!" Zoro said the large grin on his face showing his excitement.

"I set sail with two reasons. The first was to find you and the second was to meet up with my captain." Zoro said touching his sword.

"And what is your goal then?" Mihawk asked.

"To beat you, and become the best." Mihawk could hear the determination behind this kid's voice, but determination was nothing without strength to back it up.

Zoro tied his bandana over his head showing Luffy he was serious as he pulled out his blade.

"You've got some spare time so let's do this." Zoro said smirking, but Mihawk turned his eyes towards another who was watching them carefully.

"Are you really going to let me kill one of your crewmates Luffy?" Mihawk asked stunning Zoro and everyone else who was now turning towards Luffy their mouths dropped or eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'd like you not to do that Uncle Hawkie." The chefs were all star-struck with the way Luffy was talking to Mihawk. Zeff laughed quietly knowing this kid had some sort of gift on how to get past people's defenses like this.

"You know from experience I don't show mercy to those who challenge me." Mihawk said to him and Luffy nodded remembering all the times his uncle tried to slice him to bits during his one week training.

Zoro had enough so he turned to Luffy in surprise and even anger for not knowing this information.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He shouted as Luffy shrugged at him.

"It never really came up, and would it have changed anything?" Zoro would still go after Hawkie no matter what so the information wasn't really needed, also Luffy had forgotten all about his uncle for a while and focused on his new crew.

"Enough, are you here to challenge me or not?" Mihawk asked getting bored of this.

"Yeah I'm still calling you out, Mihawk." He said deciding to deal with Luffy later.

"If you truly are a competent swordsman then you should be able to tell the differences between our skills even before we cross blades, I do wish to know why you are challenging me. I know Luffy is a stubborn fool, but I expected better from his crewmates." Mihawk said looking Zoro over

"It is my ambition that drives me, that and a promise." Zoro said placing one of his swords in his mouth and the others in his hands ready to fight.

"You've begun to coat your blades in Armament." Mihawk said slightly impressed for a man from the East Blue.

"Luffy isn't the only strong one." He said, but Mihawk looked at him sternly if not in that same bored expression.

"Strength comes in many different forms, and while you have begun learning Haki can you use it to the best of its abilities?" He asked Zoro just positioned himself to fight.

Luffy knew Zoro was going to lose the moment he stepped forward in front of Mihawk. The only thing keeping him on that railing was the promise he had made with Zoro not to interfere with his dreams, even if it got him killed.

Mihawk pulled the cross from around his neck and shows that it was a small dagger pointing it at Zoro.

"What do you think you'll do with that?" Zoro asked shocked at the small blade.

"It will be more than enough for you I mean; would you really wish to kill a fly with a cannon?" Mihawk said. Luffy's eyes widened at the humility that was being given to Zoro, even when Luffy was being trained by Hawkie the black blade was used to attack him day and night.

"You may have a reputation here on the East Blue, but this sea is the weakest of them all isn't that right Luffy?" Mihawk asked but didn't turn his eyes away from Zoro.

"Mn…" Luffy whispered knowing full well how slow this sea was compared to the Grand Line.

"Unfortunately I don't carry any blade smaller than this one so it will have to do." He said causing Zoro to shake slightly in anger.

"I've had about enough of you, and your stupid attitude." Zoro shouted before moving into attack.

"You are still too small with no real idea how big this world really is." Mihawk said under his breath in what Luffy discovered might have been anger but it was the first time he had heard that tone come from his uncle.

Zoro's attack was easily stopped with that small blade even if the three of his were tipped in Haki Mihawk's skills was far more superior to Zoro's.

Luffy sat on the sidelines, but watched the battle carefully, but sitting out really hurt him, he wanted to help fight and protect his Nakama, but how can he do that if they didn't let him in.

The battle carried on but it wasn't much of a battle, while Zoro was strong now and he had been training Mihawk was New World strong and Zoro was barely first half of the Grand Line strong. It wasn't until Mihawk stabbed Zoro with his small dagger that Luffy stood up, and growled his protective nature telling him to fight.

"You have lost yet you won't step back why is that?" Mihawk asked the blade still in Zoro's chest.

"Because if I step back I will be shattering the promises I have made, and for that I will not run. I would lose my honour, and without that I would have absolutely nothing left." Zoro said keeping eye contact with Mihawk.

"But that is exactly what defeat is, losing your honour." Mihawk clarified for the boy.

"Then I won't accept that." He said stubbornly

"Then you shall die here." Mihawk was giving him an escape but this boy refused to move.

"I'd rather die than step away, and give up." Zoro said sternly Mihawk stared at him a little longer before removing the blade, and putting it away.

"What is your name?" Mihawk asked wanting to know just who this boy was that it caught the attention of his previous student.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro." He said as Mihawk pulled out the black blade.

"I shall remember that, it's been quite some time since I've run into someone with such a strong will. As a courtesy to your strength I shall use my black blade to take your life." Mihawk said showing the sword to Zoro.

"Thanks." He said simply before moving into attack with his strongest attack only for Mihawk to cut him down, and break his other two swords with the black blade. Putting his sacred sword away he turned to look at Mihawk and spread his arms out to the side baring his chest for the man.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked in slight surprise.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." Zoro said with a smile and Mihawk returned it.

"Perfect." He found this boy to be what he was looking for as he brought his black blade down Zoro's chest slicing him open for the whole to see. Luffy had enough coating his arm in haki he jumped at his uncle, past friendship, or not he was going to make him pay for hurting one of his Nakama.

Luffy's fist collided with Mihawk's blade stopping the rubber boy from moving forward.

"Why'd you kill him Uncle?" Luffy growled out as Mihawk pushed Luffy to the ground looking at him.

"Your friend isn't dead." He said simply allowing Luffy to stand up now that he knew Zoro was alive.

"But you don't let people go that challenge you." Luffy stated knowing his uncle and how he worked well.

"Luffy…" Before Mihawk could respond to the boy Luffy's attention was caught onto Zoro who had been placed into the ship Usopp and the others had ready to go after Nami.

"Zoro…" He called to his friend needing to hear he was really alive.

"It's still early for someone like you to die." Mihawk said his attention towards the small ship as well.

"My name is Hawk Eye Mihawk and though you are strong both you and your captain have much to learn. Grow together no matter how many years it will take I shall hold my title as the greatest swordsman. When the time comes I shall be waiting for you but until then become stronger, become worthy enough to face me Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk then turned to Luffy looking at him carefully seeing how the boy had changed from when he was fourteen.

"Do you still carry that same goal after all these years Luffy?" Mihawk asked and Luffy nodded.

"I will become the Pirate King." He said and Mihawk smirked at him.

"That may be harder to achieve than your friends goal." He said and Luffy stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

"Who cares it's my dream and I'll make it real!" Luffy said to his uncle who nodded at the boy captain.

"Your family has raised you well Luffy, you and that boy make a good team. I'll be sure to pass that on to your old man and Mother." Mihawk said having had enough fun for that day and was ready to return to the Grand Line.

Luffy looked back towards Zoro not having heard from him yet only to see a sword being held up to the sky.

"Can you hear me Luffy?" Zoro choked out, and Luffy shouted back at him letting him know his voice had been heard loud and clear.

"I'm sorry I failed you, as your first mate, and right hand man I can't afford to be this weak." Zoro got out, but he was breathing hard. Luffy felt like smacking him for those words, but let his friend finish.

"I swear to you Luffy, from this day forward I will never lose again!" Zoro called out, and Luffy could hear the tears in his voice "Do you have any problems with that? Pirate king?!" Sighing then grinning his large smile Luffy chirped out a nope. Zoro would live, and Mihawk would have a story to worry his Ma with, but for now all was going to be okay.

 **Hello everyone! So this is a huge chapter! (Or at least in my eyes it was) I wanted to stuff so much in so I hope it all worked out. I hope the return of Mihawk was good for everyone :D Uncle Hawkie taught Zoro a valuable lesson. I will zoom through Kreig because he never really interested me –hence the future use (or failure) of the third haki coming up-. Any ways I'm leaving at 3 am tonight to New Brunswick so I won't be writing until I get back on the 10** **th** **but then I need a day or 2 to unwind :) Also my little brother just broke his ankle so it appears he will be taking a trip to the hospital shortly as well -; . Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter I had fun writing it! Keep well and see you when I'm back! DR**


	12. Sanji Joins the Crew!

" **Help others achieve their dreams and you will achieve yours."-Les Brown**

Luffy looked off into the distance knowing his crew would be alright, knowing that Zoro was going to live.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Luffy? Letting your friends leave you all alone to fight here?" Sanji asked, eyeing Luffy as the boy stood tall his eyes never leaving the direction his friends had gone.

"Mn… All I have to do now is kick his ass, right?" Luffy asked Sanji who nodded the other chef's out on the deck watching Luffy carefully now realizing that Luffy wasn't just all talk, he really was a son of White Beard, and apparently the nephew of Hawk Eye.

"You say that like fighting Don Krieg will be easy Luffy." Sanji said blowing some smoke into the air as Luffy laughed bouncing on his feet ready to fight.

"Shishishi, it will be easy, and maybe kinda fun," he gave his large smile before bouncing onto one of the destroyed pieces of ship Uncle Hawkie had left behind.

"Oi dummy! You're lucky to be alive ya know!" Luffy yelled up at Krieg who turned his eyes down towards Luffy glaring hatefully at him.

"I don't want to hear that from a snot nosed brat like you!" He shouted before ordering his men to attack.

"Captain did you see how he talked to that man!? Maybe we should get out of here!" Someone on Krieg's crew shouted only to be shot in the chest.

"This kid may have guts, but that's why we need that old chef's Log Book! If we get a hold of that it might tell us how to survive in the Grand Line, and stand a chance against freaks like this boy, and that swordsman. It may also give me information on the great One Piece as well that could easily make me the new King of the Pirates." Krieg said, his eyes turned down to Luffy who wasn't smiling at this point in time. Luffy knew he was going to be king so taking a deep breath he looked at Sanji, and put his smile back on his face

"Looks like it's my turn to show what I can do, shitty bastards showing up, and ruining people's meals." Sanji said coldly before aiming some well-placed kicks into a few pirate's heads sending them flying back into the sea.

"I'm counting on you, Sanji." Luffy said, his smile threatening to split his face as his eyes turned back and stared right at Krieg.

"Right, just don't die shit head." Sanji pushed his cigarette into a man's head causing him to scream before getting a kick under the chin.

"I won't die." He said happily not a trace of fear in his voice before running along the broken pieces of the ship towards Krieg. Krieg though not very smart knew now that this brat wasn't as weak as he thought.

Sanji was making sure the fins came up along the ship while spending an annoying amount of time having to explain to the others his reasoning.

"This place is going to become a battle field, especially with someone like Luffy around. By putting up the fins we can ensure the battle stays out here keeping the inside safe so that shitty old geezer doesn't complain as much." Sanji said to the chefs who nodded in understanding.

"What was that you brat?" Zeff said causally getting Sanji to not even look at him as he responded with a simple "You heard me."

"Sanji, I want you to pay close attention to how Luffy fights." Zeff said, now taking the conversation seriously.

"Why is that? Don't we have enough going on right now?" Sanji wanted to just get into protecting his home.

"Just do it brat." Zeff knew people like Luffy didn't ever come into people's lives without a good reason; maybe he could be the one to show Sanji a better chance.

"So you come here, and try to destroy the place that gave you food? Sorry, but my big brother would be disgraced if I didn't at least try, and beat some manners into you." Luffy said holding onto a piece of mast, but if he had the chance he would have picked his nose.

"You think I'm going to let a freak like you anywhere near me? I saw how you talked with that guy before, if you think I'll give you an inch you're wrong. You who possess one of the legendary devil fruits can no longer swim isn't that right kid? Are you sure it's worth having a fight on the waters like this? " Krieg laughed before his shoulder protectors opened up showing a machine gun behind them, and began to shoot at Luffy.

"Is that the best you've got? I've been fighting on the sea since I was little; it's going to take a lot more than water to scare me away." Luffy said, but he put on his smile almost to mock Krieg in Luffy's own special way. Luffy then grabbed the mast of the ship to help pull himself closer only for Krieg to push Luffy away. This fight wasn't hard for Luffy in fact it was more annoying than anything since he wanted to try his Haki out, but didn't want his friends to be close when he did it.

While Luffy was still working on getting close to Kreig he overheard some chefs with his observation Haki which brought a softer smile to Luffy's face rather than his trademark one.

"I've worked at a lot of places, and gotten fired from each and every one of them, because of my rough ways of living hard." One of the chefs said "We, after years of wandering found a place here to call home so we're not letting you take this place!" The other shouted at a group of the pirates who laughed at them along with Krieg.

Closing his eyes Luffy saw pops laughing a filled wooden mug in his hands and the family laughing along with him. Pops had given many of his siblings a place to call home, him as well, so he understood the love these chefs had for this place

The two chefs who had stood up before were beaten by a dinner plate looking guy allowing the said man to introduce himself to Sanji. Since Krieg really wasn't a threat to him Luffy chose to watch Sanji to see what he would do, Krieg also seemed interested for whatever reason so it wasn't a big deal for Luffy to look away, even if he had been trained never to.

Sanji, and Zeff looked flat out pissed by the plate guy which caused Luffy to laugh a little at their expressions. It got worse when a smaller pirate went, and tried to steal a kitchen knife from the knocked down chef only to be kicked in the chest by an enraged Sanji for trying.

Catching the knife carefully with skills he had learned over the years he placed it back into his fellow chef's hands, and glared at the pirates who dared to try and take it before giving them the ass kicking of their lives.

"Once I've filleted you shitty bastards you'll realize we're not just mere cooks here." Sanji said almost quietly his eyes over shadowed creating a demonic look for the gentleman.

The giant plate guy scoffed at Sanji, but Sanji pointed his foot at him in response letting him know that his hands were too precious to be damaged in a simple fight.

The plate guy explained himself to Sanji, but it was rather stupid to be honest, if that outfit was to keep him safe couldn't he have found something that made him look less like a dish? Luffy wasn't paying attention, but really he didn't need to. Krieg had shouted at Luffy before throwing a ball-and-chain at him that he dodged easily enough, because he knew it was coming. Even though Luffy's skills of haki were pretty good, the mast he had let go of was slippery, and wet causing him to lose his footing, and fall backwards fast onto the giant plate guy knocking him over causing him to bleed.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled causing Luffy to look at his friend then look at the plate guy who was beginning to do some weird thing with his hands.

"Sorry did I get in the way?" Luffy asked Sanji who just shook his head, but then looked confused as everyone around was freaking out towards the plate man.

"What is that guy doing?" Sanji asked quietly as Luffy began to pick his nose just staring.

"It was just a nose bleed, I mean if he can't handle a little blood maybe he shouldn't be a pirate." Luffy said in a dull voice before the guy caught fire. It took a lot for Luffy to stop his cool radar from going off, and just watch the man burn-sort of?

The guy then shot his flames out more catching a few others on fire as well. Luffy having lived with Ace, and sharing a room with the pyro man for a long time had gotten used to avoiding flames, but Sanji who had only used flames in cooking had not. Using his observation Luffy knew Sanji wouldn't be fast enough to avoid getting hit by them, so he head butted his friend in the chest knocking him off his feet, and away from the flames. Unfortunately saving Sanji had resulted in his pants catching fire which resulted in Luffy running around trying to smack out the flames that were beginning to burn his rubbery skin.

Sanji looked around him as his home began to burn down around him. Luffy having put his own fire out breathed a sigh of relief only to grit his teeth when Sanji decided to charge the plate guy to end the fire, and save his home. Luffy cared for his friends above all else in this world and the idea that Sanji could get injured by an overgrown dinner plate pissed him off. Jumping through the fire following Sanji he realized that Sanji was so far okay, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to watch, and wait.

"But everyone is afraid of this fire! What's wrong with you people!?" Plate guy shouted out as Sanji smirked.

"If I was afraid of fire I would never make it as a chef." He said with pride as Luffy grinned crossing his arms over his chest.

"My big brother is fire itself, and he told me never to fear the flames." Luffy said as Ace's smile filled up his memory.

Sanji didn't waste any time, and kicked through the guy's shield making him bleed some more.

"What would you like me to do Sanji?" Luffy asked his friend, but Sanji turned his way brow twitching.

"I didn't ask you to follow me in here Luffy, why aren't you fighting Krieg!? Didn't you say you were going to kick his shitty ass?" Sanji growled at Luffy who pouted.

"I was worried about you ya know." Luffy pouted some more turning his face slightly away from Sanji who sighed as plate guy got back up rambling on about how he was going to kill them. Plate - who Luffy had learned was really called Pearl, began to shoot fireballs everywhere at the ship planning on burning it down with everything around it. Sanji looked towards where they were heading with a slightly widened eye, but Luffy didn't know what he should do in this moment. Zeff saw them coming, and with a wave of his peg leg they died out.

"That was…" Luffy said in awe looking at the man a new respect filling his being. Zeff had been a chef who survived Paradise, and even made it to home; Luffy should have expected the man to know how to handle one of the six powers. Pearl seemed to be even more afraid, but that was the least of Luffy's worries right now. A giant spiked ball came flying at Luffy, and Sanji startling the chef for a moment, causing him to freeze up.

"Oh yeah I forgot about you…" Luffy said remembering Krieg again, and that he needed his ass kicked.

Catching the giant weapon he pushed it back with a gomu gomu no bazooka then standing protectively in front of Sanji until another piece of the ship fell giving him a way to Krieg.

"Hurry up and kick his ass Luffy. What's taking you so long ya shitty bastard?" Sanji asked lifting his new cigarette over one of the flames that surrounded the ship's deck.

"Yeah right, sorry." Luffy said off handily before jumping on the mast, and charging Krieg the ball and chain was swung back at Luffy, but Luffy caught the chain part pulling the man forward knocking him off balance.

"Do you really think you stand a chance boy?" Krieg growled picking himself back up as Luffy waited for him.

"All you do is just hide behind your weapons, what a coward." Luffy scowled up at him as Krieg's brow twitched. Once the plate guy had been taken care of, Sanji was mildly surprised to find that Gin had broken Zeff's peg leg holding him with a gun to his head.

"Sanji if you fight any more I will kill this man." Gin said emotionlessly his eyes over shadowed, and dark. Sanji gritted his teeth looking at Gin who was holding back a man he had admired for a better part of his life. In Sanji's pause Pearl-or the plate guy in Luffy's mind- had gotten back up, and continued to beat on Sanji. Where Luffy was proud of Sanji's loyalty to Zeff, and the care he showed for the older man, Luffy really wanted Sanji to fight back.

"Sanji fight back!" Luffy yelled at his friend as he sat against the wall his face bleeding from the beating plate guy had given him.

"I can't…I won't…If I do then Zeff will die. This place is my home, and that geezer's life. I've already taken everything important from him I refuse to take anything else from him ever again!" Sanji yelled standing up only to get smashed in the head by plate guy.

Luffy lost it in his anger he turned towards Krieg who was laughing, and glared hard.

"It's not time." Zeff yelled causing Luffy to stop before he did what he wanted to do as Luffy turned his eyes towards the old chef on the ground that was looking towards him.

"It's not time brat, don't let your impatience hinder you." Oh, but Luffy wanted to be impatient, and knock each, and every one of these people out.

"Shut up old man!" Gin said to Zeff as Sanji stood back up everyone shocked that he was able to stand once again.

"That old man gave everything so that I could be alive today there's no other way to repay him than for me to risk my life for him!" Sanji shouted Luffy's eyes were blank as he turned towards Krieg.

"You have ten minutes after that I won't hesitate any longer." Luffy said quietly, but Kreig ignored him so Luffy turned back to stare at Sanji his count down beginning.

Sending his foot high into the air Luffy brought it down with a crash breaking a large part of the deck that was holding the pirates.

"Luffy stop!" Sanji yelled, but with dark eyes Luffy continued to beat down on the ship. Krieg began to yell at his commander to kill Zeff, but Luffy's dark eyes froze him in slight fear.

"You now have seven minutes so I'd stop freaking out, it's not like I sank this ship or anything, but I think I just might." Luffy said coldly not really looking at anyone.

"Stop it Luffy! This isn't your fight at all!" Sanji had never wanted to hit Luffy before, but now he was considering it "I thought we were friends!" Those words did hurt, but Luffy knew what he was doing was something his own family would have done if needed to.

"Sanji if this place is gone then there won't be any more reason to fight." Luffy looked at things in a simple way, if people were fighting over a something just get rid of what that was, then the fighting would stop.

"This place saved me! It gave me a home, and I owe my entire life to this place! I won't ever let you take that away from me Luffy!" Sanji yelled, but Zeff smiled knowing Luffy knew more than any on how Sanji was feeling.

"Sanji are you going to die for a stupid place like this!?" Sanji growled at Luffy, but Luffy wasn't looking away "You know that makes you a bigger idiot than that stupid captain there!" He said talking about Krieg.

"What did you just say!?" Sanji shouted but Luffy wasn't letting go yet.

"Dying isn't going to repay anyone you can only do that by living!" Luffy shouted, and pushed Sanji away his eyes turning back towards Krieg who had his arms crossed watching the action.

"Your time is now five."

Plate guy got back up, and began to ramble on about something Luffy wasn't paying attention to until he started to do his fire thingy again.

"You should just shut up." Luffy said to him his pupils widening a wave of anger hitting pearl shocking many as he fell to the ground his eyes rolled back in his head.

"What…What was that?" Someone shouted as Gin stepped away from Zeff in shock, and fear Krieg not understanding Haki, or ever even knowing what it was thought it was Gin that did something to Pearl.

"Gin you have betrayed your captain, and your ship!" Krieg shouted confusing Luffy since it was him who had knocked out Plate guy though secretly Luffy was happy he was even able to use his Haki now to just make it work a second time.

"I know, but I cannot do it, Sanji-this place, they saved us! I can't kill them, not like this." Gin said accepting that the moment he stepped away from Zeff he was betraying his captain, and crew. "Make no mistake though, I will be the one to kill Sanji, I just would rather give him the dignity to face death standing up." Gin said turning to point his weapon at Sanji.

"Thanks for that, Asshole." Sanji said glaring at Gin.

"You to boy, I will be taking your life as well." Gin said but Luffy laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm not afraid of you, or your stupid crew." Luffy chuckled a bit his count down still on in his head.

"You don't get it do you boy!? We're the Krieg Pirates rulers of the East Blue!" Gin yelled at Luffy only for him to fully burst out laughing.

"And I'm Luffy! But it doesn't take much to rule the East Blue, I mean the only real reason you guys are on top is because you outnumber the others. Numbers may scare others, but not me; I was born from a crew much bigger than yours." Luffy smiled.

"Luffy, why do you make a habit of pissing off as many people as possible?" Sanji sighed closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath of smoke.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Gin! You take care of the cook that brat is all mine." Krieg said, Luffy grinned, but inside he knew time was almost up for this pathetic excuse of a crew.

"You said I have five minutes before what's my time at now boy?" Krieg said to Luffy.

"Three."

"Huh, so that's three minutes to kill you huh? You hear that Gin? You have three minutes to kill that Chef do I make myself clear?!" Gin nodded knowing with such a short time limit like that he'll have to go all out to do so.

"Thanks Luffy." Sanji said sarcastically not very happy that he's been put on a time limit.

"I've fought people like you before boy, those who have the powers of the devil fruits are good only for so long before they are easy to see through. You're trickery won't work on me brat, you'll have to use more than a little magic to beat me, the ruler of the East Blue!" Krieg ranted, but Luffy gave him a straight face in return.

"I'm tired of your voice let's end this here, and now." Luffy said leaving Sanji to fight Gin, and him to finally end Krieg. Luffy found Kreig to be like a swiss knife, those knives that had everything in them when opened. First Krieg pulled out a spiked cape that Luffy had no trouble punching surprising the man especially when he saw Luffy's bloodied knuckles. Then when he got back on his feet Krieg pulled out what appeared to be a battle spear that exploded when it touched things.

"That would be cool, but it's not." Luffy said stepping away, and holding onto the broken mast stump for support.

"Now you've done it kid no one ever escapes my mighty battle spear!" Krieg said in glee as Luffy just looked at it.

Krieg brought it down again as Luffy caught it in his hands allowing it to explode.

"So if I touch there…" Luffy thought out loud an idea coming to his mind as he continued to punch the spear taking the explosions each time. Krieg laughed as a little blood fell from the places it had hit only to finally get a look at what had happened to his spear.

"Now that your toy's broken you're nothing. Without its blade part it's just like a stupid bomb on a stick and let's face it, that's pretty boring." Luffy said scratches on him, but nothing significant.

"You think so, huh?" He then brought out more weapons which Luffy smiled accepting the challenge for now.

Sanji, and Gin's fight had been as well matched as ever, people kept saying Gin was heartless, but proved he did have a heart towards Sanji after giving the chef a good beating. Gin's tears showed that even the coldest of hearts can be melted by the act of kindness.

"I can't… Sanji saved my life! I can't kill him, I'm so sorry captain." Gin cried out Luffy felt a notch of pity for the man who stood over a bloodied Sanji.

"Gin…" Luffy whispered as Krieg began to yell at him.

"Sanji treated me like a normal person with decency, and respect, how can I kill someone who saved my life?" Gin cried tears flowing down his face as memories passed through his eyes. "Please can't we just leave these people alone, just this once?" Gin asked through his tears which only set Krieg into a rage.

"Do you truly think you can disobey me, and then tell me what to do?! You are dismissed from being my combat commander you weakling. Pirates move out of the way." He opened up his armor on his hand preparing something, as the pirates around began to scramble screaming about poison. Luffy gave Gin a sad look before turning towards Krieg. Taking a deep breath he tried to picture himself as Marco facing down a powerful foe threatening his family.

"Time's up." Luffy said a memory of so long ago filling his heart as he let the shadows over his eyes fade Krieg just looked at Luffy in confusion once again.

"What was that!?" Kreig screamed while Luffy remembered something his Ma had once said to a group of pirates before giving them the beating of their lives.

"I gave you time to surrender now you can go to hell…or something like that." Luffy said copying something that had once stuck with him after that terrible day.

"You're nothing but a stupid brat who's in over his head, now die boy!" Krieg said putting a gas mask over his face as many started to do the same thing.

"Oi old man, was I patient enough this time?" Luffy asked not bothering to turn around as Zeff laughed loudly at those words.

"Just do it you damn brat!" That was all Luffy needed to hear as he turned and glared at Krieg letting all of his anger, and frustration slip through his will causing a wave of power to overflow attacking all those weaker than himself.

Krieg hadn't been expecting the Haki to hit him at all, but even though he was weak he still had the strong desire to take the restaurant which kept him more awake than his crew was.

"You who hides behind your crew, and cheap tricks doesn't deserve to sail on these seas. Even if you do make it to paradise there are people there way stronger than you, and even stronger than me. You can rule the East Blue for all I care, but never forget that this sea is the weakest for a reason." Luffy said to Kreig who was trying not to lose consciousness, and failing.

Sanji felt his body shake as he looked at his hands trying to stop them from trembling.

"What-what just happened?" His cigarette had fallen out of his mouth his eyes turning towards Luffy who stood there before jumping down on the wooden pieces heading towards him.

"That was something known as conquerors Haki very few have it, and even fewer ever are able to use it." Zeff said moving to stand beside Sanji was sitting on the broken deck as Luffy tried not to fall into the water.

"Luffy is able to…" Sanji looked around his eyes falling on Gin who had passed out as well from the wave of Haki.

"I'm glad he's on our side, because people like Luffy are hell to fight, they will fight until they either win or are dead." Zeff said to Sanji who stared at the now clumsy boy in wonder, and even amazement.

Luffy was excited to get to Sanji, but was pulled back when a metal net caught around him dragging him backwards. Luffy was so excited that he had won, and was able to successfully use his Haki that he let his guard down, and his Observation slip.

"This isn't over yet boy!" If Luffy had the moment he would have been surprised that Krieg had managed to pull himself back together after his Haki.

"I'm not strong enough yet." He thought out loud struggling to get out of the tangled mess of netting. His Haki was good enough to knock out weaker people and many of the surrounding chefs, but it wasn't strong enough to take out everyone-maybe it was because he had used it already on that plate guy earlier.

Krieg spun Luffy around, and around laughing as Luffy was finally able to free his arms and legs through some of the holes in the netting. Smiling to himself Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Krieg by his shoulders allowing himself to be wound up tight then unspun himself along with Krieg into the air bringing him down hard breaking his armour on the rubble.

"Sanji I need some help!" Luffy asked as he fell into the water.

"You might want to follow through with that request as you may know Devil Fruit users cannot swim." Zeff said to a dazed Sanji when quickly swore, and dove into the water to save Luffy from a sad death.

Looking for Luffy wasn't easy, because of the sunken ships pieces surrounding him. When he did find Luffy he almost let out his breath in relief. Pulling Luffy from the netting he carried the boy up to the surface, but along the way his mind wandered to the way Luffy fought, and also to the way that swordsman Zoro fought. Both had stood up for their dreams willing to do whatever it took to achieve them-even die for them.

"Hey Luffy don't you dare die. I promised your stupid brother I would watch over you, and I really don't need him causing trouble here." Sanji said thinking of Ace, and how troublesome he could be if Luffy was in any trouble mild or not. Sanji almost had a panic attack when Luffy hadn't woken up the idea of Ace's flames beginning to scare him. He was shaking Luffy only to find he was taking a deserved nap.

"You moron scaring me like that." Sanji said in annoyance, but fondness in his voice as well.

Gin had woken from Luffy's Haki, and stared down at his defeated captain walking past the pirates that had woken he grabbed his unconscious captain and threw him over his shoulder.

"Everyone, we have lost. We should leave now while we even have a bit of dignity left for us." Gin said and many who would have protested fell silent getting up quickly to obey Gin.

"Hey Sanji, thanks for everything. I know you don't owe me anything at all, but… When that kid gets up can you tell him something for me?" Gin asked Sanji who didn't say a word.

"Tell him I'll see him in Paradise." Gin used the word Luffy had called the Grand Line which brought a smile to Sanji's face.

"Sure now get out of here, and don't come back." Sanji said shaking his head at the man, but turned towards some of the chefs.

"Go, and grab him that small boat we sometimes use." He yelled only to get protests in response, but his look of anger that promised pain caused them to move into action quite quickly.

Gin stood before the small boat that had everyone on it, but his eyes turned down to Luffy who was snoring away happily. In Gin's eyes there was a new spark of fondness that many across the great seas shared for Luffy.

"Meat… More meat…" Luffy mumbled in his sleep Sanji smiled his hair covering both his eyes now.

"I graciously accept this boat I'm to take it that you don't want it back?" Gin asked, but he knew the answer.

"Yeah you can keep it, but don't ever come back here for anything at all." Sanji said once again making sure that Gin knew he was no longer welcomed in this place. Gin sailed away leaving a mess that needed to be cleaned up, but Sanji was happy it was just all over now.

"Why don't you take him up to you room, and let him rest." Zeff said coming up behind them Sanji looked up at the old man.

"What about cleaning up?" He asked but Zeff laughed.

"I've got plenty of people for that, and you're the most injured next to this kid. If I let him go back out there all damaged like that his family will have all of our heads." Zeff laughed at the thought of having White Beard show up.

"Right, I'll leave this place to you then." Sanji lifted Luffy up surprised on how light the kid was.

"I'll have to make you a good meal for fighting so hard."

When Luffy woke up he was surprised to be in Sanji's room.

"Oh so you're awake." Sanji was leaning on the door frame as Luffy sat up yawning.

"Mn, I'm-." He began but Sanji held up a hand.

"Hungry, I know. Dinner's down in the kitchen waiting for you, but you're probably in a hurry." Sanji said, but Luffy was no longer listening since food had been mentioned.

"Food!" He shouted running past Sanji who smiled knowing full well Luffy couldn't concentrate on an empty stomach.

When Luffy got to the kitchen he found the chefs had made him a great meal, but no one else was eating.

"Hey kid there's something else I need you to do." Zeff had said suddenly breaking the silence everyone was causing.

"Hmm?" Luffy said, but didn't look up from his meal.

"I want you to take Sanji with you on your trip." Luffy stopped eating now to give Zeff his full attention.

"He's been chained to this place for too long if he goes with you he will have the freedom to achieve his dream, and find out the world is bigger than he could ever imagine." Zeff said to Luffy who put his fork down on the table carefully.

"Nope." Luffy said causing many of the chefs to drop their jaws at his single word.

"But you said-!" They had begun but Luffy shook his head.

"I'm no kidnapper. If Sanji doesn't want to come that's his choice." Luffy wanted Sanji on his crew, but there was no way he was ever going to force someone to be there if they didn't want to.

Sanji was standing outside the room listening his head down, and eyes over shadowed. He knew that Zeff was just trying to help him out, but...he owed his life to this place, could he really leave it behind him? Sanji walked away not wanting to hear any more of what was being said, he had a lot of thinking he needed to do.

After his meal Luffy ignored the chef's pleads for him to take Sanji by bursting from the room, and wandering around a little. He knew he had to go soon since Nami was waiting for him, and his crew needed their captain, but he wanted to at least say goodbye to Sanji first. Finding Sanji wasn't that hard the restaurant was a big ship, but not bigger than the one he had been raised on.

"Luffy." Sanji said once Luffy had found him, but the blond didn't turn around from staring out at the sea.

"Hey." Luffy climbed up on the railing beside him looking at the water as well a moment of silence fell between them.

"Ne Sanji, do you still think of the All Blue?" Luffy asked catching Sanji off guard.

"Every day. How old were you the last time you were here?" Sanji asked him eyes still set towards the sea.

"Hmmm I was fourteen going on fifteen." Luffy said thinking about it for a moment.

"We've changed since then haven't we?" But Luffy wasn't sure he really had.

"Maybe, I dunno." He didn't like to stop, and think about that stuff for long.

"You were the first person to not laugh at my dream you know." Sanji said a small smile gracing his face now.

"I don't laugh at dreams." That was the honest truth; Luffy would never laugh at someone's important dream. Luffy stood up this was as good of a goodbye he was going to give to anyone.

"Luffy." Sanji had stood up as well looking in the boy's direction now as Luffy looked back. Zeff was standing above the balcony looking down at the scene in wonder hoping this kid had what it took to change his eggplant's heart.

"Your dream is crazy; becoming the pirate king won't be easy. Then again though my dream sounds pretty crazy as well…" Sanji said as Luffy fully turned himself around to look at him fully.

"Sanji?" He asked wanting to know what was going on.

"For the sake of my dream I will follow you on this trip to becoming the pirate king, if you still want me that is." Sanji said as Luffy's eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Of course I do!" Luffy shouted happy to have Sanji ready to follow him just as he had planned years ago. Zeff left the scene to prepare a small ship for his brat filling it with stuff he may need to survive on these waters.

Luffy was talking with a bunch of chefs while Sanji was packing his things in his room. Looking around his room Sanji felt a tad bit sentimental. He was saying goodbye to a place that had given him life and happiness for so many years. Picking up a picture on his desk he saw himself, and Zeff when the restaurant was first established, and he smiled. Stepping out of the room he looked back one more time accepting now that his journey was about to begin he closed the door walking away.

On the main deck Sanji saw Luffy now in a boat with the two guys he vaguely remembered to be friends with that green haired idiot.

"So you're finally leaving brat." Zeff said from behind Sanji who had managed to hold himself back for so long couldn't stop his heart from breaking at this moment.

"Take care of yourself." Zeff as well was holding back his own emotions. He had waited a long time for Sanji to want to go off on his own, but now that the day was here it was harder than he had expected it to be. Turning around Zeff was surprised to find Sanji bowing his head towards him, and the other chefs present.

"Thank you for taking damn good care of me all these years!" He cried out which broke Zeff's resolve as he cried as well.

"Get going brat." He said his voice shaking, but strong all at once.

"Sanji…" Luffy couldn't wait any longer, but Sanji stared up at Zeff even now their bond as strong as ever. Once he had said his silent good bye Sanji stood, and followed Luffy to the small ship that began to set sail. Waving goodbye with Luffy, Sanji couldn't wait to see how this journey would play out, but more than anything he couldn't wait to see that beautiful Nami-Swan again. Luffy sat down, and rested for a moment as Johnny, and Yosaku took control of the sails knowing where they had to go next.

"Nami, just wait I'm coming."

 **And…I'm back! Hey guys sorry for the delay! I got home from New Brunswick last Saturday (the 8** **th** **) at 4 Am but my dad took me to my in-laws place first before going home and I was there until Sunday. It was a 14 hour drive so I was pretty tired getting back :) While I was away I tried to work on a whole different chapter-something to post to show I am still here!- but every time I had a second to sit down I was yelled to get up and moving again so by the time I got home I decided to not give you a silly chapter but just go straight to the good stuff we all want :) This chapter was fun to work with; I was re-reading my other story when I got to the chapter of super angry Marco and felt-why not? Let's see if Luffy can match up to Marco's level of coolness. Luffy is still growing and still learning. I love how Luffy can go from super goofy happy guy to scary angry pirate captain pretty damn quickly. :) I'm going to start working on the next chapter so my super patient and fantastic Beta can get it soon :) Thanks for being patient with me guys I won't delay like that again for a long while! Keep well DR**


	13. Fishman Island Adventure!

" **Be genuinely interested in everyone you meet and everyone you meet will be genuinely interested in you" ― Rasheed Ogunlaru**

Nami was staring at the waters as the sails took her towards her home island. Her heart was beating fast in her chest knowing what awaited her back home. While she was worried about reaching her home, and seeing the man who had haunted her life for many years she worried about the boy with the straw-hat she had left behind her.

Luffy was strong she knew that but she still worried that his carefree nature could be a little too much sometimes. She also feared that he didn't take his fights seriously enough, and that could become a problem for him. Overconfidence kills the fools who think they're invincible so she knew that Luffy was strong enough once again for the people here on this ocean, but Arlong was a different type of strong.

"Luffy please be safe…" She whispered to the wind hoping for it to be true that he would be safe against the opponent that he was facing so he could come after her soon.

"Bellemere, it's almost over…"

Luffy was on that small boat with Sanji, and one of the two friends that used to follow Zoro.

"You guys don't seem to understand just how scary this guy is going to be, do you?" Yosaku asked. Johnny had gone with Usopp, and Zoro to show them the way while Yosaku stayed to lead Luffy, and the cook as soon as possible.

"Does it really matter? Anyone who threatens a beautiful lady deserves an ass kicking." Sanji said bringing up plates of food for Luffy to eat hoping to get the teenager as much energy in him as possible to fight again

"But you guys don't understand! This guy just isn't anyone he's Arlong, a Fishman from the Grand Line!" Yosaku yelled at them, but Luffy shook his head not caring.

"Arlong…." Luffy tried to think back, and remember if he had ever met anyone named Arlong.

"He's scary strong maybe even for you brother Luffy." He said, but Luffy was still trying very hard now to think his cheeks were beginning to turn red from the effort.

"Stop thinking so hard, and eat, shit head." Sanji said slapping the boy who bounced a bit at the impact before grinning, and stuffing his face.

"No matter who it is, we'll fight them." Sanji placed a plate in front of Yosaku as well who screamed that he was still too worried to eat right now.

"You guys need to be more careful, Fishmen are on a whole other level than us human beings." Yosaku said while eating since Sanji had reminded him that the food was not to be wasted.

"Ya know..." Luffy began with food in his mouth "Most don't like it when you talk about them like that…" He finished his mouthful swallowing it, and giving Yosaku a look.

"So you boys really don't know who Arlong is?" He asked them as both shook their heads meaning no.

"How the hell don't you guys know about someone like him!?" As much as he liked Sanji, and Luffy their naivety on this crazy man was too much for him to handle.

"I'm not from the East Blue so I never really had to worry about pirates here." Luffy said raising his hand up and smiling.

"He never bothered our restaurant so I didn't really care either." Sanji admitted causing the man to drop his head at them worrying about their sanity.

"Then it's time I gave you boys a lesson on who you're going up against." He said to them as Luffy nodded glad to get some information on his next opponent.

"Arlong is a man who would destroy anything in his path all over the Grand Line." He started as Luffy scrunched up his face a bit really trying to think if he knew the man.

"He can't be that strong then, I mean I don't know of him, and I was raised on the Grand Line."

"Fishman…You know I've heard that the females on that Island are some of the most beautiful creatures in the world." Sanji said hearts forming in his eyes while thinking about it.

"The mermaids? Yeah I guess they're nice." Luffy said as Sanji turned his head quickly towards Luffy.

"You've seen such beauty, and have never told me!?" He grabbed Luffy by the shirt, and shook him but Luffy looked away annoyed.

"It's not that big a deal, really…" He said as Yosaku coughed getting their attention back.

"The reason they call the Grand Line the pirate's graveyard is because of Arlong, and the other powers that rule over it. The first of the powers is the warlords those guys are pirates authorized by the government." He said, and Luffy frowned he knew of the other emperors like Shanks, and his pops, but Ma hadn't told him about the warlords.

"These guys can do as they want as long as they help out the government; the government gives them protection as long as they come when they're called. These guys are strong though, they didn't get to where they are if they weren't. The guy who beat big bro Zoro was also one of them." At those words Luffy's eyes widened. His uncle was a warlord, and hadn't ever told him! When he saw his uncle again he was going to kick his ass-or let Zoro do it, it was more whoever got to him first.

"The warlord that we need to focus on right now is a pirate named Jinbei." He continued as Luffy was already freaking out about Uncle Hawkie not telling him, but now Jinbei as well!?

"What about him?" Luffy said in a quiet voice annoyance hidden behind his cheer.

"He's the strongest Fishman among the Warlords causing as much destruction throughout the Grand Line as Arlong has." He continued on, but Luffy frowned, Jinbei was a pirate he knew that, but the whole super destruction thingy didn't sound like him much…

"It's said that Jinbei let Arlong loose on the East Blue so that he could have a position within the Warlords. Since then Arlong has taken control of around twenty islands his power surpasses people as strong as even Don Krieg!" He shouted at them, but Luffy wasn't happy with this.

"Why then would Nami want anything to do with this guy?" Sanji asked, but Yosaku shook his head.

"She wants his bounty I suppose.. Haven't you idiots heard anything I've said though! Fishmen are dangerous!" He shouted at them as Luffy stood up, and looked out towards the sea in the direction of his home.

"Jinbei's not a bad man." He said catching the attention of the two in the boat.

"Luffy?" Sanji was curious knowing Luffy had probably met a few big names being on his pop's ship.

"He let Arlong loose here! He has to be a bad guy!" Yosaku said, but Luffy shook his head.

"I don't know Jinbei, and Arlong's past, but what I do know is Jinbei is like one of my brothers." This stunned Yosaku that Luffy was talking about a Warlord like this, let alone a Fishman!

"How about I tell you guys how we met, and you can decide from there." Luffy said with a big grin, and Sanji nodded standing up.

"I'll prepare more food it'll be a little while before we reach Nami-swan." Sanji said letting Luffy jump around in excitement for a good story and some good food.

"You've really met Jinbei?" Yosaku asked Luffy who nodded his head excitedly.

"Yeah, quite a few times really. Jinbei isn't the only Fishman brother I have; Namur has helped me out so many times I can't even count them anymore." Luffy laughed now missing his brothers once again. When Sanji returned a short while later he had plates of food for everyone and once he had handed them all out he sat down giving Luffy a nod letting him know he could starts.

"My story starts…"

 _Luffy Age 10_

Luffy was bouncing all around the Moby Dick excitement buzzed through his entire being.

"What's wrong with him?" Sabo asked Marco who was waiting patiently for Luffy to get over his excitement, but he should know better than that.

"We're on our way to Fishman Island-yoi." Marco knew they had a little ways to go before they reached the place to coat their ship.

"Fishman Island?" Sabo asked catching Ace's attention.

"That's right you boys only briefly saw the island years ago…" Thatch had come up beside them as well picking Sabo up and sitting him on the railing.

"Why didn't we stop last time?" Ace asked, because he remembered going under the water, but not actually stopping long enough to look around.

"Because as much as we wanted to the Marines get really anxious when we're in the first half for so long. We wanted to make sure you boys were able to handle the weather changes before moving further in. Us taking so long to get back to the New World made Marines jumpy and the Government watchful, we didn't want to stay long just in case something happened." Thatch said to Ace putting him beside Sabo even if the boy complained about being picked up.

"But we're going now right!?" Luffy asked still bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah we'll be making a stop there this time for sure-yoi." Marco knew Luffy really wanted the candy Fishman Island was famous for.

"Why are we going?" Ace was a curious

"Because pops is meeting with one of our allies." Thatch smiled excited to see his old friend again.

"Allies?" Sabo asked.

"Mn, we have a lot of people here in this family and some of them are sailing on their own ships protecting pop's territories. Fishman Island is under Pop's protection so our good friend Jinbei will be meeting us there, even if he doesn't like returning to that place too often." Thatch said laughing a little at Jinbei's reluctance on returning to his home island.

"Why doesn't he like coming home?" Luffy asked this time never meeting this man before so he was interested.

"Because he doesn't want his reputation as a pirate to cause problems for the people-yoi." Marco said with a small smile.

"But he's friends with Pops?" Luffy asked carefully needing to know if he had another sibling or not.

"Yes, he's good friends with pops-yoi." Marco smiled and Luffy gave his small laugh.

"Then he's friends with me." The trip to the island to get their ship coated was fairly quick since they had traveled this way many times before, and knew what current would get them there faster.

"I'm hungry, are we there yet.." Luffy pouted leaning on the railing as many chuckled passing by.

"You know we aren't Luffy, be patient." Thatch said passing a plate of warm cookies to the boy who brightened up on the sight and smell of fresh treats.

"You're the best brother ever." Luffy said through mouthfuls.

"I'll need that in writing Luffy." Thatch said with a grin, but you could almost see the question mark over the raven haired kid's head.

"Why?" But Thatch shook his head laughing at his own joke.

"Never mind brat, make sure to share those with your vultures, I mean brothers." He pointed his thumb back towards Ace, and Sabo who were following the smell of the cookies Luffy had.

Pops was smiling down at his youngest as they fought over the cookies happy to see them so cheerful.

"Fishman Island should be a new adventure for those boys." Izou had come over to check on his father, and youngest siblings.

"Luffy has experienced it before so it will be his job to show his brothers around." Pops was giving Luffy some responsibility, and a chance to take the lead from his older brothers.

"Will Marco be going with you to see Jinbei?" He asked, but Pops chuckled knowing that even though he was giving Luffy the responsibility Marco would be following his every step while on that island.

"I see, it might be a nice idea to introduce the brats to Jinbei, he might like them." Jinbei was a good Fishman who cared for his people dearly; Luffy would like the man that was guaranteed.

"Pops we're here-yoi!" Marco called from up above a small smile on his lazy face.

"So how does the coating work?" Sabo asked curiously as Izou smiled leading the boy away to explain exactly what was going on.

"So we'll be going soon?" Luffy asked pops that smiled, and nodded down at the boy that then jumped around in excitement.

"I can't wait!" Luffy cheered, and ran off. Once the ship was coated, and ready to go the crew set off for Fishman Island. Marco smiled at the little pile of sleeping kids on the main deck.

"They tired themselves out with all that excitement." Thatch smiled shaking his head.

"It's good; let them rest so they have enough energy for when we get there-yoi." Luffy still enjoyed naps especially when there was nothing to do, Ace was prone to narcoleptic fits throughout the day so all members were prepared for one of those at all times. Sabo was more of the silent type that chose to read while his brothers napped.

"We'll wake them when we get there." Thatch said leaving the boys alone Marco joining him, because as much as he loved his brats he to enjoyed the peace, and quiet he got when they were sleeping.

Luffy yawned, and stretched, pushing Ace off of him letting his head hit the deck hard.

"Luffy I swear…" He growled out rubbing the sore spot but his eyes widened when he saw the view around him.

"We're here!" Luffy cheered happily jumping up completely awake now.

"Sabo wake up!" Ace pushed his brother a bit letting the blonde slowly yawn, and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why's Lu yelling?" He asked before Ace just pointed with a smile.

"We're here."

At a docking area on Fishman Island a blue Fishman was waiting his arms crossed a look of worry on his face. Pops saw the man, and stood up letting his sons know what was happening.

"Jinbei." Pops said with a smile as the man nodded in pop's direction a smile on his own face.

"Old man it's been a while." He greeted as Luffy ran off the ship towards him. Jinbei stared down at the small child surprise on his face, he had heard they had a brat on board, but didn't think he'd actually be that young.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked in excitement his head tilted back so he could look up at the tall man.

"My name is Jinbei." He said and Luffy giggled.

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet cha! Ah! These guys are Ace and Sabo." Luffy pointed to his brothers who were walking off the ship, and standing on either end of Luffy protectively.

"I see…" He said as Ace glared at the man his arms crossed letting him know silently that if anything happened to Luffy there'd be big trouble.

"I didn't know you brought brats so young onto your ship." Jinbei said, but he couldn't remove his eyes from the cold ones Ace was giving him, the look was too harsh on a boy so young.

"These guys aren't just brats Jinbei, they're our brothers." Thatch had come beside Ace putting a strong hand on the boy's shoulder letting him know it was safe for him to relax.

"I have some news for you…" Jinbei started, but pops put his hand up to stop him.

"News can wait, why don't we show the children around?" He asked as Jinbei was startled while Luffy jumped, and grabbed the Fishman's hand.

"Show me around some more! I've only seen a few places so I need to see more!" Luffy cheered as Jinbei looked down at the boy in wonder as Pops and many others surrounding them smiled knowing the feeling he had right now.

"You're old man, and I need some time to talk…Luffy-kun…" Jinbei said, but Pops laughed.

"Take the boys around show them your home Jinbei. You know where to find me when you return." He said leaving Jinbei no room to argue.

"You don't want to show us around?" Luffy looked up at the man with big watering brown eyes, and before Jinbei had the heart to say no Marco swooped in grabbing the boy around the middle picking him up.

"He'd love to show you around, mind if I come as well-yoi?" Marco asked Luffy who wrapped his arms around Marco's neck in happiness.

"Mn, sounds like an adventure!" Luffy chirped.

Ace, and Sabo sighed knowing that Jinbei almost fell into Luffy's strongest attack.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jinbei asked the boys, but only Sabo smiled.

"Luffy's puppy dog eyes have gotten a lot of strong men to do weird things. Marco might have just saved you from some worse fate then showing us around." Sabo said as Jinbei looked at Marco who was hugging Luffy tightly.

"I've never seen the commander look like that before…" He said softly in awe.

"Trust me it's a look we're quite used to now." Thatch said which caused Jinbei to become interested in this child that had won over the hearts of a notorious pirate crew.

Walking around the island with Thatch, Marco, and the brats was in a weird way fun for the Fishman. Luffy was interested in anything that had to do with food, or fun. Sabo wanted to know the history of the place as often as possible, but Ace was more interested in just looking around silently catching the eyes of a few mermaids-men, and Fishmen before they turned away quickly.

"Ne, why are they acting weird?" Ace asked he was walking beside Thatch, and Jinbei frowned slightly.

"Because in the world there's a rift between the Fishmen, and the Humans." Thatch whispered quietly, but was feeling a bit sad, because he had hoped with pops being around that might have mellowed out a bit.

"They're not used to seeing Human children, mostly pirate crews pass through here, and they rarely carry children on board." Jinbei said to them, but only Ace, and Sabo were listening Luffy had smelt something super fantastic, and chose to follow his nose rather than stay with the group.

Letting his nose take him to the wonderful smell Luffy didn't realize he was being followed by some weird Fishman. Jinbei had noticed Luffy's absence, and waited for Marco, or Thatch to become aware of it as well. Marco was in a deep conversation with Sabo while Ace was getting a run down on the history between Fishmen, and Humans. Jinbei realized in his own way that if they noticed Luffy was gone a panic might break out so sneaking away Jinbei began his own search for the little Straw hatted boy.

"Meat, meat!" Luffy cheered climbing up on a stool drooling at the smell that was coming from behind the counter.

"Right up." The guy said his eyes lingered on Luffy for a second too long, but Luffy didn't take notice he just wanted his food.

"What's a human brat doing here all alone?" Some guy said causing Luffy to turn, and look at him giving a blank face.

"Kids your age shouldn't wander off…" He said taking a few steps closer to Luffy his smile growing slicker each moment. "Because if they do people like me will take them away!" He shouted aiming to grab Luffy, but the boy aimed his fist, and punched him in the face.

"Why you brat!" The man shouted as Luffy jumped from table to table avoiding being caught by the guy.

"When I catch you I'm going to drag you up to Sabaody, and sell you for a decent price!" He shouted as Luffy laughed jumping once again away from the man.

"Is that really what you're going to do?" A voice that Luffy had just come to like asked causing the little boy to jump into the man's arms.

"Y-you're Jinbei!" The man said Luffy laughed a little as Jinbei looked at the man.

"This brat would cause you more problems than you'd like if you managed to sell him." Jinbei said not looking away.

"Why, he's just a stupid human brat!" The man shouted pointing his finger at Jinbei who laughed.

"Brat he might be, but he's one of Whitebeard's brats. Do you really think you have the strength to stand up to his old man?" Luffy just smiled, he was proud that he was able to actually hit someone with his punches; maybe he was getting better after all…

"Tch, that brat isn't worth it…" He scowled beginning to walk past Luffy, but stopped for a moment. "I'll remember this brat, someday when you come back here I'll make you pay, I'll make all humans pay." Then he continued to walk out the door.

Luffy grabbed onto Jinbei's clothes tightly, but the man patted him on the head.

"And that guy is supposed to be one of the King's Guards, what is Neptune thinking keeping Hody around with that attitude." Jinbei scowled, but then looked down at Luffy who had big wide innocent eyes.

"You came here for some food right, then let's grab some and go your brothers are probably worried by now." Luffy nodded his head, but his admiration for Jinbei had just risen to Nakama level. Once he had his food, and he had calmed down they walked back towards the ship where the old man was. Luffy held Jinbei's hand the entire time refusing to let the man go which Jinbei found was rather interesting, but also charming.

When they got back to the ship Marco, and the others were there looking worried, but seemed to be okay.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled anger in his voice as all eyes turned towards the boy who was holding tightly onto Jinbei.

"Luffy why did you wander off!? You know it's not always safe-yoi." Marco scolded, but Jinbei held up a hand.

"We just wanted to have a small snack there is no reason to worry Marco." He said as the man sighed looking down towards Luffy.

"I swear you like to worry us all, don't you-yoi?" Marco asked, but Luffy had his eyes on Jinbei now.

"All is well?" Pops asked the Fishman who nodded patting Luffy on the head.

"Big Mam has been sending people towards this island on a frequent basis. I am not sure what she wants, but it's a good idea to keep an eye on this island just in case." Jinbei said relaying the message he got to the old man.

"I see, we'll keep a better eye here, but even that woman should know to stay away from my territories. I shall send her a…Polite warning." Pops said as a few of the members chuckled at the polite warning bit.

"That is all I have to report, if there is anything else I shall come straight to you." Jinbei said, and they nodded now ready to enjoy their time on this island before returning back to the New World. Everyone began to move back towards the deck, but Luffy stayed put a look on his face no one had ever seen before.

"Ne Jinbei…" Luffy began all waited to see what he was going to do before a large smile broke out on his face even though the seriousness was still in his eyes.

"Join my crew." Many eyes widened at those words even pops was caught off guard.

"Luffy…"A few people whispered softly, but Jinbei looked down at the kid looking really hard at him to see if he was serious or not

"You're what seven brat?" Jinbei asked as Luffy smirked.

"I'm ten." He clarified, and Jinbei nodded.

"You have plenty of time to grow then kid." He said, and Luffy frowned slightly, no one moved while the serious air surrounded their youngest brother.

"Are you saying no?" He needed that answer clear.

"I'm saying that once you've grown up more I'll consider your offer Luffy-kun, but for now not yet. Your old man protects this place, and I shall help him in anyways I can." Jinbei needed Luffy to grow, and experience the world before he was ready to have anyone on his crew.

"So someday right?" Jinbei nodded knowing that might be as close to a no as he could ever get.

"Then someday Jinbei you will join my crew." Luffy said forming a bond in his mind before running back on to the ship looking for more food.

"You have an interesting family old man." Jinbei said, but even he had been won over by the child.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marco, and Thatch looked in the direction Luffy had run, but a weird feeling was in their chests. Luffy wasn't acting like the boy they knew, and loved, he was acting like a captain would. They could see a grown man asking another of equal strength to follow him in the way Luffy stood his ground, and spoke to Jinbei.

"He's growing up fast…" Thatch whispered to Marco, because Ace and Sabo had decided to follow their little brother in search of a snack.

"If he does get Jinbei he'll become quite the force to be reckoned with-yoi." Marco smiled.

"I have a feeling he'll be that with, or without Jinbei. Come on; let's go stop our brats before they eat all our supplies." Thatch said as Marco followed behind him smiling because he rather liked the idea of Luffy becoming strong enough to ask someone like Jinbei to be one of his Nakama, and could only hope he got to that strength.

"That...That was so beautiful!" Yosaku cried out wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Jinbei must be a good guy if you asked him to join…" Sanji said taking in a puff of smoke.

"He is, and that's why I don't think him, and Arlong are working together, it's not like him to do stuff like that." Luffy smiled hoping to see his old friend again someday.

"Looks like we're almost there..." Luffy said seeing an island up ahead.

"Then let the fun begin."

 **Hello my wonderful readers! So I forgot to put in a chapter for Fishman Island in the last story which sucked! I did however promise to do a flashback before getting to Arlong, so that's what this is :) I added Jinbei, a foreshadowing of Hody, Big Mama and Luffy asking Jinbei to join him. Luffy seems to be able to know when he's around a new Nakama I feel. Jinbei is allied with Pop's crew but I do believe the old man wouldn't mind having Jinbei as a link between the two of their crews ;) We will be heading towards Arlong now that the Flashback is done so yay that to look forward to! I hope you guys enjoyed a bit of old story feel I had fun writing with the whole family again :)**

 **So on another note I have something to point out, when I first started the sequel I was messaged by a wonderful reader who asked for my permission to take my story** _ **The Beginnings of a Future Pirate King**_ **and write it out into Spanish. I admit I was a bit thrown at the idea since I have never had this happen before! The Author's name is NatLunna and They have been Translating it little by little into Spanish-so for any of my Spanish readers they have that being done if any are interested in checking that out. While the story was my writing they're translating it all on their own so I think they're absolutely amazing! The Author (I am not sure if they are a he or she so I'm using they) will be doing a chapter on the weekend I believe so if interested check them out ^^.**

 **Thank you all for reading all of this I will have more for you all soon! Keep well everyone! DR**


	14. Nami and Nightmares

" **You can't save everybody. In fact, there are days when I think you can't save anyone. Each person has to save himself first, and then you can move in and help. I have found this philosophy does not work during a gun battle or a knife fight either. Outside of that it works just fine." ― Laurell K. Hamilton**

"Oi! I think that's the Merry!" Usopp shouted looking in the distance hoping beyond hope that he was right. The closer they got the better Usopp could make out the wonderful shape of his beloved ship.

"We actually caught up with her…" Johnny said in surprise, but a small smile was beginning to form on his face.

"Zoro we're almost to Nami so hold on a bit longer!" Usopp said to the swordsman who was actually sleeping trying not to think about his injuries.

Nami was leaning on the railing of the Going Merry when she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear.

"Usopp?" She asked looking around finally seeing a small boat with the long nosed sniper waving frantically at her.

"Usopp!" She yelled running to the helm, and turning the ship slightly to meet up with the sniper.

"Nami, we finally caught up to you! I didn't actually think we would!" Usopp said in delight almost wanting to hug the girl in relief, but valued his life a little bit.

"Where's Luffy?" She looked around not seeing her captain, but her eyes landed on Zoro, and widened.

"Zoro! What happened?" She helped Usopp, and Johnny get Zoro onto the ship carefully.

"Luffy's fighting Krieg." Johnny said to her once Zoro was in a steady position.

"Usopp, go grab the first aid kit quickly!" She shouted, and the sniper saluted her before running off.

"He's fighting Don Krieg, and you guys just left him there?" She was shouting, and removing Zoro's shirt at the same time freezing when she saw the injury. "How is he still alive?" She whispered as Usopp returned with the first aid.

"He said he could handle it so I trust brother Luffy." Johnny said hoping Luffy was stronger than he sometimes looked.

"I hope you're right." But she knew he was it would take a lot to take out Luffy. Cleaning Zoro's injury, and stitching it up as best as she could before applying some ointment and fresh bandages she sighed.

"As long as he doesn't go running into another fight he'll be fine until we can get him to a proper doctor." Nami sighed as Johnny, and Usopp moved Zoro to a bed inside the Merry.

Once they had returned they looked at Nami who was frowning her eyes looked tired and sad.

"What's the plan Nami, should we wait somewhere for Luffy to catch up?" Usopp asked but Nami shook her head.

"If I'm away too much longer Arlong will start to think things. In a nearby village I have a sister who can help you out for now. I have to go to Arlong; once Luffy gets here we'll come up with a plan together." Nami said as they got closer to the island.

"What's your sister's name so we know how to find her?" Usopp asked and Johnny nodded excitedly.

"Knowing her she'll find you first." Nami smiled dropping it knowing her sister's personality well.

"Whatever happens though, please don't confront Arlong until Luffy arrives." She asked as Usopp nodded having no intention of going up against the Fishman if he didn't have to. Sighing, but taking them at their word Nami pointed to the closest beach saying they were to drop anchor there.

"Luffy will be here soon I promise." Usopp said to her comfortingly and she nodded.

"Follow this trail, and it will take you to my home village, but be careful…" She said throwing her backpack over her shoulder, and walking away from the Merry, and her friends.

"Zoro should be fine resting here right?" Usopp asked Johnny who nodded thinking Zoro was too injured to move.

"Should be, it'll probably be better for him to rest as much as possible." Johnny said worried for his friend.

"Luffy will hopefully be here soon so let's go check out the village, and see if we can find Nami's sister." Usopp suggested, and Johnny nodded following Usopp along the trail to unwanted, and unknowing danger.

Zoro woke up a few hours later yawning, and needing a good drink.

"The Merry?" He asked looking around sleep still in his eyes as he took in the ship. "When did we catch up to the witch?" He asked looking at the island in front of him, and smirking placing a hand on his chest to feel the injury he received he stopped in slight shock.

"That damn woman…" He said the smirk still in place as he fingered the bandages feeling them carefully.

"I'll be paying out of my ass for these stupid bandages." He was still grateful for them though, he knew Usopp hadn't done them, because he had proven he knew only a bit of medical knowledge while Nami had proven she knew quite a lot back with Johnny, and Yosaku.

"Which way to the village?" He asked himself before walking along the trail, and making a sharp left into the trees.

-x-

Luffy was jumping around the small boat in excitement, because he could see the island up ahead.

"We're here!" He shouted ready to get into whatever was next for him he had promised Nami he would help her so he would. Sanji was cleaning up the dishes from their meal when he felt the boat stop rocking slightly meaning Luffy had stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing Luffy couldn't sit still for very long.

"Mmm, it's been a while since I've seen a Seaking like this..." He said looking at the cow that had appeared next to them. Luffy wasn't afraid of Seakings he actually found them quite fun to bother and then eat later on.

"What is that monster!?" Yosaku shouted, and pointed, but Luffy smiled.

"That's lunch!" He was drooling again thinking of the good meat this big fish could bring.

"Like hell it is, you just ate shit head." Sanji said he had a few dishes in his hands as the Seaking looked towards him.

"You wanted some of this lunch?" Sanji asked the monster that nodded its big head before opening it mouth trying to eat Sanji whole.

"Then show up earlier next time you shitty fish!" He shouted at it kicking it in the face.

"Don't you dare try, and eat my chef!" Luffy growled at it as well punching it in the jaw knocking it down.

"Just what type of monsters are you guys!?" Yosaku asked looking at Luffy, and Sanji who both stared at the giant fish-cow

"Ne Sanji.." Luffy said a look of glee crossing his face that Sanji had come to know wasn't a very good thing.

"Back home I heard that some people use Seakings to pull their ships, if we tie some rope to this guy's horns maybe we could get to Nami faster." Luffy said the idea, but all Sanji heard was: get to Nami faster so he was all in for this idea.

"Sounds good captain!" He saluted running to get the rope.

"You guys really are crazy…" Yosaku said as Luffy just laughed not denying that at all.

-x-

Usopp was running for his life which was actually pretty normal at times. He had saved a man from being killed by one of the Fishmen, and even though he knew what he did was a good thing he really didn't feel like dying before getting to the Grand Line.

"Of all the times I need Luffy he isn't here to help me!" Usopp almost screamed as he tried to get away from the Fishmen that were chasing him.

"I know, I need to hide somewhere." Usopp thought his idea was quite clever as he jumped into a bush and tried to still himself as much as possible so they walked on by.

"Damn that long nosed human sure can run." One of them said while the other nodded, and continued on looking for him.

"I actually did it…" Usopp said in wonder as he saw the Fishmen leave him all alone in that bush.

"That was lucky." A voice said leaning on a tree causing Usopp to jump from the bush, and point his slingshot at the woman.

"You-you scared me." He said taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart.

"Sorry, but the fact that you got away after a stunt like that is a miracle at best." She said, but smiled at him brushing a strand of purple hair back "My name is Nojiko, what is an outsider like you doing here on this island?" She asked him seriously because not many people came here anymore.

"We're here to help a friend…" Usopp said carefully not too sure if he could trust this woman or not.

"I see its best we take this somewhere else though…" She knew that the Fishmen would be on the lookout for this guy now that he had attacked one of their own. "My house isn't too far from here so why don't we talk there." She said and Usopp nodded in agreement not wanting to be caught out in the open right now.

"Who's this friend that you're trying to help?" She asked as Usopp followed behind her.

"Oh, her name's Nami." Usopp said, but missed the way Nojiko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nami huh…" She whispered softly.

"Nami is one of our Nakama, and our Captain said she asked for our help so who are we to turn our back on her?" Nojiko suppressed the smile, but barely.

"That's interesting…" Nojiko knew Nami didn't ask for help so for this guy to say she did was rather surprising to her.

"She told us to look for her sister, but with all the mess that happened I guess we got a bit sidetracked.." Usopp admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, and did she give you her sister's name?" Nojiko asked humor in her voice.

"Nah, she said that she would find us first." Nojiko laughed at that, because that was a Nami thing to say.

"She was right, so let's talk about this a little later okay?" She smiled as Usopp's mouth dropped a little bit so he just nodded, and followed her the rest of the way to her home.

Once Usopp got there he couldn't help, but look around because this was the place Nami might have grown up in.

"So you're really Nami's sister?" Usopp asked wanting to clarify that information.

"Are you really her Nakama?" Nojiko asked countering him, but Usopp didn't pause to even think about the answer.

"Of course!" He said as Nojiko felt the conviction in his voice.

"What is she like when she's with you guys?" She asked him walking towards a picture that held a good memory for her.

"She laughs a lot, but is really scary. She keeps us together I mean, we've got a really childish captain that's really strong. If we didn't have Nami we'd probably be able to fight people still, but we'd probably end up lost along the way…" He said smiling at his little family.

"She laughs huh…" Nojiko said putting the picture down looking out the window she turned to Usopp.

"Do you know the kind of trouble she causes people?" She needed to make sure they knew they might have been used.

"Yeah." Usopp said quickly startling Nojiko. "Well kinda actually… Luffy knows a lot more than I do, but… Nami said she needs help so we'll help her no matter what." Usopp wasn't Luffy, and couldn't promise to kick people's asses, but he would promise to help her kick some ass-he just didn't want to be the one to start the fighting.

"I see…"Nojiko said smiling now glad to know Nami had met some good loyal people, but more importantly that Nami had begun to open her heart again.

"Luffy's here." Usopp said standing up looking out the window now Nojiko watched him carefully.

"You mean you can see him?" She asked looking out the window as well but Usopp shook his head.

"You can always tell when Luffy's nearby…" Usopp started Nojiko watched silently not understanding "Because when Luffy arrives some where he brings with him this weird feeling like…anything could be possible." He also knew that his observational skills were getting sharper the longer he was with Luffy and Zoro.

"Shall we go meet him then?" She asked, and Usopp nodded in excitement.

"Probably best we find the rest of the crew as well if they're here we have a swordsman who's supposed to be resting, but knowing him we'll be searching for days before he turns up." Usopp laughed walking out the door leaving a confused, and intrigued Nojiko behind him to follow.

"What strange friends you've discovered Nami…"

-x-

"Whoa! How do we get this shitty thing to slow down?!" Sanji yelled holding onto the railing as the Sea Cow began to drag them towards the island at an alarming pace.

"Shishishi, who cares! Faster!" Luffy shouted in glee as the other two held on.

"I think I might be sick!" Yosaku shouted as the sea cow flung them in the air towards the island. Luffy closed his eyes loving the feeling of the wind through his hair just like when he was a child. Suddenly the ship began to drop from the air.

"This isn't going to be fun; Luffy if we survive I'm going to kill you!" Sanji screamed as they hit land, and dragged into a few trees. Luffy jumped off the ship once it had stopped dodging a kick to the head with ease.

"Get back here Luffy, and take your punishment like a man!" Sanji yelled jumping off as well as Yosaku slowly began to pull himself back together.

"What, it's not like this was all my idea ya know." Luffy whined a bit then blinked, because it looked like Zoro was under his foot.

"Luffy…" It growled as Luffy came to the conclusion that it truly was Zoro he had just stepped on.

"Ah, Sorry." He said rubbing his head placing his hat on at the same time.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Zoro growled out at them Sanji taking notice of the swordsman.

"Oh look, it appears we ran over a ball of moss.." He said looking down at Zoro with a bored expression on his face lighting up a new smoke.

"Who's the swirl brow?" Zoro asked pointing his thumb at the blond.

"He's our cook." Luffy said cheerfully before running towards what looked like a path.

"Swirl brow?" Sanji growled out as Zoro stood up.

"Sorry, would you prefer dart board?" Zoro asked him seriously only to get a kick aimed at him so he blocked it with his sword.

"Stupid ball of moss!" Sanji growled under his breath as Zoro smirked.

"Oii! Stop fighting, and let's go find Nami!" He was waving his arms at them trying to get their attention.

"I'll deal with you later, Nami comes first." Sanji said dropping his leg, glaring at Zoro.

"Luffy, Usopp, and Johnny might be with her." Zoro said since he did wake up on the Merry.

"You guys actually caught up to her?" Luffy asked in mild surprise, and Zoro smirked.

"Yeah we did." He was looking at the new cook rubbing in that he got to meet up with Nami first before him.

"We had our own problems to deal with.." Sanji said biting down on his smoke.

"Excuses."

"Then they couldn't have gone far." Luffy began to look around walking along the trail hoping to run into anyone.

Luffy continued down the trail until he saw what he was looking for Usopp waving frantically at his friend Usopp began to run towards Luffy happy.

"And here I thought you'd never show up." Usopp said to Luffy a large smile on both their faces.

"Now you know that's a lie." Luffy chuckled as Nojiko watched the both of them carefully.

"Oh, what an outstanding beauty I see before me!" Sanji swirled towards Nojiko hearts in his eyes as the woman just watched him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked her as Usopp introduced her to the others.

"You're Nami's sister?" Luffy asked wanting her to verify that information.

"I am, do you boys even know what's happening on this island?" She asked them as they all shook their heads.

"I'm only here because Nami asked for help, she's my navigator." He said making sure she knew that Nami was with them as their Nakama.

"You really expect to go up against Arlong without knowing anything? Are you all stupid?" She asked them. Yosaku, and Johnny had met up again somewhere along the way, and nodded in agreement with Nojiko at their stupidity for wanting to take on Arlong.

"Let me tell you the story of Nami, and the story of what has happened on this island." She said to them, but Luffy crossed his arms over his head and walked to a tree to Nap.

"No thanks, if she wants to tell me anything I'll listen, but that's her choice." Luffy said not caring about someone's past unless it came straight from their mouths.

Completely ignoring the group, and letting sleep take over him Luffy thought a nice relaxing sleep would be great before a battle, but he was wrong.

The moment sleep took over Luffy a strange nightmare crept in to his mind.

 _Luffy was looking around what appeared to be Thatch's room. On the bed he saw himself so young and Thatch standing up talking angrily with Teach-Teach!_

" _Teach? I thought you were supposed to be on watch?" Thatch said confused, Luffy felt like he wanted to interfere knowing what was coming._

" _I am commander, I was wondering though; just what are you going to do with that devil fruit of yours?" He asked Thatch a slick grin on his face. Luffy himself began to shout at Thatch to slam the door in the man's face, but his voice was silent no one could hear him no matter how loud he screamed._

" _I'm going to throw it into the damn sea now get out!" Thatch yelled pushing Teach back, but it didn't do much. Luffy tried to help his brother, but his hands moved right through the large man so all he could do was watch as Teach stabbed Thatch pushing him to the ground._

 _Luffy leaned down to check on his bleeding brother his hands passing through the older man. Luffy knew now that he was older, that Thatch was going to be alright, but seeing this now, remembering it, really hurt._

' _This isn't real-this isn't real-this isn't real' Luffy said to himself, but like before his voice had no sound to it._

" _I'll be taking this commander." Teach said picking up the box that held the devil fruit._

' _Take it, and rot bastard.' Luffy thought glaring hard at the man who had turned his attention to the smaller Luffy on the bed who was shaking in fear._

" _Thanks for not screaming little Luffy, you really helped me out ZEHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed before leaving._

' _Bastard!' Luffy shouted as the man left the room the door falling closed as darkness took over Luffy's mind once again_

Waking up with a start a cold sweat was on his brow as he took slow sharp breaths trying to calm himself down.

Zoro was sleeping beside him by the tree, but his breath was even, and his eyes open slightly looking at Luffy from the corner of his eye. Shifting slightly Zoro brushed his shoulder onto Luffy's in a comforting manner.

"I'm okay…" Luffy said, but Zoro refused to move from his new place. Standing up everyone looked at Luffy who didn't make eye contact just announced he was going for a walk.

"That was strange…" Usopp said watching Luffy's back, but Zoro was staring harder worry on his face not used to seeing Luffy like this.

"He'll be fine please continue Nojiko-swan.." Sanji said hearts still there, but Zoro's eyes remained in the direction Luffy had walked.

"Stupid-stupid-stupid! I haven't thought about that in years so why now?" Luffy asked himself out loud as he kept going on the trail not really seeing where he was going just walking.

"Luffy!?" He looked up bringing his mind back when he saw Nami running towards him fast.

"Nami!"

"You-you actually came!" She sounded surprised so he took a bit of offence to that tone.

"I said I would." He let her hear the hurt in his voice.

"I know it's just…" No one had ever cared enough before to chase after her. She took a look at him and frowned.

"You okay?" She asked him seeing how pale he was also how he looked away from her at those words.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream that's all." He said but she didn't look away from him.

"It must have been pretty bad to scare you of all people." And if it did scare him she knew it would have had a worse effect on her.

"I'm alright, just haven't had dreams like that in a while…" He said as they walked together a bit.

"Luffy listen..." She started as he stopped walking. "I want to try, and do this on my own first." She said to him as he raised a brow.

"I needed to collect a lot of money to free my village, and I've done it... I can do this first Luffy, and then you can step in..." She said but Luffy frowned at her.

"Nami you asked for my help…" He needed her to let him help her, but he wouldn't force her.

"I know, but not just yet, just a little bit more time I promise." She said, and Luffy nodded, but still didn't like it, maybe it was because of the dream he had, but a weird feeling was settling in his stomach, and he wasn't sure he liked it or not.

Sighing he smiled at her kindly. "Alright, but you know where to find us if you need us." He said getting her to smile before she ran off towards Arlong Park.

"I'll at least check out the village there's gotta be something interesting around here until I can fight." He said continuing his walk all alone.

He got to the village, and saw a bunch of people getting angry about something, but it wasn't his place to step in so he found the closest tree, and sat down under it.

"Should I try for another nap?" He asked himself, but growled a little at the very idea of another nightmare-especially one with that bastard in it. "Maybe I'll just not sleep, but try and sleep." He said nodding to himself happy to have come to a good decision before closing his eyes once again.

-x-

Nojiko had left the group alone since they had made it pretty clear that they weren't going to back off from Arlong.

"We won't do anything until we've been given the okay to do so." Sanji said blowing smoke, but smiling.

"Luffy is our captain so it's his orders we're waiting on, but since he's decided to take a walk we'll have to wait I guess." Usopp sighed as Nojiko smiled.

"Then I'll leave you alone for now." She wasn't going to force them to leave since they clearly weren't going to, but she wasn't going to encourage them any further either. If they wanted to fight Arlong then they could do that on their own.

"Thank you for telling us the story of this Island Miss Nojiko." Usopp said to her as she laughed giving a wave as she walked away.

"To think that Nami has suffered so much for all those years…" Sanji said taking a deep inhale of smoke to calm his nerves.

"This entire island has suffered." Usopp looked around, but even in the shining sun he could feel the sadness in this place.

"We should go find Luffy." Zoro said standing up from where he had been sitting pretending to sleep while he thought about what was wrong with his captain.

"He said he was going for a walk, and this is Luffy, he'll be fine." Usopp said, but Zoro wasn't listening as he began to walk away.

"Damn it Zoro! You can't go off by yourself!" Usopp shouted after the man who looked back and grunted at him in half anger, and half confusion. "We don't have all year to look for you when you get lost!" He finished as Zoro shouted back at him.

"Oh? The moss head can't even take a walk without someone to hold his hand?" Sanji asked looking at Zoro who was ready to bring out his blade to shut this new comer up once and for all.

"Oi, oi, can't we save the fighting for later?" Usopp said trying to calm the argument that was brewing "Luffy is probably waiting for us so let's go already." Usopp knew the word Luffy could stop Zoro momentarily, but he wasn't sure if it would stop Sanji.

"Tch, fine." Zoro said, because he was worried for his friend, but mark his words, he would cut that cook later.

"I wonder where he went off to…" Sanji said looking down the trail.

"And Johnny and Yosaku have wandered off as well." Usopp looked around not seeing the other two people that were in their group.

"Well whatever, you said we should go find Luffy so let's do that." Sanji looked up to the darkening sky thunder rolling in the distance.

"Let's go before the storm hits."

-x-

Luffy was coming back from a nice dreamless sleep when he heard the chaos around him.

"What do you mean!?" A woman shouted causing Luffy to open his eyes slightly, and stare at the scene in front of him.

"Nojiko's been shot by the marines?!" Another said causing a roar from others around.

"The marines have been bought out by Arlong there's nothing we can do…" Someone said as Luffy frowned, and stood up going over to see what was going on.

"Ne what's the problem?" He asked a few people who had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" They demanded at him so he replied in the Luffiest way possible.

"I'm Luffy, Nami's friend." He said and they stared at him.

"You're really a friend of Nami's?" A man with a pinwheel on his hat asked and Luffy nodded smiling wide.

"Mn, she asked me to come here to help." He was never good at hiding his intentions from people.

"Then you probably know her older sister was just shot." Someone said as Luffy blinked.

"But I thought that lady was with my friends? Hmm she must have left I guess…" He didn't know how long he had been napping for.

While everyone was freaking out Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji had found where Luffy had been while they were talking.

"Bout time we found you." Zoro said but he was giving Luffy a look only they knew.

"I'm alright." Luffy answered his friend who nodded but still stood by him.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Usopp asked crossing his arms, and looking around taking in the scene of angry people.

"Ne, when did Nami's sister leave you guys?" Luffy asked suddenly causing the small group to look at him in question.

"Hmm, just shortly after you left for your walk." Sanji said thinking about it, she had finished her tale, and warned them a little, but then left, why was it a big deal to Luffy?

"Apparently she was shot." Luffy said as everyone froze even Zoro stilled, and eyes narrowed at the information.

"Was it Arlong?" Sanji questioned already not liking the Fishman.

"I heard it was the marines..." Luffy replied, but they all fell silent as Nami came into view with Nojiko following beside her bandages wrapped around her middle her arm over the injury protecting it.

"Stay here." Luffy ordered walking towards Nami who wasn't thinking straight right now.

"Nami." Luffy said walking up to her, but she ignored him as the town people began to become enraged.

"Everyone don't worry! It'll all be okay I promise!" She said, but the look in her eyes froze Luffy in his tracks anger filling his entire being.

"Nami…"A few people said in sadness.

"How dare that man take advantage of you, and all your hard work!" One shouted

"Arlong never intended to free her at all! He was just using her!" Someone else shouted as Nami shook her head.

"It's alright honest, I can just gather it all up again really, and it's not that big a deal." She tried to reason with herself, and the others but Luffy wasn't having any of it.

"You know what you need to really do, Nami." Luffy said crossing his arms, and standing beside Zoro. Luffy wouldn't act unless she gave him permission, and he would wait for as long as she liked.

"Nami, we can no longer allow you to sacrifice yourself for this village." A man said who had scars all over his body.

"He's right Nami, you've got some pretty good friends here now so go with them, and be free. You have a dream don't waste it on us." Nojiko said standing beside the man as the villagers began to gather any kind of weapon they could to face Arlong.

"I…I won't let you!" Nami had snapped, something in her was breaking down as she pulled out a knife pointing it at the man.

"You can't stop us Nami, so go!" He said grabbing the knife showing his resolution to fight Arlong then walked past her with the villages, and Nojiko to fight the Fishman. Nami fell to her knees her eyes wide, and whatever was left of her control faded, and snapped as she grabbed her arm where a tattoo lay in anger.

"That mark it's…" Luffy knew of pirate marks heck, he had one of his own on his lower back.

"Arlong!" She shouted in anger her eyes turning towards the knife on the ground as she grabbed it and began to hack at her arm shouting his name. Luffy realized quite quickly that the place she was attacking was the mark on her shoulder.

If Luffy didn't like this Fishman before he really hated him now, a pirate mark was meant to show that you belonged to a family. Much like his mark showed his love for his Ma, and Pops, and the others he called his family, Nami's appeared to be the exact opposite of that. Nami's mark appeared to be one more towards pain rather than love which sickened Luffy.

Having enough of her actions Luffy grabbed her wrist no longer allowing her to harm herself any more than she had.

"Luffy…"She looked back at him his hat over shadowing his face, but his mouth in a straight line showing hardly any emotions. Nami dropped her hand letting the knife fall to the dirt road her anger spent, but the deep sadness still there.

"Luffy I…I worked so hard, I'm such a fool for trusting that he'd keep his word! I can't believe that I honestly thought I could do this on my own!" She cried out, but Luffy remained silent letting her say all she needed to.

"You have no idea about anything that's happening here on this island... You don't truly know of the things I've suffered through for the past 8 years…" She said her voice dropping to a whisper, but Luffy once again remained silent waiting for her to give him permission; even the others who were watching from a distance were waiting for Luffy's orders.

"Luffy…Please help me…" She said looking back at him so he did what he knew needed to be done. Taking his hat off his head he placed it upon Nami's orange hair startling the girl.

"I already said I would, didn't I?" He asked her, and she nodded pulling the hat tighter upon her head protectively.

"Everyone, let's go."

 **Hello everyone! Before you question about no Arlong please hear me out! So I've been really busy right now, I'm working on filling out college applications, Government grant applications and asking for loans so I can go back to school in January. I decided a week ago that I needed more schooling to get the job that I wanted but I decided this a bit late so I can't start my first semester until January.**

 **Under all this stress I thought I'd rather end it short rather than give you a crappy fight. I want Arlong's fight to be as good as it can be then Luffy will get his first bounty. I wanted Nami to keep her stabbing because I felt that it was important. Luffy had a dream about Teach I have reasons for that being there so be patient :) All in all I'll keep working as much as I can on this story so thankyou to all for sticking with me :D I'll leave you there for now I hope this chapter was good enough. Keep well everyone! DR**


	15. Arlong, Nami and Little Luffy

_Ah, I don't own One Piece, just putting that out there-as cool as that would be, I'm glad I don't. :)_

" **Suddenly I grasped what was happening- they were all trying to save me.** **I never thought I was worth saving." ― Albert Borris**

Nami watched as Luffy, and the others began their walk towards Arlong Park. Touching the straw hat that sat on her head she tried to hold back another round of tears at the symbolic meaning this hat held. This hat was Luffy's treasure, and here he was entrusting it to her as he marched on to fight her demons.

"Luffy.." She whispered her eyes set in the direction he, and the others were walking. This day was one to be remembered in the eyes of this island, because of what Luffy will do here, but for her it held another meaning, today was the day her small rag tag friends with different goals, and personalities just might have truly become a crew.

"Here they are ready to fight for me, and my village, my family, and I'm just sitting here crying." Nami scolded herself lightly placing her hand on her bloody arm, and wincing at the sudden sharp pain she hadn't felt before. Standing up she walked towards a house she knew the doctor had lived, and searched for some bandages, and cleaning ointments to hold herself together for now since she didn't have time to just sit here, and do nothing, not when her Nakama were about to go into battle.

-x-

The way to Arlong Park was silent, but you could feel in the air something was coming. The clouds were dark threatening a storm above, but the rain feared falling on this group of angry pirates. The villagers waited at the gate reluctantly, because they had been blocked off by none other than Yosaku, and Johnny.

"You don't understand we have reason to fight!" The man with the pinwheel on his hat shouted at the beaten, and bloody pair who were blocking their way with their swords.

"No you guys don't understand! We came here to fight for Nami sis after hearing her sad story, we lost by a hair, but we know a few people that won't." They said looking at the villagers who were quite confused by their words.

"Who would be brave enough to fight Arlong?!"Someone shouted in the crowd as the men smiled.

"Them." Luffy, and his group were coming over the hill side, but Luffy stopped walking to turn back suddenly surprise in his expression as Nami came running towards them .

"Nami…" He said looking at her carefully, but she took a few deep breaths before looking up at him her eyes strong though red rimmed from her tears.

"I'm fighting with you." She said as Luffy tried to convince her to let him and the others fight and her to rest.

"This is my battle more than it is yours Luffy. Let me fight to protect my family." She said seriously to him knowing the word family would catch his heart, and it worked.

"Protect my hat while you fight, I want it back in good condition." He said turning away, and looking at the crowd watching them. Luffy left his hat with Nami, because he knew that if she had it she would do anything to protect it causing her to be a bit more careful, and less into the danger.

"You guys.." Nojiko said looking at them surprised as well that Nami was walking beside them at the end a fierce determination in her to fight and win back her home and this time she'd do it with the strength of her family-her Nakama.

"We were waiting for you to come." Johnny said their swords crossed together as Zoro looked down at them not smiling though his mind in battle mode.

"I'll be taking these." He said simply grabbing the blades from the ground to use since his own two were destroyed by Mihawk.

Once Zoro had his swords, and the crowd had parted Luffy punched the wall down to Arlong Park, and walked past the rubble towards the many startled Fishmen.

"Oh, it looks like we have some company…" Arlong said carefully leaning back on his chair, and looking Luffy over. The kid didn't look that strong, but the hole in his wall proved otherwise so he eyed the boy, but his eyes wandered over to the Straw hat sitting on top of Nami's head.

"Nami, care to explain?" He asked her, but it sounded more like a threat.

"No longer will you rein over this island!" She shouted at him being beside Luffy, and the others had given her a new form of strength.

"Oh? And who do you expect will change that?" Arlong asked sarcastically as his group laughed along with him.

"I will." Luffy stepped forward looking the man over.

"And who are you exactly?" Arlong asked the boy who wasn't smiling.

"I'm Luffy." He said before moving faster than expected, and decking Arlong in the face sending him backwards into the wall.

"And I'm here to kick your ass for hurting my navigator, and making her cry." Luffy said to him as Arlong got back up pissed off at this brat.

"So you've actually decided to betray me, Nami…" Arlong said to the girl who pulled out her wooden rod, and pointed it at him.

"Betray? I was never your Nakama from the start!" She yelled the straw hat on her head fluttering carefully.

A few of the stronger Fishmen walked forward standing in between Arlong, and the small group of pirates.

"So you think you can come in here, and take my Navigator away?" Arlong asked Luffy as Zoro jumped to take on the Octopus Fishman, and Sanji stepping in to take on another removing them from Luffy's path. Usopp shot his slingshot at the one Fishman that had chased him earlier as Nami pointed her staff at him as well.

"I'll back you up Usopp." She said, but he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"That's what I wanted to say dammit." Even though he was a bit stronger there was no way he wanted to fight any of the Fishmen in anyway at all.

"Take her? She's not a piece of property." Luffy said. Ever since his nightmare Luffy's been on slight edge so being near a man who treated Nami-his friend like a possession really pissed him off more.

The octopus man jumped away from Zoro for a moment, and trumpeted loudly as a familiar face came into view.

"Oh so it's just you." Luffy said as Sanji stopped, and even looked at the cow with a rather bored expression.

"Kill them!" The cow was ordered, but the moment it set its eyes on both Luffy and Sanji it tried to turn tail to escape.

"Oh? Running away are you?" Arlong asked in a cold voice as the cow froze.

"What it's not like that thing can beat me or anything…" Luffy said crossing his arms as Arlong growled at Luffy.

"Kill them Momoo!" The octopus guy shouted as it roared at Luffy, and the others before diving at them. Luffy started to push, and knock a bunch of the weaker Fishmen out of his way as Sanji ran quickly past his own opponent nodding at Luffy letting him know he's help with the dismissal of this overgrown meal.

"Gomu Gomu No…" Luffy began as he stopped, and grabbed the Seaking by its horns, and winding himself up.

"Don't get yourself stuck shit head!" Sanji yelled as Luffy held it down then began to unwind himself flinging it into the air knocking Fishmen out of the way while he did it. Sanji jumped onto the Seaking once it was in the air, and began to give it some of his kicks before knocking it back into the water unconscious.

"I didn't come here to fight any of your stupid friends; the one I want to fight is you!" Luffy shouted at Arlong who was looking down right pissed at this point.

"That sounds perfect, because I was thinking about how much I would really like to kill you." Arlong said to Luffy standing back up.

"He's mine to fight can you guys take care of the rest?" Luffy asked his crew who nodded or in Zoro's case smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Zoro said as the octopus guy pulled out his swords glaring hard at Zoro as he tied his bandana around his head preparing for a good fight. Sanji took his own opponent angry with the words he was saying about Nami.

Nami ignored the man's words her attention focused on the one man who was looking at Usopp.

"You ran fast before, but can you do it again-chu?" He asked as Usopp did feel the need to run.

"I..I.." Usopp began as Nami moved in beside him.

"It's a bit cluttered here Usopp, let's take this elsewhere." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of Arlong Park with the Fishman hot on their heels, but Nami had a plan of her own.

"What are you people doing here?" The Fishman asked stopping to look at the villagers who flinched back away from him.

"Everyone?!" Nami said stopping and looking back at her friends worry on her face.

"Fire Bird Star!" Usopp shouted sending a flaming star at the man causing him to look back at Usopp and Nami in anger.

"When I catch you both I'm going to kill you!" He shouted, and began to chase them once more.

"I really hate people like you." Luffy said looking at Arlong who began to laugh.

"And why should I care what type of people you hate?" He asked Luffy as the boy threw a punch at the Fishman only for Arlong to catch it pulling Luffy towards him, and biting his wrist.

"I hate people like you." Arlong whispered to him before picking him up looking towards the water. "Last time I checked fruit users can't swim." He said loudly as Luffy began to try and wiggle out of Arlong's grasp.

"Put me down you bastard!" Luffy shouted alerting Zoro that Luffy needed him. The swordsman turned to run around the Octopus guy, but was blocked off by him instead.

"Move out of my way!" Zoro growled only for the Fishman to block him more.

"Useless as always!" Sanji shouted at Zoro who growled back at his rival. Sanji kicking the Fishman fighting him, dazing him slightly Sanji moved swiftly, and kicked Arlong in the shoulder moving his way down the man's arm causing him to lose his grip on Luffy setting him free.

"Why you.." Arlong said looking at Sanji while Luffy regained his footing.

"Thanks Sanji." He was grateful for his friends

"I sure picked one hell of a guy to follow." Sanji said taking a puff of his smoke, and looking back at the other man he was supposed to fight.

"Now where were we?" Sanji asked the man who glared, but didn't say anything in return.

-x-

Nami, and Usopp ran until they reached a field of Rice Plantation.

"So you have a plan Nami?" Usopp asked her taking deep breaths, and walking backwards staring at the puckered lipped Fishman who was looking more, and more pissed by the second.

"Yeah, we fight!" She said to him causing Usopp to growl at her.

"You're not Luffy!" He then stared at the hat sitting on her head though wondering if it caused it's wearers to become simple minded.

"Obviously I'm not! I just know that if we don't fight we're never going to win." She shouted at Usopp who got his slingshot ready.

"Nami how could you betray us like this, after all we've been through-chu." The Fishman said, but Nami made a disgusted face.

"Betray? How could I betray someone who I never considered my Nakama?" She asked him pointing her staff towards him as he growled at her glaring hatefully.

"You tell him Nami!" Usopp cheered as the Fishman began to charge at her, but Usopp shot his slingshot at him causing him to fall back a few steps.

"I've got your Back Nami." It was his job after all to watch the backs of the people he called his friends.

"Right, I'll be counting on you." She said grateful to be fighting with him for her freedom.

"Now this is for all those years!"

-x-

Sanji was feeling proud at the kick he had gotten in on the Arlong man, how he wished though that he could have kicked him more for making the beautiful Nami cry, but at least one hit was a bit satisfying.

Sanji was day dreaming, and over thinking as his opponent hit him hard throwing him into the water surprising him. Luffy calling out to him was all he heard as the water surrounded him.

"Now that man will be shown the great difference between Fishmen, and Humans by one of my brothers." Arlong said as Luffy glared at him hard.

"I'm really confused…"Luffy said simply which caused Arlong to laugh some more.

"Such a typical stupid human, of course you're confused! We Fishmen are far greater than you weak humans." He said but Luffy shook his head.

"I'm confused that someone so ugly could come from an island so beautiful." Arlong stopped laughing now as Luffy looked at him.

"A human like you has been to my home?!" He shouted, but Luffy didn't laugh or smile.

"My brother Namur was born on Fishman Island and let me tell you he's so much cooler than you'll ever be!" Luffy said to the Fishman pissing him off.

"Namur, I've never heard of him." Arlong said not really thinking that hard about it, but Luffy smirked.

"And he's probably never heard of you, I mean you may have been from Paradise, but you're time here in the East has dulled your reputation." Luffy taunted Arlong gritted his teeth in anger.

"Luffy are you just going to stand around all day, and talk or actually kick some ass?!" Zoro shouted at Luffy who laughed back at his first mate.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get on that now." Luffy said before pulling his arm back, and punching Arlong in the chest but before he could give the Fishman a chance to recover Luffy had begun his Gatling Gun attack knocking him through a wall. Luffy waited for a second and frowned.

"Don't tell me that was all it took…"He was worried that that clown guy boggy—buffy—oh whatever his name was, could be stronger than this guy.

"Don't make me laugh, was that all you've got human?" Arlong pushed the rubble off of himself, and looked at Luffy who began to crack his knuckles happy that he still had a chance to fight.

"Nope, that was just a warm up." Luffy said blankly ready to keep going.

"I see."

-x-

Nami hit the Fishman with her staff as hard as she could be she wasn't stupid enough to think that might actually beat him.

"Usopp a little more help would be great!" She shouted at him, because even though he was brave he wasn't that brave.

"Actually Nami, I'm thinking I'm coming down with the run-away-and-never-look-back-disease. It's highly contagious so I'm going to hide over here for a while if that's okay with you." Usopp said suddenly running behind a tree, but had his slingshot ready just in case.

"And here I thought you were a brave warrior!" She scoffed hitting the Fishman again.

"I am a warrior; I just prefer to fight from over here!" He yelled at her as the Fishman just stared at Nami, and Usopp.

"What weaklings." The Fishman said deciding that he didn't even need to fight them when his brothers were fighting people like Roronoa Zoro.

"How will you ever be able to stand by Luffy's side as one of his crew mates if all you do is hide?!" Nami snapped at Usopp catching the boy's attention finally.

"Nami…" but she had turned her back and pointed her staff at Usopp her eyes firm.

"If we can't even beat one enemy then we aren't worthy to be a part of his crew!" Nami said to him, and Usopp looked down not being able to meet her eyes.

 _"Then it looks like if I'm going to be on this crew I have to get a lot stronger. Luffy, when we're seventeen we'll have to be strong enough for anything!" Usopp said and Luffy grinned._

 _"Right we'll take the Grand Line by storm!" Luffy said giving his hand out to Usopp who grabbed hold of it tightly._

 _"And we'll make the world remember our names."_

"Wait you stupid Fish!" Usopp suddenly yelled stepping away from the trees making Nami smile, because Usopp was coming back to the semi brave man she had met with Luffy.

Pulling out a special piece of ammunition Usopp loaded it into his slingshot and fired it as the Man turned onto Nami in anger.

"Sake Star!" Usopp shouted letting it fly hitting the Fishman head on coating him in the alcohol.

"Sake?" He asked, and even Nami was confused.

"Last one I've got, Fire bird star!" He shouted sending the flaming bullet at the man which once the star hit the sake it burst into a big fire.

"Nami now!" He shouted as the Fishman was distracted she turned quickly and whacked the Fishman in the head causing him to fall to the ground and not move.

"We…We did it!" Usopp shouted and even Nami was happy.

"Now let's get back to Luffy!" Nami said in happiness as Usopp puffed up his chest in pride.

"I didn't even need you at all!" he said to her beginning to walk away, but he heard a groan causing both of them to freeze as Usopp grabbed the wooden rod from Nami's hands, and continuously smacked the man until he was down for sure.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" She asked him looking at her now broken rod.

"I…May have panicked a bit, but never fear! I'm not so much of a coward that I would kill a man!" Usopp said as Nami shook her head at him.

"You were very brave." She complimented as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If I want to stand beside Luffy I guess I have no other choice, but to be." Usopp said looking down the trail that would lead them back to where Luffy was fighting.

"Don't forget though that it's okay to be scared sometimes." She said, but laughed when she realized Usopp's knees were shaking at the thought of having to now join in, and help the monsters of his crew.

"Yeah…Scared sometimes… I don't know what you're talking about Nami…" Usopp said as she shook her head.

"Come on, let's go see if we can help any at all."

-x-

Zoro, and the octopus guy stared at one another wondering who should be the first to move. The octopus guy who turned out to be called Hachi was a user of 8 swords, but for Zoro it didn't matter, he would defeat this Fishman no matter what.

"I don't care what you can do, not even death can take me until I'm strong enough to beat that man." Mihawk passed through Zoro's mind. The octopus guy came at Zoro with his swords ready, and swinging, as Zoro closed his eyes letting his body relax, and his observation reach out. Bending his body Zoro was able to miss the swinging blades as well as stop the Fishman from moving any further.

"I've trained hard to match up to not only my captain, but to the man I want to beat someone like you can never stand in our way." Zoro growled bringing his blades up, and around calling out his attack slicing Hachi down the middle.

"How dare you! I'm really going to kill you now! I've got eight swords, and you've only got one!" Hachi yelled at Zoro who didn't even turn around as he caught the Fishman's attention.

"You've made a major mistake on judgement, because not even a single one of your blade can ever be a heavy as mine!" Zoro said to him finally turning around his bandanna covering his eyes blackening the silver. Catching the blades with his own three Zoro glared up at the Fishman the silver in his eyes reflecting off of his swords.

"Do you understand now? My swords will always be so much stronger!" Zoro said breaking all eight of the swords as the Fishman yelled out dropping the dead broken blades, and began to try, and punch Zoro instead.

"Only a fool would give a swordsman his arms." Zoro said before using another attack this time finishing up the Fishman.

"Sorry, but you mean nothing to me." Zoro said as Arlong watched one of his brothers' fall, anger, and shock in his face. Zoro put his Katana away carefully, and slowly to show the full impact of his skills.

"Now that's how you fillet a fish." Zoro whispered to himself looking at the water where that stupid cook was splashing around.

Sanji realized that being in the water probably wasn't a good idea. One, because he couldn't kick as well through the water, but also, because this man was a lot faster than him-and could breathe apparently.

The Fishman seemed to realize that Sanji was weak in the water and took full advantage of this which made things harder for Sanji. Even though his Kicks were so much stronger than normal people's kicks, they didn't mean shit if he couldn't land one on this piece of shitty fish.

"Having trouble breathing?" He asked Sanji who had been beaten around by the Fishman who was smiling at the pain Sanji was in. Sanji took another hit, but instead of facing yet another defeat he tried to run up the wall to escape the water and get some air in his burning lungs. Of course this was seen quite clearly by the Fishman who cornered the panicking Sanji.

"I don't know why you're fighting so hard, is it for Nami? That traitor deserves the death Arlong will give her. Is it for your friends? Humans are the weakest of them all, your rubber friend is no different, and Arlong will kill him soon as well." The Fishman smirked at Sanji once more before adding the words strong enough to piss the blond chef off completely.

"You can't protect anyone." Sanji's eyes widened in anger at those words. He had left his restaurant home to sail with his rubber brain captain who was now fighting for the freedom of the beautiful Nami. Luffy only needs the best beside him, the strongest, and most reliable to be in his crew; if he couldn't protect anyone then what good was he? Something was beginning to happen in Sanji's mind, even though he was under water his eyes were focusing more clearly, and even the sound of the ripples against their skin were beginning to sound loud.

"What the…" He thought to himself as the Fishman began to laugh some more bubbles burst from some marks in his neck sounding way too loud for their small size, suddenly Sanji had an idea as he kicked the Fishman in the chest pushing himself away slightly before biting down on the Fishman's neck, and jumping out of the water as fast as he could.

"I-I can breathe again." Sanji gasped as Luffy and Zoro looked his way in-unmentioned ever-concern.

"Sanji! Ne…You look like Sabo when your hair's wet…" Luffy said in thought avoiding another of Arlong's attacks causing the Fishman to growl at him for looking away during a fight.

"Shut up you shit head! I expected you to have kicked his ass by now!" Sanji yelled at Luffy who laughed jumping away from Arlong who attempted to bite the bouncing teenager.

"Shishishi, I'm working on it." He giggled as Sanji growled pointing his finger at the water where the Fishman he was fighting was beginning to pull himself out.

"Get your shitty ass out of the water, and let me show you just how good I really am!" Sanji yelled then removed his jacket because it was water filled and rather heavy now.

"You're slow swirls; I thought you were going to beat him, not strip for him." Zoro joked crossing his arms, and looking rather unimpressed towards Sanji who was just about to blow he was so mad.

"I'm going to kill you now blondie, now that you're out here I'm going to use Fishman Karate to finish you off for good!" The Fishman said carefully to Sanji once he was out of the water, and standing before Sanji who was looking beyond pissed off.

"Fishman Karate?" Luffy asked, but Namur's style of fighting came to mind so he smiled knowing it would be good for Sanji to learn to fight against it.

While the Fishman was talking Sanji's anger was reaching its boiling point, not only with that stupid ball of moss mocking him, but Luffy just dancing around the main dish's attack he had just about enough of everything.

Sanji jumped in even before the Fishman had finished what he was saying, and gave him a great kick to the head knocking the man backwards. Even before he hit the ground or regained his footing Sanji continued his kicks mercilessly letting his frustration out.

The Fishman caught his balance, and began to punch at Sanji, but it was blocked by Sanji's kicks before Sanji kicked the man in the face then his back forcing him to the ground.

"You bastard!" The Fishman yelled at Sanji who then began to back flip his foot hitting the man under the chin then into the wall before standing straight, and glaring at the now unconscious Fishman.

"It's rather rude for a fish to be talking back to a chef, don't you think?" Sanji asked before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Happy, Moss head?" Sanji asked Zoro who looked away refusing to answer that.

Arlong looked around at his fallen friends in anger before Nami and Usopp appeared where the fallen wall had been. Nami caught his eyes as he turned away from Luffy and looked at her carefully.

"Oh, Nami perfect timing. I've decided that to ensure you remain my cartographer forever to just kill everyone instead, and keep you alive. After all, you've really helped me out you know." He said as Nami's eyes widened at him Luffy was standing behind him his eyes shadowed and angry.

" _Thanks for not screaming little Luffy, you really helped me out ZEHAHAHAHAHA"_

Luffy was not having a good day remembering that man again, and seeing this guy, and how he treated Nami made him sick. The look on both Nami, and Luffy's face bothered Usopp who brought his slingshot back, and shot a rotten egg towards Arlong.

"Usopp!?" Luffy shouted surprised to actually see him but really should he be?

"That's right, I helped take down one of that guys idiot commanders. Nami helped a bit, but I did most the work!" He shouted in pride as Luffy laughed turning his eyes back to a shocked, and angry Arlong.

"You're like him, trying to steal someone's freedom, I hate people like you!" Luffy said to Arlong who wasn't even listening to him.

"How dare you! How dare you people attack my family-my brothers!" He shouted at Luffy who glared hard at him.

"You attacked one of my family first!" Luffy then dodged a few of Arlong's attacks avoiding being hit, and even bitten.

"Geez that was too close." Luffy said as he had moved his neck out of the way of Arlong's sharp teeth a part of the building had come down.

"This is the power of the Fishmen! We are on a whole other level than you humans!" He shouted as Luffy fisted his hand, and punched a wall beside him causing it to fall around him just like the other.

"I can make walls crumble just as easy as you can, don't think you're special because of that. I know plenty of amazing Fishmen who are ten thousands stronger than you, and a lot nicer as well." Luffy said as Arlong growled.

"Human sympathizers are nothing, but weaklings." Arlong growled, and attacked, but Luffy dodged yet again.

"Jinbei can never be called weak!" Luffy yelled at him causing him to freeze to a name he had known of so well.

"Jinbei, what does he have to do with someone like you?" Arlong asked eyeing the kid now who was just staring at him.

"Jinbei is one of my Nakama-or at least he will be! He's like one of my brothers!" Luffy said happily excited to see his friend again, and this time he would ensure that he join his crew.

"Jinbei must be slipping if he wants to be on a crew with humans!" Arlong growled, but Luffy didn't acknowledge the words as he brought his fist flying towards Arlong knocking him back a few steps.

"Jinbei doesn't even matter, what's really important is the fact that you humans are weak, and pathetic! What can you even really do? Huh?!" Arlong asked Luffy in anger aiming his attacks at him, but Luffy was able to jump back a lot avoiding him.

"You're right…I can't do that much." Luffy said stopping now looking Arlong in the eyes as his family filled his memory.

"I can't use swords properly so I have Zoro by my side." Luffy started Vista filling his memory smiling.

"I can't cook so I need Sanji to help make sure my crew doesn't starve." Thatch grinned this time replacing Vista in his mind.

"I can't shoot well, and even my lies suck so I need Usopp to watch my back!" Izou came into the picture this time giving a gentle smile.

"And I can't even sail these seas without Nami to lead my way!" Haruta winked this time.

"You really are a useless human, depending on everyone like that. What can you do then Rubber boy!?" Arlong shouted this time catching Luffy biting down on his shoulder blood dripping down his arm now as Luffy grabbed him by the face, and began to push him off.

"I can kick your ass, and protect my family!" This time pops, and Marco filled his mind giving him the strength to push Arlong off for sure. Giving him a glare before Luffy coated his hand in armament haki punching him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"I shattered your teeth Shark guy." Luffy said happy to have done that, but then his eyes took on a curious glint as Arlong removed his teeth showing that they could just regrow in again.

"That's so weird… but so cool!" Luffy said thinking of an idea his smile forming on his face.

"I'm going to show you how much more superior Fishmen are to humans!" Arlong shouted using his teeth to snap at Luffy who dodged with ease but he was so focused on the teeth, and how hard it would be to grab one of them that he got caught his side bleeding deeply now.

"Dammit!" Luffy grabbed the injury staining his hands red with his own blood.

"Shahaha." Arlong laughed as Luffy pulled the pair of teeth from his side looking them over before smiling ignoring the pain.

"What are you doing?!" Arlong asked in surprise, and anger as Luffy put the shark teeth in his own mouth and clamped down.

"See now I'm just like you, but not as stupid." Luffy said through the teeth, but everyone around him sweat dropped at those words. Luffy then tried to do what Arlong had done, and bite down on the Shark, but was swatted aside easily by the large man.

"Hmm, I guess that didn't work after all.." Luffy said sitting down looking annoyed that his shark teeth broke. "Where'd he go now?" Luffy looked around as Usopp, and Nami yelled at him that Arlong had gone into the water.

"The water?" Luffy looked at the still water, but his senses could tell him Arlong was about to attack.

"So you want do it that way huh?" Luffy smirked waiting now for Arlong to reshow himself as the boy knew he would.

"Shark on darts!" Arlong shouted sending himself flying into the second story of Arlong Park.

"Luffy had stepped out of the way avoiding the attack, but looked up at Arlong who was smirking.

"I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that attack." He said, but Luffy didn't reply to him, but Arlong began his Shark attack once more pushing Luffy into the air to dodge it. Once Luffy was in the air he began his Gatling gun to hit Arlong, but because of his speed and the fact he was not on the ground Luffy missed. Arlong shot at Luffy in the air hitting him, because he couldn't move properly sending him flying which greatly annoyed him. Grabbing Arlong, Luffy threw him to the ground before stomping on him using a bit of Armament on the bottom of his feet to push him deeper into the cement, but Arlong wasn't done just yet.

"You don't know how to just stay down!" Luffy whined as Arlong reached his hand into a wall, and pulled out a long edged sword and began to try, and hit Luffy with it.

"Swords hurt, so I won't be hit!" And he meant that, Luffy had learnt to dodge blades his entire life this one was big so it was slower, and easier to move away from.

"Humans drove the man I respected to his death! Jinbei is a traitor to our powerful race for joining up with the like of you stupid humans who killed that man!" Arlong shouted at Luffy, but the boy was dodging the swords so he didn't really pay attention much and really he didn't' care.

Luffy got to a window, and threw himself inside to catch his breath, jumping up walls was harder than it looked.

Luffy looked around the room in confusion not sure what he was supposed to make of this place. Relaxing slightly since he knew he would be back on his feet shortly, Luffy took in everything from the many old maps to the desk hidden in the corner.

"What's with this room?" Luffy looked around but something felt off about the place-it felt cold, and lonely.

"This is the place where I make that woman draw her maps. You can search the world, but you'll find no one else who can draw maps like her."

"Really…" Luffy said in a bored tone, because he didn't care that Nami could do perfect maps, as long as she was his friend she could do whatever she wanted. During Arlong's little speech a pen had fallen to the ground and rolled towards Luffy who stared at it his eyes over shadowed hiding his expression from Arlong.

"There'd be nothing more foolish than letting her go free." Arlong said happily as Luffy looked over the pen carefully.

"This pen it's got her blood soaked into it." He said carefully.

"For Nami this place is where she can be the happiest! She will work for me to help achieve my ambitions! She will help me chart the whole of the East Blue, and then we shall rule this world!" He laughed bringing his sword up, and placing it at Luffy's throat, but the boy didn't move at all.

Arlong wanted to keep laughing, but even he froze for a moment feeling the atmosphere change in the room. Something about that boy was starting to put him off, maybe it was the way he was so calm right now. Luffy continued to twirl the pen in his hand thinking about it, and the pain that had been caused from it.

"Before I came here I had a really bad memory of a man who tried to steal the life of one of my brothers. I wondered why I thought about him right then, why now after all these years, but now I know…" Luffy said then put the pen down.

"Oh? And why should I care about your nightmares? I won't kill Nami unless she tries to run away as of now Nami is my Nakama! No one can use her like I can; she'd be a waste to be given to a weak human like you." He said as Luffy looked up anger in his eyes in a way none had ever seen before, grabbing the blade in Arlong's hand the Fishman was surprised to find he could no longer move it as Luffy glared deeply at him hate radiating off of his very being.

"You're just like him! You'll use anyone to get what you want even killing your friends for it. Nami deserves to be free from you! I couldn't stop that man as a child but I swear I will stop you!"

"You stop me!? You humans are all the same the only difference Nami has is that's been able to raise above your pathetic weaknesses by proving she is useful to us Fishmen!" Arlong shouted, but Luffy wasn't playing any more as he broke the blade with his bare hands Arlong flinched back at the look from the boy, and the strength shown.

Luffy wasn't listening as Arlong began to explain his plans for Nami as he then stood up his face going blank but the feeling of anger still surrounding him making Luffy very unpredictable. Looking at the desk in the corner Luffy kicked it as hard as he could out through the wall sending it flying.

"What?" Arlong asked confused like everyone else below but Luffy didn't stop there. Looking at the book shelf Luffy then punched it through the other wall sending it and all that was on it flying. Then he turned back, and kicked the door breaking it and the wall around it making Arlong very angry.

"What are you doing you rubber brat!?" He asked swinging his blade down only for Luffy to dodge it making Arlong cut through a large stack of maps. Taking it as a hint Luffy punched a bunch more maps through the wall sending them floating down to the ground where everyone was confused on what Luffy was doing, but Nami was crying.

"My Maps! Do you know how many years that girl spent working on those!?" Arlong asked before aiming an attack at Luffy who dodged yet again punching more stuff out of the room. Arlong had enough finally being able to grab Luffy pinning him to the wall, but Luffy refused to let up kicking his foot through another stack sending them flying through a new hole.

"You've gone way too far human!" Arlong said biting down on Luffy's neck blood dripping from the deep injury as Luffy winced, but pushed against Arlong's face to get him off.

"I really don't give two shits how great you, and the other Fishmen are! I like them, but right now these maps, this place, I don't care about it! I just know now there's only one thing left for me to do to help her…" Luffy said before breaking Arlong's nose causing the man to jump back in pain holding the injury.

"This room can't be here anymore." Luffy's eyes had taken on a wild look to them "I'll destroy every place she doesn't want to be trapped in!" Luffy yelled before shooting his foot up through the roof as Arlong realigned his nose, and stood back up glaring with as much hate at Luffy as possible.

Arlong moved into another attack to finish this off, and while Luffy's leg had been through the roof Arlong was able to bite down on the boy. Ignoring the pain Luffy brought his foot down fast, and hard hitting Arlong in the back a crack had been heard, but Luffy was not in the caring mood right now. Continuing to use the pressure of his foot, and all of his strength Luffy pushed Arlong down through each level of the place bringing the entire Arlong Park down with him. Everyone was freaking out, because this was the hardest they had ever seen Luffy fight also, because not a single movement had been made after the dust had cleared around the place.

"Luffy.." Nami whispered her hand over her mouth in worry no one else moved, but just waited to see who had one. Finally rocks being pushed aside caught everyone's attention as Luffy stood up bloody, and panting.

"Luffy!" A few people called out, Zoro's eyes took in the damage done to Luffy, and frowned since it was his job to ensure Luffy didn't get hurt like this.

"NAMI!" He shouted catching the attention of the girl who looked at him as he took another deep breath "You are one of us!" He shouted as the tears spilled over her eyes falling down her cheeks.

"Mn." Was all she could say as another wave of pure happiness went through her bringing fresh tears. Everyone around them broke out into cheers of happiness, because now they were finally free. Zoro standing up climbed the rubble, and helped support Luffy down carefully.

"I'm alright." Luffy said to his first mate who was eyeing him.

"Of course you are." Was all Zoro needed to say, but even he smirked with Luffy as they got to flat ground letting Luffy stand on his own.

"Hold on a moment!" Some guy wearing a mouse's hat, and a marine outfit shouted, Luffy stopped, and looked at him and his surrounding marines who wore stupid smiles.

"The one who will take the honour of stopping these Fishmen will be me-." He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Luffy punched him in the face, and Zoro using his sheathed blade smacked him in the head.

"And stay down." Zoro said then walked away with Luffy leaving the marine down in the dirt then looked at the other marines giving them his demon glare as Luffy had finished dealing with them as well.

"Don't make us all angry again when things are finally looking up!" Zoro growled, and Luffy laughed glad to see his best friend relaxing a bit, Zoro worried about him too much.

Nami watched Luffy's back, and smiled before taking the hat off of her head, and placing it on top of Luffy's.

"Hmm?" He realized his hat was back, and in perfect condition like he asked.

"Thanks Luffy." She whispered before he turned around facing her fully a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Nami." And that she was, home where she had people that cared about her so much they would beat down her demons when she couldn't.

"I'm home."

… _ **Later on somewhere on the Grand Line…**_

" _So Arlong failed after all…" A voice said as a shadow covered his whole body blocking him from view. "And after we gave him all he'd need to take over the East Blue, what a shame." It continued, but a smile was on the man's face as if expecting Arlong to fail._

" _Apparently he was defeated by a boy wearing a straw hat, and his small crew." Someone said over the Transponder snail catching the man's interest._

" _Does this boy have a name?" He asked as the snail went silent for a moment the person on the other side flipping through something._

" _Yes, Monkey D. Luffy apparently his bounty was just released I can send it to you if you wish."_

" _That would be nice…" He said hanging up the phone, and coming out of the shadows his dirty smile stretching across his face._

" _So little Luffy's left home, ZEHAHA I'll have to greet him properly now won't I..ZEHAHAHAHA."_

 **And I'm back! Sorry for not posting last week guys! I've gotten so busy lately that finding the time to actually sit down and write has been difficult T^T. I will try and be better but please be patient with me! I finally got a job so I can officially start paying off my school loans and possible eat more than Instant Raman :P So onto the chapter, Teach has been out on these waters for quite some time so he's probably touched a few islands –that sounded wrong on many levels;- and even helped a few people along the way in a not so good Black Beard way. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter :) I shall see you all again soon! Keep well! DR**


	16. Bounty!

" **Begin somewhere. You cannot build a reputation on what you intend to do." ― Liz Smith**

Luffy sat on a cliff side looking down at the water a small smile on his face as he took in the wind off the sea.

"I expected to find you where the party is at, not over here." Nami had come up beside him, and sat down on the ledge as well.

"Yeah I'll go back in a moment, just relaxing a bit." Luffy said looking at her, and smiling as well.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow right?" She asked him her eyes turned towards the sea, he nodded.

"I've got what I came to the East Blue for so we should probably make our way back to paradise." He had his Nakama now so there wasn't any real reason to stay here any longer than needed.

"Is the Grand Line-or rather Paradise that bad?" She asked him trying to hide the anxiety in her voice, but Luffy gave his small laugh.

"It can be, but…I have faith in my crew." He smiled at her again as she relaxed, because her captain was the strongest she had ever met-stronger than Arlong.

"I'll be counting on you, captain." She said standing up, but Luffy pointed to something behind him his head tilted in confusion.

"Whose grave is that?" He asked as Nami placed her hand on the wooden cross staring down at it.

"It's my mother's," was all she said, he nodded once more.

"You've made her proud" Luffy replied quietly as she walked away a small smile on her own face now, because she so hoped those words were true, she hoped that after all these years she had made Bellemere proud of her.

"Ma, Pops, we're coming your way soon." He smiled before jumping up, and following the delicious scent of meat back to the village party.

Usopp was singing his praise on top of a bunch of wood, and Zoro was drinking his weight in booze. Sanji was helping with the meals as Luffy jumped in, and grabbed a few stacks of meat, and shoving a few in his pockets just in case.

"Boy, you did a good thing." A man wearing a pinwheel had come up beside Luffy as he was stuffing a bunch of meat in his face.

"I did?" He asked through a full mouth spitting food everywhere.

"Yes, you set us free." He looked at the party in front of him as Luffy swallowed.

"I don't care about that; I just wanted to free Nami." Luffy admitted causing the man to chuckle then turn to him.

"Nami will be going with you correct?" He asked, and Luffy nodded since there was no way he was leaving without her now.

"Then let me make this clear to you boy, if you do anything to take away that smile of hers I'll come kill you myself, got it!" He shouted at Luffy who knew the protective nature of a parent figure so he nodded his head, and smiled.

"Got it, but I don't really plan on taking anything from her…" He said, but the man was already leaving to give his respects to a grave on a cliff.

"Hmm, what's with this place...?" Luffy said before going back in for more meat forgetting anything else, but the rumbling of his stomach once more.

When morning came Luffy, and the others were on the Merry as it began to pull away from shore.

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" Zoro asked since they came all this way he didn't think Luffy would leave without his navigator.

"Nah, she'll be here in a moment." Luffy knew Nami needed to say goodbye in her own way much like he had to his own family.

Nami saw the piles of people waiting at the shore so taking a deep breath she ran through them causing them to scream out at her begging her to wait a moment so they could say goodbye properly. Once she had finished she jumped to the railing of Luffy's ship, and smirked at everyone before dropping the wallets on the deck, and winking back.

"You damn brat!" Some yelled, but then wished her well as she joined the others who were shaking their heads.

"Don't forget boy!" The man on the shore yelled as Luffy waved in response, because he wouldn't, Luffy would never do anything to hurt Nami, or his family ever.

"So do we go straight for the entrance to the Grand Line right away?" Usopp asked Luffy who shook his head.

"We have one more stop to make" Luffy said as he walked into the men's quarters, and grabbed an envelope bringing it out to everyone.

"My Ma said to give this to you guys before we came to home waters…" He said not bothering to read it earlier.

"A letter from one of the Whitebeard pirates.." Usopp said carefully looking at the letter.

"Not just any pirate either, but Marco the phoenix himself." Zoro smiled, but it was Nami who snatched the letter from Luffy's hand opening it up.

" _If you're Luffy reading this please don't throw it away! It is important information for your crew so put it back until you're ready to go to the Grand Line again."_ Nami started looking at Luffy who began to pout at Marco's lack of faith in him.

" _If you're not Luffy, then we're all happy to have you around. He's hard to handle, but has a good heart so take care of him for us. We know he was raised here in Paradise, but you were probably not, therefore we wish for you to have a good start. Before you go any further please stop at the last island before the Entrance to Reverse Mountain, there you will find anything you need to survive. For his navigator we suggest you find a Log Pose, your compass won't work on this sea, and entering without one may look childish. We've provided a picture to ensure you pick up the right one. If any of you know Haki, or are starting it please continue, Luffy is expected to teach you as much as possible so don't let him off that easy. To the chef, Luffy eats more than a normal human being should, please ensure he doesn't starve or over eat. All of us are now counting on you all to take care of our Luffy, good luck-Marco First Division Commander."_ Nami read out then began to look for the picture she would need.

"He sounded so stiff.." Usopp said looking at Luffy who was making a weird face.

"It sounds like one of his reports; he probably wrote that while doing paper work…" Luffy knew Marco went into auto pilot during his office duty so it was kind of expected that his note sounded like that.

"He cares enough to write it, that's all that matters." Nami said then looked at them all.

"I guess we should set the sails towards Louge Town then." She said, and Luffy nodded his navigator knew the way so he would follow her.

"Let's go everyone!" He cheered as a seagull flew above him dropping a newspaper on the deck surprising Luffy, but Nami was the one who picked it up and gasped in surprise.

"Luffy this is!..."

-x-

When Thatch woke up he began his morning rituals to prepare for the day ahead. He would start heating the ovens, and setting the different chefs to where they needed to be. Thatch enjoyed giving some of his division a day off of cooking so he made sure to have a schedule set to help him know who likes cooking breakfast, and who enjoys dinner. Once he got the people up who were supposed to help him that morning he would then hunt down the Newspaper, because the Intel Division would have his head if they didn't know what was happening around the world.

"I wonder what's happening today." He said picking up the paper the Seagull must have come earlier today since a few papers were on the deck waiting to be picked up. Grabbing a few of them in his arms a piece of paper floated to the ground making him turn back, and stare at it.

"What's this?" He asked putting the papers down, and picking up the new on. The moment his eyes reached the picture of a smiling boy wearing a straw hat, Thatch's smile went from shock, to pure excitement as his eyes drifted down to the bounty at the bottom.

"Oh your Ma isn't going to like this kid." Thatch laughed then decided to quickly bring the papers to the galley before going to wake his Phoenix friend.

"It's what-6 am Thatch-yoi?" Marco asked opening his door, and glaring at the redhead that then put the bounty poster in Marco face causing the blonde's lazy eyes to widen.

"No way…" He said taking the poster, and Thatch nodded in excitement.

"I'm going to wake up our wonderful Fire Fist, and show him the news want to come with me?" Thatch asked Marco who had yet to even really throw clothes on still in his Pajama bottoms, and shirtless.

"Give me a moment-yoi." Marco slammed the door closed, and threw some proper clothing on, but not before pinning the poster to his wall where Luffy's smile could shine for him day, and night.

"You have more of those, right Thatch-yoi?" Marco asked once he had opened his door causing the man to laugh in response.

"I knew you'd probably steal that one so yeah, I grab some from the other newspapers." Thatch said pulling a few rolled up ones out of a pocket in his pants.

"Good we need to let the crew know that Luffy's finally become a known pirate-yoi." Marco said following beside him towards the second division.

"A known pirate with quite the starting bounty." Thatch said with a smiled knocking on Ace's door waking the brunette up.

"Breakfast is in an hour go away." Ace said, because as much as he loved to eat he loved his sleep just as much.

"This might wake you up." Thatch said doing what he did to Marco, and putting Luffy's bounty poster in his face.

"That's…" He said taking it as his smile grew across his face.

"We need to let everyone know!" Ace jumped around in excitement, because Luffy was finally being put on the map.

"Might want to throw some pants on brat, as much as we love to see you shirtless I don't think the nurses can handle seeing you in your boxers." Thatch laughed making Ace laugh with him.

"Might be worth the test right?" A spark started burning in his dark coal eyes.

"I'm going to wake the old man, and show him the news-yoi." Marco left Ace, and Thatch to pass on the poster, and news to everyone else while making his way to the old man's room. Marco knocked at his father's door, and waited for him to be called in to where pops was awake, but not out of bed.

"What's happened Marco?" He asked as Marco smiled.

"News on Luffy-yoi." He said passing the bounty poster towards the old man who looked it over, and smiled.

"It's rare for a bounty like this in the East Blue." Pops said, but smiled down at the laughing boy in the picture.

"45 million, that's higher than Ace's starting bounty was-yoi." Marco knew Ace was now going to work hard to always stay one step ahead of Luffy to help give the boy something to catch up to.

"It says in the paper apparently he took out almost every strong pirate in the East Blue, and knowing him that was only the start of the many who will fall trying to stop him-yoi." East Blue was weak compared to other seas so it was no surprise that Luffy was able to take them out, but Marco knew that once he hit paradise again people weren't going to be that kind.

"So he'll be back in home waters soon…" Pops said before laughing.

"Shortly now by the looks of it-yoi." Marco couldn't wait to have Luffy back in home waters where he could watch over him.

"When he comes our way we shall greet him, but not until then Marco." Pops said knowing the protectiveness his eldest son hadn't decreased at all since Luffy had left.

"I know, but now I can at least keep an eye on him-yoi." Also the papers will start to send news of his adventure towards them which made Marco smile. "We had him for 17 years, and now he's all grown up with a large bounty." Marco took it all in because it meant that everyone would be after Luffy's head.

"Should he ever call for us we will come to him he's not alone Marco." Pops reassured his son, because it was the truth, if Luffy ever called their names they'd be there as soon as they could. Marco stood up leaving the poster with the old man.

"It seems our family has discovered the news, and as their older brother I have to go ensure the party doesn't get too out of hand-yoi." Pops laughed letting Marco leave closing the door behind him.

"The new Era of pirates is beginning, what changes will you bring with you my son?'

-x-

Sabo was working with his new team consisting of a red headed girl, and a Fishman who Jinbei had introduced him to.

"Sabo we need to move now!" The girl Koala said to him puffing her cheeks at him showing her annoyance.

"What we finished the job easy enough can't I enjoy my meal in peace?" He asked her since he didn't see any real reason to leave all this food behind him to waste.

"But Hack is waiting for us at the ship already!" She said to him, but his stubbornness was on par with Ace, and Luffy's.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there soon I promise." He said as she stomped off to let the Fishman known as Hack know that Sabo was taking his time leaving the restaurant-again.

"Wow this new rookie's really rising..." Someone said behind Sabo looking at a newspaper.

"No big deal, the kid took out the East Blue pirates, he'll probably get crushed once he hits the Grand Line." Another said to the man as Sabo was listening in.

"Monkey D. Luffy huh, maybe just in case we should remember his name." With those words Sabo had turned himself around in his chair, and snatched the paper out of the man's hand.

"Luffy?" He said as the man scowled at him in confusion and anger. Sabo ignored the men, and continued to read the news taking in as much information about his little brother as possible.

"45 Million Huh, you sure need to come back to home waters with a bang don't you Lu?" Sabo chuckled stealing the poster.

"Maybe I'll make a call to Ace, and everyone see if they know the news yet." Sabo threw the rest of the paper except the article, and the bounty back at the men before walking out his meal finished.

-x-

Mihawk was sitting on his ship reading the paper a smirk on his face at the bounty poster in front of him.

"You've only been away from your family for a few months at best, and already have a bounty?" Mihawk asked out loud, but turned his sails towards an island where a drunk was probably relaxing.

"His family probably already knows with how protective they are." Mihawk mused imagining a great Emperor's crew partying this very moment to welcome their little brother back into the pirating world.

"It's Hawk eye Mihawk!" Someone yelled from the shore as the War Lord stepped on the sand glaring at them with a lazy expression.

"I'm looking for your captain." He said as a few people then began to lead him to their drunk red haired captain.

"It's too early for this." Shanks said looking up at Mihawk with shadows covering his face. "Come to spar Mihawk?" Shanks asked the man who scowled.

"I refuse to fight a disabled man." Mihawk said casually as Shanks laughed knowing Mihawk was a little sore about him losing his arm, but since it was for Luffy he secretly forgave him for it.

"What brings you all the way to my vacation island?" Shanks asked, because Mihawk rarely went out of his way for another.

"I thought you might like to see this." Mihawk then put in front of him a poster of a laughing boy wearing a straw hat.

"Luffy!" Shanks yelled grabbing the poster, and staring hard at it. Others had come to gather around a smile on all of their faces at the sight of their littlest fan.

"He's gotten so big…" Shanks looked fondly at the boy hearing his laughter in his mind.

"He has but his attitude hasn't changed much." Mihawk said causing Shanks to look up at the swordsman.

"And you would know this how?" Shanks asked.

"Because, I ran into him, and his small crew not that long ago." Mihawk said, but Shanks didn't look away.

"And his crew is still standing?" Mihawk could destroy crews if he felt the urge some days.

"I rather enjoyed my time; his first mate is quite the swordsman, with a little more training he might become even better." Shanks's eyes widened, because that was a compliment coming from the greatest swordsman. Deciding not to spoil the mood, because even Benn was shocked by the compliment Shanks raised his empty mug to his crew.

"I say we celebrate to welcome Luffy back home!" A loud cry had been heard by almost everyone around him.

"It appears you've already done just that." Mihawk said looking at the empty barrels around him.

"That was just the warm up party, now we can move on to the actual one!" Shanks laughed passing Mihawk a drink which he reluctantly took.

"Drink up my friend! This is for Luffy after all!" Shanks said his smile annoying Mihawk, but he drank anyway mostly to shut the stupid drunk up.

"That's it!" Shanks cheered making Benn shake his head.

"Welcome back, Luffy!"

-x-

Garp was sitting at his desk looking at the poster with a small frown on his face. He always knew Luffy would follow this path, his heritage along with his background guaranteed he had no other choice.

"If only my stupid son had given you to me things would have been different." He tried to reassure himself, but even he knew that Luffy would follow his own path no matter who raised him.

"Your damn pirate family will be celebrating no doubt." He smiled looking out the window having already experienced this with Ace.

When Ace got his first bounty he had made his way to the old pirate's ship just to shout at him, and greet him with the fist of love. Luffy had still been there at the time greeting his grandpa with smiles, and laughter so he couldn't hit the other child. It seemed that the blond had left to go his own way, and goodness only knew where he was right now. Sighing once more Garp opened a secret space in his drawer where the Transponder snail linking him to the Whitebeard pirates was, but also alongside it was Ace's many bounty posters, and news clippings on the boy. Placing Luffy's bounty poster in the drawer Garp would be keeping track of the kid's adventures alongside his other Grandchild's. After all, what kind of Grandpa would he be if he didn't scrap-book everything his grandchildren did? Closing the drawer again Garp stood up from his desk, and went to the window opening it up.

"The New Generation might be strong, but nothing will stop my fist of love, not even you Luffy."

-x-

"Captain!" A white bear called carrying a newspaper in his hands meaning the Seagull that carried it had come early.

"What's wrong?" He asked his crewmate who pushed the paper into the pirate captain's hands making said man look down at it.

"Luffy-ya…" Law said in surprise, but then gave a smile looking at the picture.

"It's that boy from all those years ago!" Bepo said alerting the other members of the Heart Pirates to come over, and see what was going on.

"You're right! But I thought he was a White Beard pirate?" Penguin asked looking down at the poster as Law read the article, and smiled the entire time.

"He's keeping a promise." Law said remembering how the boy said he'd set out at 17 the memory of spending time with the kid was quite a fond one for the doctor.

"Ahh so he really did mean it when he said that! I thought he'd change his mind, and stay with the crew he already was with." Someone else said as Law shook his head knowing the determination that came from the chosen people.

"He's a D. They always follow through on their words, Luffy-no, Mugiwara-ya is no different." Law said as a few laughed. Law stood up, and walked to his main deck since his submarine had come up from being underwater for so long.

"I hope we meet again soon, Mugiwara-ya." Law said to the wind hoping it would catch the boy's sails and bring them towards one another.

-x-

Captain smoker was shaking as he looked at the picture on the bounty poster.

"That damn brat! What the hell does he think he's doing!?" Smoker growled out causing his partner to look at him in concern.

"Smoker-san?" She asked not understanding why he was so mad.

"Becoming a pirate after I trained him so hard." Even though he was angry Smoker had read the article, and couldn't hate the boy even if he had chosen something Smoker hadn't expected. From what he had read Luffy had saved an entire island from the hands of a pirate ruler which was something the Marines were supposed to be doing.

"Do you know this boy Smoker-san?" She asked taking the bounty poster from him.

"Yes I knew him when he was a brat, all three of them actually." He had gotten a bounty poster of Ace, and wasn't very happy to see it so he did some research into Ace finding nothing, the boy was a mystery which was unexpected since he believed him to be one of Vice-Admiral Garp's grandchildren. Smoker stood up needing air, and to get away from that picture with the high bounty on it taunting him.

"When I see you again I'm going to beat some sense into you boy. Make way to Logue Town that's where he'll be going first if he's heading back to the Grand Line." A few cries had been heard as he gave his order, and the marine captain made his way to the small island ready to teach his old friend a lesson.

 **Hey everyone! Here is a shorter chapter but it's kinda what everyone sees now that Luffy has his bounty :) I added a little touch of the people Luffy had come to meet in his adventure so I hope I did well there :) I'm pulling an Oda with Black Beard, I've introduced him again but I have other things needing to be done before bringing him fully into the picture, I just wanted to remind everyone that he's out there and will be a threat to our Luffy :) Also I am starting to realize- thanks to being told- that I have made Luffy a bit under powered. I hadn't actually realized this! I don't want him to be Over powered so I was constantly worrying about that but now that I think of it I guess I can start to give him some strength. I want him to start discovering himself and his abilities a bit earlier than before but I guess I got so caught up in my head I made a mistake so sorry about that! I gave him a bit higher bounty than it was because he's been seen using Armament Haki and Observation haki so yeah…**

 **Any ways we'll be heading to Louge Town where a cranky Smoker is waiting for Luffy :) So that will be exciting! Anyways I'm out thanks for sticking with me through this long AN :P Keep well everyone! DR**


	17. Visits and Lightning

" **Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."** **― Nadia Scrieva**

"You're telling the truth right!?" Luffy grabbed Usopp by the shoulders, and looked the man in the eyes as Usopp sweat dropped at Luffy.

"Yeah, I've heard that the place we're heading to is the birthplace of the pirate king Gold Roger." Usopp said to Luffy who then proceeded to jump around the Merry letting out cheers, and laughter.

"It's also the place they executed him Luffy." Nami said looking up from one of her books at the jumping boy she called her captain.

"But he was born there!" Luffy said in more excitement as the crew sighed knowing that once Luffy had set his sights on something there was no stopping him.

"I don't care about the pirate king's birth or death…" Zoro started yawning loudly before Luffy growled at him for those words. "What I care about is getting some new Katanas your uncle broke my other two and I don't like fighting without three." Zoro said before looking at Nami who was leaning on her hands smirking at Zoro berry signs sparkling behind her brown eyes.

"Oh, and do you have any money to buy those Katanas with?" She asked him a sly tone in her voice causing him to flinch.

"I'll be asking the treasurer for a loan…I guess…" Zoro said as she looked down her nose at him still smiling.

"Why of course, I expect though a 300% interest on the money of course." She said as Zoro paled at her, but accepted the money due to the fact he did need to get new blades.

"How much longer Nami?" Usopp asked taking his telescope away from his eye to look at the redhead as she stopped teasing Zoro in her own way.

"Hmm, we should be there shortly, the wind's steady, and we're on the right current.." She said so Luffy began to hop around again in excitement before making his way to the figure head to keep a look out.

"Jeez making all this loud noise while the beautiful Nami is reading, go be loud elsewhere shit heads!" Sanji shouted at them while putting a fruity treat in front of Nami.

"Why thank you Sanji, I'm also feeling a little thirsty could you make me a sweet drink?" She asked him as hearts filled his eyes and he was gone.

"That guy…" Usopp said watching the trail of dust left behind fade away.

"Sanji! I want some meat as well!" Luffy called into the kitchen as cursing followed that order.

"Honestly…" Nami sighed, but smiled as well because this was her family no matter what.

"Oi I think I see it!" Luffy cheered to the others who came towards the figure head to see for themselves.

"Yes that's the place." Nami verified as Luffy threw his arms in the air in happiness.

"One last stop then we can go home!" Luffy smiled his big toothy grin as Usopp tilted his head at Luffy.

"By home you don't mean back to Whitebeard's ship right?" He asked as Luffy made a face towards his sniper.

"No, back to home waters! I'm not going home-home unless I have no other choice! Though knowing Ma, and the others the moment we hit home waters they'll be on our tails trying to visit." Luffy scowled at the idea of just setting sail only to have his Ma's protective nature drag him home for what could be weeks, knowing him.

"Then we'll just have to move fast now won't we?" Zoro asked waking up, and seeing what was going on.

"Right." Luffy nodded, but knew that if Marco, or Ace wanted him home to visit they'd probably find a way to do just that-even if he didn't want to visit them just yet.

"We'll be there soon, Zoro you should go with someone so we can locate you at all times." Nami said causing Zoro to scowl at her.

"Luffy why not take Usopp with you?" She suggested, but Luffy had wandered away not listening to her instructions any more.

"I'd give it up if I were you." Usopp said to Nami giving her a sad smile knowing how much patience she was probably using with the Captain, and First Mate.

"I won't." She pouted as he shook his head at her stubbornness, this crew for better or worse fit together perfectly.

"See ya guys!" Luffy jumped from the boat to the shore once they got close enough.

"Luffy we need to dock the ship properly!" Nami yelled at her laughing captain as he ran towards the middle of the city. Zoro taking this opportunity to jump off and run ahead as well caught Nami's eyes for a second.

"Zoro!" She yelled but he refused to turn back around to even look at her since he knew where he needed to go…right?

"Like I said Nami, it's best to just give it up when it comes to those two." Usopp laughed while helping her dock the ship.

"Sanji can you give us a hand?" Usopp turned to ask the chef who had also vanished at some point it seemed.

"Those three…" She growled closing her eyes because when she caught them she was going to pound their heads so hard Luffy would actually feel it.

Luffy was running around the town looking at everything excitement lighting up his eyes as the people walked by him giving him strange looks.

"So this is where the pirate king was born, and died…" He whispered to himself, but something was nagging him a bit..

"So where am I?" He had wandered the town for a while, but had yet to come to where the Pirate King was actually executed.

Wandering some more Luffy knew he'd find the execution place sooner or later, but a feeling had stopped him in his tracks. It had been a long time she he felt someone strong like his Grandpa close by so closing his eyes he searched around. It felt familiar like maybe his Grandpa was in the area, but at the same time it was weaker than that. While searching the area a few other strong feelings hit him hard one of them he recognized instantly, and smiled.

"You came all the way here just to see me off did you?" Luffy chuckled, and then ran in an opposite direction than the first one, if the person was one of his Grandpa's people he didn't feel like talking to them right now. He also had another person to find before he left this place, but first he needed to find that execution place.

-x-

Nami was following a small map towards a shop that had been written down on the note from Luffy's mother figure. She was excited to get to the place someone like Marco had recommended her to go to prepare for their adventure into the Grand Line.

"Welcome!" Someone came towards Nami smiling kindly but eyeing her all the same.

"Hi, I'm looking for this." Nami put the drawing from the letter down in front of the man who eyed it before turning his dull green eyes up at her from over his large glasses.

"I take it you're traveling to the Grand Line then?" He asked pushing the paper back towards her.

"Something like that." She smiled sweetly at him, but something about this man was throwing her off a bit.

"The Grand Line isn't for children, come back with an adult, and I'll give you what you want." He said turning her away causing Nami's cheeks to tint red in anger.

"Paradise is for the strong, and that's exactly what I am." She whispered dangerously at him as his brows rose startled she knew the other name for the Grand Line.

"Sounds like you are a little more knowledgeable than I expected, but that isn't a good enough answer to get this from me miss." He said now putting the item she was searching for on the counter but watching her carefully.

"That right there isn't for me." She said pointing to the log pose as he stared at her a look crossing his face filled with confusion.

"Then bring the one it's for, and I'll consider selling it to him." He said ready to put it away sad his game was over so soon.

"You misunderstand." Nami said suddenly stopping him from moving her brown eyes locked with his green. "This isn't for me; it's for my captain, and crew-my family. It's going to be my job to ensure they make it safely through the Grand Line, and if that will help me get there then I'll do whatever it takes to get it from you." She said to him as a small smile fell on his lips at the girl's words.

"And what does your captain want in the Grand Line?" He asked her his fingers touching the log pose.

"He's going to become the King of the Pirates." She said it with as much conviction Luffy said those words with startling the man. Closing his eyes he pushed the item towards her carefully not to break it as Nami stared at it now close to her own hands.

"I've seen many pirates come, and go through this town asking for the same thing only to return broken from those waters. You are young so I assume your captain is just as, what makes you think you can survive in those waters when many others have fallen before you?" He asked her testing her one last time.

"Because my captain was born there." She said looking out the window and smiling. "He grew up there with the Grand Line as his home, if he can survive there, and still smile like he does then I should be able to survive there, if not for me but for him and all of our dreams."

The man laughed lightly surprised by this strong willed woman, and a strong desire to meet this captain she spoke so fondly of.

"It's yours; promise me you won't return here soon." He said not accepting any price from her, because she was kind enough to play with his game.

"The next time we return here Luffy will be king." She said taking the log pose and strapping it to her wrist.

"Luffy huh?" He said as Nami waved goodbye and left the shop. "I guess I'll keep an eye out for a pirate named Luffy."

-x-

Smoker's haki was good, but not the strongest out there, he had sensed the boy close by with his observation, but the moment he began to follow the feelings the boy had moved in a whole different direction.

"So we're playing cat and mouse, Luffy?" He asked annoyed that the boy probably knew someone was chasing him so he would avoid Smoker for as long as possible.

"I'm not letting you leave until I've kicked some sense into that dull head of yours." Smoker said to himself as he looked around realising someone was missing from his sights.

"Now where has that girl gone?" Tashigi had been by his side only moments before, but her attentions had brought her following a green haired swordsman into a shop selling Katanas.

Zoro hadn't wanted to use the money from the sea witch, but knew without her help he would become only a one sword style, and that just didn't work for him. Finding the shop was rather difficult, he had been given directions from a few people, and even a sign, but they must have been lying to him, how else could he not find the place?

Not looking where he was going, because of his annoyance from the lying people he walked right into someone else causing her to hit the ground hard.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at him feeling around for her fallen glasses. Zoro picked them up ready to give them back to her, but froze when she looked at him.

"Kuina…." He whispered quietly, and without realizing it he had crushed her glasses in his hand.

"My…My glasses! You're going to pay me back for those!" She shouted at him as he looked down at the broken shards in his hands.

Sighing Zoro passed her the broken frame, and helped her up before offering her to come with him to find the witch he called Nami.

"No I want you to come with me." She said simply, and started to lead the way much to his annoyance.

Following behind her Zoro couldn't help, but count the similarities between her, and his old friend, and honestly it was freaking him out more than anything has in a long time. Not even seeing Luffy's rubber powers for the first time freaked him out as much as this.

"I take it you don't have any money." She said to him, but he was so struck all he could do was answer her awkwardly.

"You look like you're carrying a bunch of secrets aren't you?" She asked him turning to face him now, but seeing her face, and how much she looked like her just put him off more.

"What did you do? Did you walk out on your wife leaving her children? Do you have a sick mother waiting at home?" She asked him, but his mind was spinning. How did she go from him walking out on someone to being a poor woman's son?

"Oi…" He said to her annoyed by her questions

"Whatever it doesn't matter we're here." She said pointing to the Marine base as Zoro's mouth dropped slightly following her inside.

"You will be working off your debt." She said handing him a bucket that he dropped on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Like hell I am." He knew Luffy would have a great laugh with that stupid chef if he had to mop the marine's floors.

"You owe me for breaking my glasses." She reminded him as he glared at the look-a-like.

"I said I can get you the money for them." As much as he didn't want to ask Nami for more money he would rather beg her then clean for the marines any day.

"And I said that you will help me out." She was stubborn he'd give her that, but he knew how to deal with stubborn, he had Luffy after all.

"I'll leave this to you." She said as a fellow marine came in addressing her.

"But I just said!" He began but she had started to walk away ignoring him.

"Jeez I think she might just be worse than Luffy, and Nami combined!" He growled picking up a mop that had been leaning against the wall, and getting this crap done so he could go. Finishing what he was ever going to do for the marines he placed the mops back against the wall, and emptied the bucket, then wandered around.

"How the hell do I get out of this maze?" He asked himself under his breath, but heard a familiar sound, one that had followed him his entire life.

Looking down from a balcony he saw the girl fighting with her swords-wooden of course, but in his mind he saw his old friend, and that familiar ache beat in his heart.

"Oi you! You're the pirate hunter who recently joined up with Straw Hat Luffy!" Some random shouted as Zoro fought the urge to roll his eyes at their tone.

"Recently? I've been with Luffy for a while now." Zoro said before placing a hand on his head at their looks.

"That sounded weirder than it should have. What I mean is that I've been on Luffy's crew for a long time, but it doesn't matter here." He had enough, and their presence was giving him a headache. Picking up the leftover mops he had put down earlier he used them like swords knocking everyone out

"Now what…" He looked back at the girl who had finished up her fight, and sighed reaching into his pocket pulling out some money.

"I can't believe I'm using my own cash for something stupid like this. Nami would ask for double in return if I gave her loan out to someone like her though." He pulled a piece of paper from the unconscious marine, and found a pen on the guy as well writing her a small note: For your glasses, Z.

"I've had it here time to go find that stupid shop."

Wandering the streets Zoro almost walked by it, but the giant swords marking the sign stopped him in his tracks.

"So this must be the place then?" He walked in to find the man sleeping at the counter so he chose to look around first, and see what types of swords this place had.

"Oi." Zoro said loudly causing the man to wake up with a start.

"Ah! A customer! How may I help you?" He asked with the overly cheerful customer service voice.

"I've only got 100,000 so what can I get with that?" Zoro asked bluntly as the man made a disappointed face.

"Nothing that fancy." He said pointing to the Katana Zoro was really looking at so the swordsman stepped away from him no longer caring about it.

"Anything will do really." Zoro just needed some new blades until he got enough money to get the best ones.

"That blade you have! Can I see it?!" The shopkeeper was freaking out, but Zoro reluctantly put his blade up on the counter. This blade was a momentum of Kuina so he didn't really like the idea of others so casually touching it. Much to Zoro's annoyance, the shop keeper began to name prices for the sword wanting to buy it off of him. He was about to open his mouth, and tell the man off for his rudeness until his second annoyance of this town came running in asking about a sword.

"Oh it's you!" She said so casually in a happy voice as he began to try breathing exercises so he didn't just beat the two people in front of him to a pulp.

The girl, just to throw salt on the wound, then pushed the money he had left back towards him stating that she didn't want it, but not before scolding him for leaving the job she had given him. Zoro had just about enough of her until she took a look at his Katana that the shopkeeper was trying to buy off of him. She started to go on and on about it with information he himself hadn't heard before so he might forgive her this one time.

"You stupid girl! You're bad for my business!" The shopkeeper yelled at her, but Zoro wanted to laugh at him, there was no way in hell he was going to give up Kuina's katana. The man continued to go on about some shit Zoro wasn't actually that interested in; if he really needed to he would get the information on his sword himself.

"Jeez what's his problem?" Zoro asked walking away towards a cheap area for swords not wanting to listen to that stupid man or the marine girl copycat any more.

"You really like swords don't you?" The girl asked him as he began to fumble through a few of them.

"Yeah I guess." He wasn't really listening to her though.

"You must be a great swordsman as you carry around three of them right?" She asked him, but he didn't answer her just check out a sword in his hands before putting it back not satisfied with it.

"There's a bounty hunter who carries three swords as well, he too is a fantastic swordsman named Roronoa." She said to him causing him to look up slightly at her, and nod.

"I've heard that name a lot." He went back to searching through them as she nodded, but frowned.

"He uses his swords for evil, killing people, and bringing them in for money, that's not the true way of a swordsman." She said crossing her arms as Zoro closed his eyes annoyed.

"He needed to find someone so bringing in bounties was enough to get food." He said as she shook her head.

"He went about it the wrong way!" she snapped then apologized for yelling at him so he stopped searching to look at her.

"Someday I'll free the Meitou from the scum of the world!" She said as Zoro touched his own blade softly.

"Wado Ichimonji, are you going to risk trying to take him as well?" Zoro opened his blade letting the light reflect off of it slightly blinding her a little.

"O-of course not! But the others I will save!" She started as Zoro smirked placing his hand on a Katana in the barrel, and freezing. Turning quickly he looked at the blade but it felt weird, it felt bloodthirsty, and angry, but what weirded him out the most was that it felt like it was calling him.

"That blade!" She said in excitement pulling her book out, but Zoro was attached to the Katana, and its strong calling that he couldn't even acknowledge her at this moment.

"I can't sell you that sword!" The shopkeeper yelled as the girl turned to him to argue, but Zoro pulled it out, and unsheathed the blade letting the power of it hit his hands, and sting.

"You crave war…" He whispered to it his eyes darting towards the marine, and the Shop man then back to the blade where he let black spread from his fingertips down the hilt and onto the silver blade itself.

"So do I." he let his Haki fade as the shopkeeper started to talk to him.

"Every swordsman who has ever used one of those blades has ended up dead, their cursed!" He said to Zoro who was still looking down at the blade as if challenging it to harm him.

"I'm interested, how much do you want?" He asked the shopkeeper who began to freak but Zoro looked at him a dark glint behind his silver eyes.

"Then how about this, your curse versus my luck?" He gave his familiar grin to the blade the darkness turning his eyes the same colour as the blade he held.

"Do your worst." He said to it before throwing it up in the air, and sticking his arm out letting the sword choose its master. Zoro closed his eyes but his concentration slipped when in his mind's eye he could almost see the aura of the sword he had thrown into the air.

" _You can see all my attacks even before I use them, how?" Zoro asked the 14 year old Luffy who frowned trying to think of how to explain it to his new friend._

" _It's like I see it in my head first then you do it." But Zoro needed a better answer than that._

" _My brothers call it Observation Haki where you can see another's movements before they see their movements, sometimes it's like an aura sometimes I actually see it, I dunno what else to say?" Luffy sighed sitting down in the grass pouting at not being able to explain it better, Sabo was the one for words not him._

" _So if I train harder I can unlock this Observation Haki like you?" Zoro asked Luffy who nodded quickly._

" _Mn!" Zoro hummed at that response._

" _How will I know I've unlocked it or not?" Luffy thought about it pretty hard by the way his cheeks were beginning to darken and eyes were scrunched up._

" _You'll just know when it happens trust me."_

With his arm out Zoro saw the Aura of the blade letting it fall, but instead of moving his arm away he let the blade decide the outcome of the battle as it gracefully glided across his arm lodging itself into the wooden floor bored.

"I'll take it." He said to everyone present who were all pale, and shocked.

"Oi girl you have good eyes for blades, pick me out a new one." It sounded more like an order, but she was too shocked to argue back at him so she nodded silently.

"Wait one moment!" The shopkeeper shouted as Zoro turned towards him ready to fight if he refused to sell him this sword. "This blade is the best one I've got in this shop, one that can make even a weak swordsman into the best." He said the black sheath on the blade hitting the light just perfectly catching Zoro's eyes but his pockets knew he couldn't spend much.

"I can't buy that I don't have that much on me." He reminded the man but the shopkeeper was firm now.

"I don't expect anything for either of these blades; it's been a long time since I've run into a great swordsman like yourself." The man said as Zoro walked towards him to check out the blade properly.

"They say the Katana chooses its master, I pray you have good luck." The shop keeper said as Zoro placed his hand on the new Katana before him and felt his smile grow.

"You're just as angry aren't you? I'll take them both then."

-x-

"So that's the execution platform…?" Luffy said in awe looking up at the wooden tower where Ace's father had been killed many years ago. "Well I'm not going to really know what it looks like from down here so let's get a climbing!" He cheered running towards it Smoker following the feeling he had come to know to be Luffy all the way to the middle of the town.

"Oi kid, get down from there!" A police officer shouted up at Luffy who was enjoying the view from on top of the platform.

"Eh? Why pops, I'm not doing anything bad!" Luffy called down to the man and his partner.

"This place is historical so we can't have brats like you breaking it!" He shouted up at him before some person wearing a cloak hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"What the-? Who the hell are you lady!?" The partner of the officer asked in anger and confusion before checking on his partner.

"Me?" She asked in a sweet voice removing her hood, and looking up at Luffy with a smirk on her beautiful face, and giggled a little.

"Luffy my dear, I've been looking all over for you." She said in a sweet sing-song voice that made his skin crawl slightly.

"Really…I've never met you before at all.." He said but his eyes were drifting up towards the sky and how dark it was suddenly getting. The East Blue rarely had major storms from what Haruta told him, and this one seemed more Paradise like than anything.

"Pay attention to me!" She shouted at Luffy who had been ignoring her, a beautiful woman, and contemplating the weather.

"Sorry, but I don't know you." He said bluntly because maybe he really would like to get off this platform since those dark clouds were moving faster than he first thought, if only Nami we're here to tell him what they meant.

"Don't you remember darling? Your strong fist really moved me; I was a changed woman after that." She said placing her hand on her cheek adoringly he eyes glazed over in memory.

Luffy remained silent because honestly this woman was freaking him out in ways Marco would have been angry about.

"Still don't remember hmm? How about this, who is the most beautiful woman in this world?" She asked turning around, and facing a crowd of adoring fans-mostly men with hearts in their eyes.

"You are my dear!" A few shouted as something tried to click, but Luffy couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it wasn't that important after all…

"It's me you idiot! Alvida!" She finally lost her patience with Luffy whose eyes widened before he began to look around for the fat lady.

"What, where!?" She growled at his reaction while others chuckled.

"I'm right here!" She shouted at him as he tilted his head not really sure what to make of her.

"After you moved me with that powerful punch I sought out a devil fruit that could make me strong enough to stand before you once again. I ate the Smooth Smooth fruit which has made my skin so beautiful that nothing can touch me for it all bounces off." She said as Luffy's eyes darted upwards rain beginning to drip but not pour.

"Unfortunately my appearance has changed as well; I have lost my beautiful freckles." She said looking so sad at the idea of her losing the weakest part of her look.

"Uhmmm…" Luffy wasn't sure if he should tell her or not that her freckles were not the big change.

"And to think I came all this way only for you to be defeated." She sighed confusing Luffy who once again looked towards the sky in worry, his crew was scattered around this island, and the storm coming in looked really bad.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I should probably go now. My crew is waiting for me, and a storm's coming in so…" Luffy tried to slink away only to be pulled back by the collar of his shirt being forced down, and then bound down on the platform.

"Looks like you let your guard down Straw Hat Brat!" Luffy recognized the voice, but couldn't for the life of him put a name on the person it belonged to.

"This day was supposed to be fun!" He was very annoyed now as the area began to fill up with both pirates, and people who were screaming about the pirates in the area.

"Buggy Pirates?" Luffy asked catching word of the name being said.

"That's right Straw Hat! We have some history you and I, you caused me the most amount of pain and for that, my beautiful Alvida, and I decided to team up, and seek you out just to kill you ourselves." He said as Luffy looked around the area waiting for Zoro, or Sanji to come to his rescue.

"Now we can begin our execution! Honestly I expected more from you, your haki skills are stronger than most, and yet I still was able to get behind you, why is that Straw hat?" Buggy asked him as Luffy looked up at him a small smirk on his face.

"Because I know you won't kill me." He said with confidence that startled Buggy, and many others in the area.

"And what makes you so sure? Huh?" Buggy asked him as thunder clapped loudly close to them.

"Because my big brother wouldn't like that very much." He smiled confusing Buggy a whole lot more.

"And why in the world should I care about your brother?" He asked Luffy who smirked more

"Because he doesn't really like it when I'm in trouble." Luffy looked forwards as Sanji, and Zoro entered the area. Sanji began to kick a few of the weaker pirates while Zoro for some reason looked a bit upset, maybe it was because Luffy was being held down but a feeling told Luffy that it was something else entirely.

"Looks like my crew's giving your friends some trouble, once I've killed you I'm going to return to the Grand Line and become the King of the Pirates!" Buggy laughed pulling out a sword as Luffy looked around a little concerned now but he frowned in anger as the clown's words.

"You're wrong! I'm going to be the one who will be the King of the Pirates!' Luffy shouted for all to hear freezing many in the crowd bringing whispers from civilians, and even created a shocked Marine captain named Smoker.

"What an idiot you are! Where's this brother you've been warning me all about, huh? Why hasn't he come to save you yet!?" Buggy laughed as Luffy paled not really wanting to end it like this.

"This is it Straw Hat Luffy this is the end for you and all your wild dreams." Buggy lifted the sword in the air as a realization hit Luffy. While Zoro was strong he couldn't fly to save him and Sanji could only do so much on his own. He really had hoped his brother would show up, and kick this clown's ass but… Luffy closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and shouting.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji! Don't be mad, but…I'm dead!" He shouted to them as Zoro's eyes widened at the look on Luffy's face, and shame filled both Sanji, and Zoro's hearts for not being strong enough to protect their captain. Just as Buggy was bringing the blade down on Luffy a bolt of lightning struck the blade lighting up the platform as Buggy screamed out in pain Luffy laughed because the lightning tickled him a bit.

Once the platform had been burnt to the ground, and everyone was in shock Luffy laughed picking up his hat, and ordered his friends to get moving they had done enough on this island, and it was time to go to paradise.

Once they had gotten away from the area Zoro grabbed Luffy by the shoulder stopping him letting Sanji run ahead to the ship.

"Zoro…" Luffy said the swordsman looking his captain, and friend in the eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again." He was serious, the look Luffy had given was so peaceful but downright terrifying.

"I'm sorry." Was all Luffy could say because the look Zoro was giving him right now was one he had never seen before, it was a mixture of anger, and worry.

"Just be more careful, you're supposed to have Haki so use it dummy." He scolded before walking ahead of Luffy then turned back raising a brow at the teenager.

"You go on ahead-if you can, there's someone I need to see before I leave here." Luffy said as Zoro frowned at him, and crossed his arms.

"Go on, it's just my brother." Zoro had never met any of Luffy's brothers so he wasn't sure which one had come all this way to see him.

"If you're not back in an hour I'm coming to look for you." He said sternly to Luffy who laughed loudly as rain began to fall.

"Deal." He said before running in an opposite direction than his ship following a feeling he knew to be his older brother's.

The closer Luffy got to his brother the wider his smile grew in size until of course someone had to step in his way, and shrink it all back down to nothing.

"I thought I'd find you here." Smoker said as Luffy faced him his hand already black with Haki, and an unreadable expression covering his face.

"I wasn't expecting to see you; I thought it was gramps by the feeling." He admitted, but his face remained the same unreadable.

"It's my job to keep pirates off of these waters Luffy you know that." Smoker said to him as Luffy nodded.

"I refuse to be a marine." He needed to make that clear.

"So you've chosen a path that leads to pain, and suffering?!" Smoker shouted as Luffy growled at him.

"I've chosen a path that leads to freedom! I've always been a pirate Smoky! You liked me then. Why can't you like me now!?" He was truly annoyed now.

"Monkey D. Luffy, or rather, Straw Hat Luffy as a marine it is my job to stop you from returning to the Grand Line." He said pulling his jute out threateningly as Luffy let the black spread up his forearm to his elbow preparing in a battle he knew would come.

Smoker did feel a bit of regret fighting the kid he had grown to respect, and care for, but this was the path he had chosen so be it. Luffy's punches landed where he wanted them to, but Smoker was a slight bit faster than him right now so he got in a few hits as well where Luffy couldn't see them coming.

"You've gotten stronger." Smoker said appreciating the battle as Luffy nodded back at him a smile replacing the growl.

"You too." He replied ready to go back in for more only for a blue blur to jump between them a pipe in his hands blocking them both off from one another.

"Don't you have somewhere you've got to be Luffy?" Sabo said, but the look he gave Luffy was a weird look.

"Mn, I did promise Zoro I'd only be an hour at most…" He said crossing his arms as Smoker froze seeing another one of his brats.

"You're lucky I haven't decided to call your Ma, and tell him about that execution platform stunt of yours." He scolded his voice low, and even angry.

"Well if you had of just shown up, and saved me it wouldn't have been a big deal!" Luffy was expecting Sabo to come, and help him that's why he let the clown guy pin him down-or at least that's what he'd tell anyone if they asked about that incident. "What are you doing here anyways?" Luffy asked his brother who realized that Smoker was starting to come back after the shock.

"Dragon wanted to make sure you had a good start I wanted to see my little brother so we decided to come together." Sabo shrugged as Smoker glared at the name Dragon.

"But it must have taken you guys forever to get here!" Luffy knew Sabo would probably have come through from paradise and that was a long trip.

"Not really, we were pretty close by so we crossed over through the Calm Belt."

"Another one of you has shown up will Ace make an appearance as well?" Smoker asked, but Sabo frowned which worried Luffy a bit.

"What's wrong with Ace?" Luffy whispered softly and carefully but Sabo shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong with Ace, at least nothing that I know of anyways." Luffy felt something off, but chose not to question it; if Sabo knew something he'd tell Luffy so nothing had to be wrong.

"Are you here to fight me as well brat?" Smoker asked Sabo who dug his pipe into the ground, and looked at the marine.

"Not really it's just been a really long time since I've seen my baby brother; I wanted to congratulate him on his first bounty before the others did." Sabo said smiling sweetly to Smoker who crossed his arms looking at the blond before him.

"So you came all the way here to do that did you? Just where have you been boy?" Smoker asked Sabo who shook his head at the man.

"Somethings are better left unsaid Smoker." Luffy felt the rain begin to soak into his clothes, and a pair of eyes watching his back, as much as he felt like staying with Sabo and Smoker he was a little curious about the one watching him.

"You can go Luffy I'm just glad I got to see you before Marco, and the others got to." Sabo said this time pointing his pipe towards Smoker.

"Your fight is with me, Luffy has places to be right now." Luffy nodded, and waved goodbye to Smoker, but not before giving Sabo a hug from the side causing the man to laugh, and pat him on the head slightly his pipe still held in place.

"It was good to see ya kid." Sabo whispered to Luffy who nodded hugging tighter before letting his brother go, and running towards the presence calling him forward.

"Now where were we?" Sabo asked Smoker with a smile.

Luffy made his way through the streets soaking wet from the rain, but excitement, and nervousness filling his gut.

"You've caused quite the trouble here haven't you?" The voice caused Luffy to stop walking, but he didn't turn around either just listened to the man who was apparently his father.

"It's not like I planned on causing trouble." He pouted, but the man didn't laugh.

"The next generation is beginning." He said simply as Luffy stood still waiting for more.

"A new Era is upon us what will you do, Luffy?" He asked, but the boy didn't answer him right away. Luffy took a deep breath still refusing to turn around, and smiled.

"I'll do whatever I want." With that Luffy left his father there a smile on the man's face at his son's answer. Luffy ran the rest of the way through the rain soaked town with thunder crashing in the skies above him pushing him forward.

"Luffy!" Nami called a raincoat over her body protecting herself from the elements. Zoro was eyeing his captain, but closed his eyes in relief when he saw Luffy was alright.

"What took you so long you shit head!?" Sanji shouted at him as Luffy laughed.

"I ran into Sabo." He said to Sanji whose eyes widened before a light smile fell across his face at the memory of the blond brother.

"Sabo's here?" Nami had met Sabo once before, and even Usopp knew the brother.

"Mn, but he's going to be leaving soon so we should go as well." Luffy ordered, and a cry could be heard as the crew began to follow their captain.

"Let's go everyone! Let's go back to paradise together!"

 _From an alleyway close by_

"So what did you think?" Sabo asked Dragon who stood tall even with the rain, and wind brushing against his dark green cloak the same one he had worn 17 years ago when he dropped off a baby to a pirate crew.

"He has much growing to do, but in time…" Dragon didn't finish his sentence as Sabo smiled under his top hat his eyes over shadowed, but were filled with pride for his baby brother.

"He might just change the world." Sabo finished for the man who had taught him so much before following him towards a ship waiting to bring them back to the open seas.

Smoker stood at the shore with his partner beside him her eyes looked a little red meaning she had probably been crying at some point today.

"What should we do Smoker-san?" She asked him as he gripped his jute tightly eyes narrowing towards the raging waters.

"We follow them; it's time we returned to the Grand Line."

 **And I'm back! :D Sorry for the lateness everyone! Both my beta and I have been so busy that getting everything done has taken longer . I just got a new little kitten so I've had to watch him carefully to make sure no fights break out between him and my older cats, so it's been kinda crazy in my little home :)**

 **I found this moment with Luffy declaring he will be the pirate king on the platform to be important because it sent Bartolomeo out to sea and I honestly love that guy :) Luffy got to see Sabo again because if Dragon's here Sabo deserves to be here. We're about to enter the Grand Line again so it will be fun to be back there ^^. I didn't do Usopp and Sanji's adventures on this island because there was way too much to focus on for all of them and it would have taken a lot longer to finish. Nami had her own adventure and Zoro had his which I felt was important to Zoro :) Any ways I'm off and hopefully you'll see a new chapter again soon :D Also, Happy Thanks Giving Everyone! (It's thanks Giving in Canada this Monday but I'm having my dinner on Sunday :D ) Keep well! DR**


	18. A Different Path Through Calm

" **It was amazing how you could get so far from where you'd planned, and yet find it was exactly where you needed to be." ― Sarah Dessen**

The rain hit the deck of the Going Merry hard as the small crew pulled the sails, and directed the helm pushing the little ship further towards a glowing light in the distance.

"I see it! That's the entrance to the Grand Line!" Nami called to the others over the thunder, and rain pointing at the light ahead.

"Are-are we really going to go now? It's storming out here!" Usopp cried out in fear his body shaking from the rain chilling him to the bone, but also because of the idea of entering Paradise in this weather.

"I don't see any other reason we should stay, we've got what we needed so let's go." Zoro said holding onto the railing as the ship rocked over a harsh wave of dark blue-pitch black.

"For once, and only once I agree with the Moss head. We've done all we needed to in this place I think it's time we move on to somewhere else." Sanji said the weather too wet for him to smoke.

"So that settles it let's get going everyone!" Luffy cheered as they drew closer to the lighthouse on the cliff calling sailors from all four seas towards the one.

"Before we enter, and get to see your home Luffy there is one last thing I think we need to do." Sanji said rolling a barrel of water out onto the deck. If it wasn't storming badly Nami might have scolded him on wasting fresh water.

"Hmm? What?" Luffy asked him his excitement to get back onto home waters almost at its breaking point.

Sanji stood the barrel up right, and placed his foot onto it lighting a smoke finally to show he was serious.

"To commence our journey into the Grand Line I promise that I will find the All Blue out there!" He shouted as a light began to fill Luffy's eyes in realization on what was happening.

"And I'll definitely create a map of the whole world, and every island in in!" Nami declared putting her own foot on top of the barrel a large grin on her face as Sanji nodded no lust in his eyes, but admiration for her dream.

"I will become the Greatest Swordsman in this world surpassing your uncle, Luffy." Zoro said next placing his own foot onto it now Luffy stared at them along with Usopp who looked at the three in shock because they were so sure of themselves, and their dreams.

"Well I will become a brave man like my father-a great warrior of the seas supporting Luffy in becoming the pirate king!" He shouted not really sure if that was the right thing to say before he placed his own foot on the barrel, and looked at the others who nodded, and smiled at him accepting his dream wholeheartedly.

"You guys…" Luffy started looking at them before Grinning his special smile and placing his foot beside Zoro's determination in his eyes as everyone watched him a warm feeling spreading between them despite the cold rain, and splashes from the roaring sea.

"I will become the King of the Pirates, and also make my family proud of me!" Luffy shouted to them their eyes watching one another a strong bond had been formed, and not even the trials of Paradise could break them now.

"Let's go everyone, let's go home where adventure is calling us!" Luffy shouted as they all lifted the foot they had on the barrel in the air, and brought it down with enough force to smash the barrel their dreams secured and acknowledged so now nothing could stand in their way.

Luffy was so caught up in the vows that were just made he almost missed a familiar call on the wind that would normally be missed because of the heavy rain on the waters and ship. His eyes widening at the memory of reverse mountain he didn't even stop to tell the others what was happening before he raced inside, and began to push the helm away from the current they were about to get on.

"Luffy what are you doing!?" Nami shrieked as the ship began to turn away from Reverse Mountain.

"We-can't-go-this-way-!" Luffy said through gritted teeth, because pushing through the strong current wasn't easy even if he was strong.

"But this is the only way into the Grand Line! I thought you wanted to go there!?" Usopp had come in to see what was going on, and why the ship was rocking more than it should.

"My hands are a little wet from the rain I need help!" He asked as Zoro pushed them all out of the way, and took the other side of Luffy to turn and steer the ship away from the lighthouse.

"What now Luffy? If you won't go over Reverse Mountain then how are we getting into paradise?" Sanji asked looking at the two who were pushing and pulling the helm together.

"There's another way, but we can't go down the Mountain, something's blocking the path." He said finally bringing his crew up to speed on his random action.

"So where is the other way in then?" Nami asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Through the calm thingy…" Luffy said as Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"But that's where…Luffy you idiot!" She shouted bringing her fist down on his head which in turn caused him to grab the helm too tightly snapping it in two. A few mouths dropped at the sudden action as Zoro closed his eyes calming his nerves.

"What the hell Luffy!?" Usopp shouted looking at the broken helm.

"It wasn't my fault!" He glared at Nami who was crossing her arms a tick on her forehead at his silent accusations.

"What's so bad that you had to change our direction Luffy?" Zoro asked him because even he was a little startled by Luffy's sudden change of direction.

"It's nothing bad it's just nothing really good either-sorta, I guess..." He tried to think of how to explain the giant whale waiting on the other side of the mountain.

"What a fantastic explanation Luffy…" Nami said still crossing her arms in annoyance.

"The calm place does mean we need to row a bit but it's a good place for us to get stronger!" Luffy said happily the rain on the roof calming him down now.

"This calm place is known as the calm belt." Nami said as everyone looked to her for a better explanation on where they were headed to.

"In the calm belt there is no wind at all so ships that fall in there tend to never leave! Also it's known as the Sea King's nest!" She said as their eyes turned back towards a laughing Luffy who had already experienced the calm belt many times.

"But you guys are strong so there's nothing to worry about." Luffy said casually causing Usopp to blush, and Sanji to smirk taking a breath of his smoke.

"So it's filled with many different types of Sea King?" Sanji asked Luffy who nodded in excitement.

"I've tried many of them when training with my Grandpa." He said as Sanji let the smoke out of his mouth.

"Then I am expecting some good dishes to come out of this place." He said excitement replacing the slight fear he had of taking a different course.

"Mhmm!" Luffy smiled glad his crew was more open minded now.

"And we can train a little against those giant fish." Zoro smirked as Luffy nodded as well.

"Ace, Sabo, and I once had a competition on who could beat the most." He remembered that day fondly.

"Did you win?" Usopp asked Luffy knowing his brothers were a tough competition.

"Nah, Sabo won." Luffy admitted then laughed.

"Should we wait until the rain has stopped before setting sail that way?" Usopp asked Nami who was looking out the window.

"Mmm, that may be wise. We don't really want to wander into the calm belt during a storm; we'll get eaten for sure." She said a slight frown on her face.

"That sounds kind of fun." Luffy chirped causing Nami to yell at him to be quiet.

"Only you would think getting eaten by a fish was fun." Sanji said shaking his head, and making his way towards the kitchen side of the ship.

"If we're going to wait it out then I'll start on some food, it's been awhile since any of us have eaten." Sanji said as Nami nodded and shivered.

"I'm going to take a bath the rain really chilled me." Sanji's eyes welled with hearts at those words, but the demands for food from Luffy, and Usopp stopped him from taking any other action.

"The storm should let up in about an hour and a half." She said looking once more out the window her eyes naturally taking in the weather and its behaviours carefully.

"That means food, and then we go?" Luffy asked as Nami nodded.

"Eat something then we'll start on our way, we also don't want to get trapped in the calm belt at night Luffy." She said softly to him knowing how much he wanted to go but it was her job to ensure the safety of the crew through navigating.

"Mn." He said before pounding on the table demanding food to be made quicker.

"Alright, alright I'm on it shitty rubber bastard." Sanji said, but there was no anger in his voice.

While Sanji was working on a small snack, and Nami taking her bath Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro played a game of cards around the table laughing lightly enjoying the moment of calm.

"So, what is the reason you don't want to go over the mountain Luffy?" Zoro asked him as Usopp looked towards him wanting the answer as well.

"There's a giant whale on the other side that likes to block off the way down, I didn't know if he'd be right there, or not but still…" They had just gotten the Going Merry, and Luffy really didn't want it broken yet.

"You were worried the ship would crash into the whale?" Zoro asked, and Luffy nodded.

"Yeah that would really break…the…." Usopp's face paled as he turned to look at the broken helm before jumping up in mock surprise.

"The helm!" Looking at Zoro, and Luffy, Usopp growled at them before stomping off to find things needed to fix it so they could carry on safely.

"What's his problem?" Luffy asked pouting that their game had just been ruined.

"Who knows.." Zoro said as Nami came back a towel wrapped around her head, drying her hair, and Sanji finished the snack placing it down on the table smiling at Nami the whole time. Nami looked at Usopp who was a little bit away fixing the helm before turning her eyes back to the two responsible for the problem.

"Are you guys going to help him out at all?" She asked but Usopp began to wave a hand at her.

"I've got it Nami, Merry is my comrade to fix so just eat some, and we'll be on our way shorty." He said but didn't look at them as he continued to fix the helm.

"Thanks Sanji." She smiled taking a little plate full and joining the boys at the table.

"Of course my lovely Nami-swan."

"So we're avoiding a giant whale?" Zoro pushed Luffy back onto the conversation they were having.

"Mn his name's Laboon, or at least I think that's his name, the weird guy who stays at the lighthouse takes care of him. There's also a chance my family might be waiting there for me as well… If Sabo could get to that place quick enough I don't doubt that they can as well…" Luffy knew going through the calm place was a good idea, but at the same time it was the harder route to take.

"Either way we should be ready to go soon right Usopp?" Nami asked the sniper who was wiping sweat off of his forehead and smiling.

"It's not the greatest job, but it will get us to where we need to go." He said as Luffy cheered in happiness, and Nami moved towards the window a small smile on her own face as she touched the log pose on her wrist.

"The sun is still pretty high in the sky we should go before it gets dark." She said opening the door letting the wind blow the scent of fresh rain, and ocean drifting through.

"Enjoy the breeze it'll be gone soon!" Luffy said in a silly tone before running to his figure head letting Nami take control of the course of the ship.

"Thanks for the reminder Luffy." She said shaking her head, but a smile on her face. Zoro moved to a spot by some tangerine trees to flop down, and take a nap.

"Oi aren't you getting wet that way?" Usopp asked the swordsman who was snoring already.

"Ignore him, if that shit head gets sick it's his own fault." Sanji said lighting up a new smoke.

They sailed for a while the closer they got to the calm belt the slower it felt they were moving.

"Can't we go any faster?" Usopp asked leaning over the railing boredom kicking in now.

"You knew this would happen, the less wind there is the slower the ship goes." Nami said her voice barely hiding her annoyance at the boys.

"Maybe we should start rowing?" Usopp asked her then ignoring the temper in her voice. Sighing she called on Luffy and Zoro to help Usopp get the paddles out as she went to find Sanji.

"Are we there yet?" Zoro asked yawning as Luffy joined them yawning as well.

"The wind's almost gone…" He said looking up at the clouds as a smile began to spread across his face.

"Oi Luffy what's with that look of yours?" Sanji had come out of the kitchen with Nami beside him only to see Luffy standing there a wide smile on his face.

"That." He said simply pointing his finger to the water as they walked closer curious as to what would make Luffy look that excited. As they got closer the water began to bubble at the surface as a giant Sea King rose from the ocean staring down at them curiously.

"Oh-oh no.." Nami said a look of dread crossing over her face as Usopp dropped the paddles on the deck seeing the Sea King looking down at him as another moved in beside it looking weirder than the first one.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Usopp said, but Luffy laughed as Zoro smirked looking up at them touching his new blades in anticipation.

"Oi Luffy, you said you didn't win against your brothers the last time you were here." Zoro said as Luffy turned his head around to look at the swordsman.

"Mn, me and Ace were having trouble keeping score as Sabo just beat them all up." He said remembering the day.

"Why don't we have a match just like that one?" Zoro suggested as a light filled Luffy's eyes at the idea.

"Sure, but I won't get caught up in numbers this time." He challenged as Zoro pulled out his blade more Sea Kings were beginning to surround the ship.

"Nami is this normal?" Usopp asked her his knees shaking at the sight.

"Welcome to the calm belt." She said softly fear also chilling her bones.

"Oi, mind if I join in on this little game of yours?" Sanji asked as Luffy smiled wider Zoro touching his blades the feeling of anticipation stinging his fingertips.

"What do we get if we win?" Zoro asked wanting to know if there was a prize involved in this.

"Hmmm, when Sabo, Ace, and I played the winner got a night off from training, but hmmm…" Luffy tried to think, but it wasn't really working for him.

"I have three bottles of strong booze if you win you can have them- not like you'd ever win, but there's a prize for you." Sanji said as Zoro glared at him annoyed.

"And Luffy if you win I'll make tonight's meal with the most meat possible." Sanji said to Luffy who now was going to go out of his way to win this for sure.

"And you shit cook?" Zoro asked crossing his arms and glaring at the man.

"I'd like a bath with the beautiful-." He began only to get a punch on the head.

"Never!" Nami yelled at him as he fell to the ground heart's still filling his eyes.

"Well, we can figure that out once I win." Luffy said to Zoro who caught the word he used, and smirked at his friend.

"You mean when I win?" Not waiting for a reply Zoro jumped from the Merry onto the nose of a Sea King smiled at it then slowly brought out his blade slicing it sending it down to the water below. Landing on the body of the fish Zoro turned, and smirked at Luffy saying a simple word enough to bring out the competitive nature Luffy had inside of him.

"One."

"Dammit, just you wait!" Luffy jumped off the ship onto a head of one punching it in the face sending it flying backwards into the water, but Zoro was already onto the next one. Sanji had joined in as well kicking the faces, and fins of every Sea King that crossed his path.

"Look at them go." Usopp said not wanting to join in on the battle game, but just to enjoy the competition going on.

"If only those two could get along like this all the time." She said nodding towards Zoro, and Sanji who were both smiling for once not angry at one another.

"That would be nice." Usopp agreed having realized that Zoro, and Sanji were an unbeatable team if they could get along long enough to work well together.

"Oi Luffy what's your number?" Zoro called over to the kid who had just knocked out another one.

"17, you?" He called over as Zoro sliced one down landing on its floating fin.

"23." He smirked turning his eyes towards the cook who glared at the two of them.

"You both started before me!" He yelled pointing at them but Zoro shook his head.

"Always making excuses swirls." He then jumped onto the next victim, but Luffy frowned.

"I wish I could move a little bit faster…" He knew he was in no danger, not from any of these Sea Kings.

"Luffy if you just stand there you won't win for sure!" Sanji yelled down to him, but Luffy was trying to figure something out. Before he left to start his journey Luffy, and Thatch fought often to build up his stamina, and train him as hard as possible. Every once in a while Luffy was able to make his blood move faster, and his body feel light enough he could almost fly. He had been training real hard, but something always didn't click all the way not letting him get that weird feeling too often.

"Luffy are you alright?" Nami called up to him as he turned back to look at her.

"I'm trying to make myself move faster." He admitted to his navigator who frowned.

"Your body is rubber right?" She asked looking him over as he nodded but he really wanted to get back to playing with his friends.

"I wish I knew more how to help you Luffy…" While Nami was the best doctor they had on their ship at the moment there was only so much even she could do.

"No problem, thanks for listening Nami." He said before jumping off to keep fighting.

"You're welcome." She said shaking her head at him since it was now he who had some catching up to do.

"Luffy if you stop like that you'll never win!" Zoro said to him but stopped when he saw Luffy take out two Sea Kings at the same time.

"You were saying?" He asked Zoro who didn't even wait jumping to the next one.

"Oi Moss head that one was mine!" Sanji yelled at Zoro who just stared at the love cook with a dull expression on his face.

"Be faster next time then." He said, but Sanji wasn't going to have any of that crap.

"I was standing on him that should have been obvious that I was going to take him out!" They began to argue their voices growing louder each moment.

"Jeez why are you guys so angry?" Luffy giggled taking out another one that had come his way easily. Looking towards them to brag about his next take down his eyes widened as a Sea King had come up beside them its mouth open wide ready to bite them, and swallow them down.

"Sanji, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, but they continued to argue not even bothering to look at the approaching dangerous Sea King.

"Dammit!" Luffy swore under his breath he landed on one of the dead Sea King's body it was that moment his legs felt funny so his eyes darted down watching them make a weird movement, before a slight steam swirled around him, and his body felt that light weight he had been craving. Pushing off on his feet Luffy felt as if he could actually fly he wanted to laugh, but the thought his Nakama could be in danger stopped him from doing so. Luffy was faster now than he had ever been catching up on the Sea King was easy, but not necessary as Sanji, and Zoro both turned to look at the Sea King a glare on both of their faces.

"Don't interfere!" They shouted hitting the fish knocking it out then turning their attention back towards each other.

"That was mine." Zoro said crossing his arms as Sanji scowled.

"You mean mine!" He argued back but Luffy was now moving really fast with no target to attack.

"Guys watch out I'm coming in fast!" He shouted but it was too late seeing how Luffy was now crashing into the two people and falling into the sea below them.

"Save me I can't swim!" He reminded them as Zoro nodded quickly not about to let Luffy drown. Once they hit the water Zoro grabbed Luffy who had his mouth hanging open his eyes swirling from having no strength in his body to even save himself.

"Thank…You…Zoro…" Luffy was able to get out as the two swam back to the ship Luffy thrown over Zoro's shoulder safely.

"Are you guys alright?" Usopp came running over giving Sanji his hand to help him on the ship.

"Yeah, but I've had enough playing in the water." Sanji's smokes had gotten wet as well as his lighter so it would be a little while before he could have a new one.

"The Sea Kings are disappearing!" Usopp said looking as they all began to drift back into the water no longer caring about the little ship.

"Of course they are, we're out of the Calm belt. Those waves you guys were causing helped us sail, so thanks for that." Nami said bringing a few towels out for them as Luffy was coming back to himself little by little.

"What was that Luffy?" Zoro asked his friend once the cook had gone back inside, and the others went off on their own.

"What was what?" Luffy asked taking the towel, and drying off his black hair making it messier than it normally was.

"You moved faster than normal." Luffy was already pretty fast so for him to almost disappear from Zoro's eyes was something the Swordsman didn't miss.

"I dunno I've been trying to work on that for a while now I guess. Sometimes I'm able to push my body just a little further to a point it almost feels like I can fly, does that sound crazy?" Luffy asked him but Zoro shook his head.

"It's almost like you're pushing your body to the next level almost as if unlocking a gear of some sort." Zoro was staring at Luffy trying to figure out just how he was able to do that.

"A gear huh?" He thought about it, but his stomach was starting to demand attention.

"That sounded louder than normal." Zoro said sweat dropping at the growl the teenager's stomach had made.

"So far whenever I can move like that I always get really hungry afterwards." Luffy shrugged grabbing his stomach, and standing up.

"Sounds like a normal fight to me." Zoro was used to Luffy's eating habits by now so the boy saying he was hungry was nothing new. Luffy was about to run into the kitchen to grab the food he could so clearly smell, but something stopped him which in turn stopped Zoro as well.

"Luffy?" He asked looking at the boy who was staring across the water the wind blowing his hair slightly the straw hat hanging down his back.

"We're home." He said a small smile on his face, a smile Zoro had never seen before. This smile was softer, but held a lot of emotions in it, but was very different than Luffy's normal wide laughing smile.

"Come on, let's grab food and we can set the course from there." Zoro had to push Luffy through the door to the galley surprising everyone.

"We're home." He repeated as a warm atmosphere filled the room.

"So where now captain?" Nami asked closing a book she had been reading.

"Towards the mountain, there's a friend there I want to meet." He said as a few of them looked at Luffy in curiosity.

"A friend?" Usopp asked as Luffy nodded excitedly.

"Yeah his name is Crocus, he guards the lighthouse but he's taking care of a whale I want to see." Luffy said as Nami nodded just accepting that their course was towards the mountain

"If you wanted to see the whale why didn't we just go down the mountain in the first place?" Sanji asked he was a little cranky because his cigarettes were still wet and couldn't be smoked.

"Because this way was easier for us, and I had fun!" Zoro smiled at Luffy who laughed his special laugh.

"But who won?" Usopp asked the three who played in the game all looked at each other and smiled a little.

"Who cares?" Sanji said first putting another platter on the table of fresh Sea King.

"Mn, I just had a lot of fun." Luffy's arm stretched to the middle of the table, and grabbed a handful of food.

"Next time we'll make sure we keep proper count." Zoro said closing his eyes as Luffy laughed at him.

"Yeah we suck at that." The fresh meat was the most amazing any of the crew except for Luffy had ever eaten. Because they were from the East Blue it was rare a Sea King would come, and stay in the calm waters let alone a fisherman could be strong enough to take it down to sell its meat at the market.

"I wonder what else I can cook with this…?" Sanji asked himself walking to the kitchen pulling out a notebook, and a pencil to try, and work on some new recipes for the crew.

"I'm going to map out the Calm Belt a little." Nami stood up leaving the galley to mark down all she had seen, and journal their day.

"I broke Nami's weapon back on her home island so I'm going to go, and see what I can make for her so she doesn't charge me for a new one." Usopp waved his farewell, and moved to his own part of the ship to find silence for a while. Zoro, and Luffy were the only two left with nothing to do so they looked at one another, and smiled no words needing to be said. They walked to the deck, and just flopped down closing their eyes, in between them was Luffy's straw hat, and Zoro's three swords the wind blowing coolly over them as the sun was beginning to set.

"Today was fun." Luffy said through the silence Zoro had his eyes closed, but was listening all the same.

"Tomorrow will be even more fun I just know it." He smiled wider as Zoro nodded lightly the sound of a whale's calls on the wind beckoning them forward.

"Tomorrow we start our adventure for sure."

 **Hey everyone, not an action chapter but one for bonding. We will be meeting Laboon soon and even Vivi :) I just want to say thank you to all of you! Thank you for keeping me on track! For a while I started to lose my way in writing, I felt that I needed to get chapters up asap so my focus went more into quantity and less about quality. My chapter way be slowly coming but I am still here! All I continuously ask for is patience and kindness. All of you are my inspiration to keep writing! ^^ Any ways now that I'm doing being all mushy I hope you enjoy this relaxed chapter! Keep well everyone! DR**


	19. Luffy, Vivi, and the Misunderstanding

" **Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving." ― Terry Pratchett**

"So this giant whale won't actually eat us will it?" Usopp asked looking towards Luffy who laughed loudly at the idea.

"That would be fun, but I don't actually think he will." Luffy smiled wanting to meet his old friend again quickly.

"But why is this whale so important that we need to go out of our way?" Nami asked checking the log pose on her wrist.

"Cuz I have something I need to do first, and you need instructions on how to use that thingy I think." Luffy said pointing at the object she was checking carefully.

"I can figure it out myself." She said off handily not really thinking that it would be that hard to work out.

"Mn I think you could as well, but isn't it good to talk to someone who can help?" Luffy asked her as they all looked his way.

"And the whale will help Nami how?" Usopp asked confused.

"Are you an idiot? The whale won't help her, but Crocus will!" Luffy said causing Zoro to smirk, and Sanji to shake his head, but smiling slightly all the same.

"So this Crocus guy, is he strong?" Zoro asked looking up from his slight nap as Luffy smiled a little more.

"Apparently he was on Gold Roger's crew, or that's what Pops told me once." Luffy said as Zoro nodded going back to sleep easily.

"Was he the navigator then?" Nami asked, but Luffy had wandered away tired of talking about what they were going to see especially since they were almost there.

"Luffy.." Nami sighed, but smiled softly knowing his attention could only be held for so long.

"Even if he can be a pain I'd have him no other way." Usopp smiled glad Luffy was who he was no matter the problems that came with him.

"Oiii you guys! I think I see him!" Luffy called to everyone letting them know that he had seen the giant nose of Laboon in the distance.

"That's once big whale, how old must he be to get this big?" Usopp asked looking at the giant figure as they got closer.

"Oii! Laboon it's me!" Luffy jumped around the deck waving his arms like a maniac trying his hardest to catch the attention of the whale.

"Luffy he probably can't hear you." Sanji said bringing Nami a small drink which she gratefully took.

"Oiiii!" He continued to shout ignoring him as they grew closer and closer.

Just as Zoro was about to step in, and calm Luffy down some the whale turned his head around, and stared down at the small ship, and the crew mates.

"What's wrong buddy? Are ya sick or something?" Luffy asked since Laboon hadn't really shown any recognition towards Luffy in any way.

"Maybe he doesn't remember you…" Nami said a little bit of fear in her voice, but Luffy pointed to something painted on the whale's nose.

"That's-?" Nami said, but Luffy shook his head.

"That's pop's mark I put it there when I came back to paradise a few years ago so he wouldn't hurt himself any more. I need to change it to our mark now so he can't forget me not ever." Luffy said crossing his arms, and calling his friend again, but Laboon still hadn't made any signs of remembering him.

"Luffy are you sure this is a good idea?" Nami asked the shake in her voice had intensified as Laboon dipped his head down into the water, and opened his mouth.

"Nope, I think this is going to be a really bad idea actually!" He cried out as Laboon began to suck them in, but before they entered the whale's mouth Laboon's lips closed down blocking their way as waves crashed, and shook the Merry around.

"What the hell is wrong with this whale of yours Luffy?!" Zoro yelled through the waves as he held on tightly hoping not to be thrown overboard.

"Dunno this hasn't ever happened before!" He was surprised as well wondering what the heck was happening to his old friend. Just as Luffy opened his mouth to call out to Laboon the whale shot a stream of water out of the top of his head sending sea water everywhere along with two weird people.

"Is everything alright now?" Nami asked though she was taking some deep breaths.

"Seems to be…for now…" Usopp sighed still holding onto the mast waiting for it to happen all over again.

"Oi Laboon! You almost ate us!" Luffy yelled, and stomped his foot trying to show just how annoyed he really was that he nearly got eaten by the whale.

"But he didn't eat you; you, and your crew would probably give him indigestion anyways." A voice called to them as Luffy smiled forgetting his anger quickly, and looking around for Crocus.

"Why'd he do that!?" Luffy yelled still looking around for his friend.

"Because of them." At those words you could almost see the question mark above Luffy's head in confusion.

"Because of who now?" He looked around as two people came crashing into the deck of the Merry making Usopp take a few steps back, and Zoro to pull out one of his blades his eyes watching Luffy for instruction.

"What happened…" One of them said pulling himself together he was a weird man wearing a crown on his head, but it was the girl beside him with the pale blue hair that really caught Luffy's attention.

"Vi-." He began in surprise, but closed his lips tight as she glared deeply at him recognition blazing in her own hazel eyes.

"Who the heck are you people?!" The crown wearing one shouted standing up quickly, and pointing to them, but no one moved to answer him. Zoro's eyes were still on Luffy in question since he didn't miss how Luffy, and the girl connected slightly.

"That's our line!" Usopp shouted pointing his own finger at them.

"We are agents of the infamous Baroque Works! You should fear us pirates!" The man said as the girl stood up beside him hands on her hips, but her brow twitched ever so slightly causing Luffy to laugh.

"Right, so what did you guys want with Laboon?" He pointed to the giant whale who was eyeing them still.

"He's large enough to make a decent meal for our agents don't you think Miss Wednesday?" The man's familiarity towards Vivi really confused Luffy so instead of saying something he just chose to walk away, and visit his old friend.

"You almost ate us!" He yelled as Laboon called loudly to him causing Luffy to shake his head in annoyance.

"You can't just eat my crew you know we have an adventure to go on still, and Ma hasn't met my crew yet so don't do that again!" Laboon dropped his face down closer to Luffy the sign of the Whitebeard pirates painted crudely on his nose.

"Why don't we give you a bath and put the real mark on your face okay?" Luffy patted Laboon's nose as the whale loudly agreed with him. Vivi taking in that her partner was busy arguing with the long nosed crew member jumped away from the ship, and moved carefully towards Luffy.

"You don't need to sneak up on me like that, just say hi, _princess_." Luffy turned away from Laboon his eyes on the weirdly dressed Vivi who had her hand on her hip smirking towards Luffy who was frowning at her.

"What's a Whitebeard pirate doing so far from home; don't your brother's hate it when you go so far away?" She asked in a tone Luffy hadn't heard from her before.

"I'm my own captain now; Ace and Sabo have their own adventures to take." He said simply before eyeing her once again.

"You, and Nami might get along." He turned away from her walking towards the lighthouse where Crocus was relaxing in a lawn chair watching them but not making any movements to interfere.

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked as Luffy stopped, and looked over his shoulder not smiling.

"Because you both chose to lie to protect something you love when all you need to do is ask for help."

"You act like you understand anything when you've lived an easy life Luffy." She said softly to him, and behind her anger he heard sadness.

"Maybe that's why I can understand, because I'd do the same thing." She shook her head at him.

"It's not so easy to ask for help you know!" She almost shouted at him losing herself to her emotions.

"But it's not exactly that hard either, we're Nakama remember?!" Vivi stood stunned at his tone, and its finality, he truly believed she was his Nakama because of a promise they had made years before.

"When you're done being stupid I could really use some help with Laboon." With that he stomped away to deal with getting the proper paint, and soapy water for his new mark.

"Nakama huh…"

 **Luffy Age 12.**

"I hate this island already." Luffy crossed his arms and pouted which was very unusual for him in the eyes of his family.

"Don't you want adventure?" Thatch asked throwing his arm around the little pre-teen who was going through yet another mood swing.

"Yeah but this place is too hot and the Marines have been following us for a while now- don't think I haven't heard you guys talking about them!" Luffy said to Thatch who looked to Marco for help since dealing with a moody Luffy wasn't very fun for anyone.

"Luffy this place is a little warm but we won't be staying long-yoi. Pops has heard some rumors about a stupid crocodile in the area and wants to make sure this place is safe, he is on good terms with the king of this country." Marco said to the boy who just sighed and walked away still a little cranky.

"Maybe Ace and Sabo can cheer him up some." Thatch said dragging Marco to the galley for a drink he looked like he was in need of.

"What's wrong with you this time Luffy?" Sabo asked flipping the page of the latest book he was reading.

"This island's too hot." He complained sitting down beside his blond brother who nodded slightly but continued to read his page.

"And this has stopped you from an adventure before?" Ace asked coming up beside Luffy and sitting down next to him on the deck.

"Nothing can stop me from an adventure!" He shouted at Ace who tilted his head giving Luffy a look.

"Then why are you complaining?" Ace asked as Luffy pouted some more not really sure himself why he felt like complaining, he just did.

"Because I want to."

"You never know Lu you might make a new friend on this island." Sabo said closing his book putting a bookmark in between the pages he was on knowing that with Luffy, and Ace beside him he wasn't going to be able to continue reading quietly.

"A new Nakama?" He asked but Ace shook his head laughing.

"Not everyone you meet is meant to be a Nakama Luffy." Ace said laughter still coming from him.

"Why not?" He was genuinely puzzled on why the friends he meets weren't allowed to be considered Nakama.

"Because Nakama is like family, and some people are just meant to stay friends." Ace tried to clarify, but the gears just weren't turning in Luffy's mind.

"So how will I know which people are Nakama and what one's aren't?" Luffy's forehead was starting to turn red with the amount of thought process this was actually taking him.

"You'll know by right here." Sabo knelt down in front of Luffy, and poked his chest where his heart beat.

"But how will my heart know?" Luffy asked eyes wide now his hand touching the spot Sabo had poked.

"It just will little brother." Ace smirked standing up as Luffy looked at them in awe which they had to admit was pretty amazing.

"So it's a mystery feeling right!?"

"Yeah Lu, that sounds about right." Sabo chuckled as the navigation called out the port they were going to be landing at shortly.

"So shall we go, and explore the island?" Ace asked Luffy who nodded before bringing back the small pout.

"It's way too hot here though."

"I find it not hot enough." Ace replied with a smirk.

"And I think you're both idiots." Sabo said with a small smile before pushing them forwards "Let's go find Marco, and the others so we can start exploring already."

-x-

"So can we go home now?" Luffy asked after finishing his meal startling Marco who had gone with him for lunch while the others explored.

"Luffy what's wrong-yoi?" The way he had been acting lately had really bothered him, and now it was starting to ring warning bells in the older man's mind.

"Something feels off here, like I dunno…Doesn't feel right…" He really couldn't explain it, but this country-this island had a dark feel to it he didn't really like.

"We need to stay for the night Lu then we'll head back to the sea I promise-yoi." Whatever was bothering Luffy, Marco was going to let the old man know just in case.

"Mn.." Luffy stuffed another pile of meat in his mouth before something caught his eyes outside the window.

"If I have to stay can I go wander around?" Luffy still didn't feel right, but something in his gut was telling him to follow that person.

"I thought you wanted to go home-yoi?" Marco's brow rose a little higher than it already was as Luffy began to squirm in his chair his eyes darting back out the window a few times more.

"I do, but I want to go look around, maybe I can learn to like this place a bit more if I get to know it right?" He pleaded as Marco waved an arm letting Luffy know he was free to go as the boy jumped from his seat, and bolted out the door.

"What's his hurry-yoi?" Marco stood up, and looked out the window trying to see from Luffy's point of view what could be so interesting, but all he saw was a bustling town of peddlers, and sales people mixed in with civilians.

"I'll follow him just in case-yoi." Placing a handful of money on the table Marco left the restaurant to follow his precious little brother.

Luffy had been following the girl who was watching carefully at every turn she made. Something about her was different, and that made him want to be friends with her, also she might be able to explain why the country felt so weird.

"Oi Luffy what are you doing?" Luffy cringed slightly as Ace called his name waving at him trying to get his attention.

"I'm busy go away." He said not wanting Ace to spoil his fun because as much as he loved his big brother, Luffy wanted his own friends some times.

"That's no way to talk to our older brother now is it Luffy?" Ace asked before giving Luffy a punch on the head knowing it wouldn't hurt the boy, but more annoy him than anything.

"I'm busy making friends." He told Ace after he rubbed the bump on his head and looking around.

"I don't see anyone Lu…" Ace was puzzled because he knew the kid couldn't lie to save his life so…

"Dammit!" The girl had vanished so he gave one last tongue out at Ace before running off to find her again.

"That was…Interesting…" Thatch said now standing beside Ace a hand on his hip, and watched as Luffy ran around the corner eyes darting everywhere.

"What was interesting-yoi?" Marco ran towards them looking at Ace who had his arms crossed over his bare chest the t-shirt he was wearing open for the entire world to see.

"Luffy's acting weird." He said simply and Marco nodded in understanding.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's spy on our little brother." Thatch gave a playful smirk at those words as the two looked at him. Sabo had left the group a while ago to find a good place to finish his reading since it seemed that Ace and the others were about to become more troublesome than he really wanted.

Luffy had searched for a while before finding the girl so he followed her closely. As much as he wanted to say hi, an old memory from being rejected stopped him since he didn't really want that feeling again. He was so deep in his thoughts he almost jumped back when a pair of hazel eyes glared at him strongly.

"Why are you following me?" She demanded pushing a strand of light blue behind her ear since it had escaped her ponytail.

"I'm not." He said dumbly before mentally kicking himself at the response.

"So what are you doing then?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

"Watching you." The look on her face at those words made him laugh.

"You're funny, and interesting let's be friends." He said, but she crossed her arms.

"Why should I be friends with a creeper like you?" Luffy frowned a little he has never have been called that before.

"Because I'm funny and interesting…I think, Ace says I'm interesting especially when I eat more than him, and Sabo, and Ma laugh at me a lot so I have to be funny." Luffy began to ramble on about all the reasons why she should be friends with him before he stopped due to her laughter.

"You're right about one thing, you are pretty funny." She said letting him walk with her now.

"So where are we going?" Luffy asked swinging his arms back and forth now glad he didn't have to follow silently behind her any more.

"To my secret base, there are other kids there as well, but I'm the leader." She said proudly crossing her arms.

"Eh really? So you must be strong right?" Luffy was surprised this girl didn't look all that strong.

"Sometimes strength doesn't come from your muscles, but from your mind uh…umm…." She hadn't asked his name which he realized as she trailed off her sentence.

"Luffy, my name's Luffy."

"Mn, I'm Vivi." She put her hand out, and he took it knowing that it was polite to do so-or at least Sabo said it was.

"How far is the secret base?" Luffy asked her once they started to move again since it was hot out, and he didn't really like hot.

"Not far did you know you smell funny?" She asked wrinkling her nose towards him as he lifted his arm to smell then shrugged.

"I don't stink that bad…" He had never been told that before but she shook her head.

"Not that type of bad just…Like burning rubber, or something…" She said as he laughed loudly at those words.

"I'm made of rubber." He said in a cheerful voice hiding the worry behind telling her about his fruit powers.

"Rubber huh? You must have eaten a devil fruit!" He nodded glad she understood and didn't seem scared.

"Yup I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." He said proudly as she nodded in understanding.

"One of our guards ate a devil fruit that turns him into a bird of some kind." She wanted to talk to Pell now, and find out what his fruit power was really like as Luffy's face lit up.

"My brother Marco ate a bird one to! He turns into a mystery fire bird that's super pretty when he goes all blue!" The image Vivi got was strange, but she smiled, and nodded at the older boy anyway.

"So why are we stopping a lot?" Luffy looked around his older brothers ducked behind a wall before he could see them.

"Because I kind of left home without permission." She said looking around once again.

"Where's home?" He asked her curious, because she didn't look like a normal civilian to him with the fresh clothes she was wearing, and the fact that she smelled like perfume.

"Promise not to freak out?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Promise."

"I'm from the castle my dad's the king." She said looking down, but not because she was ashamed of being a princess because she loved that, it was just many reacted differently towards her once they knew who she was.

"Cool, my pops is talking to your dad." He said putting his hands behind his head, and walking a little bit forward.

"You're not going to treat me different?" She asked him in surprise as he gave her a funny look.

"Would you treat me different if you know that I was a pirate?" He asked her that weird look still on his face.

"A pirate…" She said, and looked him over. He didn't seem dangerous, and had been kind so far, and really open to her.

"Nope." She said knowing it was the truth.

"Then I won't treat you different, we're friends now right?" Luffy reached his hand towards her the way pops did when welcoming a new member to the family he was welcoming her to his own little one.

"Right." She smiled at him taking the hand leading him towards the base.

"Calm down Marco, we need more information to go from than just him taking her hand," Thatch said holding the phoenix back, but the blue flames were dancing in his eyes.

"And he was stalking her," Ace pointed in ignoring the dangerous look Thatch was giving him at those words.

"He was trying to make a new friend; we won't know anything else until we follow him."

"I think you missed your chance there." Ace pointed out as Thatch turned to look where Luffy, and the girl had been moments before.

"Ah it seems they have wandered off." He sweat dropped at how fast a pair of children could escape two division commanders vision so easily.

"We should search the entire town until they're found-yoi." Marco said crossing his arms a frown on his lazy face.

"Marco buddy, I know Luffy means a lot to you, but you know maybe it's time to let your little brother grow up?" Thatch said as Ace waved goodbye not wanting to stick around since he could question Luffy later on if he needed to.

"And what's that supposed to mean-yoi?" Marco asked following beside Thatch who grinned a little weirdly for Marco's liking.

"You know what I mean Marco, she's a girl he's a boy do I really need to have this conversation with you? I thought you were at least older than I am." Thatch joked earning a shoulder bump from Marco in response to the teasing.

"I doubt Luffy will have any of those sick thoughts going through your head-yoi." Marco scoffed causing his best friend to laugh more.

"We'll ask him tonight, so be patient Marco."

When Luffy waved goodbye to Vivi at the gates to the palace he honestly felt so much better about this island than he had when they first arrived, although that strange feeling of unease was still there it wasn't as strong as before.

"Luffy, where were you?" Ace walked up to Luffy with Sabo beside him not really liking that Luffy had been out so late, the sun was just setting, and shops were beginning to put their house lights on.

"I was uhhhh." He began but he had promised Vivi earlier that he wouldn't tell anyone about where the Suna Suna Clan was, or who was a part of it.

"I was just wandering around no big deal." He hadn't really lied because he did wander around just he wandered around with a few people making friends with the clan.

"So you were alone then-yoi?" Marco asked coming up beside Ace who nodded at Marco's words.

"No, I made some friends which I'll be hanging out with tomorrow." Luffy was glad he could tell Marco about this now so he didn't have to wait for permission later.

"And just where will you be hanging out-yoi?" Marco asked him hand on his hip brow raised up high his eyes suspicious which startled Luffy a bit but he didn't really let it bother him too much.

"It's a secret, she told me not to tell you." Luffy responded before walking away the smell of a late supper calling his name.

"A secret meeting with a girl huh?" Thatch was leaning over the railing of the ship smirking down at the three who were frowning.

"You hear that pops. It looks like our little Luffy's going on a date."

"Thatch you're blowing this all out of proportion." Izou frowned at Thatch as pops smiled softly at his children.

"Think about it Izou, wouldn't you like to dress Luffy up for this important moment in his life?" Thatch asked as Izou's eyes widened slightly a thoughtful look on his face now before he turned going back to his room to plan out an outfit for Luffy to wear.

Marco had turned a wonderful pale color that almost resembled snow at the thought of his Little Luffy with a girl all alone.

"I think you're all being stupid." Sabo said walking past them to go find Luffy, and leave his delusional brothers to Thatch's mind games. When Sabo found Luffy he was munching on a few plates of dinner that the cooks had saved for him.

"Thatch think's you're going on a date." Sabo didn't quite know if Luffy even knew what that meant, and wasn't surprised at the look of pure confusion on the boy's face.

"Date?"

"You know like taking someone out and being all sweet, and well… stupid." Sabo said not really knowing if he wanted to start that conversation with Luffy before the boy laughed loudly.

"That's not what we're doing at all! Vivi, and I are planning an attack on the rival base that wants to take over our clan's territory! I'm going to help her win but….I wasn't supposed to tell you that so forget it." He said giving his wide smile as Sabo smiled shaking his head at Luffy's personality.

"So you don't think of this girl in some weird romantic way?" He asked knowing the answer before Luffy even spoke.

"Of course not, Vivi's like my sister, and I think I might make her one of my Nakama." Luffy said as Sabo took a seat, and began to pick a few pieces off of his plate.

"Your Ma will be glad to hear that."

"You guys are funny." Luffy laughed once more as Sabo laughed with him agreeing.

"We're one funny family."

When morning came Luffy got up early, and darted from the ship towards the meeting place him, and Vivi promised to meet at as soon as possible.

"You took a while!" She complained as Luffy looked around him once more confusing her.

"My brothers think we're on a date and tried to strangle me into fancy stupid clothes." He admitted to her as her cheeks tinted before stomping her foot.

"We don't have time for stupid things like that! We have a secret base to defend!" She yelled as Luffy nodded glad she understood him.

"Agreed, so what are we waiting for?"

-x-

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Sabo asked Thatch leaning up against the railing with him as the man smiled.

"Of course, it's not every day I can use this excuse to tease Marco, and Ace." He said to the blond who just stared at him.

"You know Luffy doesn't feel anything romantic towards this girl right?" Sabo asked, and Thatch nodded watching Ace and Marco follow Luffy from a safe distance.

"Yes, but a time may come when it finally happens so I wanted them to get used to the idea that's all." Thatch said, Pops was listening to them from a distance, and wondered just what type of person could be strong enough to catch his youngest son's attention or if it was even possible. There was a chance that Luffy's ambitions, and dreams were much more powerful than his wishes for that style of relationship.

"You just want to bug Marco." Sabo said standing up now, and walking away a small smile on his pale features.

"That little brother is just an added bonus to all of this."

"Did you sort things out in this country pops?" Thatch asked his father who frowned a little.

"I did as best as I could, but this country doesn't wish to be under my protection therefore there is nothing more I can do to protect them." Thatch nodded at pop's words knowing that some countries just preferred to remain their own without outsider's help

"The people of the Sand are proud and that's not exactly a bad thing." Thatch thought out loud.

"But it may not always be the best thing, I hope for good things in this country." Pops enjoyed the company of the King Cobra, and for that he accepted the decision to remain free.

"You never know, it might just take the kind heart of a little boy to win this country over." Thatch said his mind flashing to Luffy, and the little girl he was playing with.

"You believe Luffy could be the one to protect this country?" Pops asked knowing something was going to happen, he had heard about Luffy's bad feelings, and trusted in the boy's instincts more than anything.

"I think that Luffy having a connection to the country's princess could be…beneficial later on should it need to be."

"For now, let them be children." Pops wanted Luffy to have as many experiences as possible so he could learn to shape his world in whatever way suited him best.

"I know but you have to admit, they are kind of cute together." Thatch had to get one more jab in before walking off leaving a chuckling pops behind him.

-x-

When Marco, and Ace found Luffy, and Vivi they were all bandaged up, and grinning proudly.

"Luffy!" Marco raced to the boy's side checking him for injuries that weren't already being treated.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked surprised to see Marco and Ace.

"We were worried about you." Ace said looking at the girl seeing she too had some bandages on her.

"Why because Thatch think's we're on a date?" He asked causing Marco to sigh sadly looking at the little kid he loved dearly.

"So it was you guys who said such stupid things like that!?" Vivi asked looking at them her eyes sharp as Marco turned his own blue ones on her for the first time.

"Trust me child, if I had my way this kid here would never set foot off the ship without me by his side-yoi." Marco said to her looking her over carefully.

"What were you guys doing that caused you both to get so beat up?" Ace asked worry in his voice looking at the two of them before a wide smile spread across their faces.

"We just defended out turf, right Luffy?" She asked as he nodded.

"Turf?" Ace turned to Luffy who laughed his special laugh.

"You didn't know?" Ace frowned at those words. "I guess Sabo really did forget shishishi."

"Did you? Defend your turf I mean-yoi?" Marco asked standing up and pulling the boy up with him.

"Mn they won't be bothering the clan ever again." Luffy said as Vivi nodded proud of Luffy, and her friends.

"I see, and about that date stuff we said before…" Ace started wanting to clear that all up for his, and Marco's sakes, but the two kids looked at one another before laughing.

"She's like a sister to me! A little sister so I can be a big brother this time!" Luffy said having learned that Vivi was a year younger.

"Is that all-yoi?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"That's okay right Ma?" He asked as Marco patted their heads Vivi looked up in surprise at the kind look Marco was giving her compared to the cold calculating look before.

"Welcome to the family, princess-yoi." He said letting them go as Ace closed his eyes smiling.

"We're a little bit crazy, but it seems like you'll fit in just fine." Luffy laughed at those words.

"I'm going to walk her home we're leaving soon aren't we?" He asked as the two nodded waving as Luffy, and Vivi walked towards the palace.

"Should we kill Thatch for playing with our minds like that?" Ace asked as Marco sighed.

"No, we fell into his trap on our own. Honestly we should have just asked Luffy from the start instead of making up our own conclusions-yoi." Marco sighed once more.

"Then let this day be a lesson to us for now." Ace pushed Marco forward a little as they made their way back to the ship to mildly punish Thatch.

"So Vivi, why did you sneak away from your home?" That had been bothering Luffy since he met her so he wanted the answer before he left this afternoon.

"Because I'm the princess." She said simply her hands behind her back a small smile on her face.

"But shouldn't that mean you should stay in the palace?"

"If I only stay in the palace how will I ever learn about my people? A ruler should know how their people live so they can treat them fairly and properly." Vivi was an honest person who cared about others greatly, and that was something Luffy respected.

"Vivi." He stopped, and stood in front of her a look of seriousness on his face.

"Join my pirate crew, and become one of my Nakama." He said in a tone of voice that made the words sound like an order.

"I can't." She said stepping past him and looking up at the palace she lived in.

"Why not?" He didn't like the word no very much.

"Because my people need me, their princess, here. But even if you're on the seas as a pirate we will still be friends right?" She asked him looking back at him now.

"Just because you're not coming with me doesn't mean you're not my Nakama if you ever need help I'll help you." He said sticking out his pinky "I promise." It was such a childish gesture, but she put her own pinky on his.

"Mn. I always wanted an older brother." She laughed as he took a few steps back knowing it was time to go.

"I always wanted a younger sibling. When I'm older I'll meet you again so be a good princess!" The two waved goodbye as Luffy ran towards the ship happy to have met a Nakama even if she didn't want to come with him on his journey.

"Next time we meet I'll be a true pirate captain!"…

-x-

"Luffy just what is that?" Zoro had jumped on shore to see what Luffy, and the weird girl were up to.

"It's our pirate mark can't you tell!?" He demanded to his first mate who sweat dropped at the running paint and lop sided look of the skull.

"Hmm if I turn my head like this then just maybe…" Zoro whispered to himself looking at it and liking it a little more as the minutes passed. Vivi watched the man before a little smile came to her face at the way Luffy interacted with him.

"You haven't changed a day." She whispered as her partner began to call her code name.

"You leaving woman?" Zoro asked her as Luffy gave her a blank face.

"Luffy, you promised me a long time ago that if I ever needed you you'd be there." She said as Zoro turned to look at Luffy a brow raised.

"I did."

"Am I still allowed to take you up on that offer?" She asked him as he smirked.

"About time you asked."

 **Annddd I'm back! Hey everyone sorry for being gone so long! –this is the longest I've been gone yet!- I got really, really sick this past few weeks which resulted in a fever and a lot of sleep. I also took on some extra shifts while being sick that left me feeling worse than I already did and for my beta to ask if I was okay :) I'm good now guys! I passed my flu onto my boyfriend(Unfortunately) and he got sick far worse than I did so I helped nurse him back to health ^^. But I wrote this chapter in a flu induced state so be kind! I knew while I was sick that I wasn't going to be able to give you guys my best so I did a flash back to meeting Vivi and the misunderstanding that follows Marco and Ace's protective streak :) I know I made Vivi out of character so please forgive me! Anyways I'll leave you all be thank you for being patent and sticking with me! I have the next chapter being written out and sent to my amazing Beta shortly so once again, keep well! DR**


	20. Whiskey Peak, Brothers Leave Home

" **Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."** **― Bryce Courtenay**

"Luffy?" Zoro asked still staring at the girl not sure what promises she had between his captain, and herself.

"I have a feeling I'm still not going to like your country though." He said pouting slightly remembering the weird feeling he had gotten the last time he was there.

"You mister waist belt, are you not the swordsman Roronoa Zoro?" She asked turning to look at him as well as Luffy surprised that someone knew him here in Paradise.

"Yeah that's my name, how did you come by it?" Because even he was confused by her knowing him.

"You were asked to join the agency Baroque Works, but you turned it down." This piece of information caught Luffy's attention.

"Just how much trouble did you get into while wandering the East Blue?" Luffy asked crossing his arms as Zoro's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Probably not even close to the amount you'd get into. I was asked by some weirdo in a costume to join them, but unless I was going to be the leader I said no." He opened his eyes, and looked at Luffy silver meeting brown sternly.

"If it brought me towards where ever you were I would do it, captain." While Luffy was touched by those words he did think Zoro being recruited in something was kind of funny.

"What's with that look?" Zoro asked his arms crossed as Luffy just looked away hiding that his lips were pulled in together trying not to laugh.

"Oi…" Vivi sweat dropped as Zoro marched over, and began to pull on Luffy's face annoyed at the teen's behaviour.

"Miss Wednesday, we really should be off now." The weird man who looked like a stupid king walked towards Vivi giving her a kind smile as Luffy looked over at her as well his face still being stretched by Zoro.

"Do you still want me to keep my promise?" Luffy asked not sure what to make of this situation.

"There is an island we need to return to, they will treat you kindly there. After that I'll expect you to keep that promise, have I made myself clear?" Vivi's words made little sense to Luffy who tilted his head annoyed at her tone.

"Clear." Zoro said knowing that she had put on some sort of mask to hide herself.

"I'm not clear, Zoro!" Luffy said, but the girl nodded her head happily accepting the help while she could.

While Luffy, and Vivi were talking Nami had gone to visit the man by the lighthouse, because Luffy had told her he could help her understand the log pose.

"So you're Luffy's navigator." He said not looking away from Luffy, but acknowledging her presence all the same.

"Yeah, and he said you could help me with this." She put her wrist out for him to see the pose, but yet again he didn't even look at her.

"So that brat was smart enough to get you one of those huh?" He asked but she shook her head.

"It was a letter from Marco that told me how to get it." She confessed to the man who laughed.

"That man has a hard time letting his baby go." Crocus smiled thinking back to the first division commander with the tender smile who would watch over the little boy with the bright straw hat.

"I want to meet them, Luffy's family." She said as Crocus finally looked away from Luffy, and gave her his attention.

"You will I guarantee it. Though I would have to warn you should you have eyes for that boy over there, Marco can be something fierce towards any who look at him the wrong way." Crocus said as Nami just stared at him.

"You don't have to worry there." She closed her eyes fighting off a head ache from annoyance.

"Just a warning miss." He stood up brushing off his pants, and waving to Laboon who was calling towards them the paint finally drying.

"I have a gift for you, one that even Marco must not have been thinking about." Nami raided a brow at his words, but followed him back to the lighthouse where he opened a drawer searching for something.

"Ah here it is!" He touched something carefully, fondly before turning towards Nami, and tossing it to her as she fumbled with it slightly in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the object carefully.

"It's a special Log Pose, you won't need it now, but once you cross the red line again that one you have on your wrist won't work that easily any more. It's an older model so you can replace it in Sabaody if you like, but it will at least get you through the New World safely."

Looking at the Log pose in her hands she could see the care that was given to it much like how she cared for the one she already had.

"No need to replace something this valuable it's perfect! Thank you!" Nami was glad to take anything that could help her navigate the crew safely.

"Ne old man…" Usopp had let his curiosity over rule his fear of leaving the ship to talk to Crocus.

"I'm not that old brat…" Crocus grumbled but Usopp ignored him anyway.

"Have you always been taking care of a giant whale?" It wasn't every day you stumbled upon a whale and took it in as a pet.

"That is a long story…" Crocus's eyes had a sad glint in them for a moment but Usopp caught it.

"I like stories, especially long ones." He sat down in front of the man catching him by surprise as Nami joined him, and Sanji moved closer towards them listening, but still keeping an eye on the weird man on their ship. Zoro was still pushing Luffy towards the ship with the girl having heard the story already knew he could repeat it to Zoro if he wanted to know.

"It was around 50 years ago when I met this pirate crew who had come over Reverse Mountain with their baby whale…" He started as everyone who wanted to listen did so.

"They were pirates with a passion for music, and adventure, but didn't want their whale friend-Laboon here, to be in any danger from the Grand Line so they asked me to take care of him until they returned."

"So what happened to those pirates?" Usopp asked confused as to why the whale was still here.

"They never returned so I joined the crew of the man named Gol D. Roger with the request that I can search for them for Laboon." He continued his eyes growing distant.

"Did you find them?" Nami asked afraid of the answer.

"No, I had heard though that they had escaped the Grand Line through the calm belt never having returned for the whale they left behind. It's a sad tale, Brook-one of the ship mates- was very fond of this guy, and I never thought he'd never return." He said sadly looking at the whale that had a new mark on his nose.

Luffy turned his eyes towards Laboon one more time leaving Zoro behind with Vivi a confused expression on their faces.

"Laboon, I know you're still sad about your old Nakama leaving you… Someday, when I am finished traveling the Grand Line, and become the Pirate King I swear to come back to see you." Luffy held out his hand towards Laboon welcoming him to his little family as the whale teared up.

"Oi you guys ready?" Luffy called but a feeling of pride was filling the small crew at the way Luffy acted.

"Mn!" Nami, and Usopp waved to Crocus before joining Sanji and the others on the Merry.

"You'll keep that promise Luffy?" Crocus asked him as Luffy looked back a smirk on his face.

"I never make promises that I can't keep." He said jumping on the railing of his ship, and waving to his friends behind him.

"So you said there is somewhere we need to take you?" Zoro asked the girl Miss Wednesday she called herself.

"Yes, there we will treat you to food, and then will forever be out of your way." She said as her partner nodded a small dirty small on his face that lead Zoro to think this might be a trap.

"You in Luffy?" He needed his captain's permission

"Sounds fun, and I have a promise to keep." With that the small ship set off towards an island of fun, and danger. The closer they got to it though the more upset Luffy was beginning to feel.

"Just where are we going Vivi?" Luffy asked under his breath as her partner slept on the deck Zoro keeping an eye on him.

"You won't be here long I promise, I just need to get my friend who's waiting on this island, and we can go." She tried to re-assure him, but he just didn't feel right.

"We won't be there long?" He asked her as she placed a hand on his shoulder smiling at him kindly.

"Mn, just briefly, but this island is dangerous so be careful." She said to him as he relaxed a bit.

"Did you forget who I am?" Luffy asked her his head leaning on his hand as he pouted confusing her a little.

"A former White Beard pirate?" She asked him, but he buzzed at her saying she was wrong.

"I was a former comrade of the Suna Suna Clan; nothing's too dangerous for me." He said giving her his brightest grin as her eyes widened before softening.

"Right, how could I ever forget?" She said as he laughed a little.

"But really… being part of pop's crew is going to be a continuing problem for me isn't it?" He asked taking on a serious air now.

"Why would it be a problem?" She sat down beside him now on the figure head carefully.

"Because of the islands pop's influence has touched everyone's going to still see me as White Beard's youngest son, aren't they?" He sounded a little sad to Vivi who didn't like to hear him like this.

"Then you'll have to prove to them that you're more than your father's name. Just like I am known as the princess no matter where I go, you will be seen as your father's son everywhere you go. We both have a tough job, but I believe that someday we can make a bigger name for ourselves than what our fathers have." Luffy looked at her, his eyes wide slightly.

"Someday I'll be a great princess for my people, and you a famous pirate captain. We can't give up no matter what!" He closed his eyes, and smiled at her, her words of encouragement had really helped.

"Thanks Vivi." She let his shoulder go, and gave him her brightest smile.

"What are little sisters for if not cheering up their older brother?" He nodded at her.

"What are we going to do with your partner guy there?" He asked pointing his thumb back towards the sleeping idiot.

"He will have comrades on the island we're heading towards, it will be better if we abandon him as soon as we can."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zoro was now leaning against the figurehead as Luffy blinked, because usually he could sense when one of his Nakama were behind him.

"Don't look at me like that idiot, you were so into your conversation there was no way you could sense anything else around you." He said as Luffy just smiled sheepishly.

"Luffy…" Zoro stood up now stretching a little before turning to fully look at him. "No matter whom your family is you'll always be Luffy to me." With those words he walked away grumbling about Nami hiding the expensive bottles of liquor.

"You guys are quite the team." Vivi said building her mask back up so her partner wouldn't realize she was anything but an agent.

"We're more than a team Vivi, we're brothers."

-x-

When they got to the island the feeling in Luffy's gut was strongly telling him this places wasn't what it appeared to be.

"But it looks so fun..." He whined a little to himself causing a few around him to look confused.

"Mister, Mister! Come have a drink with us!" A few ladies came running up to Sanji who had hearts in his eyes.

"Of course!" He shouted as they latched onto his arm leading him away.

"Oi Sanji…" Luffy said not really liking that his friend was falling into the ways of this place.

"Ne, want to have a drink with us Mister?" A few random people asked Zoro holding some booze up in front of his face.

"Sounds good to me." He said giving a grin catching Luffy by surprise.

"Zoro." Was all he said, and softly knowing that Zoro would hear him.

"If you act suspicious they'll probably attack, don't be reckless Luffy." He replied in the same soft voice as his captain.

"But Sanji?" He was worried for his friend.

"That chef may be stupid but he isn't that stupid; shouldn't you have faith in your family Luffy?" He asked as Luffy's eyes widened a bit.

" _Have faith."_ Pop's voice echoed in his mind those words having been spoken to him countless times throughout his life.

"Right, I'll be counting on you to watch his back." Luffy said happily as Usopp shook his head smiling, and Nami winked both having heard the conversation deciding to play along.

"This will be like a game right Luffy?" Usopp asked throwing his arms behind his head, and following a few people into a building for a feast.

"Let's make it fun then shall we?" Nami said pulling a spare berri out of her pocket kissing it as a few men began to swarm her offering to get her a drink.

"That woman… Oi Luffy, who said I'll keep an eye on the shit cook? He's your problem!" Zoro shouted, but Luffy was already gone the scent of food too much for him to take.

"That idiot..." Zoro grumbled as the drinkers called him to join them.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter." He looked back towards the blue haired girl Vivi he thought her name was, or at least that's what Luffy was calling her.

"We're going on ahead do what you need to do so we can get out of here quick." He commanded as she blinked at him surprised by his command.

"Ah...Right..."

Now that the girl could get her stuff finished Zoro needed to keep an eye on Luffy and the others, just in case, this island didn't feel right to him so he didn't want to stay for very long. No matter how much booze they offered him.

"Welcome travelers to our wonderful town!" A man with a loud voice shouted catching the crew's attention away from the activities going on around them.

"Who's the old guy... He looks somewhat familiar..." Luffy said grabbing another chunk of meat, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"My name is Igarappoi, and tonight we shall have a celebration in your honour brave sailors!" He said as many cheered, but the crew trusted Luffy's instincts, and Zoro knew what was going on from that girl, and his captain so honestly no one was going to completely let loose this night.

"Oh man I don't think I could fight even if I wanted to." Luffy patted his enlarged stomach completely content with the amount of food he had eaten.

"Have you ever turned into a blob before?" Zoro asked him giving his rounded body a weird look.

"Nope, Thatch always made sure I ate a good amount of food, but never let me over eat said something about not wanting me to get fat." He just chuckled at his memory.

"Can you get fat?" He had genuine curiosity there.

"Dunno, but probably not, I mean I'm rubber after all." As if being rubber was the answer to all the questions in the world, for Luffy it probably was-and if it wasn't then it must be a mystery.

"It's getting late…" Zoro looked around the calm was really unsettling.

"Mn, I hope Vivi find's her friend soon so we can go. I'm getting tired of this place even though they give good meat…" Luffy said starting to suck up the fat in his body giving him energy to move around again.

"You do know that thing you're doing is really weird right?" Luffy's weirdness was yet again a reminder that this place wasn't normal.

"Really?" Luffy said before standing up looking around him.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked standing up now beside him his hand on his blade just in case.

"Others have come to the island…" He said looking round him.

"I take it they're not the friend that girl was looking for." He said as Luffy frowned.

"We should go soon this place doesn't feel right…"

"You boys should be sleeping." A voice said from behind them as a few of the townspeople smirked at them weapons in their hands.

"Told ya this place didn't feel right Zoro." Luffy said his blob form gone and now the normal Luffy stood.

"But these people aren't worthy enough to fight us are they?" Zoro asked causing a few of them to glare at his words.

"Nah, you got them covered Zoro? I want to go find Vivi so we can go." Zoro didn't even tie his bandana around his head knowing this fight wasn't even worth that

"Get going." Was all he said as Luffy laughed and took a step before turning back and making a face.

"Don't kill the whole town, they did feed us after all." He said sternly as Zoro resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his simple minded captain.

"Fine, fine just go already!"

"Shishishi."

Luffy ran dodging a few bounty hunters or just knocking them straight out of his way.

"I don't have time for people like you!" He yelled, but they kept coming no matter what.

"And here I thought you guys were nice!" He did know the island was a trap, but that didn't stop him from wanting to believe in the people here.

"Fire Bird Star!" A flamed bird came towards Luffy knocking a few of the people out of Luffy's way with a cry.

"Usopp! Luffy shouted in surprise as the long nosed sniper had his glasses over his eyes so he could see properly, but stood proud at what he had done, even if his knees shook slightly.

"Get going Luffy, Nami, and Sanji are already doing what they can so we can get out of here faster." He said as Luffy nodded letting Usopp take on the people in this area.

As he ran past a bunch of people he saw his crew in action, Nami had knocked people off of the Merry with a metal rod-it must be new. And Sanji was kicking anyone who wasn't a lady into the street, and walls of buildings. Usopp was helping watch Zoro's back, and even kept his eyes on Sanji as well just in case he needed to help where he could. Luffy couldn't have felt more proud of his crew that could hold its own

"Vivi!" He shouted seeing the girl he had been searching for riding towards him on what appeared to be a duck of some sorts.

"Geeze I finally found you, we need to go now!" She said, but his attention was pulled towards the duck.

"I don't remember you having a duck…" He said pouting, because he wanted a duck as well, if she had told him about the ducks when they were kids maybe he could have talked Marco into letting him have one.

"Karou isn't important right now!" She said in slight annoyance, because they were in danger, and needed to get out of there soon.

"Not before you tell us what's going on…" Nami had come beside them the small crew gathering now that a bunch of beaten bounty hunters were laying in the streets unconscious.

"What about the agents!?" Vivi looked around not seeing them.

"I knocked them back but they won't stay down long, explanations are in order so we can go." Zoro said his bandana on his head now showing Luffy that he had to actually fight seriously this night.

"Luffy the last time you came to my country you said you felt something weird about it…" Vivi said as Luffy nodded remembering the weird feeling he had when he visited there as a kid.

"Has it changed any?" He asked her as she looked down her bangs covering her eyes now causing Luffy to frown.

"It's gotten worse. My country is no longer peaceful, and it's all because of Baroque Works!" She said to Luffy.

"But don't you work for them?" Nami asked her frowning.

"I'm an undercover agent with Igaram to get as much information on the boss Crocodile." With that Nami's eyes widened in fear, and shock.

"But he's one of the warlords of the sea!" She exclaimed as Luffy, and Zoro looked thoughtful.

"So he's strong?" Luffy asked as Nami shouted at him.

"He has a really high bounty, and is known to be ruthless." Nami yelled but Luffy smiled.

"I remember pop's coming to your island because it was having a crocodile problem-or that's what Thatch said. So this must be the problem, why didn't we just fix it for you then?" Luffy asked knowing his pops could have beaten this Crocodile guy.

"Because we didn't want help, our country has always been proud to be independent, and being a part of the World Government attaching ourselves to a pirate crew wouldn't benefit the people. We tried to take care of things on our own…" She said as a weird looking man dressed like a girl came into view.

"But we failed and for that you must return to Alabasta Princess Vivi!" The weird man said.

"Igaram!"

She said but then stopped looking at hi attire.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She finally asked not sure what to think about this.

"Why I…" He stopped, and cleared his throat before singing some scales, and looking back at her "I am going to pretend to be you Princess, the other agents know now of our undercover mission, and you, brave people, have been spotted with the princess making you targets of the organization as well. You, and our crew have now been added to the Baroque Works Death List!" He said as Nami paled, and Usopp's mouth dropped. Sanji lite up a new smoke closing his eyes taking it in as Zoro, and Luffy smirked in excitement.

"So Crocodile knows we're coming." Zoro said wanting to fight another strong person again.

"Death list huh, sounds like fun." Luffy smiled but got shouted at by both Usopp and Nami.

"It's not fun! We could be killed!" But Igaram began to beg them to take the princess home to her home country.

"Fine, but under one condition." Nami said holding up her finger in the man's face.

"Of course anything!" He began hope in his voice.

"We expect to be paid for this." She said crossing her arms as Luffy opened his mouth to object.

"It costs a lot for supplies Luffy, we're pirates now we can't just take on things without a price involved." She said as Luffy closed his mouth, but didn't like that his little sister was being charged to go home.

"Of course we shall pay you! As long as you get the princess home we will do anything for you!" He said before throwing her a log pose.

"Princess, I am asking that you give me the eternal pose, after a few stops along the way I ask that you hurry back to Alabasta. I've never actually done it myself, but I believe that with only 3 stops, and following the Log Pose carefully you should make it safely to your home Princess Vivi." He said as she stared at him a form of silent communication going between them.

"I know you from when you were a child Luffy, I'll be counting on you." He said turning away from the group, and running towards a group of Bounty hunters.

"Let's get going." Luffy said jumping up, and pulling Vivi with him her duck following beside the running group.

"Over here! I'm Princess Vivi!" Igaram yelled catching the attention of a few people who began to chase him instead giving the crew a chance to get to the Merry. The moment they landed, and pulled the sails free Vivi looked back to see the ship Igaram got on explode, and sink in a blaze of fire.

"IGARAM!" She shouted tears in her eyes Luffy holding her back not letting her jump the ship to go to her friend.

"We need to keep moving…I'm sorry." He said as she cried into his shoulder.

"We'll get you home. I swear it." Sanji said to Vivi trying to calm her down some as a sad air fell over the crew even if they really didn't know that guy.

"You guys actually escaped." A voice said, but no one actually registered where it was coming from.

"Luckily, that guy really helped us." Usopp said a bit sad, but happy they got away from this island.

"You should keep an eye out for the shallows so you don't strike the hull." The voice said Nami smiled touching her wrist.

"You can count on me!" She said before freezing completely "Was that you talking Luffy?" She asked suddenly but Luffy gave her a look since he was busy calming Vivi down.

"You have quite a nice ship here." She said leaning on her hand smiling sweetly at the paralyzed crew.

"Just who the heck are you?" Zoro asked touching his swords his fingertips blackening warning her that he wasn't going to go down easy.

"You, You're…" Vivi began in panic as Luffy let her go, but stood by her guarding her silently.

"I saw Mister 8 not that long ago Miss Wednesday." She said giving a smile, but something about this woman through Luffy off, she sounded cold, and mean, but he felt something underneath that, something familiar…

"You! You killed Igaram!" She shouted at Robin, but Luffy stepped in the way of her path blocking Vivi from doing anything.

"You know even if she did I still want to know why you're on my ship, just who are you?" Luffy asked her his eyes meeting the icy blue neither looking away from one another.

"Why are you here Miss All-Sunday!" Vivi screamed trying to move past Luffy, but found he blocked her path completely.

"Who-who is her partner…" Nami asked her voice shaking slightly.

"She's the boss's partner, Crocodile's!" She spat scaring Nami and Usopp.

"So you're a bad guy then?" Luffy asked her as she laughed.

"When you put it that way…" Robin said, but Luffy continued to just stare at her.

"She's the only one who is actually allowed to know the boss's true identity which is probably why she's here! Igaram, and I were shadowing her for a long time to find out just who the boss really was." She said her eyes filled with anger, and pain.

"Rather child, I let you shadow me." She said smiling still.

"Oh so you're really a good guy then, thank goodness." Luffy said smiling now, but the crew wasn't sharing any of Luffy's cheer.

"I knew it! So the one who told the boss about us knowing his identity was you, wasn't it!?" Vivi asked, but knew the answer.

"Of course." She said as if just stating the facts.

"Oh, and here I thought you were a good guy…" Luffy said putting a little because something was telling him this person was more than they seemed.

"Luffy, don't get yourself more involved!" Zoro snapped tension in the air.

"What do you want from me!?" She yelled

"Who knows. Really a Princess though who thought she could make enemies of Crocodile, and save her country from despair? That's ridiculous." With those words Vivi wanted to scream with anger, but was held back by Luffy once again.

"What do you want from us?" Luffy asked her as Usopp readied his slingshot, and Sanji lifted a foot, even if Luffy knew he could never hurt the lady, and this was all show. Nami had pulled out her weapon the protectiveness of her crewmates shining in her eyes.

"There's no need for you to point those dangerous things towards me." She said, but she sounded annoyed so using her abilities she pushed Usopp, and Sanji into the water as well as disarming Nami easily, and trying to take Zoro's sword. The woman was skilled at using her ability, but not even death could separate him from his swords, so why should she?

"Zoro that's enough." Luffy said so the swordsman put his blade back on his hip, but his silver eyes never left the cold blue in warning.

"What kind of ability is that!" Nami asked picking herself up off the deck.

"You know, you're actually kind of beautiful." Sanji said a heart dancing around his head.

"I have no reason to fight you." She said as Luffy smiled glad he could just talk this out, but that was until she stole his hat right off his head.

"Found my reason." Luffy growled after he patted his head for a moment, and locked eyes with the woman who was holding his hat surprisingly carefully. "Give me back my hat!" He said, and through his childish anger there was a deathly quiet that the woman picked up on while the others just caught his anger.

"You're not welcome on this ship." Usopp said glaring at the woman who had taken Luffy's treasure placing it on her own head carefully with a smile.

"You all sure have some bad luck, picking up a Princess our organization wants dead. Though I do believe that your worst luck will be the next island you're being directed to." She pointed to the Log Pose as Nami looked at it in fear before something came flying toward her as she fumbled to catch it.

"That's an Eternal Pose!" Vivi cried out as Nami looked at it carefully.

"With this you can avoid the next island all together, none of my agents know about this place, and it's fairly close to Alabasta so it should be a smoother trip for you." She said as Nami looked at her suspiciously.

Luffy frowned before looking up at the woman who had a look on her face, something was bugging him about her in his mind. Looking at her again his eyes widened a little, she reminded him of Ace. That cold mask she was wearing reminded him of the one Ace wore when they first met as kids. But it was the sadness embedded into her eyes that really pulled him. Even though Ace had a home with him, and the family there was always that little bit of sadness mixed with anger in his eyes that never faded just hid behind the joy, and love he now had, but it always showed the scars on his brother's heart. Maybe she too had deep scars, ones bad enough to force her into wearing this mask.

Whether, or not that was the case didn't matter at this particular moment in time. Luffy pushed Vivi out of the way walking towards Nami grabbed the Eternal Pose, and crushed it into nothingness in his hands before looking at the woman.

"I left my pop's crew to become my own man, I will not let anyone decide the course of this ship." Neither one of them moved seizing each other up remembering each other for another day.

"I expected nothing less from a man who carries the name of .D" She whispered quietly no one else hearing her, but Luffy.

"You blew up that crossdressing guy so I hate you." He said, but the woman didn't hear hate in his words just anger, and a bit of what seemed to be disappointment.

"If you do survive I hope we meet again Monkey D. Luffy." She said her eyes taking him in before she jumped from the ship onto a sea turtle taking her away from them.

"No, I really hope we don't." He said turning away from her, and looking at his tired crew as they awaited his orders.

"This island we're going towards sounds like fun." Luffy said as they all sighed taking in his big smile.

"Yeah an island filled with danger, great fun Luffy." Usopp said relaxing following Luffy to the kitchen where Sanji was about to prepare a small light breakfast for them.

"Luffy!" Vivi called out to him as he stopped and looked back at her taking in how tired she really looked.

"Thank you." She said tears brimming her eyes.

"We're family, and family looks out for one another." He said as Nami put an arm around the girl.

"Here, why don't we go get a bath, and some fresh clothes before eating, it's been a long night." She said as Vivi followed beside her accepting the kindness given.

It had been a long night for the crew, but now they had a plan, a destination nothing could stand in their way.

 _ **At an island in the Grand Line…**_

The island was burning there was barely anything left of it and that saddened a few of the Whitebeard crew.

"What happened here…" Ace asked looking around it felt as though this place had been a lively island not too long ago, and now...

"Standing around isn't going to tell us anything." Thatch said his eyes narrow, and his hand on his blade you could feel the anger falling off of him in waves.

"Was the group that was here in your division Thatch?" Ace asked carefully, but the look he was given proved him right.

"We'll find them I promise." He vowed as Thatch walked away his Haki searching for any survivors on this island.

"Thatch, Ace over here!" Someone called and the two came running.

"Shinji!" Thatch saw one of his division bloodied, and barely conscious so he carefully lifted the man placing his head on his lap and supporting his neck with his hands.

"What happened, who did this?" It was a question but everyone could hear it was more than that.

"It was Teach!" The man choked out grabbing the commander's shirt staining it with blood.

"What did he do? Where are the others in your group-yoi?" Marco flew in and landed beside the growing group.

"They…They're all dead." He cried as Thatch closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth in anger, and sadness.

"Why would he attack?" Thatch finally asked after a moment of silence for his fallen brothers.

"He wants to get something from the Government, I don't know what we didn't ask him." He said his eyes looking far away.

"He needs something important, someone important to bargain with…He had Luffy's bounty poster…" He said as a feeling of dread, and fear hit each and every person close to the man to hear those words.

"He's…going after Luffy… because he can get something… from the Government if he trades Luffy in…" The man said his voice getting weaker the nurses were rushing in with pops who had heard the man's words anger filling his body his one traitor was bring him more pain.

"We'll find him, there's no way he'll ever touch my brother." Ace said his black eyes shining in the flames from the burning island.

"Our brother, you're not going alone-yoi." Marco said turning to look at his father the old man was watching his sons.

"Pops, since I became your son many, many, years ago I have not once left your side. Now, Luffy's life could be in danger, and if I don't go to help him I don't think I could live with myself-yoi." He said his voice pleading hoping his father understood.

"Teach is stronger now than he was those years ago my sons, don't underestimate him." Pops said as Marco nodded turning to Ace.

"Ace, and I will go together to have each other's backs-yoi." He said as Ace nodded accepting Marco's help.

"I'm staying here." Thatch said as the Nurses and Doctor took Shinji away.

"My division has been hit hard yet again by this Asshole, but…Shinji will need me to be here for him. I need to find the bodies of my siblings, and give them a proper burial. Shinji also may have more information when he's strong enough so I'll keep in contact as best as I can." Thatch said as the two commanders nodded.

"Take these, keep in contact." Haruta came to them giving three baby transponder snails as Ace looked at the third one.

"You're too small to come with us." He said as she punched him over the head.

"It's for Luffy! I doubt anyone gave him one when he left, and I'm older than you are brat!" She snarled, but it was good naturedly.

"But still shorter." Ace said with a smile trying to brighten up the sad mood.

"Marco, Ace be safe my sons." Pops said as the two went to grab what they will need for their trip.

"How many years has it been since you've left home?" Ace asked Marco once they were ready taking one last look at the Moby Dick.

"Too many to count-yoi. Let's go, we should probably try, and find Luffy first so he knows what is happening." Marco said as Ace got the bigger striker ready for the two of them.

"Right, there's no way in hell anyone will harm him let alone that traitor." Ace said conviction in them both to protect Luffy.

"Ace hold onto this-yoi." Marco ripped a piece of his Vivre card, and handed it to Ace who looked at it.

"Should we get separated I'll be able to find you, and you me-yoi." He ripped a piece off of Ace's, and put it in his pocket.

"Let's try, and keep together." Ace smiled as Marco nodded.

"That's the plan, but you're a D. plans don't stay plans with people like you-yoi."

The two set sail in search of Luffy, and the traitor while Luffy made his way towards another adventure and all Whitebeard could do was hope his sons stayed safe, and returned home as soon as possible.

 **Hello everyone! I'm supposed to be in bed I have a long day tomorrow (work ugh…) This chapter has so much going on but I can't take 3 chapters to get over Laboon and finally get started on an adventure. I changed up Whiskey Peak quite a bit I hope it turned out okay (I'm tired and when I'm tired all the self doubt kicks in ) I wasn't planning on Robin for a while she just told me it was time through my writing :) The character chooses their moment and I just follow their lead :P Next Island will be Little Garden to meet the Giants (they're a big part of who Usopp is now so I want them still :) )**

 **Black Beard going after Luffy, when Ace and Marco learn that that guy has Luffy's bounty poster -which I showed he did when Luffy's bounty was released- They kinda jump to conclusions quickly (Especially when my OC jumped to conclusions before they did :P ). Ace will go after Teach as planned but Marco will be with him so that should help a little,right? I hope that worked out well, it's just time to reintroduce that plot line. I'll be following it every once in a while but my main focus is always Luffy.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a bonus chapter of that stuff people may want to see so reactions to Luffy's bounty poster from Shanks, Namur, Jinbei and a few other little bits. I'm not sure when I'll get around to that but it's in the works. If you want to see something special in that little bonus let me know, like I said it may not be for a little bit but it's on it's way :)**

 **I just bought a new Lap top and it's much different than the old one I had so I'm having issues figuring it out so my writing is taking me a bit longer due to a thousand back spaces and a string of silent curses. Alright I've rambled enough I do hope you like it though ^^ Keep well everyone! DR**


	21. Mothers, Marco, Sick and Drum

" **There will always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life or you're the one that will change theirs."- Angel Flonis Harefa**

Sabo twirled the cord in his fingers as the transponder snail made an expression of annoyance.

"I already figured Teach was going after Luffy, I've been keeping my eyes on him for a while Ace." Sabo said as the snail's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Why didn't you let me know you were watching Teach?" Ace asked as Sabo sighed.

"It's not like I can just call you every time something happens Ace! I've got a lot going on here as well you know!" Sabo was getting tired of arguing with his brother even if he did really miss him.

"We're going after Teach, you know stop him before he gets the chance to get to Luffy." Ace said as Sabo nodded.

"Be careful, you're not going alone are you?" He asked seriously.

"Of course not I have Mama Marco to babysit me." He joked, but Sabo could hear Marco smack Ace in the background.

"Black Beard is strong Ace; he's got some serious power behind him now, and a weird disturbing crew backing him up." Sabo said carefully needing the two of them to understand that Teach wasn't just a member of a division anymore but a real threat.

"Blackbeard?" Ace said, but even Sabo could hear the disgust behind his brother's tone.

"A play off of Pop's name I figured, just be careful alright? Call me if you need help I'll do what I can." Sabo said his tone pleading for Ace for once in his life not be reckless.

"I'll keep an eye on him-yoi." Marco had taken the receiver away from Ace.

"You be careful as well, from what I've learned he does something to devil fruit users, but I don't have enough information on that yet." He said as Marco made a hum in understanding.

"Thank you for helping us Sabo, I know this all must be hard for you-yoi." Marco's voice was soft which made Sabo calm down some.

"From what my sources have gathered Luffy should be heading towards an island called Drum, it's a winter island maybe stop in there?" Sabo asked hoping he was putting them on the right path.

"I know the island; I have an old friend that lives there-yoi." Sabo nodded glad that Ace had Marco to show him the way.

"Be safe, my brothers." Sabo said finally putting the receiver down, and taking a deep breath.

"Was that Ace-kun?" A girl asked her look stylish, and cute-not that he'd ever admit that to her.

"Mn, they're heading towards Luffy." He said as she put her hands behind her back, and hummed at him smiling.

"Someday I'd like to meet your brothers Sabo-kun." She said following beside him.

"Yeah, maybe someday Koala." She smiled glad he was brightening up some. The talk about Blackbeard heading towards the rookie pirate Straw Hat Luffy had put him on edge.

"I head the chef's making some sweets, let's go steal some." She encouraged pulling him towards the Galley.

Dragon watched the two of them go, his face showing no expression over the conversation he had heard from his second in command as a feeling he both knew, and even dreaded crept up his spine alerting him to a presence he didn't really want to deal with.

"Of all the times." He whispered walking down the halls silently, but quickly before that person caused trouble.

"Dragon-san?" Sabo asked as the man walked past the two who looked at him surprised to see him.

"And here I thought I'd have to search everywhere to find you." A female voice said from behind a pillar Sabo, and Koala froze before both took on a battle stance ready to fight.

"I don't play games woman." He said as the voice laughed softly at him before the owner of it stepped into the light her eyes flashing with amusement.

"I remember." She said offering her hand to him, but Dragon turned on his heels walking away leaving a confused Koala, and Sabo behind him as the woman dropped her hand back to her side.

"Are you coming or not?" He stopped to ask as she shook her head her eyes turning towards the two staring at her cautiously.

"What cute children." She said a smile on her face as she followed behind Dragon humming a light tune only she seemed to know. Once they got to his office he motioned for her to enter before closing the door.

"You haven't changed a day have you Dragon?" she asked sitting on his desk much to his annoyance.

"You're one to talk Lexa, what do you want?" He asked her as her smile dropped from her face.

"Blackbeard's head really, but seeing him dead would be good enough for me." She returned the smile to her face, but Dragon refused to smile.

"He is of no concern to me; let Whitebeard clean up his own mess." Dragon said dismissively feeling the air in the room chill.

"You don't care that he's after Luffy?" She asked him her voice frozen cold.

"He has a large family to look after him; I doubt he needs my assistance."

"So you don't care that a psychopath is after your son? What kind of father are you?" She scoffed as he turned to look at her his dark ebony eyes staring into clear blue.

"Our son seems strong enough to take care of himself." Dragon countered not looking away from her "And you dare question me on parenting skills?" He asked her as she crossed her legs puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"I've been watching over Luffy a lot longer than you. Who do you think spread that rumor about the pirate king's son being in the East Blue?" She asked

"You still act like the world is nothing, but a game, and that will be your downfall Lexa. What did you hope to get out of that rumor?" Dragon sighed knowing she would avoid the answer he wanted.

"It turned out didn't it? I mean Garp did bring that boy to Luffy so it's not a problem." She uncrossed her legs, and jumped off of the desk scattering papers everywhere further annoying him.

"I'm not asking you to hunt him down Dragon, just help me a little in keeping Luffy safe, that's all I'm asking." She said touching Luffy's bounty poster on the desk picking it up between her fingers, and staring down at it.

"I wonder who he resembles." She smiled softly pushing a strand of long black hair behind her ear "Did we make the right choice giving him to those pirates? Did we make the right choice about anything in his life, our lives?"

"It's too late to go back now." Dragon said looking away, because he chose this life. He chose the life of a revolutionary over the woman he once cared for, over his son.

"Luffy loved being with his family." Dragon didn't even turn as Sabo opened the door his eyes blazing at the woman who looked mildly surprised while Dragon knew the boy would not hesitate when Luffy was being spoken of.

"I didn't think you'd just barge in. What a funny child you are." She said her full attention towards him.

"He smiled?" She asked him now as Sabo nodded.

"Often and still does." She closed her eyes rolling the bounty poster up and placing it in her pocket.

"Good." She turned her eyes towards Dragon, and for the first time he thought she looked tired.

"Keep an eye on Blackbeard that's all I wanted."

"We plan to." He said as she followed Sabo into the corridor.

"You know my son well then?" She asked as Sabo looked her over carefully.

"He's my brother."

"I'm glad; will you do me a favor?" She asked stopping in front of him he looked at her cautiously.

"Depends."

"Don't tell Luffy, or anyone really that you met me. I'm not exactly a welcome face around pirates, and apparently revolutionaries." She smiled sadly.

"Why not?"

"When you work in the Government not too many outlaws find you fun." She said stretching her arms up, and laughing a little, but her words had caught Sabo's attention, and curiosity.

"Man I feel better now! Thanks for talking to me Kid." She said turning once more, and giving him a wide smile that didn't stretch Like Luffy's, but still held the same warmth.

"Luffy seems to be a lot like you, just putting that out there. He has family hunting down Blackbeard right now, and as much as I really should be pissed at you for putting Ace in unnecessary danger when we were kids, it brought us to Luffy so I'm not too mad. Though before you go I have one final question for you?" She smirked at him it had been a long time since someone treated her like a friend.

"Shoot." She said happily.

"How did you know things would turn out okay, for Ace I mean? Putting him in danger like that could have backfired and caused a lot of trouble." She thought about it as they walked in silence for a moment.

"I didn't really think about it in guess, I knew Garp was hiding the boy, I was there after all when the kid was born. I just thought it might be lonely for Luffy to be all by himself with pirates, having kids around might be more… entertaining." She smiled at her own words as Sabo shook his head they were at the end of the base now.

"So this is goodbye." She said Sabo nodded as she reached into her pocket, and ripped a piece of paper.

"This is my Vivre card. Dragon has one as well, but should you need me you know where to find me." She said passing him the card before running towards her guard to take her home waving as she went.

"Well that was interesting…" Sabo said looking down at the Vivre Card- _Alexa Silver_.

"A word from the wise." Sabo stopped as Dragon stood before him in the hallway his eyes looking down at Sabo.

"Be careful trusting her with anything. She works in the World Government and lives with the beliefs that the world is nothing, but a game, be careful what you tell her." Dragon said to Sabo, but even he could hear it was an order.

"Yes sir." Sabo said looking down at the vivre card in his hand carefully. Much like Luffy Sabo couldn't help, but wonder what storm she brought with her.

-x-

Leaving the island Little Garden Luffy crossed his arms thinking on the figure head about the events that had happened. The wax guy was fun, and his armor was pretty cool. The giants were really fun, and made Usopp smile a lot so Luffy liked them even more for that. What had brought him to the figure head to think though was the little girl who painted. Luffy knew his Haki was good, but not quite strong enough to be up to his brother's level. When she painted on him it felt like all his will power had been drained from him. He fought with all his might, and still nothing happened, his friends were in danger, and yet he was useless.

Something had happened though, something even he couldn't quite explain, one moment he was trapped in the powers of the little girl, and the next he was free from them. He thought it was his Observation Haki letting him see through her abilities, but it didn't feel that way, it felt new… Something never touched on before. It could be his King's Haki growing stronger, but it didn't even feel like that… Whatever it was it felt almost like taking a breath after being underwater for a long time. When he was trapped under her abilities it was like he was drowning then all of a sudden he felt a weird sensation crawl over his body and he was able to pull himself out of her ability…

"Luffy?" Zoro was watching him carefully but he wasn't the only one. Luffy had been silent for now going on two hours which set off warning bells in everyone's mind.

"Oi rubber brain. I brought you a snack." Sanji was worried about Luffy, but silently watched from a distance. Having spent time with his captain he knew Luffy liked to observe, and think every once in a while.

"Ah! Awesome! Thanks Sanji!" Luffy grabbed the meat off the plate, and began to devour it as fast as he could.

"All that thinking probably made you hungry didn't it?" Sanji asked with a small smile as Luffy nodded taking another bite of the meat.

"What were you thinking about?" Zoro asked sitting down on the deck placing his blades beside him.

"Mmm, I dunno how to explain it…" He said through mouthfuls earning a scolding quickly from Sanji.

"Do you ever?" Sanji joked, but this time Luffy shook his head scratching an itch that had been bothering him for a few hours.

"Can you try?" Zoro asked since it was rare for Luffy to let something bother him into silence.

"When we were on that island, and I got trapped by that girl… I was able to break free somehow, but I don't know how…" He confessed-damn that itch was really annoying now.

"Didn't we just remove the shirt you were wearing that had her colours on it?" Zoro asked, but Luffy shook his head at his friends.

"I broke out long before that happened. I don't know how to explain it honestly; maybe I should ask pops…" He said, but his words were a little slurred.

"Oi, did you do something to Luffy's food?" Zoro turned to look at Sanji, but the shock on the cook's face proved that Sanji was innocent.

"Luffy!" Zoro grabbed his captain, and Luffy fell forward a fever burning Luffy's skin.

"I'm fine, just thinking too much."

"Guys we have a problem!" Vivi called down to the boys who were struggling with Luffy.

"Yeah so do we!" Zoro yelled back placing Luffy onto his back his breath coming out sharper.

"Nami's sick!" She yelled as Sanji's face paled as Zoro gritted his teeth.

"So is Luffy!" Sanji looked at his captain his heart being pulled in two different directions; check on Nami or stay with his best friend.

"Dammit! Get them to a bed fast!" Sanji said as Zoro picked Luffy up bringing him to the sick area.

"What happened…They both collapsed at the same time!" Usopp asked looking at Luffy as Sanji, and Vivi were checking on Nami.

"He was fine, complaining about an itch of some sort…" Zoro said watching Luffy breath heavily wrapped up in blankets.

"What should we do?" Usopp was worrying greatly now.

"I think it's obvious we need to find a doctor fast." Zoro said as Luffy grabbed Zoro's shirt causing him to stop.

"Rest." Zoro said, but Luffy's clouded eyes stopped him so he sighed pulling a chair closer to the bed, and plopping himself down in it.

"You're sick." Zoro said as Luffy looked at the ceiling.

"I'm not…that sick…" He said, but Zoro frowned at him.

"We'll find a doctor to make you better." Zoro reassured, but Luffy bit his lip in annoyance. Zoro looked at Usopp silently letting him know he needed to talk with Luffy alone.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked softly kindly.

"I feel weak." At those words Zoro sighed.

"You're allowed to feel weak every once in a while Luffy, you can't be strong forever." Zoro said calmly to Luffy who just sunk more into the bed.

"How's Nami?" He asked under covers of blankets.

"Sick as well, but we'll figure this out." Zoro reassured him letting Luffy fall asleep.

"How is he?" Vivi asked a frown on her face.

"He'll survive as he always does, but I don't like to push luck too far when my family is involved we need to find them a doctor." Zoro said to her and she nodded.

"We'll be coming up on a winter island in a few days, I'm not as skilled as Nami, but I can direct us there if you can keep things under control here." She said to him as he nodded glad they had the princess on their ship now. The crew went about being as best as they could while their Navigator and Captain were bed bound, but with Vivi's promise of the doctor they kept themselves together as best as they could.

"Nami?" Luffy wrapped his blankets around himself, and wandered to the room he knew she had claimed as her own.

"You look like crap." She stated just turning her head to the side to look at him.

"You look worse." He said, but it wasn't a joke, and she wasn't laughing

"We're going to go see a doctor, and get better." He told her taking the chair by the bed wrapping his blanket more securely around himself trying to stop the shivers, but failing.

"I'd offer you to come in the bed, but Sanji might kill you sick or not." She laughed before coughing.

"I'm okay right here." It was late at night now, and everyone was either resting or letting the two talk.

"We need to get to Alabasta Luffy." Nami said after a few moments of silence.

"We need to find a doctor." He reminded her as she shook her head.

"You and I both know we don't have time for that, Vivi's country is falling apart as we speak." She said sadly as Luffy looked out the dark window a few stars poking their light through, the moon full and round.

"Things look pretty dark, don't they…?" He said still looking out the window as she nodded her head.

"When I was little I was afraid of the dark for a while." Luffy said his arms pulling the blanket tighter around him. "I would run to any room that was closest to me in the middle of the night with my eyes shut tight hoping the monsters wouldn't get me." He chuckled along with Nami's light laughter.

"I can see that happening." She was happy he was telling her more about him.

"One of those nights I ran to pops, and he told me that there is no such thing as absolute darkness." He looked towards her now.

"There is always a little bit of light you just need to look for it, that's all. That night he brought me out on the deck and we watched the stars until morning. Things might look dark in Vivi's home but the light is that we're on our way Nami. We'll get there and when we do we'll bring back the light, but first we need to get better." He stood up as Usopp knocked on the door.

"You guys alright?" He asked through the closed door.

"Yeah I'm heading back to bed now." Luffy called to Usopp hearing his footsteps move away from the door.

"Night Nami" He said quietly excusing himself from the room.

"Night Luffy." She replied quietly pulling the blanket up to her chin, and falling asleep dreaming that night of dancing stars.

-x-

Ace, and Marco got to Drum Island pretty quickly only to be greeted by silent, and cautious villagers.

"They don't look to happy to see us." Ace said observing the people around him.

"We are pirates-yoi." Marco said looking around for someone who might be a friendly face to talk to.

"Pirates aren't exactly welcome here." A man said walking towards the pair who was relaxed in stance to not upset any of the villagers.

"We figured by the looks we're getting-yoi." Marco said reaching his hand out to the man who took it in return.

"It's been a long time Marco the Phoenix." The man smiled grabbing the hand firmly a smile on both of their faces.

"And you are?" Ace asked feeling left out of the bro moment.

"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Dalton and I was the head of the royal guard here in Drum." He said as the group walked the man waving to a few people as he walked by.

"Was-yoi?" Marco asked as Dalton nodded.

"We were recently attacked by pirates which made the King run away like the coward he is." He said in disgust.

"I see, but it feels more peaceful here now-yoi." Marco looked around, and while the people looked like they didn't have a lot they seemed happy.

"We do what we can." He laughed rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"That's all anyone can ask for-yoi." Marco smiled Ace chose to look around since it seemed Marco and this guy were deep in conversation.

"Why are you here Marco?" Dalton asked as Marco looked towards the forest.

"To see an old friend as well as one of my brothers-yoi." He smiled excited that Luffy might pass through here.

"You must mean that old witch then she's taken up residence in the old castle on the Rocky Drums. She doesn't come down often though so it might be a wait." He said, but Marco turned his arm into a wing, and smirked.

"For other people I mean it would be a wait for you, well, you're a pirate so do as you please." Dalton smiled.

"Ne, why is everyone looking at us?" Ace asked looking at the people who would stare then look away as Dalton laughed loudly.

"It's not every day you see someone walk around this island without a coat on, let alone without a shirt." He smiled as Ace's cheeks tinted red.

"I'm fire I don't feel cold easily I don't need a shirt." He crossed his arms looking slightly annoyed.

"Relax Ace; he's not forcing you into clothing. You said this island was recently attacked by a group of pirates right? Do you know whose flag they flew under-yoi?" Dalton stopped walking and turned back to look at Marco.

"He called himself Blackbeard. I still have no idea what he wanted here, he came in tore up the village, scared away the king-not that anyone really minds that- and left. It was so confusing." Dalton said as Ace and Marco tensed.

"Do you know what direction he was headed?" Ace asked through gritted teeth as Dalton gave the young adult a look.

"What we got was that he hated the cold, he complained a lot when he got to the village." Dalton sighed. "He probably used that as an excuse to attack us, but with pirates you never know."

"Even to this day I have no idea what goes on in that man's mind-yoi." Marco said quietly, sadly.

"A few days sailing and you'll run into the Kingdom Alabasta why not try your luck there?" Dalton asked as Marco nodded looking at Ace.

"Luffy might stop in here-yoi." Ace wanted to keep going but a huge part of him wanted to see Luffy again.

"We don't have time to waste Marco…" He said as the older man looked towards the shore a sad spark in his blue eyes.

"I'll go on ahead to Alabasta, and wait for you there." Ace sighed deeply Dalton had excused himself to tend to other matters.

"We shouldn't separate Ace-yoi." Marco said sternly, but Ace held up his hand stopping the man.

"I know better than getting in between you and Luffy when you miss the kid. I'll be in Alabasta if Blackbeard is there I'll call you on this." He held the Transponder Snail up to Marco.

"And if Luffy doesn't come here you know how to get there well enough. If he does show up though, hitch a ride, and enjoy being with your son. Remember, when I see him next it's my turn you hear me!" Ace smirked as Marco sighed letting the fire starter get a head start.

"If Blackbeard is there don't start a fight Ace, wait for me to back you up-yoi." Ace nodded placing his hat on his head, and walking back to the striker much to the villager's relief, his heat was making their snow melt away.

"Jeez you go, and move all the way up there-yoi?" Marco walked towards the forest so when he transformed he didn't surprise the villagers. Once at a safe distance Marco turned his arms into wings, and flew to the castle waiting at the top of the mountain, and landing outside the open door.

"You don't seem to be too frightened of strange people do you, Kureha-yoi?" Marco said loudly hoping to alert the old doctor of his presence though knowing her she already knew he was there.

"You're late feathers." An old lady said leaning against the wall a bottle of liquor in her hand, and her eyes shaded by sun glasses.

"Sorry about that-yoi." He said as she let him in lifting her sunglasses to really take a look at him.

"You haven't changed a day." She said, but her voice held a bit of sorrow to her words.

"Neither have you-yoi." Taking her hand in his and kissing it he smiled a little as she laughed loudly.

"Picked up a new personality have you in your time at sea Bird Brain?" He smiled, and laughed along with her.

"I live to adapt-yoi." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a strange creature staring at him cautiously.

"I didn't think you were the pet type-yoi." He said casually as the creature's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Shut up! I'm not a pet!" He yelled before realizing he was out in the open, and tried to hide himself again, but failing miserably.

"He's telling the truth, he's my student Tony Tony Chopper." She introduced as the creature left them alone.

"And you tell me I've taken a new personality. I didn't think you were the teaching kind-yoi." He accepted a bottle from her taking a sip, it reminded him of old times.

"I made a promise to a friend." She said laughing a bit as Marco smiled more.

"Isn't that how it always is-yoi?"

"Shut up and drink, I'd like to know why you're really here." She said to him as he swallowed his mouthful.

"I'm chasing a traitor who now calls himself Blackbeard-yoi." She stopped, and lowered the bottle away from her face.

"He was here not long ago." Marco nodded at those words.

"Yeah Dalton told us." She tilted her head slightly.

"Us?"

"One of my brothers came with me, Ace; he's headed towards Alabasta where I'll meet him shortly.

"Hmmm, how long will you be staying with me then?" She asked him as he smiled at her grateful for her hospitality.

"A few days, I'm waiting on someone who will probably be stopping by-yoi." He said as she shook her head.

"There are plenty of empty rooms here do as you wish." She said waving her hand and leaving the room.

"Thanks."

-x-

As the days continued the crew's morale dropped more and more. Nami had taken a deep turn for the worse, and Luffy looked awful as it was. Zoro stayed by their sides the entire time going back, and forth between Nami, and Luffy.

"We're almost there Luffy, Nami you need to get better, we need the both of you." Usopp whispered taking a deep breath holding back tears.

"They will get better, I swear it." Zoro said to the sniper who wiped his eyes on his sleeve nodding.

"I know it's just that…I hate this." He said softly as Zoro placed a hand on snippers shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, we all do but we're almost there, I can feel it." Zoro said looking at Luffy whose cheeks were flushed and skin a pale color.

"Everyone! I see it! The Winter island!" Vivi called, and Zoro smiled the first true smile in days.

"See, what did I tell you?" He said relief filling his voice as Usopp smiled as well. Zoro ran out on deck with Usopp right behind him only to see some stupid man was attacking their ship.

"Are you a pirate?" Zoro asked his silver eyes flashing because honestly he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now that wasn't a doctor.

"That I am!" The guy said before taking a bite of the ship much to everyone's surprise.

"Then you won't mind if I kill you right?" Zoro pulled his sword out from his side and sliced the air letting one of his minor projectile attacks knocking the man backwards.

"Oi! Get the ship moving we have our captain, and Navigator to help!" He shouted as everyone went into motion and the ship began to move.

"You didn't kill him." Vivi said as they grew closer to the island.

"I don't kill unless I have to." He said smiling as the winter snow began to fall upon the deck.

"But would you? Kill I mean?" She asked as he looked at her.

"If my captain, and his crew is ever threatened to a point that I must I will. My life belongs to this crew, and I'd sacrifice anything for them." He said to her.

"Not every battle needs to end in fighting." She said softly, but he still heard it.

"But not every situation can be solved through words, you're a princess right? Learn to balance between the two, and you might make a great ruler." He said before heading back to Luffy's side Vivi knew how to get the ship closer to the island and would call him up when they got there.

"We're here Luffy, Nami; we'll get you both better so I can kick your asses for scaring me so much." Luffy opened his eyes at Zoro's words, and tried to laugh.

"Sorry…Zoro…" He managed to get out before closing them again sleeping some more.

"Don't apologize idiot, just get better." They were here and through this darkness the crew would find a new light.

-x-

The reindeer was looking out the window puffs of cold air came out of his mouth as he breathed.

"Doctrine, I think some more pirates are coming to the island." He said to his teacher who leaned over him seeing the villagers begin to scramble around and shouts being heard in the distance.

"I do believe that may be so Chopper." She smiled then looked back at Marco who was grinning.

"I take it your brother must be here then?" She asked him as he stood up pushing the two out of the way and turning his arm back into wings.

"Thanks for the hospitality-yoi." And with that he jumped from the window.

"Must be special this brother of his to get the feather brain all worked up." She laughed grabbing the bottle off the table.

"I can't wait to meet him."

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for a while! I got busy with life and then I discovered Under Tale and there went my days. The skull jokes in that game would make Brook proud :P Before I go on I must stop you and explain something! My OC Alexa or Luffy's mother in this. In my head I've had her apart of this story from way before I even started it. I didn't add her in really because I usually hate working with OCs ( I got flamed so bad the last time I even touched an OC that it left an Akainu sized scar on my confidence…) and she really wasn't that needed for the last story and most of this story. I loved creating my own character-one that I can easily work with and won't be in the story enough to do any major damage. I need her for the ending of the story though so she is important. Also I like the idea of Luffy's mom being somehow tied into the government somehow :) Any ways I do hope you liked her and if you didn't please be kind she won't be in the story enough (right now) to cause harm –self-doubt is the thing that kills me most ^^; Her last Name Silver I kinda played that off a joke Buggy made after the war and reading the paper. He wondered if Rayleigh was Luffy's uncle so I had a chuckle with that :) _I do know his last name is Silvers though :P**

 **Now that that's out of the way (Taking a deep breath) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Marco is not going to like his Luffy all sick (Luffy and Nami had their shirts off on Little Garden which is how Nami got bit by that bug, Luffy was lucky not to get sick as well so why not add to the stress?) Marco will be hanging out with the SH crew for a while so that will be fun :)**

 **Anyways I've rambled enough so I shall leave you be I am now filled with enough determination (Sorry I'll stop :P ) to leave now. ( Also for those who have played the game wouldn't it be so fun if brook ever met Sans?! Maybe that could be an awesome story some time :P ) Any ways Keep well everyone! DR**


	22. Luffy sees the doctor, Marco Panicked!

" **You were sick, but now you're well again, and there's work to do." ― Kurt Vonnegut**

Marco landed beside Dalton who was shouting at a few villagers to get away from the shore.

"Don't shoot them-yoi!" Marco said to the man his voice slightly frantic.

"Marco, we know, but we can't just accept every pirate that comes our way." He said taking on a leadership tone of voice.

"I get that, but these people are who I came here to see. My little brother, and his crew are on that ship-yoi" He needed Dalton to understand that he was going to protect his brother no matter what. Dalton didn't say anything, but watched as a few men pointed guns towards the ship telling them to leave. Marco was ready to just walk past his friend, and jump to the ship no longer feeling the need to stay here any longer.

"Pirates aren't welcome here! Go somewhere else!" Someone shouted as Marco began to take a step, but Dalton held his arm out stopping Marco.

"Wait." Was all he said as Marco lifted a brow in confusion.

"Please! Our Nakama are sick, and need medical attention fast!" A female voice shouted to them, but the guns were still locked onto the ship.

"Excuses! You want us to trust you enough to let you in! We won't fall for that!" Someone shouted, and began to shoot

"If a bullet hits my brother-yoi." Marco warned, his voice dropping in enough temperature to make the snow island feel warm. Marco heard a clash of metal, and a startled yell his eyes now being able to see just who was on the ship, and to his surprise Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright Vivi?" The green haired man asked a sword blocking her, the bullet on the deck having been blocked by his blade.

"We won't dock ship here if that's what you want, but please call a doctor our Navigator, and Captain are both very sick." He said as Marco's heart slowed ever so slightly.

"Zoro." The girl said as the man did a bow from the waist his eyes locked on with the man who fired the bullet, but instead of resentment or anger Marco could only see pleading behind the silver.

"That's enough everyone, they mean us no harm." Dalton had put his arm down letting Marco through who didn't waste any time moving to the small ship worry radiating from his body.

"I'm looking for your captain-yoi." He said carefully not to startle anyone as a few crew members' eyed him carefully before the blond, and green haired pair nodded, and smiled weakly at him.

"It's been a long time Mister Phoenix." The blue haired girl who had been shot at before said as he turned his eyes towards her looking her over before smiling.

"It has, hasn't it Princess of the Alabasta Kingdom-yoi." He said as the green haired man smiled, and the blond sighed lighting up a cigarette.

"Where's Luffy-yoi?" He asked but it sounded more of a demand to them.

"In bed where he will stay until a doctor has seen him." The green haired man said standing before Marco his arms crossed.

"You must be Zoro-yoi." Marco tried to think back to the names of people Luffy had befriended over the years.

"Luffy is my captain, and friend which makes you welcome here." He said stepping out of Marco's way and leading him to Luffy which Marco had to admit he was grateful for.

Marco followed behind Zoro, but stopped suddenly at a door before turning to look at Marco firmly.

"He's very weak so don't get him too worked up." Zoro said sternly which only worried Marco further. Opening the door Marco could feel the sickness in the air making his nose scrunch up slightly.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked weakly as Marco pushed past the teenager in front of him rushing to Luffy's side his natural instinct kicking in.

"What happened to you-yoi?" Marco asked in barely a whisper as the boy turned his head on the pillow to look at Marco his eyes widening in surprise.

"Ma… But how? Am I halu-lusin-halusination-thingy?" He tried to get out as Marco chuckled quietly.

"No, you're not hallucinating my boy, I'm here-yoi." He took Luffy's hand, and frowned a little more when he felt how warm it was.

"This island doesn't have much but I know the greatest doctor you'll ever find-yoi." He said as Zoro nodded.

"Please help us." Zoro asked but Marco could easily see that if it wasn't him the boy was talking to he would never beg someone this easily.

"Zoro…" Luffy whispered out his brown hazy eyes set firmly on his best friend.

"That's what I intend to do. Luffy I know a doctor who can heal pretty much everything; I'm taking you to her now-yoi." Marco said his heart beating rapidly in his chest. While he knew bringing Luffy to her right away was needed he also knew that Kureha wouldn't like sudden guests being dropped on her. Looking at the boy, and his pale features almost made him not care about the anger of an old witch if it meant saving his little brother.

"No." Luffy said quietly, but it was loud enough to fill the room pulling Marco out of his thoughts.

"Luffy your brother is here to help you, accept it please." Zoro said kneeling down beside Luffy's bedside, and looked at his friend carefully the two locked eyes for a small moment, but it was enough for Zoro to understand.

"Have it your way, captain." He sighed standing up, and rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not staying sick while I'm around Luffy, I'll take you first-yoi." Marco's voice left no room to argue, but even he couldn't help looking between the two of them, and how they had interacted, it had reminded him of how he, and pops communicated sometimes.

"No." Luffy repeated as Zoro smirked crossing his arms, and nodded making Marco's protective nature flare up.

"I love your stubborn nature Luffy, I really do, but this is not the time for you to talk back to me-yoi." He sounded like a mother scolding their child so Zoro had to bit his lip ever so slightly to ensure he didn't laugh.

"Take Nami first, she's my Nakama." He said looking at Marco the fire that burned in Luffy's eyes reminded him so much of pop's spark that all he could do was stare.

"Where is she?" Marco asked brushing a piece of Luffy's hair out of his face his eyes gently as he looked at the boy fondly

"I'll take you to her." A voice said at the door as Zoro's brow twitched in annoyance, but Marco paid no attention to that.

"Watch over him for me-yoi." Marco said to Zoro who almost laughed.

"Of course."

"Are there any clues as to what caused this sickness-yoi?" Marco asked the blond who had put out his smoke since they were drawing closer to the woman's room.

"Moss head and I were there when Luffy collapsed." He started calmly because even he was on his last nerve.

"He was quiet for a few hours just sitting on the figure head so we were all a little worried about him." Marco hummed a little taking in that Luffy's old habit of running to the figure head when he wanted to think or just some quiet time was still there.

"Did he say anything was bothering him-yoi?"

"He was thinking about a fight he had on the last island we visited. He was able to do something he didn't understand but we didn't get much further than that because he got sick so quickly." The blond stopped at the door that lead to the sick girl. "He was scratching his chest a bit if that helps any, but none of us are doctors." He said sadly which pulled at Marco's heart strings.

"What's your name kid?" He asked him as the blond smiled ever so slightly.

"Sanji, we're counting on you." Marco nodded pushing the door open but placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder for a short moment.

"You did well, Thank you-yoi."

When Marco entered the room the atmosphere was even worse than with Luffy so he knelt down quietly beside the girl's bed waking her up with a light touch to her cheek.

"Who…" She got out as he took in the redness of her cheeks, and the sweat on her forehead.

"My name is Marco, and I'm here to help-yoi." He said gently not wanting to cause her any pain she seemed so fragile at this moment.

"Luffy, he needs help first." She said as he chuckled lightly

"That's what he said about you miss-yoi." Standing up he looked at her their eyes locking blue to a warmer brown than Luffy's, but he could see the fire in them had not dulled from the sickness she was battling.

"I was asked by my son to take you to a doctor, and that I will do, but I should let the doctor know as well that she'll have two patients coming her way. That old witch doesn't like surprises-yoi." He said looking out the window and rubbing the back of his head.

"Luffy… is my captain, our captain… He comes first before all…" She said trying to sit up, but the fever too high to let her get far as she collapsed back into the bed.

"I know, trust me I know." Marco said because even though he was being a calm adult he truly was panicking on the inside. Having lived a long life had taught him that panicking didn't solve anything, and right now Luffy, and this girl needed him to be as calm as possible.

"I'll be back as soon as I can-yoi." He said carefully to her as she closed her eyes once again the fever too much for her to handle.

"Where are you going?" A long nosed man asked as Marco closed the door behind him.

"There's a doctor on this island who can and will help, but showing up without letting her know what's happening first can slow down their healing even faster. The sooner I let her know you'll be coming, the better-yoi." He told them as the long nosed man nodded slowly taking everything in, but Marco could see that each, and every one of these teenagers were tired, and just wanted this to be over with.

"How far away is this doctor?" Zoro asked closing Luffy's door silently letting Marco know that the boy was probably sleeping which stirred his emotions.

"I'm faster in the air than I am on the ground I'll be there in back as fast as I can. Don't move them at all until I return-yoi." He said giving orders as if these people were not a whole other crew, but siblings under his division.

"We don't plan to move them anywhere." Sanji said standing a distance away from Zoro, but there was a bond there between the two, even if they didn't know it quite yet. Without another word Marco ran to the deck returning back to his Phoenix form, and flying as fast as his arms would let him to Kureha.

Landing on her windowsill he didn't even bother to return back to his human form, but tapped the glass with his beak threatening to break it if she didn't answer him soon.

"Calm down feathers." She said in a low tone that told him she was annoyed.

"My brother and his Navigator are sick and I'll be bringing them to you shortly, please help them-yoi." He yelled in her face the panic he had been holding back on the small ship bubbling to the surface. Kureha looked at him carefully her sun glasses holding back her long hair a frown pulling her lips downwards as she took in his panicked expression.

"Here, drink this." She walked away from the window, and returned swiftly with a small bottle of black liquid.

"I don't have time I need to get back now-yoi." He said ready to take off but her hand grabbed his winged arm turning it back into a normal arm.

"If you go down there panicking like this it will make my job harder. This stuff here will calm you down enough to get through the day." He transformed back into his human form but his eyes were on the hand that had stopped his fruit powers from working.

"How did you do that-yoi?" He asked her as she held up her hand showing a series of rings as a smirk began to play on her face.

"Sea stone, comes in handy when dealing with people like you." She laughed while pushing the little bottle into his hand.

"Bottoms up, feathers." She smiled, but he took one last look at her hand before opening the bottle and drinking the contents down quickly. It didn't taste bad but it really wasn't that great either but the calming effects it had begun to work almost instantly.

What bothered him about her rings was the fact that Sea Stone had a nice way of draining him of all his energy and willpower, but when she grabbed his arm he didn't feel that way. It clearly didn't feel like Haki and even users who don't blacken their hands with Armament tended to give this vibe of Haki, this didn't.

"Those look like serious thoughts, but isn't your brother waiting for you?" She asked him amusement shining through.

"Luffy!" He almost yelled remembering why he had come to her in the first place.

"Chopper! Prepare two beds for our new…guests. They will probably be staying awhile." She said as her student came into the room cautiously and nodded going to do what was asked of him.

Marco returned to his Phoenix form and jumped away from the window flying as fast as he could back towards the small ship.

"What took you so long!?" The long nosed guy asked annoyance in his voice but Zoro walked beside him placing a hand on the man's shoulder stopping him.

"I can take one up at a time the doctor will be expecting them shortly-yoi." He said as the crew nodded and began to move into action.

"The safest way to bring them would be to for me to take them up separately-yoi." He said as Sanji nodded leading Marco to the girl's room.

"Nami-swan is weaker than Luffy right now." He said sadly but Marco looked at the girl carefully.

"Wrap her up as much as you can-yoi." He said as he moved towards the bed and very carefully picked the girl up letting the blond wrap the blankets around her not asking questions if it helped save her life. Once she was wrapped in the blankets Marco carried her ever carefully out onto the deck and placed her down gently.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked looking at Nami who looked to be in slight pain.

"Bringing her to a doctor-yoi." With that he transformed back into his Phoenix form and with his talons picked the girl up, and flew as fast as he could towards the Drum Mountains to deliver the witch doctor her first patient. Marco placed her down carefully on the floor of the castle as Kureha, and her student came out to collect their patient.

"She has a high fever and is very close to death." Marco didn't even flinch when the creature had changed its form, and picking the girl up.

"You can do something though right-yoi?" He asked looking at his old friend.

"What she has is an old disease that's been gone for a really long time." She said to Marco who just froze his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're lucky they chose to come here since I know how to cure it." She said slowly to Marco who took in her words. Marco and the others all knew Luffy had some sort of luck on his side when it came to things, Kureha was silently telling Marco that luck doesn't last forever.

"I'll be back with my brother is there any way for the rest of the crew to come to the castle so I don't have to make so many trips-yoi?" The creature had returned catching the end of the conversation.

"There's a rope we take down to the village, which should work…right?" He asked becoming more and more timid as Marco's attention was drawn to him.

"Bring the other brat, and his crew to the rope. From there they can all climb up while you fly with the boy." She said waving her hand letting chopper know to show Marco where the rope was.

"This means a lot to me-yoi." He said to her as she shook her head at him.

"Save the sentiment until I've saved your brats feathers." She scoffed as Marco smiled following behind the creature towards a rope attached to the mountain.

"This will take you down to the old house Doctorine lived in before." The creature said to Marco who thanked him before returning once again to his Phoenix form and flying back to the small ship.

"You took your time." Zoro said his arms crossed and his jaw set annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't fly you all up the mountain so I had to find another way to get you up there as well-yoi." He replied knowing that everyone was on edge.

"What do you mean mountain?" The long nosed boy asked as Marco pointed to the Drum Mountain where he had brought the girl earlier.

"Look, I don't really have the time or energy to explain this all to you-yoi." He said his brow twitching because he really needed to get Luffy to the doctor fast. "Can you trust me?" He asked them looking them over carefully as they visibly relaxed a bit.

"Of course, please show us the way." Vivi said as Marco smiled softly at the girl before rushing towards Luffy's room to gather his precious little brother.

"You've never done well with sickness have you Lu-yoi?" Marco asked picking him up with his blankets much like he did the girl.

"I'll need you to follow me." He said to them but was stopped as Zoro held his arms out confusing Marco.

"Give Luffy to me I'll carry him part of the way then you the rest. You transform into whatever type of bird that is but if you're carrying him you might drop him in your transformation. Luffy will be safe with me, I promise." Zoro said as Marco hesitated for a moment before passing the sleeping teenager over to his first mate.

"Quickly now, follow me-yoi." He said turning away from the group and leading them into the forest where the old witch used to live.

"See this rope? It leads up to the castle. I know it's a long way and a dangerous rout but it's the best I have for you to get there. The girl is already being taken care of but Luffy needs to get there as soon as possible so I wish you luck-yoi." Turning towards the green haired man who had carried Luffy carefully in his arms the entire way through the snow, and trees a moment passed between the two men. Both were fiercely protective of the straw hatted boy and cared about his wellbeing more than any.

"We're counting on you." Zoro said unknowingly repeating the blonde boy Sanji's words from earlier as he placed Luffy on the snow gently letting Marco turned back into the Phoenix once again. Grabbing Luffy with his golden talons making a loud call in response to the crew, he flew the boy to the waiting doctor.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's climb this rope and get to our crew!"

-x-

When Luffy opened his eyes he realized slowly that he wasn't on his ship anymore and that brought a surge of panic in his veins.

"Relax Lu, you're safe-yoi!" Marco had begun to push the boy back down after he bolted up right in bed suddenly.

"My crew, Nami, where-I need to, I need…" He tried to all get out at once but his mind was jumbled up making it hard for him to find the right words to speak.

"They're safe, resting-but safe." Marco reassured him but Luffy wasn't having any of it as he began to remove blankets from around him and get out of bed only for a small surgical knife to fly past his face becoming lodged into the wall.

"Did I give you permission to get out of bed?" The doctor asked her hand on her hip sun glasses covering her eyes and a frown on her face.

"My crew, my friends I need to..." Luffy once again tried to get out only this time she stepped aside letting a crying Usopp run and jump to him.

"Luffy!" He cried tears pouring down his face and snot dangling from his nose. "I thought you were going to die…" He cried harder as Luffy looked him over before a soft look came over his face.

"Don't be stupid, like I'd die from a fever." He said patting Usopp on the head the boy cried into his captain's lap.

"Still, don't scare us like that." Zoro was leaning against the wall looking at the pair fondly.

"Sorry, Nami is she-?" He began but Zoro held up a hand.

"She's about as well as you are and you're not on hundred percent. Vivi's with her now talking so why not let them be and get some rest? I think that's what your brother wants." Zoro said bringing Luffy's attention back to Marco who was feeling a little left out of the moment.

"You almost died brat. Another day or two and even my remedies might not have been able to save you." The doctor said to Luffy who laughed at her brushing the fact he could have died off.

"As long as Nami's alright now I'm okay!" He said cheerfully which caused Marco to restrain himself from yelling at his brother.

"Ne, do you guys mind if I talk with Luffy for a while-yoi?" Marco asked as the doctor sighed leaving the brothers alone and Zoro detached Usopp from Luffy's lap pulling him out of the room closing the door behind him but not before looking back at Luffy.

"What's up?" Luffy asked the fact that Marco was here was starting to settle in bringing a warm feeling to his heart.

"What's up is that I've been looking for you, and when I finally find you you're dying from a fever-yoi." Marco sighed placing his head in his hands taking a deep breath.

"I'm all right now I promise." Luffy said softly to Marco who looked up at him quickly his eyes a little red from either lack of sleep or holding his emotions in.

"Luffy do you realize just how much you mean to me-yoi?" His tone told Luffy a lot more than those words spoken to him.

"About as much as you mean to me Ma." He said softly as Marco chuckled softly but quietly.

"Then why do you like to worry me so much? I've been following your adventures wondering if I should have ever let you out of my sight-yoi." He confessed which made Luffy give a sheepish grin.

"But you never came to drag me home." He laughed as Marco locked eyes with him.

"Trust me boy I've been so tempted-yoi." He said letting a short silence to fall around them.

"Why were you looking for me, I know you said you've been following my adventure but if you wanted me to come home you could have done that easily." He looked at his Ma hard now trying to figure out why he was really here

"One of the things I love most about you Lu is your perceptiveness. You're right, if I wanted you home that is where you'd be-crew and all if I needed to-yoi." He said as Luffy nodded.

"But I'm not home so…"

"You're not because I'm looking for someone else-yoi" A look of confusion and curiosity came across Luffy's face at those words.

"I'm looking for Teach." At those small words Luffy's eyes widened then narrowed

"It's been years, why now?" He asked his voice low.

"We believe he wants power Lu, and for some reason or another he's targeting you-yoi." Marco watched Luffy as he took in those words and thought about them

"I've got a strong crew watching my back Ma; I don't really need you and pops protecting me all the time." He said carefully but Marco could hear a slight anger in his voice.

"Lu, we've watched you take on enemies your whole life and never really stepped in-."Marco began but Luffy gave him a look at clearly said _seriously?_ "Never really stepped in _much_ -yoi." He corrected himself after that look.

"Teach was strong enough to not just injure but nearly kill Thatch, he also made an attack on one of pop's islands killing a few of our brothers-yoi." He told Luffy whose eyes widened his heart hurt for the commander that lost some of his division and pops who lost some sons.

"Why me though?" He asked quietly pulling the blankets up a bit a chill running down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold of the island.

"Because he's one of the few who were there the day you were given to us Lu. He knows your history, your past and with that knowledge he can hurt you or us-yoi" Luffy looked away from Marco thoughts racing through his head.

"What will you do when you find him?" He finally said after a moment's silence.

"I'll do what we should have done all those years ago Luffy, I'll kill him-yoi" Marco didn't sugar coat his words, if Luffy was a real captain now he knew death happened to those who attacked family. Taking a deep breath Luffy looked at Marco once again a small smile on his pale face

"Be safe." The words Luffy always spoke to Marco whenever he left for a mission caused Marco to put his hand on the boy's head and mess his hair up more.

"Always Lu." Standing up and stretching Marco smiled down at the not so little boy in the bed.

"Get some rest kid; you've got a good crew who depends on you to be your strongest-yoi." He said to Luffy who let his small smile stretch across his face.

"There special aren't they? They're my family after all."

"Which then makes them mine as well." Leaving the boy in the room all alone Luffy looked out the window his smile fading into a frown his eyes hardening as he took in his reflection.

"I'm not a kid any more, I won't let you hurt my family this time. " He whispered before lying back down and closing his eyes letting the darkness fill his vision drifting off to an unpleasant sleep.

-x-

When Luffy woke up again a weird creature was checking his temperature while a cold thing on his chest seemed to be listening to his heart beat.

"What the…" He said quietly alerting the creature that Luffy was in fact awake causing it to jump back and away from him.

"Human…You seem to be doing better…" It said to Luffy trying to hide, but failing badly.

"Mn, I feel a lot better now." He said as the thing looked at him cautiously before letting go of the wall.

"Did you take your medication Doctorine left for you?" He asked a shake in his voice as he took one step closer and stopped.

"Mmmm, Can't remember…" He said honestly causing the creature to sigh.

"I'll have to ask the doctor if she knows the answer then…" Luffy looked at the creature carefully taking in its horns and features.

"Ne.. What are you?" He finally asked since he couldn't seem to place a word for the thing.

"I'm a reindeer you idiot!" It shouted at him as Luffy's eyes widened looking him over once more before a huge smile came across his face.

"Rein-chan!"He said looking at the creature the memory of an old faded toy resurfacing in his mind.

"My name's Chopper!" It shouted at him not liking the nickname he had just given him

"Chopper…" Luffy said smiling at the name.

"I like it. Ne, you're pretty cool looking." He said as Chopper came closer to his bed now a sense of trust coming off of Luffy.

"My father gave it to me…" He said rather carefully looking at Luffy now the shyness returning.

"My father gave me my name as well…I think…" He said not really knowing.

"Mm, You should be sleeping more I'll go find out if you've had your medicine yet so don't go anywhere." Chopper said getting up slowly his eyes locked onto Luffy's face.

"Right I'll stay here." He said smiling as Chopper left the room and from the shadows came the old witch lady.

"Oi it's you! I think that Chopper guy was about to go find you." He said to her as she eyed him a small frown on her face.

"You're planning on taking my student away from me aren't you?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"He's cool, I like him." Luffy admitted glad she got to the point fast.

"His heart has been broken his spirit beaten down, do you think you can heal those scars from his past?" She asked him.

"I can try can't I?" He said to her a smirk on his face brown eyes shining as she looked at him harder before giving a smile of her own turning away.

"You're very much like her, whether that is good or not is still a mystery to me." She said mostly to herself confusing Luffy a whole lot.

"Like who?" He tilted his head in confusion at her but she was already walking away.

"Ah whatever." He said brushing her words aside and jumping out of bed even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. Walking to the window Luffy looked out a weird shape seemed to be racing towards the castle he was in.

"That looks interesting…" He thought out loud as a few others noticed the creature coming quickly towards where they were.

"What's that?" Vivi asked looking out the window in Nami's room making the redhead shift herself so that she could see as well.

"Looks like trouble." She sighed knowing trouble seemed to follow close behind them no matter where they went.

"It's…" Chopper said by the doctor the little guy began to shake as his eyes widened in terror at the sight of who was coming towards them.

"So the king has returned huh?" Kureha snickered looking at the creature or rather person with a bit of humor in her eyes even though her student was afraid of the man.

"The king? Didn't he abandon this country-yoi?" Marco asked the witch who nodded.

"Ran away when we were attacked, but Wapol has always been a coward." She said casually as Marco eyed the creature his eyes darkening and a small smile crossing his face.

"So you wouldn't mind if I had some fun would you-yoi?" He asked calmly but Kureha had known the man long enough to know he was looking for a fight.

"You want to fight Wapol?" Chopper asked in marvel at the man who looked down at the creature with his eyes still darkened.

"I've got a lot of pent up frustration and this king sounds like just the exercise I need to feel better-yoi." Yes Marco had just had a really long few days taking care of his sick brother and crew mate the cowardly king was exactly what he needed to feel more relaxed, that and a perfectly healthy Luffy. But he'll take beating up a crappy king if need be.

"Shall we greet him? It's only polite to welcome the king home-yoi."

 **Hey everyone! I'm alive I swear! So December and January were really busy months for me! With Christmas, work and going home to see my family( and In Laws) I had no time to sit down and write _ I can't promise to be a regular writer but I will do better! My beta also had finals so it was hard for him to look over my work. I know I missed Ace and Chopper's birthdays but I have a sorta chapter being written for them(Better late than never right?) I just sent the next chapter to my Beta so it should be done and up shortly :) I'm rather excited for you all to see it :D Anyways I hope you can all forgive me! I'm back now with some goals for this story and some twists that will change a few things :) Anyways, Thanks for sticking with me while I was gone I'll see you all again shortly! Keep well everyone! DR**


	23. Leaving Drum, Welcome the New Doctor!

" **A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself-and especially to feel, or not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at any moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." ― Jim Morrison**

 _Luffy is sick. Luffy is sick. Luffy is sick. Luffy WAS sick._ All of that went through Marco's brain as he opened the front doors of the castle his blue eyes colder than the snow blowing in his face.

"I'd ask you to keep your voice down, but I don't think you know how-yoi." Marco said catching the attention of the weird looking man who was riding what looked like a fuzzy hippo.

"And who might you be, huh?" He asked Marco who was unusually calm a small smile curling from his lips.

"Just a frustrated pirate who nearly lost his son, I'm told you aren't much liked here-yoi." He said casually but the tick mark appearing on the man's face almost made Marco laugh.

"And why is a pirate living in my castle!? By the order of the king this is a disgrace, and your sentence is death!" He yelled his minions, or friends Marco wasn't sure smiled stepping forward.

"Honestly I was just hoping to let off steam, but this doesn't look like it'll help at all-yoi." These people were barely a warm up for him, and not near enough to help him get his frustrations out. Just as Marco was about to take a step forward and end this quickly he heard a small voice growl the king's name so he turned and looked back to see the little creature Kureha was taking care of.

The look in the creature's eyes made Marco pause and look closer taking in the pain and sadness that seemed to fall of the poor little guy.

"Has this guy hurt you-yoi?" Marco asked softly his voice tender not to scare away to creature.

"He killed my adoptive father." It responded not really looking at Marco, but a new form of anger was stringing its way through Marco's heart.

"Is this a battle you want to pick kid-yoi?" Marco asked him before taking a step backwards away from the king and his goons

"I owe him this battle." He whispered, but Marco shook his head.

"You don't owe anyone a battle." He said, but tilted his head back to see his favourite teenager looking out the window, but much to Marco's surprise he didn't have a smile on his face, but a slight frown.

Marco was about to yell at Luffy to get back in bed, but the kid vanished as quickly as he had come. Having lived with Luffy for a good chunk of his life he knew Luffy was up to something but wouldn't interfere unless he had to.

"So you're interested in this kid are you Lu?" He looked at the creature that had changed forms again beginning a fight against the king and his… whatever they were supposed to be.

Kureha had come out of the castle, and stood beside Marco her sharp eyes watching her student fight with all he had.

"I knew the man he called his father. He wasn't the greatest doctor, but he tried, and he loved that brat so much he asked me to pass on my skills to him, if it were anyone else asking me I would have turned them away with a door in their faces." She said crossing her arms her eyes frozen on the boy as Marco watched as well.

"We all do crazy things for our children don't we-yoi?" He asked her Luffy in his mind, and what he'd do for him.

"Your brat's planning on taking him from me, but can he heal the scars on Chopper's heart?" She asked finally looking at Marco who smiled a little before closing his eyes.

" _Garp's son has run away apparently, and become a revolutionary of some sort." Thatch said reading the paper looking up at Marco who was leaning on his arm looking out across the water._

" _So what, he's not our problem-yoi." It was a beautiful day out which meant nothing good in his opinion._

" _Stop being so down it's not like you." Thatch said elbowing him in the ribs causing him to wince at the sharp pain._

" _I'm not down; I just don't see any real reason to care about Garp or his revolutionary son." He said leaving Thatch standing there very confused._

" _Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" He asked under his breath only to earn a glare and a scowl in return._

" _What do you mean Dragon wants to meet with you!?" Thatch asked in surprise as pops told them all of the meeting that would be taking place._

" _He has a request to make of me, but I know nothing else." Pops said to them as Marco frowned not liking the idea of Dragon getting to close to their ship, to his home._

" _Whatever he wants doesn't matter. He's not a pirate or a marine so we don't have to listen to him either way-yoi." Marco said as Thatch frowned Marco jumping down from the arm of pop's chair, and walking away with a wave._

" _He's pushing us away…" Thatch thought out loud worry in his voice._

" _Your brother is going through something important, be patient." Pops said knowingly to Thatch who looked up at his father before giving his lopsided smile._

" _If you say so, I just hope he goes through it quick, I'm getting tired of this version of Marco."_

" _Why won't you stop crying!? I've changed your diaper, I've fed you, what else do you want from me-yoi!" Marco yelled at the screaming baby tears brimming in his eyes at the frustration he was feeling._

" _Marco, what's wrong?" Thatch had knocked on the door, but with Marco panicking like this he had missed it all together._

" _Make him stop!" He yelled as Thatch looked between the crying baby and the red faced Marco before shaking his head._

" _You've checked everything?" Thatch asked looking Luffy over as Marco nodded his anger still there, but the cool ocean breeze that came through the open door was calming him and the kid down._

" _Have you tried you know, picking him up?" Thatch asked looking at Marco who looked confused._

" _Try carrying him around a bit, kids like to be held, you know you can't push him to the side like that." Thatch said sternly picking Luffy up, and passing him to Marco who didn't really want to hold the screaming banshee brat. Since Thatch wasn't taking no for an answer he reluctantly took the baby into his arms, and looked down at it. Brown eyes with tears still at the edges looked at him ready to explode again if he put the boy down._

" _Do that every once in a while, and the kid shouldn't scream as much. You know though that if you can't handle this Izou has offered to take care of Luffy for you, we all know how busy you are, and a baby just might be too much for you right now." He said as Marco continued to look at the brow eyes that were staring deeply into his own._

" _No… no ...I, I think I have this…I think it might be okay…" He said slowly as it was Thatch's turn to look confused._

" _If that's everything then I'll just-." Thatch began to say but Marco turned, and looked at him._

" _Thatch…Thanks-yoi." He said and Thatch smiled softly at Marco before shaking his head at the man._

" _What are brothers for?" He asked closing the door on the two._

" _I'm sorry I yelled at you Luffy, can we compromise? I'll try, and take better care of you if you let me sleep at night-yoi." He said as the baby finally let out a laugh making something in Marco's heart come back to life. After living for such a long time Marco had started to feel his heart close off little by little. The baby smiled and not once cried through that night for Marco keeping his promise._

" _Ma!"_

Opening his eyes Marco smiled slightly looking towards the creature who had taken a hit from the king's men.

"I think if anyone can heal a broken heart it will be Luffy-yoi." He said with confidence making Kureha raise a brow at him her eyes turning towards him now taking in the smile on his face.

"You speak from experience." She stated as he smiled a little bit more.

"He saved me from my loneliness. I'd do anything and everything for pops, and my other many siblings, but for Luffy I'd give everything-yoi." He said as a thin blur passed by him pouting slightly.

"Like I'd ask you to do something as stupid as that." Luffy said while pulling on a jacket making Kureha laugh.

"Oi reindeer guy I'm going to help you beat this guy up." Luffy said as the creature nodded grateful for Luffy's help.

"You think you can defeat me!? I am the king of this island!" He yelled at Luffy who stepped past all of the king's attacks easily.

"And to think my Ma was going to waste his time fighting you, he'd have more fun fighting a tree, and it would probably put up more of a fight." Luffy said as Chopper stepped back amazed at Luffy's ease fighting the old king.

"Why are you getting involved with this country brat? You're not even from here. Why do these people mean so much to you?" The king asked Luffy, but Luffy looked back at the reindeer.

"These people helped not just me, but my Nakama which makes them my friends." He said easily still dodging the goons while the king jumped off his hippo.

"I'm going to show you something you'll never forget kid." He said before opening his mouth wide and eating his two friends.

"Oi! You're not supposed to eat Nakama!" Luffy said in panic and surprise, even chopper and Marco looked mildly disturbed at this.

"Oi Luffy are you having trouble fighting him?" Luffy turned his head back to see Zoro leaning out of a window his blades over his shoulder, and his brow rose.

"Stupid, like I'd have trouble here." He sounded insulted that Zoro would even ask such a stupid question.

"Like Luffy would have any trouble fighting that clown moss head, shame on you for doubting him." Sanji was sitting in another window smoking his cigarette and smirking as Zoro closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't make me kill you shit cook." Zoro whispered but Sanji heard it his swirly brow twitching.

"Bring it on any day shitty moss head." Sanji growled which only made Marco fight off laughter at how well these people would fit in their huge family.

"Wow, look how strong Tony is!" Vivi said happily Nami beside her wrapped in a blanket keeping her warm as she nodded glad to see the reindeer kid fighting for his home.

"I've got your back Luffy so go kick his ass!" Usopp said his slingshot in his hands as Luffy smiled waiting to see what the king guy was going to do. Looking away from Usopp, and his friends Luffy saw the two guys the king had eaten were now free.

"Ah your back!" He shouted pointing at them as they laughed.

"You'll never win against us now Straw hat." They said but Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Aren't you just riding on his shoulders?" Luffy asked the two who just growled at Luffy as the king's eyes turned up towards something that was waving on the castle.

"That flag, how dare you place it on my castle?!" He shouted as Luffy turned to look and see what the big problem was.

"I'll fix that easily." He then turned his arm into a gun and aimed at the flag Luffy's eyes widening along with Chopper's.

"Ma!" Luffy shouted not even pointing to what he wanted.

"Right." Marco turned into a phoenix and flew up to the castle protecting the flag from destruction blocking the cannon with a blue flamed wing not even gaining a scratch from the attack. Marco smiled down holding the flag proudly on the castle nodding at Luffy who returned the nod before looking at the king's anger in his eyes.

"How dare you, you're not a real pirate are you?" He asked as the king laughed.

"Pirate me? Of course not! I'm a king!" He yelled in Luffy's face, but the boy wasn't smiling any more. Marco was watching Luffy from above, and even he could feel the air change around him.

"Oi reindeer guy, can you handle that guy?" He asked pointing to the freak as Chopper nodded leaving the king to Luffy.

"Do you know the meaning behind a flag?" He asked the king calmly.

"Meaning? What meaning? Flags have no meaning boy!" Chopper had begun his fight with the pair as Luffy continued his conversation

"That's what makes you an idiot! A flag is something to be respected not tarnished by fakes like you!" He yelled at the king who just made a face. Marco grinned from above pushing the stick the flag was on back into place so it wouldn't fall before flying down from the castle.

"Are you going to do this or should I-yoi?" Marco asked as Luffy took a step forward only to get kicked in the side by the old witch doctor.

"I let you go for a moment there, kid but may I ask, just who gave you permission to get out of bed?" She asked lifting her glasses, and glaring down at the rubber boy who was now on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"That was Haki no fair!" He said wincing but it felt different. He knew he was hit by armament, but there was no sign of it being that form of Haki…

"Let your older brother take care of this one kid, you really worried him." She said to Luffy quietly who opened his mouth, but no words came out before turning his head down admitting defeat.

"I'll make this quick. Oi reindeer kid you doing alright over there-yoi?" Marco called out to Chopper who nodded finishing his battle up with a few injuries.

"Why!? Why are you helping this brat? This country? I am its king! I am the ruler here! How dare you attack me!" He yelled jumping off the hippo, and disappearing into the snow.

"Watch out! He can camouflage into the snow!" Chopper yelled at Marco who nodded letting his observation Haki do all the work for him. Closing his eyes Marco let his senses sift through the snow and find the king who was moving carefully trying to find the best place to attack Marco.

"I'm helping, because honestly, I don't like you-yoi." Marco said causing the man to growl in anger as Marco listened, and watched through the snow.

"Don't watch how your brother moves brat, watch everything else." Kureha whispered to Luffy who looked confused at her words.

"What do you mean everything else?" He asked as she smiled.

"You can use Haki I'm guessing so here's a tip from a nice young lady. Let your observation take in the surrounding area, but if you can, let your King's haki see through the enemy's soul." She said as Luffy frowned.

"See through their soul?"

"Try it." She pointed to the battles as Marco stood still letting the snow blow around his bare ankles and up his legs.

Letting his observation Haki strengthen Luffy began to see through the snow faster and things began to get clearer.

"You can see through the snow by now, judging by that look you've got, try and use observation haki, but not use your King's Haki." She suggested but he began to get frustrated.

"What the heck does that mean?!" He said through gritted teeth.

"There's no other way to explain it, you can either do this or not." She said to him.

Taking a deep breath Luffy tried to think of his Haki and how to control it enough to use as a weapon, but not enough to harm the people around him.

"You're putting too much thought into it, relax." She advised as he took another deep breath. Opening his eyes he could now see the king who was making his move to attack Marco. Letting out the breath everything seemed to slow down the king moved, and blurred into a color of grey as Marco stepped slowly into a color of blue the two clashed, and the grey faded instantly.

"What-what was that!?" He breathed out as she laughed.

"Your first taste into what I have named the Empresses Haki. With the combination of two Haki's you can enhance your senses to the maximum they can go." She started, but he gave her a look.

"How did you know I could use the King's Haki?" He asked as she smiled.

"Because they could use it, and you're very much like them." She said knowingly.

"The combination of two haki… Why not use all three?" He asked but she frowned

"It would be too much and not worth your life. I suggest you master them all separately before you try combining them anymore. You're strong, but you will need to be stronger to survive here." Luffy looked away his mind racing at what he had just done.

"Man I feel much better-yoi!" Marco said stretching and looking down at Luffy before frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked before dropping into a kneeling position to check on the boy.

"Nothing, I just need to get stronger." He said as Marco patted the teenager's head.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that-yoi." Marco said as Luffy's Nakama came out of the castle Usopp looking off into the distance.

"Wow you really sent them flying! You think they'll ever come back?" He asked Marco who chuckled, but Luffy shook his head.

"He won't unless he's looking for a real fight." Luffy said as Marco looked at him a brow raised.

"And what's that supposed to mean-yoi?" He asked as Luffy smirked.

"Just that I would have beaten him a long time ago if he was fighting against me." Luffy said as Marco lifted Luffy's hat off his head, and dug his fist into the boy's hair.

"Says the boy who can't even escape one of my simple attacks-yoi." Luffy freaked out trying to pull Marco's fist out of his hair.

"Alright I give, I give!" He cried out as those around them started to laugh.

"You look like you're feeling better Luffy." Nami said walking up beside him, and smiling reaching her hand down to help him stand up.

"You as well." He grinned before turning towards the reindeer that was a little beaten up.

"I think I have you to thank don't I?" Luffy asked walking towards him but the little guy was watching Luffy.

"Why did you help us, you didn't need to, but you did, why?" He asked Luffy who frowned at the guy.

"We're friends right, and friends help each other out when they need it." He said simply as Chopper's eyes widened, and teared up a bit.

"You two! Back in bed, you still need a week before I'm letting you both out of my sight!" She yelled, but Luffy shook his head.

"I'm alright, Reindeer guy-Chopper, join my crew!" He said as Chopper's eyes widened, and his mouth opened to respond before Luffy got a kick in the back knocking into a pile of snow

"Did you just ignore me? My words weren't a request boy they were an order! Back in bed!" She yelled picking Luffy up by the ear, and dragging him back into the castle as Marco watched shaking his head at the scene.

"He's a little energetic, but the kid's got the biggest heart you'll ever find. Take his request seriously-yoi." Marco said to the little guy who was staring off in the distance memories flashing behind his eyes as Marco walked away giving him space to think.

A few days later, and the small crew was up and ready to go.

"I'm so bored! I want to start my adventure right now!" Luffy shouted running around as a few people sighed.

"We're going Luffy no need to shout at us." Nami said quietly but even she was ready to keep moving.

"He's even more hyped up." Vivi laughed to herself as Nami sighed in exasperation.

"If you think this is hyped just wait until we get back on the Merry." She said giving a small smile.

"Oi Ma, where's your ship?" Luffy asked thinking back on why he was here.

"Ace has it; he's headed towards Alabasta now so we should follow behind him-yoi." Marco said throwing a sack over his shoulder of things to bring to the ship.

"Oh so how are you getting there?" Luffy asked as Marco gave a small smile.

"Why, I'll be hanging with you, and your crew for a little while of course-yoi." He said walking past a stunned Luffy.

"I don't want my mother babysitting me in front of my crew!" Luffy yelled at his back as Marco chuckled.

"Then stand up, and be a captain, and I won't have to." He joked as Luffy closed his eyes in annoyance following Marco out of the castle alongside his crew before stopping.

"Luffy?"

"Oi Chopper!" He yelled as the reindeer guy came out of the shadows, and looked at Luffy his eyes firm but teary.

"I came to say goodbye, as much as I'd love to go with you I can't you're a human, and I'm a monster so we just wouldn't work well together. There's no way we could ever be true friends. Saying that, if you ever come back here I don't mind…" He said, but stopped as Luffy held out his hand silencing him.

"Shut up, and let's go we're all a bunch of monsters on this crew." He said before giving his toothy grin Chopper looked back at Kureha who nodded tears in her eyes, but well hidden away.

"Get going, my idiot son." Marco could have sworn he heard through the winter wind so he chuckled in response.

"And you told me not to get close to mortal people-yoi." He turned, and walked away as Chopper took Luffy's outstretched hand accepting when suddenly a loud bang went off, and the whole night sky was tainted pink.

"This smell…" Chopper said as his eyes widened as a familiar smell hit his sensitive nose.

"Let's go already!" Luffy yelled as they all made their way down the bridge to their ship as Chopper was both smiling, and crying.

"Doctor…Doctorine…I'm going to do it! I'll become the greatest doctor ever just like you both!" He yelled as the whole crew smiled. A new dream had been added to theirs, a new brother for Marco, and a new friend for Straw Hats.

"You'll be better I know it."

 **Hey everyone! So Life has been so hectic lately I haven't had time to actually write! At the end of the month I will be moving! Not far but it's required me to begin packing and planning and getting everything sorted out so it's a mess right now. On top of moving I've had work and life and just a series of things piling up on me that I haven't had a moment to breath (all of this resulted in 2 panic attacks and a fever this past February.) out of all of this let me make this clear to everyone, I will not be giving up on this story! This story's prequel brought me to a community of kind readers, of friendships and a sense of belonging. Giving up after all I've worked on would be the worst thing ever. I will be continuing this story till the end but it will take time! Life is a mess right now and a lot of changes are happening for me so it's a bit sluggish in posting but posts will happen.**

 **On to the chapter though. Empress Haki is actually something I'm still working out so be kind to it. I got the idea after playing through Undertale, the idea of souls having a colour and what I can do with it. Like I said I'm still working out the kinks so it won't be used too much right now but I wanted my own touch in this somehow. I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy chapter more will be worked on soon and a new chapter posted as soon as I can. I am so thankful to each and every one of you who continue to support me and my work here on this story! I'm sorry I'm a slow writer all I can ask for once again is patience :) Keep well everyone! DR**


	24. Side Adventure!

" **Always speak politely to an enraged dragon." ― Steven Brust**

"You promised me-yoi."

"Did I?"

"You did, meaning you're breaking your word." Marco crossed his arms as Luffy sat on the lamb figure head pouting.

"I don't remember making any promises so I'm not actually breaking anything." He said looking at Marco who was beginning to fume.

"One more week of rest, you promised me one more week resting." He said as Luffy brought his fist to his chin looking like he was going to think about those words, but decided not to.

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" He said ignoring Marco for what felt like the millionth time as he rocketed away towards the kitchen.

"I'd give it up if I were you." Zoro said looking up from where he was napping.

"He's my little brother making it's my job to worry about him-yoi." Marco looked at the relaxed way the first mate was acting, and raised a brow at him further up his face.

"That's no longer really your job commander, so relax." Zoro said easily closing his eyes again as Marco frowned.

"Zoro has a bad way of wording things, but he is right. Luffy is ours to worry about now so stop giving me that expression." Nami smiled from the upper part of the deck down to Marco who sighed.

"He'll always be mine to worry about-yoi." He said but returned the smile.

"You'll go grey thinking like that." She said before excusing herself with a small laugh.

"Oi Luffy! There's an island up ahead!" Usopp called out loudly making the rubber boy appear almost out of nowhere with a chunk of meat in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Is it Alabasta!?" He asked in excitement but Vivi looked far ahead and shook her head.

"Not quite, that looks like a neighboring island though; I believe we get fresh fruits, vegetables, and other foods my island can't grow due to the heat from this island." She said softly as Luffy began to bounce on his feet a little.

"We should keep going; we need to get to Alabasta as soon as possible." Nami called from her doorway reading Luffy like a book from that distance as he turned his neck all the way around and gave her a sad look.

"Don't you dare Luffy." She snapped, but he didn't even flinch at her tone instead he grinned his famous grin and shouted for all to hear.

"We're making a quick stop at that island up ahead!" He yelled as Nami called after him in annoyance.

"Don't worry too much Nami, it should only be a quick stop we're not too far from my home country and Luffy could really use some time on land." She said as Nami puffed her cheek out.

"We'll take this moment to stock up on supplies but we're only staying the day!" She said as Chopper came up beside her as well shyly getting her attention.

"The infirmary really needs stocking up on as well. I found basic first aid equipment, but I'd like to make sure it's properly able to be used." He said as Nami sighed and gave the boy a smile.

"I'll help you find everything you need Tony." Vivi said to him as they went to start writing out a list of things needed to buy.

Nami looked down at her laughing captain who was joking with Usopp and singing about the next island before closing her door and sighing, this was her crew and family whether she liked it or not.

"Here you look like you need it." Zoro who was napping only moment before was now on his feet passing Marco a bottle of hard liquor as the lazy eyes looked down at the brand name carefully.

"You don't look like the kind of man who would share his drink-yoi." He said accepting the token as the first mate smirked in agreement.

"I'm not, but it seems like you've been away from my captain for too long." He said as Marco turned his eyes up looking at the swordsman confused.

"Drink up First Commander if you're staying here, you're going to need it." He walked past Marco to find a new sleeping spot that was closer to Luffy in case of any need to protect him or drown him, depending on the moment of time and situation.

As soon as they docked the Merry Luffy bolted from the ship onto dry land a large grin on his face.

"Someone follow him-not you Zoro! I don't have all week to spend hunting you both down!" Nami ordered as Zoro scowled and growled at Nami for those words.

"I'll find him; I know exactly where he's going-yoi." Marco said as Zoro sat back down on the deck.

"I'll keep watch over the ship bring him back safe." He said looking at Marco hard silver meeting frozen blue.

"I intend to-yoi." Nami sighed glad to have Marco on the ship helping out.

"We're off now." Vivi said as she, and chopper walked off the ship a list in her hand of the items needed to buy.

"I've got work to do before we get to Alabasta." Usopp said waving at the others before moving to his makeshift weapons lab.

"Don't over spend you guys!" She called before closing her door to finish her own work.

Marco was right when he said he knew where Luffy was. The boy was sitting on a bar stool ordering the entire menu from a small restaurant.

"You really going to eat all that boy?" The owner asked looking at the scrawny figure Luffy had, but the boy laughed loudly, and nodded his head quickly.

"I'd double the order if you want him to be satisfied really-yoi." Marco said taking a seat beside Luffy, and stealing some of the fries that had been brought to Luffy.

"Hey get your own!" He scowled as Marco stole another not realizing just how hungry he had gotten as he called the waiter over to order some off his own.

"Where do you want to go on this island Lu?" He asked as Luffy continued to eat.

"Dunno yet but I thought I'd check it out for now." He said through a mouthful of food making Marco frown at him.

"Chew, swallow then talk Luffy, manners, we talked about this before-yoi." He scolded as Luffy fought not to roll his eyes.

"I'm not a kid Marco I can handle myself now."

"Then prove it as a captain your crew's lives are all in your hands now-yoi." Marco said to Luffy seriously stealing yet another fry much to Luffy's annoyance.

"I'd give my life for them." He replied smacking Marco's hand away from his plate and giving the blond one of his rare serious looks.

"That's what makes you a good leader Lu but it's also their job to protect you-yoi." He said as a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"As long as they're safe I don't really care about me. I made a promise to Vivi and I will keep it but…I think we should have done something before." He said dropping his fork down on his now empty plate.

"Your crew wouldn't like it hearing you talk like that." Marco said because he didn't like hearing Luffy talk like that. "We couldn't have done anything before. Pops is an Emperor if he had stepped in it would have caused more damage than good for that girl's country." He said as Luffy frowned not really understanding but trying really hard to.

"You're here to help her now so relax a little alright?" He said making Luffy sigh then return the smile.

-x-

Zoro had one eye open as he laid on the deck his swords beside him carefully. Something felt off and he secretly wondered if Luffy felt it as well. Standing up and looking around the ship he frowned a bit more since there didn't seem to be anyone nearby but the feeling he had told him not to trust his eyes.

"Sorry Captain but I might take a walk." He said jumping off the ship his boots hitting the dirt his hearing sharper than ever as he closed his eyes.

"I think I'll go that way…" He said as a soft laugh caught his attention.

"White Beard pirate and Straw Hat Luffy…"

"Definitely going that way." He said touching his blade letting it calm his nerves because he knew how Luffy hated being tied to the name of Whitebeard's youngest.

"Let's deal with this before it becomes my captain's problem."

Nami was returning to the ship bags in her hands of clothes and important papers for her to chart her maps properly when she Saw Zoro walking away from the ship in a random direction.

"I knew he couldn't stay still, he and Luffy are cut from the same cloth after all." She growled as she ran towards the Merry dropped her belongings off in her room before chasing after him prepared to drag his lost ass home.

"Zoro." She almost growled but he turned on his heels and shushed her quickly with a cold glare.

"Someone here recognizes Luffy." He said sharply making her close her mouth her brows knitting together.

"It's not like people won't now that he has a bounty." She said to him but he had turned his eyes back towards the trees trying to find something she didn't see.

"They don't recognize him because of that Nami; they're looking to pick a fight with the old man." He said softly but Nami still frowned.

"Let them try we have Marco here so we can relax." She said but closed her mouth with Zoro's firm stare.

"We are not underlings; we are not people in a division separated from another crew. I follow Luffy not Marco, not White Beard, not anyone."

She should have known Zoro the most loyal of the crew would be protective of Luffy in this way.

"I never said we were following Marco or the old man just that…" She tried to find the right words, but Zoro brushed her off moving forward looking for the opponents he needed to fight so he could return to his nap.

"Well I can't just let you do this all on your own now can I?" She asked pulling her new weapon out of its holder on her hip.

"Just don't get in my way." He said pushing some branches out of his face and stepping more into the trees.

"I'll say the same to you."

-x-

"I heard Straw Hat Luffy's crew is sneaking around the forest." Luffy's ears twitched as he walked past a few gossiping villagers while Marco was paying for a few things.

"Ne Ma, why don't we go check on the ship." He said casually his eyes looking around the village not seeing his crew mates anywhere.

"You're finished exploring already?" Marco asked as Luffy frowned slightly.

"Mn, just for now, we can't stay here long anyway you heard Nami we need to be back on route for Vivi." He said passing Marco and walking in what might have been the direction of the ship, but Marco grabbed his elbow stopping him. Luffy took a chance, and looked at Marco who wasn't smiling as he searched Luffy's eyes but then relaxed giving in to the boy.

"The ship's in this direction-yoi." Luffy's body visibly relaxed as Marco noticed but the boy accepted Marco's direction to the ship.

"I didn't know you cared about getting back on track so quickly-yoi." Marco said to Luffy who chuckled.

"I don't. I just know better than to ignore Nami when she wants something." He smiled as Marco hummed his eyes looking down at the boy carefully.

"Is that so…"Marco's heart tightened slightly at the idea his little brother might be stolen away from him.

"What's with that look, are ya feeling okay Ma?" He asked Marco in worry but the blond shook his head and laughed.

"Don't grow up to quick brat." He said but Luffy chose to ignore him as Usopp was jumping off the ship and running towards Luffy.

"Vivi, and Chopper just got back but Nami and Zoro are still on the island." He said as Luffy closed his eyes searching for them.

"I heard some people say we were sneaking in the forest so that's probably where they are." He said giving his big grin and pointing to the trees.

"What the heck are they doing there?" Usopp sighed chopped looking at the forest and sniffing the air.

"I smell other people that way." He said to Luffy who nodded.

"I figured, let's go get them." He began to walk towards the forest when a hand grabbed his shirt tugging him backwards.

"I'll go get them it'll be faster if you all stay here-yoi." Marco said as everyone stopped moving for a moment looking at Luffy.

"Sorry no can do Mr. Commander." Sanji walked towards them Vivi walked off the ship to stand by chopper and Usopp as Marco raised a brow further.

"We follow Luffy's orders not yours." He said sternly flicking ash off of his smoke his one eye catching Marco's, the gold in that one eyes shone brightly the flame of loyalty causing Marco to not fight the grin forming on his face.

"Then I suggest we find them quickly." He said as Vivi and chopper stepped back choosing to watch over the ship leaving Usopp, Sanji, Luffy and Marco to bring the missing two back safely.

-x-

"HALALALA and what do we have here? Hmm?" Zoro felt his skin crawl at the look from this creeper wearing a black mask and clip-on cat ears in his orange hair.

"Nope." Nami said crossing her arms and giving Zoro a deadpan look not wanting to fight this creep.

"What does that mean witch?" Zoro asked he put his blade away.

"It means nope, I'm not putting up with this shit, not now, not ever." This guy didn't look strong but the way his eyes traveled up and down her body made her cringe.

"So you're going to make me do all the work as usual?" He asked as she scowled.

"If you both are done I'm afraid I must kill you now." He said with a sad sort of whine in his voice.

"Kill us…Really…" Zoro said not really thinking this guy could even beat a marine grunt.

"Well not exactly Kill you see but rather I need to use you both." Zoro frowned not really understanding and by the frown on Nami's face she didn't really understand this freak either.

"Use us? But didn't you just say you wanted to kill us? What an idiot." Nami scoffed pulling out her new weapon Usopp had made for her.

"Oh don't doubt my words little lady I do plan on killing you both but first you'll make a wonderful trap for your captain and his White Beard friend." The creep said through a slimy grin standing up and blowing them a sick Kiss Zoro pulled his blade out from its sheath.

"Like I'll ever be used as a trap, I hope you've prepared yourself."

"Oh there will be no need my little slaves now welcome to my paradise."

-x-

When Luffy and the others showed up they froze in their tracks at the scene that was happening in front of them.

"Uhmmmm…" Was all Luffy could mutter as Nami and Zoro were all cuddled up flirting silently with one another.

"What. The. Hell." Sanji had turned into a blond smoking torch his anger so fierce flames began to burn around him.

"Welcome cuties!" Luffy had to hold back the urge to step back away from the voice.

"Luffy it's about time you got here." Nami cooed from the ground her face a tint of red and pink but her eyes were glazed over as if she wasn't actually seeing.

"Come join us captain." Zoro stood up as well and offered out his hand much like Nami his eyes were glazed and unfocused. Sanji was about to take the offer and end Zoro's life by fire but Marco stood in his path blocking him.

"Let me at him." Sanji growled but Marco sighed pushing the cook backwards.

"Cool it Romeo something's not right." Marco said looking at Luffy who was watching his two best friends make faces at one another in annoyance.

"What did you do to them?" Luffy's voice came out cold and sharp surprising Marco and the few around him.

"Nothing much dearie, I just showed them their true passion HALALALALA." The orange haired cat-freak laughed but Luffy wasn't smiling.

"Fix them. Now!" He said but his voice didn't even rise to a shout but more of a commanding tone.

"And what makes you think they're broken? You foolish boy! I am the proud possessor of the Passion-Passion Fruit!" He said and if Luffy's friends hadn't been making more weird faces at one another Luffy might have laughed at the stupidity of the fruit name.

"You mean like that fruit you can buy at markets?" Usopp asked as the creep rolled his eyes and blew Usopp a kiss making the teenager throw his hands in front of himself trying to protect himself. Luffy turned on his heels quick and looked at Usopp trying to see if he was alright as the boy lowered his arms.

"What's with that Look Luffy, you should smile more! Frowning will give you wrinkles." Usopp said before winking in his direction making Luffy shiver and this time actually take a step back.

"You see boy, all it takes is one of my kisses and you belong to me."

"So his kisses are his attack-yoi." Marco observed and shook his head at how stupid the attack actually was.

"Let my friends go." Luffy ordered ignoring Marco as the creep jumped down from his rock and smirked at Luffy.

"You see boy you've earned yourself a reputation as well as being friends with the White Beard crew I have decided you all will make a perfect collector's item on my crew." The creepy man winked at Luffy who didn't even make an expression at him.

"That's the reason you are hurting my crew?" Luffy asked his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I never said I was hurting them, am I hurting you sweet hearts?" He asked them as Usopp picked a flower placing it behind Nami's ear softly.

"Of course not Master." She said kindly batting her lashes making Luffy want to throw up instead he took a step forward.

"With you under my control I can convince old man White Beard to do anything for the sake of his Pwecious Wittle Swons." He said as Luffy's hand gripped into a fist in frustration.

Standing still Marco crossed his arms and watched Luffy wondering what the boy was going to do. He knew Luffy's observation Haki was strong so he didn't worry about him getting hit by those pathetic attacks, of course that was until Luffy stepped right into one of the kisses blown his way.

"And look at that, I now have a captain for my slave." He said as Marco growled under his breath hard eyes staring at Luffy's back since the boy had stopped walking. The man walked up to Luffy with a bounce in his step expecting to find a sweet pacified boy instead he was greeted to cold hard eyes.

"Give them back." Luffy growled out before bringing up his fist and decking the man right under the chin sending him flying up into the air. The man landed with a loud thunk on the dirt a few of his crew mates running around in a panic.

"What-how did you?" He screeched out his hand on his chin tears in his eyes.

"Like I'd fall for shit like that. Did you hear that Zoro! Wake up already dammit!" He shouted at his first mate whose glossy eyes were beginning to come back into focus. The expression on Zoro's face started out in confusion but swiftly formed into rage Luffy had never seen before.

"I feel like shit." He said as Luffy nodded in his direction.

"You look like it to, care to tell me how both you and Nami got trapped by this weirdo?" He asked raising a brow but the look of disappointment was very visible on Luffy's face.

"I let my guard down and got cocky, it won't happen again." He said turning towards the weirdo who was starting to pick himself up from the dirt.

"No! No one has ever broken away from me!" He yelled but Luffy gritted his teeth ready to go in and finish this guy off once and for all.

"No let me handle this one." Zoro said his eyes taking on a dangerous glint.

"I hope you don't mind me helping you out." Nami was standing up her hand over her eyes as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her anger but failing.

Zoro turned to look at the creep who was cowering now under Zoro's piercing glare as the rage turned into a sadistic smile.

"Have you ever learned what happens to those who piss of a dragon?" He asked taking a step forward as Nami pressed a few switches on her rod a few red and blue orbs hovering now over the creeps head.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't think.." He started as Luffy stepped back to be in place with Marco who still stood in front of Sanji blocking his path but the blond just watched in angry silence smoking his third cigarette.

"They don't live to tell the tale." Nami said bringing her rod down electricity hitting the creep and Zoro using only one blade sliced him down the front making him fall backwards in pain blacking out.

"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered his eyes rolled back in his skull.

"Here's a new lesson for you to remember, don't ever touch the Straw Hat crew again." Zoro said looking down at the man with cold eyes before turning to look at Luffy who was already walking away an air of cheer surrounding him but Zoro knew better.

"I'm glad that's over with, I'm starving now! Sanji I want food quickly when we get back!" He yelled as Nami caught up to them ripping the flower out of her hair annoyed that this even happened. Turning her eyes she observed Zoro before crossing her arms and scoffing.

"If I ever make faces like that towards you again please put me out of my misery." She said to him as he smirked.

"Gladly."

"There are some pretty strange powers here on the Grand Line…" Usopp muttered to himself thinking of creating some sort of memory wipe to erase this day from his mind.

"And this is only the first half." Marco said kindly making Usopp shiver.

When they reached the Merry again Vivi and Chopper greeted them with questions but the pair looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Nothing happened." They both said at the same time before separating to different parts of the deck.

"So something did happen?" Vivi asked Luffy who laughed.

"Maybe, Dunno actually. Man I'm hungry." He whined making his way to the Galley for his afternoon snack.

"Coming Luffy." Sanji sighed deciding to let today's actions go but should that moss head ever step out of line like that again he will fillet him himself.

Later that evening Marco found Luffy on top of the lamb figure head the rest of the crew scattered off doing their nightly chores. Nami was writing today's events in the log even if she didn't want to; it was a task that needed to be done. Usopp was cleaning up his weapon lab area putting his tools back in their proper spots. Chopper and Vivi were organizing the Infirmary to match his expectations, Sanji wiping and sanitizing the kitchen for the morning's use and Zoro training with heavy weights close by. Marco was about to open his mouth and call out to Luffy but Zoro dropped his weapon on the deck and moved faster.

"Luffy." Zoro called out making Marco take a step back letting the boys have their moment together.

"Today sucked." He said simply letting the sea waves crash on the ship's side as the sun beginning to set over the horizon.

"No it didn't." Zoro climbed up the figure head and sat down beside him forcing Luffy to move over and share his special spot.

"I almost lost you guys." He said barely over a whisper.

"No you didn't. It will take a lot more than that freaky looking guy to take us away from you Luffy." Zoro laughed softly at the stupidity of the thought.

"But what if someone does then what?" Luffy's eyes were cast on the water the orange and blue reflecting in his brown.

"I don't like to think that way Luffy. We're pirates living on these seas following no laws or orders other than our own. People are going to come after us the further we go into the Grand Line. We have a few choices on this though. One we could all return to your father's ship, have him protect us for the rest of our lives living comfortably but even then we'd still face enemies." Luffy gave Zoro a distasteful look at the idea of going home and sailing under his pops.

"Two we can continue on like we always have and protect one another's backs from the people who want to get at us. Luffy as much as you hate it people are going to come after you for your father's name. You can sit and grumble each and every time or make them remember your name when you beat them down. I follow you Luffy, what happened today was a mistake and one that could have gone wrong and for that I am sorry. I promise you Luffy that I will become stronger, if you're going to become the king of the pirates I need to be worthy to stand by your side and today I was not." Zoro closed his eyes but Luffy sighed and pulled his friend close bumping shoulders.

"Idiot we all sucked today not just you. I need to train harder as well after all; I need to be worthy enough to someday stand by your side when you become the greatest swordsman in the world." He said making Zoro snap his eyes open and a small smile to form on his face as Luffy began to laugh.

"Shishishi, though it was pretty funny watching you make kissy faces towards Nami, shishishi." He giggled again before ducking avoiding Zoro's fist.

"Oh, would you rather have been the one making faces?" Zoro asked making Luffy shut his mouth before aiming a punch at Zoro who blocked it with a smirk.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked sounding genuinely confused as Zoro aimed a kick to Luffy's head the boy dodging it with a string of laughter. Marco watched from the sidelines out of sight from the boys but smiled at their play-training session.

"You've made some really good friends kid-yoi." Marco turned and walked away leaving them alone to have their fun.

 **Hello everyone! I am back for a moment I guess :P I just moved into my new apartment so I'm settling in and finally starting to relax a bit :D This chapter was fun to write. So if any of you have seen the new One Piece special the look on Zoro's face when he's cured from the mushrooms is the face I was getting here :P Little Garden will be next but it will be short I want to combine LG with the arrival to Alabasta so I'm hoping for a longer chapter :) It also means Ace will return soon :D I suck at creating bad guys so I'm hoping this creep kinda lived up to the comicness of the OP world :) When I'm stressed out (As I was before writing this) I tend to watch happy fluffy shows to relax myself and make me smile again so this is where this chapter came from. :) I also wanted to give Zoro and Luffy some bonding time together. :) I see the relationship with Zoro and Nami is like siblings. They hate each other but love each other. Almost like how I'd pick on my brothers driving them crazy but if someone else did that I'd have a problem :)**

 **Anyways I'll be back soon we're almost at Alabasta I just wanted to create my own little chapter with my own adventure( There will be a few random adventures in this story of my own creation I hope you guys don't mind :D ) I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter I'll see ya late! Keep well! DR**


	25. Summer Fun!

" **Whiskey is for drinking and water is for fighting over.** **Whiskey is for drinking; water is for fighting.** **Whisky's for drinkin' and water's for fightin'."**

Luffy was lying at his pop's feet panting heavily and dripping in sweat the heat form the summer island too much for his rubbery body.

"Pops can't we go to a winter island already?" He whined the heat from the summer island making his body ache.

"You complained only a few weeks ago about the cold Luffy." He reminded the boy who groaned and tried to roll himself over to look up at his father.

"Cold and hot are annoying." He said with the little energy he had.

"Dunno what you're complaining about Lu, I perfectly love this weather." Ace was leaning over the railing and looking out at the sea enjoying the wind that came across the waves.

"You would mister flame-for-brains." Luffy scowled along with Ace.

"You're cranky when you're hot." Ace got an idea as Luffy rolled onto his back and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. Running to an area where he could pull up some sea water Ace let his bucket fill and carefully brought it back to the deck.

"This should help some." Ace smirked as Luffy was too hot to look up at his scheming brother until the bucket of cold water was dumped onto said boy.

Sitting up quickly Luffy glared from under his bangs up at Ace who was smiling like a little devil.

"Feel better Lu?" He asked through that smile as Luffy closed his eyes and let his face fall blank before looking up at Ace with an eerily calm look and a big smile.

"Oh yeah, that was great." He said but ignoring the tone of voice Ace could see a glint in the teenager's eyes.

"It was so great that I just have to share it with you." He stood up but Ace was already running laughter filling the ship.

"Come and get me!" Ace called over his shoulder as Luffy ran after him but stopped giving Ace a chance to get further away.

"I can't do this on my own it's way too hot out here." He looked up at the burning sun that wasn't planning on setting any time soon. "I need some help." Running in the opposite direction Luffy knocked on a few doors but one in particular opened to a grinning man.

"I smell something fun going on." Thatch said leaning on his door frame.

"Ace dumped water on me I want revenge care to help a brother out?" Luffy asked thatch whose smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"I have just the thing little brother."

Ace on the other hand knew Luffy would go to the pranking king himself so he had to think quick if he was going to escape Luffy's evil plans.

"Marco!" Ace almost collided with the commander's door but Marco could hear him coming and opened the door before sitting back down at his desk to finish what work he had left.

"What did you do this time-yoi?"

"I just dumped a bucket of water on Luffy who's now looking for revenge and probably joining up with Thatch. I can't beat them both on my own and we all know you're Luffy's weakness!"

"Luffy's weakness, really-yoi?" He said in a tone that made Ace look away with a pout.

"Tell you what, I'll help you out." Marco said putting his pencil down on the desk leaving his work alone for the time being.

"Really?" Ace asked looking at Marco who was now moving towards his book shelf and moving a few things around.

"I have just the plan to make Thatch regret pranking my division last week-yoi." The evil glint in the commander's eyes made Ace wonder just what Thatch did to earn such a look from the normally calm and collected commander.

"Fill these up and we'll start our attack-yoi." Ace caught what Marco was holding and grinned.

"They'll never see it coming."

-x-

"You really think this will work?" Luffy asked Thatch who had his division filling water guns and balloons up as they spoke.

"I think Ace won't see this coming and I bet he roped Sabo into this as well so we need to make sure we have lots to pull this attack off properly." Thatch had done pranks his whole life but this was no prank, this was a water war.

Once all was filled the fourth division brought all their weapons to the main deck where pops could watch the battle unfold.

"Ace! I call you out for war!" Luffy screamed knowing his voice could reach Ace anywhere.

"No need to shout Lu I've been waiting for you." Ace arrived with Marco and a few others from the many divisions behind them.

"Ma! You're betraying me?" Luffy asked giving his Ma the puppy dog look.

"Sorry Lu but I need to have my own revenge-yoi." His eyes meeting Thatch's gleaming ones.

"Are you calling me out dear brother?" Thatch asked his smile turning feral.

"Of course-yoi." Pops smiled at the groups that were formed knowing he was in for a treat.

"If any of my books get wet I'll drown them all." Sabo had climbed up the old man's chair careful of his medical equipment and watching the groups as well.

"You're not joining in my son?" Pops asked the blond who laughed.

"I prefer less wet ways of getting my revenge." He smiled at pops who laughed knowingly.

The water fight went on for hours the hot sun no longer a problem for the teenager as he grabbed one of the water guns someone had discarded and pointed it into Ace's face.

"Fire and water don't exactly match Ace." Luffy smiled while shooting Ace right in his face.

"No, but you and this balloon should get along just fine!" Ace threw the bulging water balloon right into Luffy's face both of them soaking from the attacks before laughing with one another.

"You know what this calls for?" Thatch asked wiping water off his face with a smile.

"A good cold drink-yoi." Marco responded his regular shirt long thrown away from the mess.

"Ne, did any of you idiots put any sun screen on?" Sabo asked drinking from a mug what appeared to be juice-or at least Marco hoped so.

"Sun screen?" Luffy asked as the blond smiled.

"So by tomorrow we might be giving Akagami a run for his money." Sabo laughed to pops who shook his head but laugh along with his son.

"And why's that?" Ace asked his brow raised.

"Because." Sabo started jumping down and slapping his hand on Ace's shoulder making the Teenager jump and grab his arm in surprise.

"Haki?" He asked looking at Sabo who shook his head no.

"Nope something much, much, worse." He said a shadow covering his eyes.

"A sun burn." With those words Sabo walked away laughing as Ace looked up at the sky in annoyance.

"I'm fire I didn't think I could get burned…" He sighed and looked at each of the people who were partaking in their fight. Each of the members had a bit of red on places the sun could touch; even Luffy's cheeks had a rosy tint to them.

"Ne Ace." Luffy stood beside his brother and watched Sabo go to the galley to refill his drink.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ace asked Luffy who smirked.

"I still got about 4 balloons left." Luffy tossed one in the air and caught it again.

"I've got a few left over myself, why don't we show Sabo a little bit of fun?" He asked Luffy whose grin spread across his face.

"Let's do it."

 **Hey guys! I know this isn't the chapter you guys have been wanting-a chapter that follows more story- but I haven't posted in a while and thought I'd let you all know I'm still alive :) I've been really busy and working a lot. I injured my shoulder a little while back and couldn't even lift my dominant arm to do anything( I knew I was injured when I was begging my shoulder to work with me so I could do something simple as wash my hair.^^). I even had to get my boyfriend to help me put my make up on since I couldn't even put my arm out in front of me without sharp pain. ^^;**

 **I had to take a trip to the hospital and it wasn't very fun so I was out for a while there. Once I got my arm back I was pushed into working more and things have been so crazy busy. It was also my birthday so I took a trip home to see my family and be awkwardly dragged shopping by my mom.**

 **I have a chapter actually finished and my beta has it :) I'm even starting on the next one as well. He's been really busy as well so between the two of us it's been a crazy little while. I am not giving up on this story so please stick with me! I'm a slow poster but I swear to keep going :D Luffy is I dunno 14 in this just something fun also inspired by the new opening :D Keep well everyone! DR**


	26. Meet Mr2 and Ace Returns!

" **Sometimes it's easy to forget how much you miss people until you see them again."** **―** **Colleen Hoover**

"It's hot out there." Luffy whined throwing his body over the table and letting his tongue roll out emphasizing his annoyance before sucking it back up at Sanji's cold glare.

"People eat food off that table Luffy. If so much as a single drop of your shitty drool hits my polished work of art, I'll cut you up and serve you for breakfast." He said calmly but the glare shining Luffy's way made Luffy think twice before pissing off his chef, even if it would be fun to do.

"We're here." Vivi opened the door with a crash her face should have had a large smile on it because she was home but instead her eyes clearly showed the sadness of seeing the place she loved so hurt.

"That's why it's so stupidly hot out there." Luffy complained once again but picked himself up and walked out into the heat regardless.

"Oi Luffy! I think someone's drowning over there!" Usopp shouted down to them his telescope in his hand while his other pointed at the splashing swan?

"Zoro, feeling up for a swim?" He asked his best friend who was already taking his shirt off and sighing.

"Did I ever get the choice?" He asked hearing Luffy laugh before he jumped into the cold sea waves to rescue whatever strange person Luffy was bound to befriend next.

"Oi Luffy, who's that?" Sanji pointed his foot towards the drowned man who was wearing makeup and a frilly swan outfit. Sanji was curious about the stranger but not curious enough to step any closer to the man than he had to.

"Hmm, Dunno but he looks interesting." Luffy laughed some more before dropping down beside the weird man and poking his stomach letting a stream of water spout from his mouth.

"Shishishi."

"Interesting doesn't seem to be the right words-yoi."

The man sat up suddenly and looked around at everyone who was watching him cautiously, all but Luffy of course who was grinning at his potential new friend.

"Where am I?" The man asked looking around at the people surrounding him.

"You were drowning so I had Zoro here save your ass." Luffy said casually as the man turned his eyes on the straw hatted captain.

"You saved me?" He asked quietly before grinning "You are the kindest man I have ever met!" He stood up and brushed his clothes off.

"So who are ya?" Luffy asked getting up as the weird man struck a pose.

"My name is Bon Clay may I ask yours?" He was still smiling at Luffy who laughed.

"I'm Luffy and these are my Nakama and my Ma." The man looked around his eyes looking at each individual member but hesitated for a moment on Vivi and Marco which didn't go unnoticed by the straw hatted boy.

"Out of everyone here I do believe you might be the cutest, quite the babe." He blew a kiss towards Vivi but Sanji stepped in front of her protecting the princess.

"You keep away from her creep." Sanji said blowing steam from his nose in a huff.

"You guys are funny but what were ya doing splashing in the water like that? Can't swim or something?" He asked the man a small look in his eyes at those words making the weird man sigh but returned his attention back to Luffy.

"That's right; I ate a devil fruit so I'm doomed to sink." He said dramatically.

"What kind of fruit did you eat?" Luffy asked him excitedly wondering if it will be as cool as his brothers back home or even as strong as his pops but he doubted it. Marco knew people had fruit abilities this far from the New World but unlike Luffy didn't get his hopes up for something cool.

"I guess as thanks for saving my life I can give you a taste of my abilities, also I have nowhere to go until my crew comes to get me so why not?" He asked as Luffy began to clap his hands in excitement.

"Sure, sure I want to see it!" Luffy stood up as the man shot his hand at Luffy's face but out of habit he side stepped it looking confused as the man hit the wall suddenly.

"Why'd you try and hit me?" Luffy asked staring at him blankly as Zoro touched his blade threateningly warning the man should he try and hit Luffy again it would end very badly.

"You were supposed to let me touch you!" He shouted as Luffy looked confused then smiled . Marco on the other hand glared harder at the weirdo.

"If that was the case all ya had to do was ask." The man put his hand on Luffy's shoulder but grumbled a bit at Luffy dodging him so easily.

"Try anything again and I'll slice you up." Zoro put his blade away but his sharp eyes wouldn't leave the strange man ever again.

"Calm down there Mr. Swordsman I'm not doing any harm, it's all in a little fun, right?" He asked but to everyone's surprise it was the face of Luffy on a strange man.

"What the?" Zoro asked and Marco's eyes narrowed.

"All I need to do is touch you guys with this hand and I become you, in a sense." He said as Marco frowned not liking that at all.

"And if I touch with my other hand I can turn back." He said and laughed before running up to people and trying to touch them all. Sanji stepped away from the man as quickly as possible not wanting to be touched by a freak while Marco glared so hard at him he didn't even bother coming the commander's way. Turning around the man had become Luffy again much to Marco's annoyance.

"You see." Luffy's face said

"I can become just about anyone." Usopp's face said.

"And practically everyone if I wanted to." Chopper's face said

"It's as simple as that." Zoro's face said suddenly

"And it comes with perks, if you know what I mean." Nami's face said with a smirk as the man brought his hands down to open his shirt but Marco stepped in with a kick to the man's face before Sanji got the chance to.

"Show my brother more than I deem proper and no one will ever save you again-yoi." He said his blue eyes darkening as he stared down the man.

"I-I understand." He cringed under the weight of Marco's glare before looking at the laughing teenager.

"Ma! You can't be mean to my new friend! Hey can you show me more of that weird thing you do?" Luffy asked as Usopp and chopper cheered along wanting to see more.

"Of course until my crew gets here to pick me up I can show you all you want."

"If you hadn't kicked him I would have so you have my thanks." Sanji said lighting a new smoke.

"It was nothing just doing my job-yoi." But he was starting to wonder if leaving Luffy alone was a good idea. The man continued to do his changes making the trio laugh a lot but Vivi's eyes widened when a face passed through that she would recognize anywhere, her fathers.

"He transformed into my father." She whispered harshly to Nami who was reading the paper and didn't look up at her words.

"I saw that. I've read enough news on Alabasta to know what the king looks like by now." She said flipping to a new page.

"And you're not reacting to it?!" Vivi asked her as she finally looked up at her friend.

"Reacting will give them an edge; we want them to be at least a little surprised when we show up. Don't let them know this is bothering you Vivi." She spoke with harsher words but Vivi needed to calm down and collect herself before they got to her home. After a while of fooling around the strange man's crew came and picked him up.

"I hope we meet again my friends!" He shouted to Luffy who waved back happily laughing.

"Now then care to explain what's going on princess Vivi-yoi?" Marco asked once the man had finally left.

"That man is another agent of Baroque Works Mr.2." Vivi clarified bringing a shock throughout the crew and sadness to Luffy.

"And here I thought we could be friends too bad he was interesting that guy." He pouted

"You just want everyone to be your friend." Usopp grumbled as Luffy looked his way.

"And what's wrong with that?" Before Usopp could open his mouth, it was Sanji who cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"You do realize that he can steal your appearances. Everyone except this guy here, beautiful Vivi and myself were touched." He pointed his thumb towards Marco who was giving Luffy a look he had come to associate with slight disappointment. Luffy hated it when Marco looked at him like that because it meant he had done something he should have known better than to do. Marco was giving the look because he had taught Luffy to be careful around strange people especially ones that were pirates but he sighed and gave the boy one of his fonder looks.

"You guys are walking into some dangerous problems. You really can't afford to be so casual with strange pirates-yoi."

"He didn't feel dangerous…" Luffy said quietly looking up at Marco who was watching him.

"He was weird but I didn't feel any danger at all…" He was trying to reason with a commander though so Luffy should have known better.

"Some people are better at hiding their danger Lu, not everyone is as open and trusting as you are-yoi."

"He can transform into anyone, right?" It was Zoro who spoke first after the moment silence.

"That's what he said." Nami added and Usopp nodded.

"He proved that to us as well." Chopper agreed with him.

"Then we'll need a way to know each other should we run into him again, a mark to prove that it really is us."

"A mark?" Luffy asked as Zoro nodded pulling out a marker and making an 'X' on his arm and holding it up for them all to see.

"We'll all be wearing the same mark but we'll hide it under cloth or something. If we ever need proof of who we are we can just show our mark since that guy doesn't know about it." Zoro said as everyone looked at him in awe.

"What the hell is that look for?" He growled at them as they smiled.

"Just wasn't expecting something that clever to come out of your shitty mouth." Sanji said as Zoro shot daggers at his rival.

"At least one of us says something right dart brow." He said back almost causing a fight.

"I don't need a mark." Luffy said causally stopping them before Nami got up to beat the boys.

"And why's that?" Chopper asked confused.

"Because I've got this and the weird guy doesn't know about it." Luffy pulled up his shirt showing his tattoo off.

"When did you get that?!" Chopper put his hoofs on the lower back of his captain and examined the tattoo carefully.

"Hmmm when I was 15 I think?" He added as the reindeer's hooves froze.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Nami asked as the little guy marched himself in front of Luffy and glared at him.

"You idiot!" He shouted startling everyone.

"You don't like it?" Luffy was disappointed he thought everyone would like his special mark.

"Fifteen is way too young to get body art done! Your body isn't finished growing and there are so many risks involved on how it was done. Did you know about this Marco?" Chopper turned his gaze to the commander who had his arms crossed.

"If I had he wouldn't have gotten it-yoi." It was one of his moments he had wished Luffy had never left his sight.

"You should still get the mark Luffy." Nami said as Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

But I've got this mark…" He said but Nami shook her head.

"If our captain doesn't have a mark they'll know it was some kind of plan. We need you to look like us as well Luffy."

"But won't all of us having the same mark make them suspicious?" Usopp asked hesitantly.

"Maybe, but most pirate crews have some sort of mark to show they are all of the same crew. You White Beard pirates with your tattoos, us with these bandages. It's the best plan I've ever heard come from Zoro." She said crossing her arms and giving him a smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean witch?"

"So we all get this mark to prove our friendship." Vivi said taking the marker from Zoro and making the 'X' on her forearm with pride.

"A mark of friendship…" Those words alone caught Luffy's attention as he held out his arm to her letting her put the mark on him before passing the marker on to the others.

"To prove we are all friends." Sanji let out a puff of smoke and smiled as he to put the mark on his arm.

"It's a smart plan and it should work-yoi." Marco said looking at the small group of misfits who belonged under his son's flag.

"Ma! You to!" Marco was ready to just refuse the mark but Luffy's eyes meeting his own broke his will as he put his hand into the boy's letting him make a large X on his forearm.

"Now you're one of us." Luffy said to him and it was in a weird way. Marco belonged to his father's crew as one of his commanders but the look in Luffy's eyes told him that no matter the distance this small ship would always be a second home for his Ma.

"We're finally here…" Vivi said as they got closer and closer to Alabasta.

"Crocodile won't even know what hit him once we're done." Zoro said helping to get the ship ready to land at the shore.

"We're here!" Luffy shouted making Nami slap him.

"Quiet! We need to make a plan now; we can't just wander the island freely." She started but Luffy was off and not even Marco could catch him.

"You've got to be shitting me." Sanji said his curly brown twitching in annoyance.

"When I get my hands on him…" Nami growled under her breath as Marco just sighed and sat down in the shade.

"You're not going after him?" Zoro asked surprised the commander hadn't gone after him in an instant.

"No need to –yoi." He said casually as a little crowd began to form around him.

"Why not?" Chopper asked

"Because I made a promise and I have no choice but to keep it." He said but that just confused everyone.

"I now see where Luffy got his cryptic ways from." Nami laughed as Sanji called them for some food.

"If you want to go find him though at all I'll make you something to bring him." Sanji said at the galley door as Marco thanked him for his offer but chose to have a small nap the heat of this island felt good against him flames.

"Ace is here." Both Marco and Luffy whispered as the boy ran towards the familiar feeling of his brother it had been way too long since he had last seen him. While the excited feeling he had of seeing Ace again another feeling began to overtake him, one that he could not ignore no matter what. Hunger, Luffy was hungry.

Lifting his nose to the sky he took in all the different scents of the market place and followed the best one until he came crashing into a restaurant where the chef was placing plates of food on the counter for a muscular young adult who was glaring at a marine.

"Food!" Luffy shouted but his eyes caught Ace, for a split second Luffy hesitated on running to the wonderful scented food but of course that was only for a moment.

"Wait Luffy!" Ace tried to yell recognizing his brother and the slight hesitation in the boy's eyes before it was gone and replaced by the more feral look of hunger. Once Luffy got that look however there was no stopping him from getting what he wanted.

"Food now!" Surprisingly to Ace Luffy didn't knock him off his bench but took the seat next to him and stole his plates of food.

"Luffy!" The marine yelled making Ace's brow twitch no matter how long he had known the marine, no one talked to Luffy like that in front of him.

"Oi watch that tone Smokey you're talking to my precious little brother." Ace said but he didn't miss the sadness that crossed over Smoker's face as Smoker looked at Luffy.

"Uncle Smokey! What are you doing here?" Luffy spat food in the marine's face but there wasn't even a drop of fear from the young pirate.

"I've been searching for the both of you for quite a while, especially you boy." He growled but Luffy laughed taking another bite ignoring the pained expression on Smoker's face

"Do you see that?! Those pirates are talking to the marine like they're friends!" A customer whispered making Smoker look around at the gossiping customers in the shop.

"Thanks for the food mister!" Luffy had finished all the food and grabbed Ace by the wrist.

"As great as this has been I really gotta go Uncle, Later!" He shouted before bolting dragging Ace behind him.

"Oi wait Luffy! Hold up!" Ace shouted trying to remove his arm from Luffy's strong grip but found the boy had coated his palms in an invisible haki but it didn't feel right…

"No time Ma and the others are docked…. Ugh…somewhere?" He started to look around while coming to a complete stop.

"You mean you don't know where your ship is?" Ace rubbed his wrist once Luffy had let him go but looked at the kid in disappointment. Luffy was getting tired of his brothers giving him looks like that.

"Ma's with them so I'm not worried." Luffy laughed and looked away letting his smile drop slightly but Ace shook his head regardless.

"As a captain it's your duty to always know where your crew is Luffy, you can't just run off like a child anymore." He wanted to get one last scolding in to the boy before Marco got to do it and he knew Marco would do it.

"Yeah I know, but they're not very far, I can feel it." He said ignoring Ace casually.

"And what was your deal with Smoker back there?" Ace was confused by that small interaction. Ace remembered the summer spent with the marine but the pained look on Smoker's face threw him off, did he really not expect Luffy to become a pirate?

"Who knows." Luffy gave Ace one of his smiles that meant he knew something or worse he was planning something and when Luffy plans things it never works out for the people involved.

"Does your crew understand the danger you bring with you everywhere you go?" Ace asked Luffy who punched his brother in the shoulder.

"Asshole."

"Just saying."

"Look see! They're over there!" Luffy began to wave at the ship that was docked at the closest beach.

"You really expect them to hear you from this far away?" Ace sweat dropped then paled as Luffy wrapped his arm around him multiple times.

"You're right we need to get closer!" Ace was about to beg his brother to wait a moment but it was far too late as Luffy launched them into the sky. The Straw Hat crew would have been surprised to see Luffy landing on their deck with to some of them a stranger but were used to Luffy by now.

"Hey guys I'm back!" He laughed as Marco walked up to him giving Ace a hand to help him get up.

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't drown you Luffy." Ace growled but Luffy looked at him all innocent like and smiled.

"Because you love me?" He asked as the fire user twitched.

"Not quite good enough come here you!" Ace launched himself at Luffy who bolted away from his brother.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked stepping in front of Ace shielding Luffy. Ace was about to open his mouth and proudly state who he was to the Nakama present until a silver plate came crashing into the fire users face.

"I thought it was you making all that shitty noise Ace, foods ready." He said as Ace rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Good to see you to Sanji."

"Come on Ace let's go eat!" Luffy grabbed his brother's hand and tried to pull him towards the galley.

"Not yet Lu." He pulled his hand away as all straw hats, Princess and Marco alike looked at him now.

"There are marines scattered around this island you guys should be careful." He said to them Vivi nodded understanding that the civil war might have made a few marines interested in helping the country even a little.

"That's right, you're still thinking about Smokey…" Luffy said but Ace shook his head.

"I've been here for a while so I've had the chance to look around and it's not looking good." He knew this country wasn't doing well but the state it was in at this moment was worse than before.

"Did you find him or any word of him-yoi?" Marco asked Ace who looked away.

"If he was here he must have left before I arrived. I got some word of where he might have been heading but even that's sketchy at best." Ace said to them.

"I don't mean to interrupt but who are you?" Zoro asked annoyed but interested in the man.

"Name's Ace Fire fist Ace to be exact." He said and pointed to his large tattoo on his back which calmed a few down.

"He's my big brother." Luffy said happily.

"So this is the big bother you talked about."

"So I'm guessing this is the swordsman you talked about."

"Yup" Luffy said to both questions.

"Are we going to eat or not? A cold meal is a wasted meal." Sanji said to them as the straw hats finally moved to the galley Marco held Ace back.

"He's gone then." Marco said a frown on his face.

"Yeah meaning we shouldn't stick around long either I've heard bad rumors about him." Ace said.

"Like what-yoi?"

"Like he's planning something big and needs a big name to help him do it." Ace crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"So you think he came here to ask Crocodile for help-yoi?" Marco asked Ace who shook his head.

"No, I think he came to see if Crocodile was still floating around this place and once he got his answer he left."

"So what has you this worried-yoi?"

"It doesn't feel right; something feels like it's going to all go wrong and Luffy's going to end up in the middle of it all." Ace said to Marco sadly.

"So what's the plan Ace?"

"I want to stick around with Luffy for a little bit longer make sure he's alright and strong enough then we'll continue on our search."

"You mean you want to make sure these people are alright and strong enough-yoi?" Marco clarified making Ace smirk.

"Is there any difference anymore?"

"I've been with them for a while; they're good kids-yoi."

"I don't doubt that, Luffy chose them. "

"Oi, you guys coming in or what? Sanji said he wants you to eat and he doesn't like people saying no to food." Luffy called from the door.

"We'll figure out a plan later-yoi." Marco gave Ace a little shove towards the door where happy conversations were coming from

"You're right I've got a little brother to catch up with first."

Marco stared at Ace who was being pulled into the galley forcefully this time and pushed into a chair to be scolded by Sanji for being late for dinner.

"This ship's about to get a little more lively-yoi." Marco chuckled before joining in with the others this ship reminded him of home so it wouldn't hurt for him and Ace to stay just a little longer.

 **Hey guys goodness it's been a long time! So this chapter is kinda a start, I won't be following Luffy through Crocodile Arc I'll be following Ace and Marco :) I love Luffy and I love working with him but I want to distance myself for a bit figure out my footing again. I've had good and Bad reviews on this and I've taken each one seriously. I had even thought about giving up on this story for a while. But Ill try and continue and do the best I can. I know I can't please everyone and I ask if you don't like it please move on. I'm still learning to be a better writer and this is my way of having fun and growing. (Sorry for all that I haven't been able to really put down how it's felt these past few months.)**

 **Where I've been? Well, I've been dealing with some health issues(Still am, sigh)which led to a few hospital trips and a lot of frustrated tears. I'm doing fine not going any further of I'll rant for days on the stupid doctors in my hometown. I can't promise regular updates but I'll do my best. Both my Beta and I have been busy with life so please have patience. I also ask for kindness I really need it right now ^_^ I promise I won't be gone that long again :) Anyways, Keep well everyone! DR**


	27. Bonding and Moving On

" **A flower knows, when its butterfly will return,** **and if the moon walks out, the sky will understand;** **  
** **but now it hurts, to watch you leave so soon, when I don't know, if you will ever come back."** **Sanober Khan**

The conversations around the table were loud and filled with laughter much to Marco's amusement and Ace's annoyance at times due to some of Luffy's stories.

"Ne, remember the time when…" He would begin and Marco would smile or frown depending on the story.

"No that was clearly you that did that." Ace would pout as Nami smiled at him, but silently stole from Ace's plate. Ace was too distracted to notice that one of his Tempura shrimps had been stolen by the red head.

"But that one time when you-oh wait that was Thatch wasn't it?" Luffy asked Marco who shrugged his shoulders not knowing each prank the commander had pulled.

"Has Luffy yet given any of you the painted wall treatment-yoi?" Marco asked them who looked confused.

"Ma! I grew out of that forever ago!" Luffy pouted as Ace looked at Marco in confusion

"The what treatment?" His confusion brought more confusion to the others around them.

"The painted wall treatment-yoi." Luffy scowled as Marco smirked.

"You were such a cranky feathery bastard I had no other choice, but to do it and Thatch was the mastermind!" He said as Marco laughed more.

"Really, Thatch you say, I was so sure that all those paint marks reached to about your height-yoi."

"Not the ones on the ceiling!" He defended himself as Ace looked at them fondly their bond shining from the years of love.

"Are you going to explain this or what?" He asked as Marco and Luffy looked at one another and laughed.

"No point if you've actually truly grown out of it-yoi." He said as Luffy closed his eyes smirking.

"Just for that I'll be reminding Thatch all of our special painting days." He opened his eyes a spark of mischief there "Maybe he can have the same fun again just without my help. I bet there's some new members who would love to ruffle your feathers." He smiled.

"No need little brother, Thatch has enough fun as it is, without the help of others thank you very much." Ace shook his head at the two of them seeing how they had blocked everyone out, but themselves and their own little jokes.

"Sorry about them." Ace pointed his thumb back towards Luffy and Marco who were talking about something else and laughing.

"They're quite close, aren't they?" Vivi asked leaning on her hand watching them missing her father more and more.

"Almost makes me jealous." Usopp added.

"We'll be leaving soon so please bear with it for now."

"You're leaving?" Luffy asked turning his head towards Ace who looked up at Marco for a moment.

"Soon, but not quite yet-yoi."

"We can't stay forever Lu, we have our own work to do." Ace recognized the look in Luffy's eyes. It was the same look he gave when one of the siblings were going on a mission he couldn't go on. It sucked being the one to make him look like that but, Luffy had his place here now.

Laughter filled the ship that night as a party was held to welcome Ace to the ship officially.

"You sure you don't want anything else Ace?" Usopp asked taking a finished plate of food away from the fire user to bring to the galley.

"Nah I'm alright." He waved the long-nosed boy off Marco sitting down next to him.

"You've been watching them-yoi?" He said looking at the laughing crew but mostly at the laughing Luffy.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a bit." Marco smiled as Ace shook his head. Marco turned his eyes towards Zoro who was watching them just as strongly as Ace was watching the crew.

"He's so carefree, all of them are really but he's acting like…" Ace started looking at Luffy put some chopsticks in his nose and begin a weird dance Ace remembered teaching him.

"Like he's not probably going into a fight fairly soon-yoi." Marco finished wondering which person he needed to kill for teaching Luffy to dance like that.

"Exactly." Ace said as a cold glass of some sort of drink was placed beside him by Sanji.

"That's because he isn't thinking like that. Luffy is Luffy whether he's fighting a battle or dancing with his friends. No matter what happens we'll be there to support him in anything he does." Sanji left Ace speechless for a moment before he smiled.

"They're something aren't they-yoi?"

"I'll never say that to Sanji but yeah, I guess they are." The party finished off with everyone sleeping wherever they fell while Nami closed her door locking the noisy boys out while she went to her own room.

"So, when are we going to beat Crocodile?" Luffy asked at breakfast casually making a few tired and hungover pirates' sigh.

"Don't be so excited Luffy we have a little while to go before we get to the capital."

"Ehh, why can't he just come to us?" Luffy complained while Marco bopped him on the head catching his attention.

"You can't be saying you don't want to go on an adventure-yoi?" He asked Luffy who shook his head rapidly.

"Of course not, just hate the sand and heat." He put his chin on the table thinking angry thoughts at the heat.

"You'll need plenty of water for this trip and to change into proper clothing as well-yoi." Marco said to those who were listening.

"We're already good on the clothing." Nami smiled holding some clothes in her arms and placing a few around the boy's normal seats.

"And I've got the water and lunches covered for now." Sanji blew out some smoke and waved going to do his job of preparing the meals.

"Then we should all get into proper clothing as well." Marco smiled taking the clothes offered to him from Nami.

"Why do we need to put on these things?" Usopp asked picking up the long sleeved long shirt.

"It will help to keep the sun off you during the day and keep you warm at night." Vivi said coming back to the galley in her own clothes.

"It's a desert island though…" Usopp mumbled but began to walk towards the door.

"Yes, but the temperatures drop to near freezing at night time so you'll need the layers to keep warm then." She said as he nodded leaving to put on his own clothes.

"Come on Luffy let's get going." Ace all but pushed Luffy to his feet to get him to get changed as the boys moved to the men's quarters to put their clothes on.

"Ne, Ace…" Luffy started once he had thrown on his new clothes.

"Mn?"

"What's going to happen when you find stupid face?" He asked his brother who tried not to laugh at the nickname given to Black Beard.

"We'll punish him in the ways of a pirate Lu." He was changing into his own clothes as well as Marco.

"Yeah, but what then?" He asked the older two stopping and looking at Luffy not sure what he was going on about.

"Luffy?" Marco asked but the boy turned his eyes up towards Marco and Ace sternly-or as sternly as Luffy could really get.

"Once you've beaten Black Beard guy then what? Another person's going to cross my path, and want to take me out. If I can't handle that guy then you guys will help, then another will take his place." Luffy wasn't smiling as he tilted his hat covering his eyes.

"There's always going to be someone stronger waiting in the shadows for their turn to fight me are you guys going to come to my rescue each time?"

"Teach isn't like any other guys you'll come to face Luffy." Ace tried to reassure his brother, but Luffy gave his blank face to his brothers.

"What if I decided to go after the Four Emperors? Will you back me up then?" He asked them as Ace looked towards Marco who was silent his blue eyes searching through Luffy's darkened over shadowed eyes. He searched blue meeting a darker brown he was unable to properly read them like he usually could.

"Luffy…" Ace started but Luffy lifted his hat up his hand on the back of his head and began to laugh.

"I'm just joking, but seriously I needed to see just how far you'd go. Deal with stupid guy but let me handle my own enemies okay?" He asked his brothers who were still speechless as the boy ran out of the room to rejoin his crew.

"You don't think he was really serious, do you?" Ace whispered to Marco who looked towards the door his own face lazy and expressionless.

"I don't know-yoi, I really don't."

-x-

The walk through the desert was not fun for Luffy as the heat beamed down on his rubbery body making him feel like he might melt.

"This sucks." He complained for what felt like the thousandth time to his crew.

"We know." Nami nearly growled as Vivi smiled at them in sympathy.

"This place isn't good for people who've never been here." She sighed but Luffy put his finger up in the air to make a point.

"I've been here before and it sucked then and still sucks now!" then he dropped his hand as the energy drained from him.

"Vivi can we have some more water now?" Luffy asked her as she gave an exasperated smile knowing that she couldn't really say no to Luffy when he was looking at her like that.

"Just a sip we still have quite a way to go still before we can rest." She said carefully to Luffy who was ready to down the whole jug.

"She said just a sip Luffy." Marco warned his little brother who opened his mouth and closed it looking back at Marco who was giving one of his parent looks that Luffy loved and hated.

"Fine…" He drawled out taking the said sip and looking back at the man who nodded then frowned as Luffy took another and another.

"That's enough!" Sanji growled as Luffy chuckled while passing back the half empty water jug.

"Shitty captain." He grumbled lighting up a new smoke as they continued until the sun had set.

"We should all get some sleep we need to keep moving tomorrow." Vivi said unrolling a blanket from the supplies they had brought with them. Everyone had settled down except for one, Luffy.

"Close your eyes Luffy and try and sleep." Zoro grumbled not liking that Luffy's nervous energy was keeping him awake.

"Hmmm." Was all he said as he wrapped the blanket around himself and sat down beside Zoro who was lying on his back looking up at the stars.

"Talk already." He said shortly knowing Luffy probably had something on his mind.

"I think I said something I shouldn't have today." He looked up at the stars as well waiting for Zoro to ask him what he said.

"Was it the truth?" The question caught Luffy off guard slightly so he chuckled.

"Mn, I think it was."

"Then does it matter? You were going to say it sooner or later so why question it?" He asked Luffy who smiled.

"The Emperors are strong." He said to Zoro who closed his eyes giving his trademark smirk

"Then let's get stronger."

"Right. Thanks Zoro."

"Shut up and sleep." Zoro let the sleep fall on him easily but Luffy continued to look at the stars.

"You guys can't keep protecting me forever Ma, let me do this my own way." Flopping back into the sand and digging himself a comfortable little hole Luffy fell asleep beside his best friend.

"Wake up Luffy we need to keep moving." Ace was standing over Luffy as the boy rubbed his eyes.

"Too hot." Were the first things he said making Ace sigh.

"You stink as well, as soon as we find water you're bathing in it-don't give me that look!" He added as Luffy scowled.

"I don't smell that bad."

"You smell worse than when you returned from your training with Mihawk." He added as Luffy stood up lifting his arm in the air and smelling.

"I do smell." He added easily before laughing and walking away.

"Training with Mihawk?" Zoro was beside Ace giving the man a look and crossing his arms.

"Long story, get Lu to tell you about it sometime." He sighed and followed Luffy who was laughing with the others.

"Where's the next stop?" Marco asked Vivi who pulled out a map and looked over it.

"If it survived the next place we should get to is a small oasis called Yuba." She said frowning old memories flashing in her mind as she closed the map and looked at Marco tears forming in her eyes before she blinked them away.

"Then we should keep moving-yoi."

Luffy looked around him at the sands blowing and felt a deep sense of sadness for this island and all it has been going through. He cared for Vivi and she cared for her people but was it enough for her to really help them?

"Let's get going." Luffy said softly before putting his smirk back on, and running off towards the open sands.

"I might get whiplash from his mood swings." Ace grumbled but smiled regardless.

"You get used to it pretty quickly." Zoro yawned walking past everyone towards Luffy to keep a close eye on him in case something happened, which something usually did.

"They shouldn't wander off like that, they'll get lost!" Vivi cried out as Marco sighed following behind the swordsman.

"Zoro just needs to move and he'll get lost." Usopp sighed and the others followed behind Marco and while they followed as close as they could some way or another Luffy, Zoro, chopper and Marco ended up lost.

"Where'd everyone go?" Luffy asked suddenly looking back making Marco freeze mid-step and look behind him as well.

"They probably got lost." Zoro scoffed, but Marco knew it was the other way around.

"It's hot." Luffy complained dropping into the sand to pant.

"We know Luffy; look I'll go up and see if I can see them?" Marco sighed and pushed his usually well-groomed hair out of his face wiping sweat off him at the same time.

"Just stay where you are, Chopper I'm leaving them to you since you seem to be the most responsible here-yoi." Marco said and took off before Zoro and Luffy could object.

"Why's Ma so mad?" Luffy asked from his spot in the sand as he watched the phoenix fly up and look around.

"Who knows." Zoro yawned as Luffy lifted his head and looked around.

"Water…" He yelled jumping up and running towards a cactus and breaking it open to see the liquid inside.

"Wait Luffy you shouldn't do that!" Chopper yelled but it was too late as the teenager drank the water down his eyes slowly starting to lose focus.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked Zoro standing beside the reindeer just watching as Luffy turned to face them a blank look on his face.

"Feel better now idiot?" Zoro asked and was about to smile until Luffy's face turned into a growl he had never really seen on Luffy so reacting on instinct he hit Luffy in the head knocking him to the ground before sitting on him.

"Marco's going to kill us, isn't he?" Chopper asked as Zoro looked up at Chopper who was shaking his head as Luffy thrashed in the sand.

"I left you all alone for a moment-yoi." Marco sounded disappointed, but Zoro turned on him silver eyes flashing dangerously.

"You know it takes only a short second for Luffy to get into trouble." He growled reminding the commander that Luffy did what he wanted no matter who was near him.

"I found them we're not that far away." Marco sighed and looked at his raging little brother who was yelling louder.

"That's enough Luffy-yoi." And like that Luffy was silent and sleepy.

"What did you do to him?" Zoro asked getting off the boy who was now sleeping in the sand.

"Saved us some trouble we can't stay lost long, this place will kill the weak and I don't exactly want to die here-yoi." Marco said then looked at Chopper who was panting heavily.

"I know this place isn't kind to you as well, thank you for being strong." Marco praised those who tried and this little reindeer was doing his best.

"Shut up bastard, I don't need any of your praises." Chopper said but the grin on his face and the way he was slightly moving showed his true feelings. Marco liked this little guy and appreciated him taking care of Luffy no matter the troubles given to him for it.

"Will Lu be alright-yoi?" He pointed to his little brother who was now snoring away on Zoro's back.

"He'll sleep off the juice and be back to trouble in no time at all." Zoro sighed but held a tight grip on his captain.

"Good I'm trusting you to take care of him-yoi." Just as Marco and Zoro grinned at each other Chopper collapsed from heat exhaustion.

"I guess I'll carry him, the others aren't too far ahead of us I know the way." Marco picked the small reindeer up and carried him much the way he used to carry Luffy. He could almost close his eyes and picture it, the little boy holding his brother tightly weighing barely anything.

"Luffy said something to me-yoi." He wasn't sure why he was bringing it up but he felt he needed to.

"He did, didn't he?" Zoro wasn't going to betray his captain no matter who it was. Marco thought about this before stopping and turning to face the vice-captain.

"Don't be foolish the Emperors are out of your league." He was being harsh but he was protective of what was his and Luffy and this crew were his to protect.

"Then maybe they should hurry up and get in ours. Luffy will do what he wants with or without your permission and telling him no is near challenging him to do it anyway. If they or anyone else threatens my captain I will make them regret it, even if I need to kill them for it." His silver eyes gleamed like the blades he was so proud of Marco pitied the men who got on his bad side.

"You sound like you're above the Emperors and that can get you killed here be cautious and wait it will protect you longer-yoi." He meant well but Luffy knew how to pick the most stubborn to be his friends.

"Waiting gets us nowhere, we will act as we please, are we not pirates?" Zoro scoffed but Marco wasn't taking any of it.

"We are pirates but you've only just entered the Grand Line. There are people here who are stronger than you and even stronger than Luffy. If word gets out where Luffy was raised that won't stop them from trying to kill him, and even you. Grow in strength then take on the emperor's if you still wish for that." Marco knew this man would do anything to protect Luffy, in fact the whole crew would but going up against people like pops was ridiculous for the strength they had right now, this crew still needed to grow.

"You can stop worrying mother, we don't plan on challenging them yet." Zoro nearly laughed at Marco's expression.

"But Luffy said-."

"Luffy was giving you his warning that doesn't mean he's stupid enough to actually do it, yet. He may look and act like an idiot but underneath all that he's been planning it all out." Zoro looked to the side to see the sleeping face of Luffy blowing a snot bubble.

"Really…." Marco too looked at the boy.

"Don't forget from where you came… Him and I and everyone on our crew will get stronger." They had continued walking in silence as Marco took in everything that had been said when they finally reached the group again Ace stomped right up to sleeping Luffy and punched him in the head waking him up.

"Ouch!" He cried out grabbing the growing bump and giving Ace a glare.

"What the hell was that for! Huh? Where are we?" He looked around as Nami was scowling being held back by Vivi. Usopp and Sanji were shaking their heads and sighed.

"Wander off like that again and we're getting you boys a leash." Nami growled from behind Ace.

"We're close to Yuba we just have a little while left to go." Vivi tried to calm everyone down but Luffy laughed and apologized for wandering off swearing he won't do it again.

"Right, they'll stay put when the sea dries up." Sanji sighed lighting up a new smoke. Marco watched them all regroup as if they had never been separated from each other.

"It's time for us to go-yoi." He said stunning everyone including Ace.

"What? Ma you guys just got here why are you leaving?" Luffy's eyes were a little panicked he had gotten used to having Ace and Marco on this adventure.

"We have important work to do Luffy we can't continue to be sidetracked. Ace it's time we moved on." Ace nodded knowing the time to leave would be soon.

"Have your adventure Lu we'll be close by if you really need us." He smiled a bit as Luffy fought back a pout.

"The two of us will be together but should you need to find us again take this." Marco pulled a vivre card out of his pocket tore a piece off and passed it to Luffy.

"I have one of these from Ace…" He remembered placing it in his hat before leaving the Moby Dick.

"Yeah but now you have one from me in case anything happens, not that anything is going to happen Lu, don't give me that look-yoi." Luffy frowned but took the piece of card anyways putting it right beside Ace and Sabo's in his hat.

"I'm impressed by all of you, you're a great team I can't wait to see you all in the New World-yoi." Marco bowed to them making a few of them bow back in embarrassment.

"It's not everyday we get to meet the first commander of an Emperor's crew; the pleasure was all ours!" Nami lifted herself out of the bow and smiled at Marco the man who helped save both her Luffy' life not that long ago, she owed the commander.

"Take care of him for us, I know he can be a pain but he's still my baby brother." Everyone nodded as Luffy stepped forward grabbing Ace's hand.

"I won't lose to you Ace." Ace smiled.

"Keep rising Luffy we're all waiting for you at the top."

Zoro looked at Marco they both locked eyes knowing they'd meet again the amount of love they held for the boy-captain insured that.

"Be my eyes while I'm gone, I'll be counting on you brother." Marco and Zoro gripped hands grinning at one another. Ace and Marco left waving goodbye as the small crew continued their way to Yuba.

"I'm going to miss them." Ace sighed pulling his hat on stronger as the wind picked up.

"Well see them again but we have work to do." Taking a deep breath Marco turned himself into the phoenix he was and waited for Ace to get on his back.

"I feel honoured!" He laughed as Marco lifted off into the air.

"I'm sick and tired of being lost now where is your little ship?"

 **Hey guys! A chapter yay! Once more, thank you all for the encouraging comments! I will keep going don't worry just at my own pace. :) Health wise… I'm fine for now or until I can't walk any more. Doctors frustrate me but I'll make it! This chapter was fun to write but it's time for our duo to move on. I'll be following Ace and Marco now. Just wait until they hear about the crap Lu does. And Boa I smile thinking about it :P Marco and Zoro bonded yay! Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. Keep well everyone! DR**


End file.
